


Trust of the Elements

by LadyDracona



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bisexuality, Draco Malfoy is Not a Death Eater, F/M, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Half-Vampires, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Major Original Character(s), Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Minor Character Death, Past Abuse, Prophecy, Soulmates, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 114,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDracona/pseuds/LadyDracona
Summary: *HBP/DH references* Draco turns 17 and his life changes overnight. Can three Gryffindors help provide some stability? Will they make it through the war and be free? What alliances can be made? Only time will tell. BDSM and Ds Tags apply mostly to OCsNotes: Draco is not a death eater, and Dumbledore is still alive for now in the story. The horcrux hunt will still be in play, but told from a different direction.Disclaimer: This story is just for fun, and I'm not gaining any monetary profit off of it. All rights to the characters and series goes to JK Rowling!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 97





	1. The Blood Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for taking the time to give my story a glance. This is a story I've been working on for a while, but never liked the outcome, so I chose to rewrite the entire thing again. I want to clarify a few things before anyone reads this. 
> 
> This story focuses on multiple relationships, but Draco and Hermione's will effect most of the others. There are mentions of BDSM but in the beginning it won't be a major role in the story. Later on I may choose to make it be that way. There are mentions of abuse, torture, and bigotry in the story. Also conversations in italics means the characters are talking through a mental link.

_What would you do if your life changed so drastically overnight? Would you rebel and refuse to accept the way things were going to be? Maybe you would choose to see how things turn out and go with the events, hoping they would lead to a greater outcome. For four youths, their lives were about to be turned completely upside down. It all had started with a prophecy seventeen years ago..._

~~Evening of June 4th, 1997 - Surrey~~

Harry Potter was shocked, but smiled widely as he opened the door of the Dursley's to see his best friend standing in front of him. She grinned back at him and instantly stepped forward, embracing him in a tight hug. As she pulled back he stepped to the side and allowed her in before closing the door, turning to watch as she looked around the house.

“Hermione what are you doing here?” he asked, his confusion evident in his voice.

“I'm sorry for not calling first Harry, but I was told to come here urgently by my grandmother.”

“Your grandmother?” he motioned for her to sit on the couch and sat next to her when she did so.

“I didn't find out until the beginning of this summer, but my grandmother is a seer. She's a squib so we never knew about it until I came back home.” He nodded at this and she sighed, “She explained to me that there would be something happening soon and I'd have to be here with you when it happened. She sent me a letter this morning telling me to come here on the Knight Bus.”

“That makes no sense Hermione-”

“I knew you'd say that Harry, so I brought the letter with me” she cut him off and reached into her pocket, pulling out a letter and handing it to him. “This will explain everything better.”

Harry looked down at the letter and noted the look on his friend's face. Sighing, he opened the letter and unfolded it, slowly reading it.

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_I know I did not explain everything so far, but there is not much time. I will arrive at Mr. Potter's tomorrow to explain everything. For now, I need you to go there and stay with him for the night. There will be a few people arriving shortly after midnight. I need you both to listen, and not judge them. You will not like one of them being there, but be fair to the boy, he's going to need your help. They were given a passphrase to give you upon arrival. Do not let them in if they cannot give it. The phrase is 'Forest of Dean'. As I said I will arrive tomorrow and explain everything. When they arrive, tell the three of them that I will be there around noon. Be safe Hermione and remember that I love you._

_Love,_

_Granny Amelia_

When Harry finished he looked up at Hermione questioningly and she shrugged. Sighing he nodded and handed back the letter. Hermione smiled lightly and looked around the house. She noticed how quiet the house was and looked back at Harry, seeing his relaxed demeanor.

“Where are you relatives Harry?”

“Oh the Dursley's?” she nodded and he smiled, “They left on Saturday. Something about a free vacation in Italy for a week. They won't be back until Friday.”

“Don't you find that sort of odd?” she asked and he shrugged.

“I didn't really think much of it honestly.”

“I guess we just have to wait until they arrive” she said and he nodded, moving over to turn on the telly as they both settled in to watching random shows.

~~Midnight, June 5th, 1997 – Malfoy Manor~~

Screams echoed throughout the halls of Malfoy Manor. Narcissa and Lucius rushed to their son's room, wands raised as they opened the door. Upon entering they both gasped as they witnessed their son writhing on the bed cursing and screaming loudly. Narcissa noticed a faint patch of blood beneath her son and quickly moved over, trying to calm him. After a few moments the young blond fell back on the bed whimpering lightly and stared up at her, tears streaming down his face.

“Mother, what's going on?” he asked quietly, and she sighed resting her hand against his forehead, only to pull it back immediately after feeling his skin burning up.

“I need to call your godmother Draco” she stated, turning to face her husband who was scowling at her.

“You told me it wouldn't happen Narcissa.”

“I didn't think it would Lucius-”

“That's a load of shite and you know it! You knew he would inherit the elven blood of the Black family line!” he snarled, cutting his wife off and she shook her head at him.

“I do not have time for this Lucius. I must call her to come look at our son.”

“He is no son of mine!” the man snarled, before retreating from the room and the witch sighed, walking back over to her son.

“I will be right back Draco. I'm going to go call her and will return immediately after.” she said and he nodded.

Once his mother was gone, Draco sat up and hissed as he felt a sharp sting run down his back. Slowly he stood up and limped over to the mirror in the corner. As he turned and looked at his back he couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips upon seeing the large gash running down his spine. Taking a closer look he noticed his eyes had changed to a much more vibrant gray, but with a solid light blue ring around them. He also noted his hair was a little longer, with silver strands in his hair now, and he stood a few inches taller than before.

“Well I must say your first transformation is quite impressive!” he slowly turned and faced the witch behind him and smiled lightly as she approached him.

“What's going on Alex?”

“Haven't you figured it out yet, Dragon?” she asked and he shook his head, “You inherited the elven blood from the Black family line.”

“What?” his look made her chuckle and she waved her hand at the bed, clearing the patch of blood from it, before sitting down and motioning for him to do so as well.

“It wasn't widely known, but the Black family had a few members in it that were half-elf about ten generations ago. The family was quite strong and also very adept at elemental magic. Eventually the magic was believed to have died out by many. However, your mother and I were both believers that it simply went dormant.”

“So you're saying I'm part elf?” he asked, looking up at his mother who had walked over to join them and the elder blond sighed.

“You'll be still considered a wizard, but you will have the traits of an elf. Your core was strong enough to revive the elven magic in your blood. You've already seen the first part of the transformation.”

“Transformation?”

“Elven blood changes things over time. You've already noticed the changes in your hair and height, as well as your eyes. That's the first part of the transformation. The rest will come later on. In total you should have two or three transformations. It's not known how extreme they may be, though there is one part you might not enjoy.”

“What?” he asked and looked at Alex who smirked.

“You're going to have a mate.”

“WHAT?!”

“Calm down Dragon!” she said with a chuckle and rested her hand on his, “It's similar to me and Khira. You know I'm half vampire, half witch. I have all the strengths, and few weaknesses of real vampires. When I turned seventeen I was given the same speech we're giving you now.”

“What does having a mate mean?”

“Essentially it's a bond between you and someone else. You will find yourself pulled to them and realize they are your mate. It is not known who they will be, but you will know who it is if you find them. However, you must be careful. If you are in a relationship with someone and your mate comes along, you will always leave them for your mate.”

“Were you in a relationship at the time when you found out Khira was your mate?” he asked and she nodded, “What happened?”

“I'd been in a relationship with someone for nearly a year, but it didn't matter in the end. The second I saw Khira I was hooked. The first time we saw each other we both just stared. Something primal inside me screamed at me that she was the one. After that day there was no one else.”

“How did she react to you telling her?”

“At first she rejected me!” she stated with a chuckle and he sneered back, “It nearly killed us both actually, but thanks to your mum here we talked it out. We both realized we were meant to be together and tried to work it out. It didn't happen overnight, but as I got to know her better and she got to know me, we realized we were a perfect match. We've been together ever since. The best twenty years of my life so far.”

“You both were such idiots.” Narcissa stated with a smile and Alex shook her head at her friend's jest.

“Father isn't going to be accepting of this.”

“You let your mother and I handle Lucius” Alex stated, looking at his mother who nodded, “Let me fix up your back really fast and we'll go and talk to him.”

Draco nodded and turned to lay on the bed. Slowly she ran her wand down his back, healing the skin and watching as it stitched back together. When it was fully healed she placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed, before he turned and faced her.

“Get some rest Dragon. I'm going to go with your mother and try and talk to your father.” He nodded and pulled the covers up around him, watching the two leave the room. Once they did he called out for his personal elf and asked her to bring him a pain potion. He took the potion and slowly laid down, dimming the lights, attempting to sleep.

Down the hall the two witches entered the elder Malfoy's study to find him nursing a glass of firewhiskey. Alex immediately waved her hand, summoning the drink from him, and he scowled at her deeply for it. She smirked and quickly drank the contents of the glass before placing it back on the shelf with the decanter.

“We don't need you drunk for this conversation-”

“Get out of my study half-breed!”

“I am here at the request of your wife to try and talk some sense into you before you do something stupid involving your son-”

“He is no son of mine! As head of this family I banish him-”

“You will not disown our son because he inherited a gift like this!” Narcissa yelled, her magic crackling around her, “Our son is the heir to the Black and Malfoy family line, the last heir. If you do this Lucius then the bloodline dies with him.”

“I will not have a half-breed for a son! Now either you let me do this or face the consequences” he growled, pulling his wand from his cane and the matriarch sighed.

“I cannot let you disown him Lucius” As she said this she turned and faced Alex, a grim look on her face, “You know what you have to do Alex?”

“I do. I made my promise on the day he was born and I will keep it” she said and the blond nodded, turning back to face her husband raising her wand at him.

“You've damned yourself and him as well witch. I hope your happy with your choice!” Lucius growled, pointing his wand at her, “Avada Kedavra!”

Alex closed her eyes as the two spells collided with their targets and the two crumbled to the floor. She slowly opened her eyes and surveyed the room, seeing the two bodies laying on the floor, both lifeless. She approached Lucius' body and shook her head angrily, ripping his wand from his hand and the ring off his finger. She searched his pockets and found a piece of parchment inside, pocketing it with the ring. Stepping over to Narcissa's body she gasped, kneeling before the blond's body and sighing. She reached over and placed the witch's hands together over her stomach and wrapped them around her wand, a symbol of respect for the dead. As she reached up to remove her necklace she heard several pops around the room and turned to see a group of house elves surrounding Narcissa's body, a few bowing their heads in grief.

“Pippy and the others wish to come to say goodbye to our Mistress” one of the elves stated and she nodded, removing the necklace and reaching to close the blond's eyelids.

“Draco doesn't know yet. I need to get him somewhere safe before the Ministry arrives. Can you wait until I return to call on them?” the elf looked up at her and nodded.

“Please take good care of Master Draco. Pippy shall stay and watch over the Master and Mistress' bodies while you're gone. If Master Draco should be of need of us, simply have him call out for Pippy, and I shall be there immediately.” She nodded as the elf snapped it's fingers and she noticed a stasis charm placed over the bodies.

Alex stood and watched the elves slowly approach Narcissa's body before turning and leaving the room quickly. She swiftly made her way down the hall and opened Draco's door, the sconces on the wall lighting immediately. As she approached the bed she noticed the blond was asleep and pulled the covers back from him, nudging him roughly.

“Draco get up!” she shouted, and the blond bolted up, pointing his wand at her, “Get up and get dressed! We need to leave!”

“What's going on?” He asked, getting up slowly as she moved over to his armoire and pulled out his trunk. She opened it and waved her hand, and the blond watched as all his belongings started shrinking themselves and landing in his trunk. “Alex what's going on?!”

“We need to leave Draco! You're no longer safe here!” she stated, grabbing a pair of pants and shirt and tossing them to him, “Get dressed and ready to leave.”

“What about my mother? We can't leave without her!” he said, heading for the door.

“There's nothing we can do for her Draco. It's too late!” she demanded, grabbing his arm and the blond faced her, “I promised her I'd get you somewhere safe and I'm doing that.”

“What happened Alex? What happened to my mother?” he asked, her gaze sullen.

“She's gone Draco. They're both gone.” She tightened her grip on his arm as she watched him look towards the door and back at her, his emotions ranging from anger, doubt, and despair.

“What happened?”

“Your father tried to disown you and she stopped him the only way she could.” His eyes closed as she said this and he nodded slowly, “Please go and get dressed Draco. We have to leave.”

“Where are we going?”

“I've secured you a safe place to stay for the night, and then tomorrow you will come home with me.”

“Alright.” Draco turned towards the loo and when the door was closed she sighed, moving to pack everything else. Meanwhile, Draco rested his back against the door and let his emotions overcome him, tears falling down his face freely. After a few minutes he sighed and waved his wand over his face, cleaning it, before getting dressed. Stepping out of the loo he was shocked to see everything he owned in the room was packed up and she was sitting on the bed waiting for him.

“We'll discuss this more once you're safe alright Dragon?” she asked, approaching him and he nodded as she wrapped her arm around his waist. “We're apparating into a muggle neighborhood. Do not say or do anything suspicious. I'll explain once we get where we're going.”

  
~~June 5th, 1997 – Surrey~~

About thirty minutes after midnight Hermione jolted slightly at a knock on the front door. Looking over at Harry she nudged him, not realizing they both had fallen asleep on the couch. The raven haired boy looked around sleepily before looking at her and she pointed to the door.

“Someone's here Harry. Remember they need the passphrase as well.” The boy-who-lived nodded and approached the door, opening it slightly and gasping upon seeing the onyx eyes staring back at him.

“Mr. Potter we do not have all night. I was told to be here by Ms. Granger's grandmother.” Severus Snape drawled and the Gryffindor glared at him.

“Do you have something to tell me before I let you in sir?” the Potions Master sighed as he eyed the boy.

“Forest of Dean.” The Gryffindor nodded and opened the door widely before the Professor stepped inside, the door closing soundly behind him.

“What is going on Professor? Why did my grandmother send you here?” Hermione asked, shocked to see the dour Potions Master standing before her.

“In due time Ms. Granger. I do not have all the answers.” His simple reply had the young girl rolling her eyes. “Have the other two arrived?”

“So far the only one who has arrived was you sir.”

“Then we wait.” he stated, moving to sit in a chair across from the couch. Before he sat he waved his wand, closing all the blinds and curtains, but bringing the lights up slightly.

They didn't have to wait long either, because about ten minutes later there was another knock on the door. The two Gryffindors shared a look and Hermione stood, moving to open the door. As she went to speak her brown eyes locked with gray and she gasped, standing there frozen in shock. She felt mesmerized and couldn't look away from the blond in front of her. Harry noticing the exchange stood and approached the door with a curious look on his face, before his features morphed into that of disgust.

“What is he doing here?” the boy asked, effectively breaking the two out of their trance and they both stared at him.

“It will be explained shortly Mr. Potter” Alex stated, and they all turned to look at her before she turned to Hermione, “I believe you are expecting us Ms. Granger, or should I just take Mr. Malfoy to the _Forest of Dean_ instead?”

Hermione rolled her eyes at the woman's tone, Alex refusing to acknowledge the gesture, and moved to allow them entry into the house. Once they were inside Alex placed Draco's trunk in the corner and turned to face the two annoyed Gryffindors. Hermione finally took a long hard look at the woman before her and the image she posed was very intimidating. Alex was dressed in a dark red undershirt and black vest with dark gray slacks. Her hair was cut into a pixie cut and colored a deep black with red highlights running through it. What made her most intimidating were her eyes, which were a deep blue color but had specks of silver dotted within them, and a faint line of violet around the edge. As Hermione stared at her she smirked and Hermione caught a glimpse of her fangs beneath her lip and looked away immediately.

“I apologize for our elusive behavior and lack of details, but we needed to do this as discreetly as possible without much being given away.”

“I personally would like to know why you have dragged me halfway across England to Potter's living room with him and the mudblood-” Draco's words were cut off immediately as he was pinned against the wall and Alex was glaring at him.

“Just because your father was a fan of throwing that word around does not give you the right to do so as well. You have been warned before about using it in my presence boy.” The mention of his father caused the blond to glare at her and she noticed his eyes start glowing slightly.

“We do not have time for this nonsense.” Alex glared at the blond as Severus said this and sighed, releasing her grip and the blond fell to the floor. “Now that you are done with that, what happened Lexi?”

“Exactly as the prophecy predicted Severus. They're both gone.” Onyx eyes met blue before he nodded and turned towards the blond who was looking between them both in shock.

“You knew?”

“There was only a few possible ways tonight could have turned out Draco-”

“You knew my mother would die and you let it happen?!” Alex glared at the blond as he stood before her and bared her teeth, her fangs lightly poking past her upper lips.

“I had no other choice Draco! If I had interfered your father would have killed us all!”

“You don't know-”

“Her grandmother prophesied it the night you were born!” Alex pointed at Hermione and the Gryffindor gasped, causing them all to look at her.

“That's a lie! She's a muggleborn!”

“Her grandmother is Amelia Burnem!” Alex growled and the blond looked over at the Gryffindor witch stunned.

“Is she telling the truth?” he asked and Hermione nodded, “It can't be!”

“It is Malfoy.” At these words Draco fell to his knees and the two Gryffindors shared a look.

“Draco when you were born there was a prophecy concerning your inheritance.” He looked up as Alex stated this and saw the pain in her eyes, “Your mother, myself, and Severus were the only three present when Amelia had it, and we've kept it hidden since to protect you. Your mother knew she could die today, and she made us promise to protect you if she did. That is why we are here. Tomorrow you will be going with me to the estate and we will be helping you learn to control your abilities from there.”

“Why are you including them?” he asked looking at the other two in the room.

“Amelia wants them to go with us.”

“What?!” Harry roared, shooting up from his seat on the couch.

“I cannot give out the details of the prophecy at this time, Mr. Potter. I am sorry but I cannot. Hermione's grandmother has to be the one to give that information out.”

“So you expect us all to just get along for the night while we wait for her to show up?!” Severus pinched the bridge of his nose as Harry said this and shared a look with Alex.

“They will kill each other Lexi.”

“That's why you're staying here with them to ensure that doesn't happen.” To say looks could kill would be an understatement as Alex smirked at the Potions Master as he glared at her.

“I'm sure that's not necessary.”

“Only if they cannot come to an agreement.” She slowly turned to face the teens and sighed, looking at Harry first. “Mr. Potter he has no where else he can go. Malfoy Manor is going to be overrun with aurors within the hour and he cannot be there to witness this. It is only for a night, and then tomorrow we will be leaving.”

“He can stay but only for the night. My only request is he relinquishes his wand to Hermione or myself.” She nodded as he said this and turned to the blond. The two shared a look and the blond shook his head before Alex glared at him. Eventually he sighed and stood up, holding his wand out for Potter to take, which the Gryffindor did quickly, placing it on the shelf behind him.

“My grandmother told me in her letter she will be here around noon.” Alex nodded as Hermione said this.

“I will return around nine in the morning. I will be bringing my wife with me when I do so.” She turned to Draco and reached up to rest her hand against his cheek. “I know this is all very sudden for you Draco, but you have to trust me. There was nothing else I could do.”

“I only wish he was still alive so I could kill him myself.” The blond's eyes glowed slightly at this and she smirked at him.

“You're not a murderer Dragon. I will return tomorrow and we'll finally give you all the answers. Get as much rest as you can.” He nodded as she said this before Snape and herself disapparated away.

“Have a seat Malfoy.” Harry stated, pointing to the chair Snape previously occupied, and the blond did so without questioning him.

“I'm sorry about your parents Malfoy.” He eyed the brunette as she said this, before she sat down next to Potter on the couch at went back to watching the box in the corner.

“What is that?” he asked, pointing to the box.

“It's a television. It plays movies and shows. It's like theater performances, but on film instead. Similar to wizarding photos in a way but much longer.” She stated and he stared at the show they were watching, slightly intrigued by the images on the box.

After a few minutes the two Gryffindors looked over to notice the blond had fallen asleep and smirked at each other. Harry slowly got up and grabbed covers and pillows for them all, placing Malfoy's on the table next to him, before handing Hermione hers. She nodded her thanks and within a few minutes they were all asleep.

The following morning Hermione awoke to find Malfoy was already awake and he was quietly reading a book, but she couldn't read the title. He refused to look at her, so she ignored him for the moment. She looked at the clock and saw it was nearly eight, leaning over to nudge Harry. When the raven haired boy awoke she pointed to the clock and he put on his glasses and nodded, standing up. It was then that Malfoy looked over at them briefly before closing his book and looking away from them.

“There is a bathroom through the kitchen if you wish to use it to get cleaned up and dressed Malfoy. I'll use the bathroom upstairs.” Harry stated and the blond nodded once, moving over to his trunk and getting his things. “Will you be alright down here with him Hermione?”

“I'll be fine Harry.” He nodded and proceeded upstairs and she watched as the blond walked through the room and into the kitchen, disappearing around the corner.

Draco opened the door to the bathroom and grimaced upon seeing the wallpaper on the wall. Mumbling a quick insult to himself he turned on the light and quickly got dressed. When he went to shave he realized he forgot his wand in the other room and sighed. Running his hand over his chin he was shocked when he felt his face tingle and his face instantly clear of stubble. Looking down at his hand he smirked and shrugged, before moving back into the other room, finding Granger was already cleaned up and dressed. Just as he went to sit down Potter came down the stairs with a towel around his neck and walked into the kitchen.

“Coffee or tea Malfoy?” Harry asked and the blond looked at him with a raised eyebrow, “Regardless of our past I'm not a complete arse Malfoy.”

“Tea.”

“Hermione?”

“Same Harry, you know how I like it.”

“Two sugars and milk?” he asked and she nodded, neither one noticing the look Draco gave them due to that being the same way he drank his tea.

Hermione sat down at the couch and turned the telly on, watching the morning news reports while Harry busied himself in the kitchen. When he was done he brought a tray out with three glasses and placed it on the table in front of all of them. Hermione grabbed her cup and watched in shock as Draco reached over and made his the exact same way hers was made. Shaking her head she took a sip of hers and let the warmth consume her. She was interrupted when Harry cleared his throat and the two of them looked at him.

“Do you know who that woman was last night Hermione?” he asked and she sighed.

“I believe her name is Alexandria Griffin?” Draco nodded when they both looked at him, “She used to work for the Ministry, but was let go a few years back. She specialized in cases involving magical creatures from what I've read. If I'm right she's also half vampire.”

“How did she know about this place?”

“I don't know Harry.” Hermione stated, eyeing the blond across from them, “Maybe she is part of the Order-”

“She would never join your bloody Order of the Phoenix.” The blond across from them spat with disgust and eyed them both.

“How do you explain her knowing about this place then Malfoy? It's protected by blood magic.”

“I was one of the people who set the wards Mr. Potter, so of course I would know the location.” They jumped and immediately turned around, pointing their wands at the intruder. Alex simply chuckled at the two of them. Hermione noticed she wasn't alone and eyed the new person carefully as well.

“Pardon my wife, she has a tendency to do that sort of thing” the woman behind her stated, before walking around the couch and holding out her hand, “Khira Griffin, I'm Alex's wife. It's a pleasure to meet you both.”

Khira had dark brown hair with caramel highlights that went just past her shoulders in waves. Her eyes were a complete contrast to her wife's though, being a golden yellow brown with dark brown ring around the iris. She was dressed in khaki pants and a light blue top that fit her loosely. Hermione also noted that unlike last night, Alex was now dressed in khakis as well and a dark green top similar to her wife.

“I'm Hermione Granger and this is Harry Potter” Hermione stated, shaking the witch's hand and then watching as she moved to shake Harry's, before turning to Draco.

“I'm so sorry about your mother and father Draco. I wish things didn't have to turn out like this” she stated and the blond sighed, standing up and embracing the witch, shocking the other two. “The aurors collected both of their bodies last night and are going to contact you soon about funeral arrangements. Regardless of what you choose to do we'll be there to support you.”

“It doesn't bother me about Lucius so much as my mother. From what I've been told it couldn't be stopped.” As he stated this she nodded and batted a tear away from her face before leaning back and looking him up and down.

“I have to say Alex did not exaggerate when she described your transformation. Witches will be throwing themselves at you like mad.” she smirked at him and he sneered back, shaking his head.

“Hopefully by the end of summer we can curb his pheromones enough they won't effect every female within twenty feet of him.” Alex stated and Khira looked at her, noticing Alex glancing at Hermione.

_'Was she effected last night by him?'_

_'No and that's the odd part. She hasn't reacted to him at all yet.'_

_'Give it time love, and we will see what happens.'_ As Khira thought this through her link to her wife she smirked and Draco looked at them oddly.

“You know I really hate when you two do that.” Khira looked over at him and shrugged, walking back over to her wife.

“You'll be able to do it with yours too eventually” the witch stated and he rolled his eyes.

“The last thing I need is another person inside my head.”

“What's going on? Did I miss something?” Harry asked quietly and Alex chuckled.

“My wife and I are able to talk to each other telepathically because of our bond, Mr. Potter. We were simply discussing some private details about Draco's transformation so far.”

“What is that all about anyway?” the two older witches shared a look before Alex sighed, waving her hand. Immediately the furniture in the room transfigured itself into various love seats and armchairs and the room expanded to almost double it's size to fit all of them comfortably.

“Are either of you aware that the Black family line at one point included Elf half-breeds?” Alex asked as she took a seat in one of the armchairs and her wife sat on the arm of the chair next to her.

“Elf?” Harry asked confused as he and Hermione sat down as well.

“Yes, about ten generations ago there was actually members of the Black family who were half witch or wizard and half elf. While it is not known exactly why this happened, it was speculated that the Black family did this to strengthen their magic within their bloodline. As elven magic tends to be more based on the elements than anything else it has ties to the earth and as such, it is quite powerful.”

“Wouldn't the blood have died out though due to being so dormant for so long?” Hermione asked.

“It was believed so, but take a look at Draco and you'll see that is not the case.” The two teens looked at the blond and nodded, taking in his appearance. “I strongly believe that it was simply laying dormant and just waiting for someone with a strong enough magical core to be born to allow the magic to flourish.”

“So Malfoy's magic is strong enough to sustain it?” Hermione asked and the two older witches nodded. “Why did Lucius want to disown him then?”

“Lucius was a fervent believer in blood purity. The Malfoy line has never had creature blood in it, and he refused to acknowledge Draco having such. That's why he was trying last night to disown him and Narcissa stopped him. If he had blasted Draco off the family tree then the Malfoy line would die with Lucius and Draco would have lost his entire inheritance.” As she said this Alex watched Draco's reaction and quickly noticed his jaw tighten at the mention of the inheritance.

“Pardon my ignorance, but how exactly do you know my grandmother? I wasn't aware she was known so well in the magical world.” Hermione turned towards the blond upon hearing him scoff at this and glared at him. “Something funny Malfoy?”

“Your grandmother is a famous seer in the magical world Granger. Maybe if you took your nose out of a book or two you'd have realized that.” He sneered at the brunette who returned his gaze as Alex and Khira smirked at each other.

“To answer your question Ms. Granger, I met your grandmother just after I started my sixth year in Hogwarts.” Alex stated, stepping in before the two started arguing full force. “I was visiting with Narcissa and Lucius and she was there as well. She actually in a way pushed me in the direction I needed to meet my wife.”

“You're being modest love.” Khira stated, smirking down at her wife, before looking at the Gryffindors. “Amelia told her that if she wanted to have a place to clear her head to sit by the lake by the greenhouses. She ran into me about a week later. I'm muggleborn as well so they gave me quite a hard time for being such.”

“You're a muggleborn?” Hermione asked, looking over at Malfoy who was looking at the wall.

“You're surprised given the relationship I have with Draco?” Hermione nodded at this and the blond turned to face them. “You'd be surprised to know Ms. Granger that I had a little help earning his respect from his godparents.”

“You witnessed last night how I reacted when he used a certain word?” Hermione nodded when Alex stated this and the witch chuckled, “The last time he used that word in front of myself and Severus Snape he had directed it at my wife. Needless to say, he was unable to speak clearly for a week that summer.”

Hermione looked over at Harry and could tell he was trying hard not to laugh at this information. When her eyes landed on Malfoy she was met with an intense glare from him, and her eyes locked with his again.

_'Filthy mudblood!'_ she gasped upon hearing his voice in her head and looked around at them all before clearing her throat.

“What just happened?” Alex asked quietly and Hermione shook her head.

“No-nothing.”

Alex was about to question her further when there was a knock at the back door of the house. Khira shared a look with them all before standing and going to the door. Upon opening it she stepped back and sneered at the person standing there. A few moments later she stepped back in the room and resumed her seat next to Alex, while Severus Snape took the chair next to them.

“I presume you're catching them up on the basics?”

“As much as allowed until Amelia tells them everything.”

“This is all makes no sense.” Harry mumbled and Alex chuckled, sharing a look with Snape.

Hermione's grandmother arriving didn't help the teens much more than before either. The older woman who was a spitting image of Hermione with silver hair, but a few inches shorter, simply smiled at all of them as she stepped into the room and asked them all to sit. Her eyes were twinkling similar to the way Dumbledore's did and you could sense a slight amount of tension in the room after she arrived. As she took her seat she turned her gaze to her granddaughter and Hermione slowly looked up at her.

“I am so sorry for being vague with my letter Hermione dear. I couldn't risk it being intercepted and someone knowing what was happening.” As she stated this the young witch nodded.

“I know Gran, but I wish you could have told me a bit more when you visited after I returned from school.”

“Would you have been so open to inviting him in?” the elder woman asked, her gaze shifting from her granddaughter when the young witch bowed her head. She then turned to the blond who was avoiding looking at her, “I know you've heard it enough already, but I really do wish there was more we could have done my dear boy.”

“Why wasn't I told about this?” he asked, his eyes slowly lifting to meet hers.

“To protect you my boy.” He lifted his eyebrow at her and she sighed. “I think it wise for you to first hear the prophecy that was made about you.”

Draco watched as the woman reached into her purse and pulled out a small cherry wood box. She stood and handed him the box, before sitting back and watching the blond slowly. Everyone's eyes were trained on him as he slowly opened the box. He gasped upon seeing the orb inside and looked up at all of them.

“A blood prophecy.” As he stated this he turned the box so they could all see it and Alex lowered her head upon seeing the orb was a bright red with a black mist swirling within it. Draco slowly reached into the box and picked up the orb, his hand shaking as Amelia's voice filled the room.

“ _The war shall forever change when a Malfoy falls at the hands of her husband. Her heir shall determine the fate of the wizarding world. Side with the dark, and the light shall fall. Side with the light and peace reigns again. A trio of gold must combine with silver to fight this evil, for they alone will be able to unite the rest of the world. Silver and Gold must come together.”_

They all avoided each others gazes as they thought upon what the prophecy meant. A few moments later Hermione gasped and they all looked over at her.

“A trio of gold. You don't think they meant us do you?” Hermione asked, looking at Harry.

“One person you forgot about Hermione...” Harry's words fell off as the two Gryffindors stared at each other.

“Ron.” The both of them gulped as they said this and turned their gaze back to Amelia who nodded.

“That is correct. The three of you and Mr. Malfoy will determine the outcome of this war.”


	2. The Griffin Estate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gryffindors learn a bit about the two vampires and where they'll be staying the rest of the summer.

A sudden chill fell across the room and Alex immediately zoned in on Draco. As she watched him, she noticed his hands had slight tremors in them and he was scowling. Slowly she pulled out her wand and trained it on the blond motioning for her wife to get back. Khira nodded and slowly pulled Harry and Hermione into the kitchen while Snape moved in front of Amelia.

“Draco, calm your magic.”

“You expect me to believe that my mother died so I could be stuck working with them?” his tone was deadly and the Gryffindors gasped as they noticed his eyes were glowing brightly as he stared up at Alex, glaring at her.

“Your mother accepted her fate-”

“I would rather die and be with my mother than ever work with them!” He yelled, shooting up from his chair as various items flew off the shelves around him.

“We cannot change what happened-”

“Easy for you to say Alex! You didn't lose your mother!”

“I LOST MY BEST FRIEND!” Alex screamed, immediately in the boys face, baring her fangs and pushing him back into his seat. The both of them stayed like this for a few moments before she pulled back slightly and took a deep breath, her next words only heard by him. “You're like a son to me Draco. She gave up her life to give the you a chance to live and I agreed to it. If that damns me for the rest of my life then so be it! That does not give you a right to stand there and yell at me. We all agreed this is what needed to happen the night you were born. I am sorry we did not tell you, but if we had you would have died last night as well.”

“Why though? Why did she have to die?” he asked quietly and she kneeled before him.

“It was a choice she made when you were born.”

“It's not fair Alex.” Alex simply nodded as he said this and stood up, blocking him from the Gryffindor's view.

“I know Draco, but she wanted you to have the best life you could have. That is why she made this choice.”

“Did she know about them?” he asked, looking behind her at the two teens and she nodded.

“She told me that it would be hell for all of you at first, but she knows you can overcome it.”

“Weasley won't agree to any of this.” He sounded defeated as he said this.

“You let me handle that red-headed idiot.” As she said this he looked up at her and smirked.

Placing her hand on his shoulder, Alex turned and looked at her wife, before nodding. Khira breathed a sigh of relief and motioned for the two teens to sit back on the couch. As they did so she waved her wand and the room started righting itself. As books flew back onto the shelf though she reached out and grabbed one, looking at it oddly.

“Alex how well did you know Lily Potter?” she asked, holding the book up, instantly drawing the attention of Alex and Severus.

“I knew her briefly. Severus knew her more. They grew up together and were friends in their younger years.”

“This was written by her.” Khira handed the book over to her wife when she came closer and they both read the title, _A Life in the Dark by Lily Potter._

“Mr. Potter, do you know anything about this book?” Alex asked and he shook his head.

“I didn't even know it existed.”

“Do you mind if I take this with me and read through it? When I'm finished I'll be sure to return it to you.”

“Why do you want to take it?”

“Before they died, I had attended a Ministry function alongside your parents and the Malfoys. I overheard your mother that night telling someone she felt Dumbledore didn't tell them everything he knew and she was writing a journal about it. I believe this is that journal.”

“You will return it immediately after you finish reading it?” He asked and she nodded.

“I vow on my magic that the minute I have gathered all the information I can from this journal and no longer need it, you will have it given back to you.” Harry nodded and gasped slightly when a light flashed over her hand and the book, signaling the vow was complete.

“So what happens now?” Hermione asked, staring at her Grandmother.

“Hermione I want you to go with Draco and stay with Alex and her wife at their estate. It's heavily warded and you will be safe there. While there I want her to help train all of you in the various spells she knows. Alex has mastered the use of elemental and defensive spells. I also wish for Severus to assist her by teaching you Occlumency as well.”

“What about me?” Harry asked, looking between Hermione and Amelia.

“I was actually considering asking Dumbledore to allow you to come along Mr. Potter.” Alex spoke up behind him and he turned to her.

“What?”

“Mr. Potter, I believe your magic is going to become unstable after your birthday, similar to Draco and Ms. Granger's has so far. I'm guessing the same has happened to Mr. Weasley since his birthday in March as well?” She looked at Hermione who simply shrugged.

“If it happened, Ron never told us about it” the young witch stated.

“We'll look into that in a few days. Before any of this happens though, I will need to speak with Dumbledore and get his permission for you to leave with me first. I'm sure once he is informed of the situation though, he will not object.” The witch stated this and Snape cleared his throat, catching her attention.

“The Headmaster is aware of something going on, but not exact details. He requested after I returned from here that I contact him immediately to inform him of the situation.”

“Well then let us skip a few steps and hurry this along.” As Alex stated this she moved over to the fireplace and pulled out a pouch from her pocket, throwing the contents into the fire, which erupted in green flames before she reached her head inside, “Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster's office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

“Alexandria Griffin, what a surprise. How may I be of service?” Albus stepped forward in his office to face the flames and Alex smiled.

“It has been a long time Albus. I was hoping you might join myself and a few others at Mr. Potter's current residence? I have something I need to discuss with you.” The Headmaster raised an eyebrow at her and nodded, before Alex pulled back from the flames.

Moments later Dumbledore stepped through the hearth and was followed shortly by Minerva McGonagall. The two eyed everyone in the room before Dumbledore's eyes settled on Alex and he smiled reaching forward and shaking her hand lightly.

“It is quite good to see you again Alexandria. I will admit I am a bit confused why you asked me to come here though.” The older wizard looked around the room with that damned twinkle in his eye and Alex smirked at him.

“I'm sure you have a general idea as to why Albus. Have you heard the news of the situation involving Draco's parents?”

“Ah yes, a tragedy for sure. My condolences Mr. Malfoy” the Headmaster turned to the blond and bowed his head, Draco nodding lightly in return, “What does this have to do with Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger though?”

“I've asked you to come here to make an arrangement for them as well as Ronald Weasley.”

“What kind of arrangement would that be?” Minerva stepped forward eyeing her suspiciously.

“I wish to teach them defensive techniques over the summer and provide them safety at my estate until the beginning of the next school term.”

“We already have plans to move Mr. Potter from this home. Why should we change our plans to accommodate this arrangement?” Alex sighed and looked at the Transfiguration professor.

“My estate is the most secure place for them all right now, even more secure than the other place you planned to send him. They are all wanted by Voldemort for obvious reasons. Draco is going with me there anyway, and Potter needs moved out before the wards fall on his birthday. Weasley and Granger going would just ensure they are safe until the start of the school term.” Dumbledore looked to be thinking this over as the two women discussed the details.

"That is a very good point Alex" Dumbledore stated.

"You can't be considering this Albus!" Minerva stood there stunned as she watched him.

“Minerva, we already planned to move them to headquarters, but this is something Voldemort will not expect. Also, a bit of training spells is never a bad thing during a summer break."

“They are trained enough already-”  
  
“Actually Professor, I can admit that there are things Alex can teach us that are not taught at Hogwarts.” Draco stated, standing and moving to stand next to Alex.

“Can you provide an example Mr. Malfoy?” her stern gaze at the blond shifted quickly upon seeing the smirk on his face.

“I can Professor.” He looked at Alex and she nodded before he turned back to the older witch, “Through my tutoring from Alex, I have learned that Chaos magic is considered the most powerful magic because it is uncontrollable. It is the magic that happens when we lose control of our cores and lash out. If we are able to control our magical cores, we are able to use spells easier and not use up so much of our magic when doing so. We will not feel as drained from doing it.”

“That does not prove anything Mr. Malfoy.” He sighed and turned to the Headmaster and the older wizard looked at him.

“Sir, if given the chance she can teach Potter, Weasley, and Granger how to control their magic, and thus how to use spells that would normally take them years to learn. She also can get Potter's Occlumency shields perfected, I can promise that. I know it sounds insane to consider her offer, but what is there to lose from this? You're ensured their safety and if you ever feel they are not safe, simply have them moved to a safe house elsewhere.”

“Sir?” Harry stepped forward and the older wizard turned to him, smiling lightly, “I know it sounds insane, but I really think it will work.”

“As do I Harry, but you cannot forget what we discussed last year either.” He stated, and Harry nodded.

“I know sir, but this is just as important. I can't risk him seeing something he shouldn't anymore.” Dumbledore nodded at this and looked at Alex with a sigh.

“I will agree to them leaving with you Alexandria. However, Mr. Weasley's mother must agree for him to go as well. Also as Ms. Granger is almost a year over age, I will let her choose for herself. I expect weekly updates on their progress.” Alex nodded at this and the old wizard nodded to them all one last time before disappearing through the floo.

“I do not know what you are planning Alexandria, but I will be keeping a close eye on you” Minerva stated, before leaving as well.

“I honestly thought they would never leave” Amelia stated with a chuckle, walking around the corner from where she was hiding. Alex looked at her suspiciously, not having realized she'd hidden herself away. “I didn't want Dumbledore knowing I was involved, so when you were asking him to come here I moved out of the room.”

“Do you suspect he knows you're involved?” Khira asked and the older woman nodded.

“I must leave to go back home, but please do keep me informed Alexandria.” Alex nodded and watched as Amelia turned to her granddaughter. “Write to me dear and I will do my best to write back as well. Do be mindful of his temper though. He needs time to embrace all this.”

Hermione nodded and embraced her grandmother, promising to write her as much as possible. Amelia nodded to the rest of them before leaving the house, sparing her grandmother one last look. Hermione watched her walk away from the front window before turning and facing the others. Alex sighed and turned to Harry asking him to go get his stuff packed, before facing the blond who was now leaning against the fireplace.

“Promise me you will not attempt to kill Weasley in my house” she stated quietly and he smirked at her, raising his eyebrow.

“No promises Alex.” She rolled her eyes as he stated this just as Harry came back downstairs, his trunk dragging behind him and Hedwig in her cage.

“A snow owl?” Khira stepped forward looking over the bird and he nodded, “Quite impressive Mr. Potter.”

“Thank you.” he stated, setting the cage and trunk down opposite of Malfoy's.

“Severus, I assume you are headed home?” Alex asked and he stood up, nodding at her. “I'll be in contact soon. After I meet with Molly Weasley and have that settled, we will need you to assist in bringing her son to the estate.”

“You know how to reach me.” was all he replied, before leaving through the kitchen.

“Alright, I need you two to listen closely.” Alex stated, pointing at Hermione and Harry. “The estate is heavily warded, so I will need to go before anyone else to shift the wards to allow you entry. For that to happen I will need a few drops of blood from both of you. Once I've shifted the wards, I will let my wife know through our bond and she will send you through. Draco you are already added to the wards, so you do not need to provide any blood.”

Draco nodded and the Gryffindors watched as Khira handed her wife a silver blade and two vials. She handed each of them a vial and the blade to Hermione. Hermione eyed the blade curiously before Alex chuckled.

“Simply slice your thumb with the knife and let a few drops of the blood drop into the vial. Then just heal the wound with your wand.” The younger witch nodded and proceeded to do as ordered, wincing as the knife pierced her skin. She allowed a few drops to drip into the vial before handing the blade to Harry, who repeated the same actions as her. Once the two of them were finished they healed their wounds and handed the vials to Alex. She nodded before taking the blade and slicing her own finger, adding her own blood to each vial.

“Why add your own blood?” Hermione asked and she raised an eyebrow at her.

“The wards are keyed into my blood signature. They require it to allow any changes to the wards to be made.” She checked that the blood was mixed well before licking the end of her thumb and them both staring wide eyed as they noticed her thumb was healed as she pulled it away, causing her to chuckle at them again, “Vampires are able to heal wounds through their saliva. Another benefit of me being half vampire is I can heal minor cuts simply by licking them closed.”

“That's quite useful” Harry stated and she nodded.

“I'll contact Khira in a few minutes after I've shifted the wards. Be ready to leave when I call for you.” When they nodded she moved over to stand in the fireplace and tossed some of the powder from earlier down, disappearing in a plume of green flames. After she disappeared Hermione turned to Khira and the older witch nodded at her.

“So you're a muggleborn?” she asked and Khira nodded.

“My parents were both shocked when I first started showing magic. Scared my brother half to death.”

“What happened?”

“He was being a prat and I levitated him almost five meters into the air.”

“Really?!” Hermione laughed when she nodded and looked over to see Malfoy smirking at her. “How did you handle it in school?”

“You mean how did I handle the purebloods who thought I was lesser than them because I was thought to have dirty blood?” Hermione nodded and she smirked, staring right at Draco. “Let's just say that Draco's father had a few days where anytime something popped up, he was in extreme pain.”

Draco instantly eyed the witch warily and gulped, not realizing his hands moved to his front until the two witches giggled. He scowled at them both and grabbed his trunk. Khira shrugged at him when he glared at her, before closing her eyes and nodding, turning to the other two.

“The wards are set. I have some floo powder on me, so we will use that.” She pulled a pouch from her pocket and opened it, revealing the dark black powder. “Simply grab a handful and clearly say 'Griffin Estate, front foyer.' Alex is waiting for us there. Ms. Granger, you will go first, and then Mr. Potter. Once you both are through Draco will follow and I will be last.”

One after another they each went through the floo, Alex cleaning them off as they arrived. Hermione stepped aside when she came through and was in awe upon seeing the room. The floors were covered in black polished marble tiles and the columns around the room were a deep blood red with gold etchings in them. As she approached one she realized they were runes and lightly ran her hand along the carvings. Alex cleared her throat behind her after Khira arrived and she turned to face the witch.

“Impressed?” the young witch nodded and gazed around the room, taking in the bright cream colored walls. “This house has been in my family for nearly three-hundred years.”

“It's amazing. The attention to detail is exquisite.” Alex nodded as she noticed the young girl eyeing the different portraits around the room.

“Most of the portraits on the property have been here for at least a hundred years. The only exception is my father's portrait in the corner there. It was added when he passed away when I was nineteen.” Hermione turned to where she was pointing and gasped upon seeing the man. The painting did not move but it still was stunning. Alex's father had deep blue eyes, similar to his daughter's and sharp cheekbones. His hair was a sandy brown color and he was dressed in regal looking robes. The similarities between the two of them were striking.

“I'm sorry for your loss.” She stated when she turned around and Alex shrugged.

“I've had time to grieve his death.” She stated before a pop rang out and they all turned to see a house elf standing beside her, bowing lightly.

“Welcome home Mistress. Will you be needing anything of Gippy?” the elf asked, and Alex smiled.

“Gippy could you take their luggage upstairs please and ask the kitchen staff to prepare lunch. If I am correct our guests have not eaten anything yet today?” She turned to the teens and they all nodded before she turned back to the elf, “Also please have the Daily Prophet and Quibbler brought to the table.”

“Gippy will do that right away madam.” the elf turned and looked around before it's eyes settled on Draco, “Welcome back Master Malfoy.”

“Gippy.” he simply stated, nodding to the elf, before it snapped it's fingers and disappeared.

“You have house elves?” Hermione asked and Khira eyed her quietly, noticing the change in her demeanor.

  
“Let us move this conversation into the dining room and I will answer you then Ms. Granger” Alex stated and walked away, the rest of them following. Khira purposely stayed at the back, eyeing the young witch. Upon entering the dining room the two Gryffindors looked around at the classically decorated room before sitting down. Khira sat in her seat next to her wife, Draco sitting across from her. Hermione decided to sit next to Draco and Harry sat across from her. Once they were all served their drinks of choice the young witch eyed her host before Alex cleared her throat.

“I do have house elves Ms. Granger, but they are all very well taken care of. I'm sure you noticed that Gippy was wearing clean clothing and did not appear to be harmed in any way?” Hermione nodded after she said this, “My elves are forbidden to punish themselves in any form, and I do not physically harm them. They all are expected to wash and bathe themselves and their clothing regularly and if injured, they are to inform me of such. Gippy is one of thirty elves that I employ, all of which are from the same family. They have served my family for many generations and I would have it no other way.”

“So you are fine with having slaves that work for you?” Draco rolled his eyes at her question and she scowled at him, “I remember quite well how Harry described your father's treatment of Dobby, Malfoy.”

“Don't talk about things you cannot understand you filthy little mud-” He was cut off by Alex growling at him and his eyes shot to hers immediately.

“Do I need to remind you of what I said earlier?” she said deathly low and he shook his head. “Then do not let me catch you saying it!”

“He'll just think it like he did earlier.” Hermione mumbled and Alex's gaze immediately shot to her.

“What was that Ms. Granger?”

“I heard him call me a stupid mudblood earlier in his mind.”

“When was this?” Khira asked, glaring at the blond.

“When Alex told me what happened when he called you that word the last time, I looked over at him and I heard him call me a stupid mudblood but I didn't see his lips move. I assumed it was his magic reaching out and I heard it somehow.”

“Draco Lucius Malfoy” Khira growled, and the blond glared at her, “What have I told you about using that disgusting word?”

“Remind me?” he stated sarcastically and she smirked at him before his body seized up and he felt an overwhelming fear envelope him.

“Oh I will remind you boy.” She glared at him, her eyes glowing slightly as he fell onto the floor, tears falling down his face.

“What's happening to him?” Hermione asked, looking between the two of them and the blond shaking his head on the floor, begging her to stop.

“Khira that's enough!” Alex stated and Draco gasped deeply as the witch above him looked away. Hermione slowly approached Draco and kneeled down, resting her hand on his shoulder. He breathed in deeply, before Hermione looked up at Alex, “My wife has the ability to control the emotions of those around her. Due to her having been a witch when we were bonded, her magic shifted and gave her that ability. You just got an extreme demonstration of it.”

“Why did you do that to him?” Hermione asked as she helped the blond stand up, before looking up at Khira who shrugged. She was stunned though when Hermione's eyes started to glow. “Don't ever do that again or you will regret it. He did not deserve that.”

“You don't need to pity me Granger!” Draco spat, pushing her away and glaring at the witch across the table. “I'll be up in my room.”

The blond stalked away, the two Gryffindors watching as he retreated, before Hermione sat back down at the table. As Khira sat down she noticed her wife's glare and sighed.

“That was very uncalled for Khira. What the hell were you thinking?!” Alex snarled at her and Khira rolled her eyes at her wife.

“The boy will learn one way or another to not use that word. Even if I have to make him fear using it.”

“His father had a major influence on how he behaves. We cannot undo seventeen years of influence from Lucius Malfoy overnight! Especially using fear to manipulate him the same way his father did. You remember what happened when he was fifteen.” The two vampires shared a look and Khira nodded.

“I'll try and talk to him after we eat.” Alex nodded and took a drink of her tea as the elves served lunch. She requested food be sent up to Draco's room as well and the elf nodded, disappearing. Khira sighed after a few minutes and turned towards Hermione who was simply scowling at her. “Ms. Granger you must understand that we do not tolerate that behavior from him. He has been warned by myself and Alex numerous times to not use that word and still continues to do so.”

“Still is no excuse for what you did to him.”

“That is true” Khira stated, feeling properly chastised by the teen, “I don't know what came over me.”

“Past memories?” Alex asked and the two of them shared a look before her wife nodded.

“How long have you known Snape?” Harry asked trying to change the topic.

“We met at Hogwarts actually. I was sorted into Slytherin two years ahead of him, but we didn't talk much at first. When your father and his friends started to bully him, I took it upon myself to check up on him.”

“I do remember seeing how my father treated him.”

“James was rather fond of tormenting him.” She stated with a nod. “There was quite a few times I would find him hiding himself away to avoid your father. That's actually how I met your mother as well.”

“You knew my mum?” He asked stunned and she nodded.

“One day I went looking for Severus because he wasn't at dinner. I found him in the Potions classroom and your mother was there as well. I introduced myself and the three of us just sat there and talked while he was brewing a potion.”

“You also met me that day officially too if I remember.” Khira stated and Alex nodded.

“Yes I remember how damned annoying you could be at times back then.” The two sneered at each other and Khira chuckled.

“So you all went to school together? Even the Malfoys?” Khira stiffened as Hermione asked this, but nodded anyway. “What am I missing?”

“There is a reason Khira does not like Draco using that word as much as he does Ms. Granger.” Alex stated, watching her wife's reaction before looking back at the young witch. “Lucius used to do the same to her in school.”

“What?”

“You and I have a lot more in common than you think Ms. Granger.” Khira stated and the girl stared at her. “I was a bookworm just like you were in school. I wanted to learn as much as I could as fast as I could and no one was going to stop me from doing so. In December of my first year, I was leaving the library after a study session with a few friends. I had just gotten to the end of the hall when Lucius and his friends surrounded me and started harassing me. I tried to escape but they refused to let me leave. Lucius started calling me a filthy, disgusting, mudblood and saying that we all should be killed and banished from the school. After that day I was never left alone by them until after they graduated.”

Hermione wiped her eyes as she listened, thinking back to her second year and the first time she heard Draco call her that word. The word still stung every time she heard him say it and she understood the reaction from earlier. Khira was having flashbacks to that day every time Draco said that word.

“That's why you reacted like you did earlier.” Khira nodded and the two of them shared a look.

“Do you think Malfoy will ever stop being so cruel?” Harry asked and Alex nodded.

“He is much different around Khira and myself, but it may take him a little while. Your presence here along with Mr. Weasley's will make him want to fall back on old habits quite hard. I do expect him to hopefully by the end of the the month show a bit of that other side of himself in front of the three of you.”

“We can only hope.”

The other three nodded after Khira stated this and went back to eating their lunch. When they were finished Khira stood and excused herself, leaving to go speak with Draco. Alex offered to give the teens a tour of the estate and showed them to each of the rooms on the ground floor. There had been a lounge with a pool table, a drawing room, small ballroom, and even a study where Alex stated she would be when working. When they reached a set of large mahogany doors she smirked at Hermione before opening the doors to reveal a library about half the size of the one at Hogwarts. Hermione gasped as she stepped inside and Harry chuckled.

“She's going to lock herself up in here, just wait.” He mumbled and Alex laughed.

“Most of these books have been here long before I was born. My grandfather loved to collect books on all kinds of topics. There is one section however that you are not allowed to touch.” Hermione turned to face her when she said this, and saw her pointing to the back wall. “All of the books in the shelves with the gates over them are completely off limits. You are not allowed to touch any of those books without our permission. If you are caught doing so, I will ward the room off and you will not be allowed to enter again.”

The teens nodded before someone cleared their throat behind them and they turned to see Khira standing in the door with her arm linked inside Draco's. The blond was looking smug as he watched Hermione run her fingers over the spines of each of the books, lost in her own little world.

“Everything alright?” Alex asked as Khira moved into the room and chuckled while watching Hermione, and the blond nodded. “Good! Now I don't know about you Draco, but I could go for a walk around the gardens. Would you care to join me?”

The blond rolled his eyes but didn't object, knowing it was futile to do so. Alex smirked and linked her arm with his before leading him out of the room. Khira watched them leave before turning back as the Gryffindor walked over smiling.

“Like what you see Ms. Granger?” she asked and Hermione nodded happily. “I love this room. I come in here when it's raining and pick a random book and start reading.”

“I'll have to try that sometime.”

“Has she shown you two the greenhouses and gardens yet?” When the two of them shook their heads she motioned for them to follow and walked out of the room. Hermione gave the room one last look before following, promising herself to return very soon.

Meanwhile in the gardens Alex was slowly walking down the paths with the blond, occasionally reaching out to touch a flower here and there. As they neared a small fountain she took a seat on one of the many benches around it and padded the seat next to him.

“What's troubling you Draco?”

“Did she have to do that in front of them?” she eyed him a few seconds before replying.

“Lucius was very cruel to her Draco, quite similar to how you are to Ms. Granger.” He looked at her and she sighed. “There are many ways you are like him, but there are many more that you are not. When Khira sees you attacking Ms. Granger, she is thrown back to how she was treated at Hogwarts. She did not ask to be born muggleborn, but she is. It does not make her any less a witch than you are a wizard. Blood means nothing-”

“I'm a pureblood Alex. I've been taught to hold blood superiority over everything else all my life.”

“Yes, but you won't be considered one now.” The words stung as she said them, but he knew she was right.

“I can try and do better, but we're talking about Granger here. She's always been able to get a reaction out of me.”

“Have you ever thought to consider the fact that the two of you are very similar as well, even if you don't realize it? From what you've told me, you're both driven by academics, you love literature, and above all else you both strive to be the best in your fields.”

“At least I'm not some know-it-all bookworm.” Alex chuckled as he said this and he looked at her.

“There's nothing wrong with being a bookworm Draco. Khira is one too.”

“She doesn't drive you mad by always having to be right though.”

“She did when we first met. She was such a swotty bitch, but I grew to love her for it.”

“Do you think I'll find my mate?” she thought on his question a few seconds before nodding.

“I think you've already met them, but you just won't realize they're the one until your magic is more under control.”

“How will I know who she is?”

“Who said it's a she?” she laughed at his look of terror and patted his shoulder, “I'm only joking Draco. There's lots of ways you can tell if a person is your mate. For Khira and I it was a sudden attraction, I could sense her presence, and I would smell that blasted perfume of hers everywhere. Other creatures bonds I've researched said they felt a protective streak over their mates, as well as sensing their emotions.”

“Should I be concerned?” she looked apprehensive and he raised an eyebrow.

“If they reject you then that is a problem.”

“What do you mean Alex?”

“If your mate rejects you entirely, you could both die from the rejection.” His eyes shot to hers and she could see the confusion written on his face, “When you are rejected, your magical core slowly rips the two of you apart from the inside as a reaction to the rejection.”

“So if my mate was to refuse to give me a chance we'd both die?” he watched her nod and looked towards the fountain. “I'm in deep shite.”

Later that evening Alex and Khira led the teens into a room on the far end of the estate and they all looked around curiously. As they stared around the room Hermione noted various boxing and combat training equipment around the room. There was also a large padded mat in the center of the room on the floor. Turning back to the two witches Hermione noticed they had both transfigured their clothes into some sports training clothes.

“I'm not expecting the three of you to start your training today. I'd rather wait until Weasley is here to do that. I did however, want to give a small demonstration” She snapped her fingers, a bench appearing against the wall. The teens each took a seat and watched as the two moved to the center of the padded mat on the floor.

As the two faced off against each other Hermione noted Alex seemed much more relaxed than her wife. Suddenly a blue light shot from Alex's wand but Khira deflected it with a shield, before firing a yellow spell at her. Hermione was stunned to see they were non-verbal spells. As the two of them continued firing spells at each other and blocking they grew closer to each other. Just before they were within arms reach Alex fired a spell at Khira's feet before lunging at her and throwing a punch to her upper chest. Khira easily deflected it and grabbed her wrist, using it to attempt to put her wife in a headlock. The move failed though and Alex flipped her onto her side and pinned her, pointing her wand directly at her face.

“You done?” she asked with a grin and Khira nodded before she helped her off the floor.

“We're going to learn physical combat as well?” Hermione asked when they approached and they nodded.

“I planned on having you work on your summer assignments in the morning for a couple hours and then afterwards an hour or so of meditation. The meditation will help you control your magical cores better and also work on your focus.” The Gryffindors looked at her oddly, “Any spell or physical training we do will be left until the evening after dinner. The exception to that rule with be training you both in Occlumency.”

Harry groaned when she said this and she shot a quick look at him. He sighed and nodded, placing his hands in his pockets.

“Who is going to be teaching me?” he asked and Khira giggled.

“You don't have to worry Mr. Potter. Alex will be teaching you Occlumency instead of Severus. Ms. Granger will be taught by Severus instead.” Harry looked at Hermione and couldn't help but grin at her. She rolled her eyes, but smiled back at him lightly bumping his shoulder with hers.

“Have fun Hermione.” He patted her shoulder and turned around, before chuckling as he went to sit back down on the bench. Hermione turned around to look at him and caught Draco with a slight grin on his face as well.

“Will you be joining us Malfoy?” She asked and the blond stared at her.

“I was taught when I was fourteen.” His smug grin caused the brunette to roll her eyes before Khira cleared her throat behind them and they turned to see her smirking.

“I think he needs a few refresher courses Alex. Wouldn't you agree?” She shared a look with her wife before the two of them turned their gaze to Draco.

“I couldn't agree more love.” Alex replied and watched the blond groan and hang his head, before they all started laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Any comments are appreciated. I'll try and upload the next chapter by next Friday for sure. Again thank you and I hope you all are enjoying the story so far.


	3. Arguments & Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco goes off on Hermione and with a little push from Alex, the two come to a compromise just before Ron arrives. After a little drama, the teens learn the truth of what they'll be learning during the summer.

The following morning Hermione awoke and stood up, stepping out onto the balcony and looking out across the grounds. The gardens of the estate were covered in flowers in bloom in all different shades and colors. As she looked out she noticed there were house elves clearing weeds and picking flowers that were placed into baskets. There was also an elf that took one of the baskets and disappeared with it. She figured they were using them to fill the various vases around the house that seemed to always have fresh flowers. After a few more minutes of looking out at the expansive gardens, she stepped back inside and proceeded to get dressed for the day.

Once she was finished she walked downstairs to the dining room, shocked to find Malfoy already seated. He was already eating his breakfast and drinking what looked to be coffee while reading the paper. She sat at the table across from him and started making her tea, occasionally glancing at him discreetly. After a few minutes he looked up at her and they each stared at each other for a brief moment, before Hermione looked away. A house elf popped in, asking what she wanted to eat, and disappeared when she replied she wanted some fresh fruit and yogurt. Her plate appeared before her a few moments later. While she ate she looked over at the blond occasionally, completely caught off guard when she noticed him staring back.

“What?” she asked after a few minutes, wiping her mouth.

“Why did you protect me yesterday?” he asked and she stared at him, thinking it over.

“I don't know why exactly. I didn't like the idea of her hurting you like that. It was cruel. Yes, you've been an arse to me all these years, but you didn't deserve that.”

“I deserved it-”

“No you didn't!” she cut him off and he stared at her, “She used fear to try and punish you and that's not right. No one should ever have their fears and doubts used against them to try and teach them a lesson.”

“You don't understand her.”

“You forget that I've been bullied all these years just like she was Draco!” He sneered at her when she said his name and noticed her eyes glow slightly, “I'm just as much a witch as you are a wizard, but you could never see that could you? You only saw my blood status, not how hard I worked to try and fit in. I was an outcast from day one because of my willingness to learn. It took a troll nearly killing me that first Halloween for me to even have the two best friends I have today. So when you first called me that disgusting word, I made a personal vow to myself to prove you wrong! I didn't care how many times you called me a mudblood!”

“You realize you are as much to blame as me for that day correct?” She stared at him in shock, it turning into a glare after a few seconds.

“Excuse me?”

“Do you remember what you said to me the day I first called you a mudblood?” She thought on it a few seconds before he leaned forward, resting his elbow on the table, “You assumed my father bought my way onto the Slytherin team just because we had those new brooms.”

“Didn't he?” he narrowed his eyes at her as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“I busted my arse to get on that team Granger!” He snarled at her, and she raised an eyebrow at him. “I'd been flying on a broom since I could walk. My one dream I'd had as a child was to be on my house Quidditch team. I trained all summer to prepare for tryouts. When they told me I'd made the team I was so happy I wrote to my father immediately and as a congratulations he bought those brooms for all of us. You want to know what really pissed me off the most though?”

“What's that Malfoy?”

“The fact that some swotty know-it-all Gryffindor had the audacity to insult me in front of my entire team, claiming that I bought my way in, rather than the hard work I'd put in training all those years prior.” Hermione felt a sudden wave of hurt come over her and looked down, not knowing what to say. “You didn't know a damn thing about me and you assumed the worst! Every time you've insulted me or my house since I've given it right back! You think you're little miss perfect and you can never be wrong, but I can assure you that you're not. You're just as bad as me, no matter what the hell you think!”

Once he finished his rant, Draco stood up and stormed out of the room through the back doors, and out onto the patio. After she knew he was out of earshot, she sniffed deeply, wiping her eyes. She knew he was right, but she didn't understand the sudden hurt she was feeling. She wasn't pained by his words, she was angry. Somehow though she could feel nothing but pain as his words cut through her. Her thoughts were interrupted though when Alex stepped into the room, walking over to her immediately.

“Something wrong Ms. Granger?”

“No I'll be fine. I just had an argument with Malfoy.” Alex raised an eyebrow at her and took her seat at the table.

“So that's why you're feeling pain and anger at once?” Hermione stared at her in shock and she chuckled, “Unlike my wife who can control others emotions, I can sense them no matter how small of an emotion it is. So why don't you tell me what happened.”

“I told him about how hard I'd fought all these years to prove I belong in the wizarding world, no matter how many times he calls me a mudblood.” She nodded and motioned for her to continue, “He in turn told me that he called me it because I insulted him back in second year when I claimed his father bought his way onto the Slytherin Quidditch team. He called me a swotty know-it-all and said he felt insulted by what I'd said. I noticed an overwhelming feeling of pain take over me after that. It wasn't me feeling it though. It felt like I was feeling his pain at being reminded of it. After he finished he stormed out the door.”

Alex contemplated what the young witch was telling her and used her magic to reach out and feel Draco's emotions. Hermione didn't know that he was directly outside the door, sitting on the patio. As Alex's magic reached out to him, she noticed the pain was indeed coming from Draco, but he was also feeling anger as well, which stunned her. It seemed the two teens were feeling each others emotions, which was interesting.

“Have you ever thought Ms. Granger that maybe Draco did earn his spot on the team?” she asked and the witch shook her head. “I can assure you that he did indeed earn it. Draco loves to fly and it was something he did any time he could as a child.”

“I just assumed because he was so smug about it that his father got him the spot on the team.”

“Maybe next time don't jump to conclusions so quickly Granger.” Hermione looked up at the blond who had just walked back inside before lowering her gaze again.

“Maybe the both of you should just agree that you've been acting like immature children and need to grow up” Alex stated, and the two of them looked at her. “You two have been fighting this battle, back and forth all this time, and neither one of you was ever right in doing so. Yes Draco, you do have your rivalry with Potter and Weasley, but that is no excuse for parroting your father and being a complete arse to people. You were practically an exact copy of your father all those years ago and refused to even think once for yourself. I know you can be better than that, I've seen it first hand. So you need to think long and hard about the man you want to be, because I'm sick and tired of seeing a Lucius Malfoy Jr. I want to see the real Draco Lucius Malfoy. The same Draco I see every summer when you would come here to visit because you couldn't stand your father's abuse no more.”

“But-”

“I'm not finished!” She cut him off and turned to Hermione. “Ms. Granger, I understand you felt you needed to prove yourself but let me remind you of something right now. You have earned the title of brightest witch of your age. No matter what words are said to you, whether they be in jealousy or resentment, that title still sticks. You do not need to prove yourself to any of those bullies at the school because you've already done so by gaining that title.”

“Thank you” Hermione stated and Alex stood, looking between the two of them.

“The sooner you two realize you have more in common than you think, the better.” She sighed and shook her head, “I need to go see Molly Weasley about her son coming here. If you need anything call for Gippy or go ask Khira. She's in her potions lab.”

The two teens looked at each other after she left the room before lowering their gazes. Hermione listened as Malfoy left the room before looking up again. Alex was right and she was going to do her best to get to know Malfoy as much as possible. She was tired of the fighting and bickering between them. Standing up she made her way to the library and looked for a book. She smiled upon seeing one in particular, _Hogwarts: A History_ and grabbed it, moving to a large chair by the window to read.

Draco quietly observed the witch from his spot in the hallway outside the library. He had went to grab his broom to go flying from the closet down the hall and noticed she was in there when he returned. Shaking his head he stepped away from the door and continued walking outside. Once he was on the back patio he took off, rising up almost thirty meters off the ground. He loved the freedom flying provided him.

As he flew over the grounds he brought himself lower, almost touching the surface of the large lake along the edge of the land. Reaching his hand down he dragged his hand across the water, smiling lightly as he thought about what Alex had said. He knew Alex was right, but he couldn't admit it out loud. His pride wouldn't allow him to. He knew Granger had earned her right to be in the wizarding world. She was smart, brave, and he even had to admit she was beautiful in her own way. If she had been a pureblood no one would even question her magic.

He continued to fly for a few more hours before turning back and landing just outside the back patio. As he stepped through the door he noticed a faint aroma and looked around confused. Following the smell he realized it led him to the library and looked in, noticing Granger was still in her chair, reading the book and not paying attention to anything else. He shrugged and walked away from the room before smelling the smell again and stopping in his tracks. Smelling the air he tried to pinpoint the exact smell and realized it was Jasmine, before remembering smelling it earlier when Granger was across from him at the table. Shrugging he walked away, figuring she had simply put too much on that day. As he approached the foyer he smiled lightly upon seeing Alex emerge from the floo.

“Any luck with the Weasley matriarch?”

“Ronald will be picked up by Severus and brought here tomorrow morning.” As she stated this she reached into her pocket and pulled out two vials. Uncorking one she pricked her finger on her fang, letting a drop of blood pool there, before dripping it into the vial. She uncorked the other and did the same before moving over to a column in the room. She let the blood drip onto the columns, and the runes started glowing as the crimson liquid ran over them, before finally sinking into the stone. He watched in awe as she did this, chanting in Latin 'With this blood I welcome thee.'

“Who was the second vial for?” he said, eyeing the vial.

“Ginny Weasley.” He raised an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes, “Molly refused to allow Ronald to come here unless Ginny was allowed to come too. She claimed it wasn't fair since she is their friend too.”

“More than a friend to Potter.” He said this and she smirked and nodded. “Does Weasley know I'm here?”

“He does not. I planned to tell the other two at dinner about them coming and explain that if I had mentioned you, Molly would have refused to allow it outright.” She said, before seeing his hair was slightly unkempt and he had his broom with him, “Did you enjoy your flight?”

“Yeah it helped clear my head quite a bit.” She raised an eyebrow at him and he chuckled lightly, “I can't change who I was around them overnight, but I'll do my best to be as civil as I can. Weasley on the other hand is a whole different story.”

“All I ask of you is that you try your best” she watched him nod before looking behind him, “Why were you coming from the library anyway?”

“I thought I'd smelled something but I think it was just Granger's perfume. She probably just put too much on.” He shrugged and she nodded, refusing to tell him she didn't smell anything.

Alex linked her arm in his free one and together the two of them walked into the library where Hermione was still sitting, reading her book. Upon entering Alex chuckled, startling the young witch, who jumped and looked up at them.

“I'm sorry Ms. Granger, I didn't mean to startle you. I simply found it amusing you chose that chair of all the ones in this room.” she stated as they stepped closer.

“Why is that?”

“Khira usually sits by that window and reads as well. I might have to move one of the other chairs over here so you both aren't having to fight over them.” The older witch stated this, clearly amused by the similarities between her wife and the young witch.

“Sorry, I didn't realize” Hermione stated, going to stand up, but she held her hand up stopping her.

“It's fine Ms. Granger. You can use the chair. Khira and I have a love seat we sit on by the fireplace in the back. She's fine with sitting there instead.”

“Okay.” Hermione moved over to the shelf and placed the book back where it had been, before turning to them. “I know it might sound like an odd request, but could you and Khira call me Hermione instead? It just feels like I'm talking to a professor all the time otherwise.”

“We can do that Hermione.”

Later that evening Hermione walked into the training room to find Alex and Khira waiting for her. Harry was nowhere to be found, which she found odd. Malfoy was already in the room, throwing punches at a punching bag hanging in the corner. She eyed him briefly before turning towards the two witches and smiling.

“Gippy said you needed to speak with me?”

“Actually Hermione we wanted to speak to the both of you” Alex waved Draco over and he approached them, taking the gloves off his hands and tossing them into the corner. “I felt it wise to have the two of you have a practice duel without Harry or Ronald around.”

“Speaking of Harry-”

“He's doing his summer homework in the library.” Khira stated and she nodded, her question answered.

“I want the both of you to stand on opposite sides of the room, and you will be practice dueling. No formalities and such, but I want you to only use shields and minor stuns and hexes. Nothing too dangerous. This is just a test of how advanced your spell work is so far.”

“I've been itching to have the chance to duel Granger.” The blond sneered at Hermione who smirked back.

“Likewise Malfoy, especially after how you were fifth year.” Alex waited until they were both in their places, before waving her wand and a shielding spell encased the room. Once she was sure they were safe she called out for them to begin.

Instantly both of them fired stunning spells and they collided in the center of the room with a flash. Draco took the opportunity to send a quick stinging hex, followed by another stunner, but noticed neither of them hit. As the flash faded he noticed that Hermione had erected a shield around herself and held it. Alex smirked at this, before noticing that Hermione was mumbling to herself. She listened carefully and upon hearing the words her smirk grew. They both continued firing spells at each other, Hermione keeping her shield up at all times. Draco growled in agitation and fired a powerful stunner at Hermione which ricocheted off her shield and hit the wall about 6 feet from Alex and Khira. Her shield glowed a bright gold and Draco caught on instantly.

“Nice absorption spell Granger.” he simply stated, knowing she couldn't hold it for much longer.

Hermione smirked and shot a stunner at him, followed by three consecutive curses. He dodged the first three, but the last one hit him in the leg and he groaned as it stung. He lifted his hand and saw there was blood on it, just as he heard Hermione fire a stunning spell again. He was able to dodge it, before seeing a light soaring towards him. He tried to jump out of the way but the spell smashed into him. It sent him flying towards the wall with a solid thud, knocking the wind out of him. As he looked up he noticed Alex call for them to stop, as she rushed over to him.

“Draco are you alright?” she asked, kneeling next to him.

“What the hell happened?” he asked quietly, looking up to see Granger standing behind her.

“Are you alright Malfoy?” He noticed the concerned look in the girl's eyes.

“Can you stand Draco?” Alex asked, and he nodded trying to do so, but fell back down.

“I think I need to lay down for a bit” he slurred, before his head fell forward and the world turned black.

Hermione watched as the blond was levitated away by Khira, and turned to see Alex looking at her with her arms crossed over her chest and shaking her head.

“Will he be alright?” she asked and Alex nodded.

“His pride will be hurt, but that's not the problem Hermione.” She stepped closer and eyed the young witch, “You used an absorption spell on a shield that was quite strong, and then used a propulsion spell to throw that magic directly at him. Did you even once consider how dangerous that combination might be?”

“No, I didn't.” The young witch lowered her gaze, raising it to meet deep blue eyes when she felt Alex rest a hand on her shoulder.

“You made a mistake Hermione, but you can learn from it. Do you know what you did wrong?”

“The absorption spell amplifies the magic, and adding in the propulsion spell repeats the effect?” Alex smiled and nodded, “I didn't realize it would amplify it that much.”

“How is he?” Hermione turned to look and saw Khira had walked into the room.

“He's upset, but he will be alright. I've ordered him to stay in bed and rest.”

“Good.” Alex stated, before nodding to Hermione and walking out of the room.

“You wanted to put him in his place didn't you?” Khira stated with a smirk and the Gryffindor smiled lightly and nodded. “Well you succeeded.”

Hermione watched her leave before looking around the room. The guilt was still gnawing at her and she sighed, walking out of the room and heading upstairs. As she neared her room she noticed a faint light coming from down the hall and noticed Malfoy's door was open. Looking around to make sure she was alone she moved closer and peeked through the doorway. The blond was sitting on the bed reading one of his class textbooks and looked completely relaxed. It was a complete contrast to how she usually saw him.

She paused for a second before raising her hand to knock on the door. Faintly hearing him say she could enter she did so, closing the door behind her. When she turned around she noticed him looking at her with a raised eyebrow, placing his book down next to himself. She stepped closer and sat at the bottom of the bed on the opposite side, before looking up at him.

“Here to gloat?” he asked quietly and she shook her head.

“Actually, I wanted to apologize Malfoy.” He stared up at her and she sighed. “I shouldn't have used that spell combination on you. It was very risky and wrong of me to do. I'm sorry.”

“I know why you did it Granger.” She stared at him and he sighed, moving to turn towards her, “You wanted to win that duel just as much as I did. You won that duel fair and square though, even if the strategy used was one reminiscent of a Slytherin.”

Hermione smiled lightly at this and looked down. Her eyes moved back up though upon hearing a slight chuckle coming from the blond. The two of them stared at each other before a knock sounded on the door and Draco called for the person to enter. Khira stepped in a few moments later and smiled at the two of them.

“I didn't realize you were in here Hermione, but I needed to speak to you both regardless.” She stated, moving to stand at the foot of the bed, “Alex just received an owl from Severus, and he said he will be here in the morning before he goes to pick up the Weasleys. When they get here Draco, we want you to stay in the training room. Alex thinks it's best that if Mr. Weasley blows a gasket at your presence, that be the room it happens in.”

“I'll do that.”

“Good! Have the two of you talked yet?” she pointed between them and they both nodded, “Oh thank Merlin! Anyway, both of you get some rest. I have a feeling I'm going to be needing to brew some pain relievers and hangover potions after tomorrow.”

“Weasley is going to drive you two mad” Draco stated with a chuckle and Hermione couldn't help but giggle as she thought about it. “Be thankful you can control emotions Khira. You're going to be doing that a lot when it comes to him.”

“He's right Khira. Ron can get angry and jealous very easily.” Hermione stated this, sparing the blond a glance who just smirked at her.

“Oh joy.” Khira mumbled sarcastically before leaving the room, sparing them both a final glance.

“She's going to hate him.”

“He pisses either of them off, Alex will throw his arse in the lake.” Hermione looked at Draco and the two of them chuckled, before she stood up.

“Good night Malfoy.”

“Good night” the blond watched as she walked out of the room before sighing and picking up his book again.

The following morning Hermione and Harry arrived downstairs to find the table was already full of people and smiled at the occupants. Professor Snape was seated at the table as well, sitting opposite of Alex at the other end of the table. Hermione took the seat next to Malfoy again and Harry sat next to Khira, both of them bidding everyone a good morning. Snape simply nodded at them both, before taking a sip of his tea.

“Lexi, am I correct to assume that Mr. Weasley and his sister are unaware of Draco's presence?” the Potions Master asked and Alex nodded.

“That's correct Sev. I didn't want Mr. Weasley searching for him and trying to attack him. You've regaled me with enough stories of his horrible attitude. I wanted to be extra cautious on how I approached this.”

“Are you prepared to step in if you need to Khira?” he asked and the witch nodded.

“If he so much as lays a finger on Draco I'll have him crying on the floor like a little girl.”

“I do not believe that will be necessary, but be prepared regardless.” As he said this Severus stood up and looked at Draco. “I'll will give you another five minutes before I leave. I expect it should only take a few minutes after that to bring them back.”

Draco nodded and turned back to his food. When he was finished he stood up and nodded to Alex and Khira, before heading out of the room. As he passed the foyer he noticed the flames had just died out. Making his way down the hall he stepped into the training room and waved his wand transfiguring his clothes. He was rather wary of Weasley's arrival and needed to let off some steam rather quickly before he seen him.

Hermione and Harry had just finished eating when they heard the floo activate. Standing and heading into the foyer they grinned as Ginny brushed herself off, before her brother came through the floo, doing the same. As soon as Ginny saw them she rushed over, hugging Hermione tightly, before moving over to Harry and hugging him, kissing his cheek. Ron walked over and smiled at the both of them. Hermione stepped forward and hugged him lightly, stepping back when Harry stepped forward and the two clapped each other on the back.

“This place is bloody massive!” the redhead said as he looked around the foyer.

“I'm glad to see you are impressed.” Alex stated behind them and they turned to face her, “Welcome both of you to the Griffin Estate.”

“Thank you for inviting us into your home. I cannot wait to see the gardens you mentioned yesterday” Ginny stated and the older witch chuckled.

“If you will follow me, I'll give you both the tour.” She smiled at all of them and the girls linked their arms with their counterpart and smiled, following Alex. She showed them the potions lab and Khira smiled and nodded up at them from the potion she was working on. As they left the room Severus entered behind them and the two red heads looked at Alex confused.

“Severus and Khira both have a mastery in potions and they are working together to fulfill a shipment for the school during the summer holidays. We found out at the end of the year that the stocks at the school were not being replenished by Professor Slughorn efficiently and Khira offered to assist Severus in amending that.”

“That makes sense.” Ginny stated and the older witch nodded, turning to walk down the hall.

“What room is that?” Ron suddenly asked and she turned to see him looking at a ebony door that had runes etched into it with gold inlays.

“That room is off limits. At no point and time are you to enter that room.” Ron raised his eyebrow at her and she sighed, “It is a private room for Khira, Severus, and myself. There is only one other person who knows the purpose of this room, and he has been sworn to secrecy about it. You are better off forgetting you even know it exists.”

Ron nodded and eyed the door, before following behind her again. As they crossed the foyer Hermione sighed lightly, knowing Alex's warning wouldn't matter. If Ron truly wanted to know, he would try and find out what the room was exactly. She only hoped this one time he'd listen and let it go. As they entered the library she smiled when Ron groaned, staring around the room. She knew he hated doing research, one of the many things they never agreed on. After a couple minutes of allowing them to look around the room Alex stared at Harry and Hermione and moved across the hall to the training room. Hermione could faintly hear a noise from inside and decided to step back and let Ron enter the room before her.

“Bloody hell!” Ron stated, taking in the state of the room as he looked around, but they all watched as his gaze stopped at the corner and his face went red instantly, “What the bloody hell are you doing here?!”

“Who is it-” Ginny stopped as she took in the blond standing before her, leaning against the wall and staring at the floor.

“WHAT IS MALFOY DOING HERE?!” Hermione winced slightly as he screamed before stepping forward slowly.

“He's here for the same reason we are Ron” she stated quietly, the redhead rounding on her.

“You knew about this Hermione?” he growled, pointing at the blond.

“So what if I did?”

“You knew and you didn't tell me?!”

“I was told not to by Alex! She said if you knew he was here you'd have never agreed to being here.”

“Well she got one thing right!” he roared, glaring at the blond, “If I'd have known the ferret was here I'd have told you all to bugger off!”

“That's enough Mr. Weasley!” Alex stated as she glared at him, stepping forward and pulling Hermione away from him, “I don't care if you despise Draco or not, but this is my house and you will respect every one in it or you will find yourself tossed out on your arse quicker than you can say Quidditch!”

“Do you need me to do anything Alex?” Khira asked quietly from the door and watched her wife shake her head.

“Keep the ferret away from me, or I'll kill him.” The redhead's face was beet red as he glared at the blond.

“As if you could Weasley.” Draco stated from the corner, before walking forward slowly. As he neared them he started smelling something in the air and sniffed deeply before scowling at Hermione and storming out of the room. Khira eyed him warily and looked at Alex who nodded, before she followed the blond who had started running down the hall once he was out of the room.

“What was that about?” Ginny asked, confused.

“No idea Ginny” Hermione said, before moving over and wrapping her arm around the girl, “Come up to my room with me? I need to tell you some things.”

“Alright!”

“All of you meet Khira and I in the foyer in an hour. We'll explain everything to all of you then.” They all nodded when Alex said this and Harry moved over and clapped Ron on the shoulder.

“Leave it be Ron. Malfoy's not worth the trouble.”

It took Khira nearly ten minutes to find Draco. She'd looked everywhere for him, and it wasn't until she got to the stables that she found him, holed up in a corner nearly out of sight. As she approached him she sighed, seeing that he had been crying. She sat down next to him and slowly wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

“What's going on Draco? I've never seen you react like that before.”

“I couldn't help it Khira. She reeked of him and it just aggravated me. I just had to get out of there.”

“Who Draco?”

“Granger! When I stepped closer I smelled her perfume again. Then when I sniffed the air all I could smell was Weasley and it angered me, but at the same time I felt my chest was being ripped apart.”

“Is this the first time this has happened?” he shook his head and looked away before she nudged him.

“The first time I smelled her perfume was yesterday afternoon, when she was reading in the library. I thought she had just used too much.” Khira eyed him for a few seconds before standing and holding her hand out.

“Come with me Draco.”

“What?” she just stared at him and he sighed, taking her hand.

As Draco followed her he realized she was leading him back to the house, but through a side entrance that led directly into her lab. Once they were inside she had him sit down on a stool. Smiling at him she decided to test a theory and placed three small cauldrons in front of him.

“Identify all of these potions only by smell please.”

“Why?”

“I'm curious to see if your senses have been heightened by your transformation.”

The blond sighed and nodded, standing and looking at each potion. He pulled the lid off the first potion and sniffed it, before placing the lid back on it, claiming it was a generic healing potion but she had added mint to it to offset the taste. She nodded and smiled at him. Moving to the second one he repeated the process, but coughed upon smelling the foul odor of rotten eggs. He scowled at her but guessed it correctly anyway, giving her the finger when she started laughing. As he removed the lid for the final one he instantly knew what it was just from the color and looked at her hesitantly.

“I don't even have to smell this one to know what it is Khira.” He stated, staring down at the Amortentia potion.

“Alright, but I've always been curious what you smell anyway.”

“You first.” Khira smirked at him before leaning forward and sniffing the potion deeply, a satisfied grin on her face.

“It's the same as it's been for twenty years. Rain, smoke, and sandalwood.”

“Why those three?”

“I've always been fond of the smell after it rains. Smoke of course is for the potions, and sandalwood is Alex's body spray.” She smiled as she thought about this before seeing her wife in the doorway. “Everything alright love?”

“Weasley is as calm as we can get him right now. Harry decided they both needed to go for a quick fly around the grounds.” She smirked at Draco before leaning over and smelling the amortentia and smiling at her wife, “Still the same for me as well love.”

“What do you smell Alex?” she moved to sit next to her wife before answering him.

“Oranges, pine, and cherry blossoms.”

Khira smiled at her wife and wrapped her arms around her, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. The two didn't display affection often in front of people they didn't trust, but Draco was used to it. He took a sniff of the potion again and sighed, drawing their attention.

“I don't want to say what the third one is just yet.” He looked up at them both and Alex sighed.

“How about a deal then?” he raised his eyebrow and she smiled lightly, “If I guess the final one will you tell us if I'm right?”

“Alright” he said and she nodded, before staring at the potion again. “The first two are parchment and potion ingredients.”

“It makes sense for you actually” Khira stated, and they both looked at Alex.

“Are you smelling Hermione's perfume? The jasmine scent you picked up yesterday without realizing it?” his eyes bulged as she asked this.

“How?”

“I'm going to ease your mind a bit Draco. I don't think it's what you think it is.”

“What do you think it is?” she smiled and motioned for him to sit.

“I mentioned it before, but prior to being with Khira, I was with another witch for almost a year. I'd smelled a batch of Amortentia just like you and one of the scents was something for her. I thought for certain she was supposed to be my mate. About three months after that I smelled the potion again and it had changed to cherry blossoms. I was confused why it did that, but didn't let it bother me much. A month later I was walking around the third floor corridor when I suddenly smelled the sweetest scent of cherry blossom. I decided to disregard all the red flags it raised for me, and followed the scent and it led me to an abandoned classroom. At first I thought it was my mind messing with me, but then I smelled it again and decided to go inside. Khira was in the room, sitting by a window and reading a book, the exact same way she does in the library. I couldn't stop staring and knew right there that she was my mate.”

“Why do I have to cry every time you tell that story?” Khira stated, wiping her eyes and the two chuckled at her.

“So what are you saying exactly Alex?”

“I don't believe she's your mate Draco. I think it's your magic reaching out and attaching to her because you've had limited contact with any other girls. I believe the potion is mimicking that and once you're back at Hogwarts it's going to shift to someone else.” As Alex stated this she kept thinking she was wrong, but didn't want to admit it to the blond.

About an hour later they all were gathered in the foyer. Alex and Khira were leaning against the fireplace staring out at all of the teens there, while Severus stood off to the side. Draco was seated on the far left away from the rest of them and Ron was glaring at him, clearly pissed off just by his presence. Hermione and Harry were sitting in between the two, obviously there in case they needed to block Ron's path to the blond. Alex spared her wife one last glance before clearing her throat and they all turned their attention to her.

“I know I have been very vague with all of you the past few days. That ends today because you all need to know why you're here and why I am the one teaching you instead of someone like Remus Lupin.” Her gaze shifted to her godson and she smiled lightly, before looking at the redheads “Hermione, Harry, and Draco have already heard the prophecy that Amelia gave the night of Draco's birth. You two haven't however, so I will give you the details of it now.”

“Does it explain why Malfoy is here?” Ron asked and she rolled her eyes.

“It does.” She gave him a final glare “According to Hermione's grandmother Amelia, whatever side Draco chooses in the war will be the one that wins. It states that he must join and fight with a trio of gold, obviously meaning Harry, Hermione, and yourself. However, I believe there is more to the story. Mr. Weasley have you been having magical outbursts since your birthday?”

“How did you know about that?” her gaze shifted to Hermione as she chose to ignore the redhead.

“Yours has as well Hermione?” the young witch nodded and she finally settled her gaze on Draco.

“I believe it is safe to assume yours has as well given your reaction the other day.”

“Yes.”

“Given the fact three of the people involved in that prophecy have had unstable magic, I'm going to assume yours will do the same Harry. I'm not completely certain, but it is a hunch. That being said, we come to the main reason that Amelia involved me in this.”

“What is it Alex?”

“I believe Amelia wants each of you to learn elemental magic and wants me to teach you it. Your magic being so powerful, I believe she thinks it will allow it to happen.”

“I thought that was impossible.” She looked at Draco and chuckled.

“For many normal witches and wizards that is true. However, those witches and wizards didn't have the power you all have, or someone to teach them who has all the books on elemental magic in her library under lock and key.” As she stared at each of them she watched her words sink in and knew they were interested. She only hoped they would eventually learn to work together.


	4. Training & Horcruxes

After dinner that evening, the teens all entered the training room to find Alex and Khira waiting against a wall. Snape was standing in the corner watching as they entered, before waving his wand and the door shut behind them. Alex had explained that each of them were naturally attracted to an element. This meant that they could learn spells tied to those elements.

“Tonight I want to see how long the each of you can hold a shield. You'll take turns and stand in the circle across the room. Then the three of us will throw spells one at a time to see how much you can endure. If you need us to stop, simply ask for it.” They nodded to her before she continued, “Also, I want to say this now. From this moment forward, you are all equals. You will treat each other civilly, or you will be punished as a group. If I make one of you do something, you all will do it. This will keep happening if one of you insists on being an arse to someone else.”

“What kind of punishments?” Ron asked, glancing at Draco with a scowl.

“Well for starters maybe running laps around the lake?”

“Doesn't seem that hard-”

“Twenty laps?” she asked and he instantly shut up. “That's what I thought. Step up Mr. Weasley! You just volunteered.”

Ron mumbled a few words under his breath, moving over to the other side of the room. He raised a shield and Alex fired the first spell, a simple stinging hex. Khira was next with a stunner. Severus bumped it up with a blasting spell. Ron's shield held though, so they started firing more spells at it. After a ten minutes Alex noticed that he was sweating and whispered something to the other two that the teens couldn't hear. They nodded and all three of them fired blasting hexes at Ron's shield at the same time. The shield shattered from the impact and Ron kneeled on the ground, exhausted.

“Not bad Mr. Weasley, but you do need to work on that shield. Hopefully by the time you return to school you can hold at least double the time. Have a seat on the bench.” Alex stated and he nodded, moving over and huffing as he sat down.

After this Alex decided to call Harry and they repeated the process. Harry was able to hold his shield for about twelve minutes but just like Ron, fell to the three blasting hexes at the same time. After he sat down Hermione was called over and Alex reminded her to not use the absorption spell. She nodded before they fired three blasting hexes in quick succession. Harry and Ron watched on in awe as their best friend was able to hold the shield for over twenty minutes without even flinching. Draco took the time to discreetly watch the witch and noted her concentrated gaze. Her eyes were locked onto the three firing spells at her and he could feel the magic radiating around the room. As they grew close to thirty minutes Hermione finally started to show signs of losing steam so the three of them fired two sets of blasting spells, her shield shattering after that.

“Very well done Hermione!” Khira stated and the witch nodded, looking around the room. Brown eyes met gray and Draco simply nodded at her and she smiled lightly, his words from before resurfacing. The young witch grinned and sat between Harry and Ron and Draco scowled slightly, before Alex cleared her throat and motioned for him to get ready.

“If he is going to have issues with Hermione being around Mr. Weasley we will have problems.” The older witch whispered and her two companions stared at the Gryffindors.

“Granger and Draco have always been better at spells than those two. If it causes issues we could just pair them up and work with Potter and Weasley separately.” As Snape said this she nodded and looked over at Draco.

“Don't go easy on him. With his magic being enhanced at the moment we need to push him to the limit.”

“Call it Alex” Khira stated, noticing Draco cast his shield.

“Ready?” she looked at them both taking a deep breath, “Go!”

Immediately the three of them started casting spells at the shield in groups, refusing to give up on the blond. Draco could feel the magic ricocheting off his shield and braced himself against the force of the spells. The room erupted in sparks of all kinds of colors as the other three watched him block every spell. When a random spell ricocheted off the shield and headed straight for Ginny, the redheaded girl stood there in shock as a shield was erected right before she got hit. Looking over at Hermione she nodded her thanks before moving over to sit with them, and the brunette cast a shield over them all.

After nearly forty minutes the teens noticed the spells started to not be as strong and realized that Alex and the others were growing tired. Suddenly they looked over and saw Alex and Khira's eyes were both glowing and they were holding hands before a large chunk of the floor lifted and started flying at the shield. Draco kept his shield up but moved to the side as it came flying at him. The shield held even through the spell, but the force of the impact caused Draco to fall sideways, the chunk falling to the floor. Looking up at the two witches, he noticed they were both kneeling on the ground, breathing heavy, and walked over to them.

“What the bloody hell was that Alex?!” he asked, glaring at her.

“That...was a...final test” she gasped out between breaths.

“You could have killed me!” he yelled, shaking his head.

“Do you even realize what just happened Draco?” Severus asked, helping Alex and Khira up as well.

“Enlighten me.”

“You just blocked a tandem cast, elemental spell.” He gasped and Hermione covered her mouth in shock.

“Bloody hell!” he stated and the two witches started laughing and nodded to him.

“I think we can all agree that Draco doesn't need any training regarding shields.” Khira stated.

“I don't know about you two, but I need a drink after that.” Alex responded, looking at Severus and Khira. “Care to join me you two?”

“You two go ahead. I'll catch up in a minute” Khira stated, looking at the teens. “All of you stay out of trouble and no fighting. If you need anything, call for Gippy.”

The teens watched her leave before Draco chuckled, shaking his head. He turned and looked at the others and saw they all were looking at him in shock, with the exception of Weasley who was glaring at him. Ignoring the redhead and his temper he stared at the chunk that was still lying in the floor. Waving his wand he repaired the room and sighed. Sparing the others a glance really fast his eyes met Hermione's before he nodded and left the room.

“What was that about Hermione?” Ron asked once he was out of the room.

“What Ron?”

“Him nodding to you like that!”

“I don't know Ron. I'm not going to let it bother me.”

“Fraternizing with the enemy again I see.” he simply stated and she rolled her eyes.

“Really Ron? First Viktor, and now Malfoy? Is this how it's going to be if I even show any kindness to anyone you disapprove of?”

“He's treated you like shite for years-”

“We haven't done any better Ronald! We've been throwing it right back at him just as much.” Ginny nodded behind her brother, crossing her arms and glaring at Ron. “You've been saying since we were on the train before first year that all Slytherins are bad, but there have been quite a few we've met that have been good too! For Merlin's sake Ron, his parents just died. Try and be at least somewhat respectful.”

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, leaving the room. Ginny spared her brother one last glare before following her friend. Harry stood and approached Ron, clapping him on the shoulder and the redhead turned to him.

“How can she be so nice to him all the sudden, Harry?”

“They had some kind of argument and since then Hermione's been a little more lenient towards Draco. I don't know the details, but I'm not going to question it.” Harry stated, looking at the door, “She can handle herself, so I'm letting her make her own choices on this.”

“I don't trust it Harry. Malfoy is up to something. He's always up to something.” Ron stated as the two left the room and headed upstairs.

Unbeknownst to the teens, Khira had heard everything and sighed, making her way to her wife's study. As she entered she saw her two companions were already drinking and grabbed one of her own. Alex sensed her unease and turned to her.

“What is it?”

“Weasley is going to be a problem. He's already suspicious of Draco and is out to prove him to be the bad guy.” As she said this she moved to sit on her wife's lap, sipping on her drink.

“Did Amelia tell either of you anything else beyond the details of that prophecy?” Severus asked, sitting across from Alex.

“Just that Draco and Hermione were the key to getting the other two on board with the plan.” The Professor eyed the two witches before responding.

“Don't you find it rather odd she focuses on those two more than Potter and Weasley?”

“What are you thinking Severus?” Khira asked.

“I think she knows something about Ms. Granger and Draco. Maybe something she refused to admit because she wanted to allow them to figure it out themselves.”

“Like what exactly?” Alex swallowed the contents of her glass and summoned a bottle from the shelf. As she refilled her glass Severus simply raised an eyebrow at her and she shook her head, “There is no way the two of them are mates.”

“Is that what you think or the denial talking?”

“We're talking about Hogwarts' greatest rivalry since James Potter and yourself!” she rolled her eyes but stopped upon hearing the man chuckling at her.

“Yes, but you cannot sit there and tell me you never questioned if Draco did have feelings for the girl, but didn't realize it” he said this with mirth in his eyes and she sneered at him.

“You're an evil bastard Severus if you expect me to consider that.”

“You are considering it though” as he said this he winked at her and stood up from his chair. “I will be in my quarters. Don't stay up too late you two.”

“Don't give us a reason to” Alex stated, before looking at her wife who was smirking at her.

~~Amelia Burnem's Residence~~

Amelia made her way through her house, and into the kitchen. As she prepared herself some tea she couldn't help but think of her granddaughter. Hermione was so young, but so smart and powerful. She knew that the young girl would figure out the truth eventually, but she only hoped it didn't end in disaster. She'd seen that outcome over twenty years ago and it still haunted her. Once her tea was done she moved over to the table and sat down, slowly sipping it and thinking back on the last week. As she took her last sip of her tea she looked at the bottom of the cup and the leaves. Suddenly her body went rigid and she gasped at the images that flashed before her.

“No!!” she gasped out, seeing the image of the two teens looking very weak and in pain.

After a few moments the images stopped and she sat there gasping for breath. Replaying everything she saw in her head, she quickly grabbed a pen and piece of paper. Writing out a quick letter to Alex, she stood and made her way to her room. Inside she smiled at the small owl sitting on it's perch and handed the letter to it.

“Take this to Alex Griffin at the Griffin Estate.” She watched as the bird flew off and sighed, hoping she was wrong.

~~ Griffin Estate ~~

The following morning as they were all finishing breakfast, Gippy popped into the room. The elf handed Alex the letter from Amelia and she eyed it warily, before opening and reading it. Draco and the others watched as her face became one of concern. When she finished she handed it to Khira who quickly read it. Sharing a look the two of them then turned and eyed Draco and Hermione before standing.

“Hermione when you're finished with breakfast please come see me in the potions lab.” The brunette stated and the young witch nodded.

“What is it Lexi?” Severus asked, before Khira handed him the letter and he quickly read it as well, his eyes instantly meeting the witch across the table from him who nodded.

“Draco I suggest you also join Khira when you're finished. The rest of you can wait in the training room for us.” With that said Alex and Severus walked away and the teens were all left there wondering what was going on.

“Told you Harry.” Ron mumbled and Hermione's eyes narrowed at the redhead.

“Told him what Ron?”

“I knew you were up to something Malfoy!” The blond rolled his eyes and Hermione glared at her friend.

“Stop it Ron!” Hermione hissed at him.

“I know something's going on and the two of you are part of it!” he sneered, glaring at them both.

“Weasley whatever fallacies you have in your mind about myself and Granger, I suggest you forget them. There is nothing going on.” Draco stated this and finished off his cup of tea, before standing and leaving the room. Once he was gone Ginny kicked Ron from under the table.

“Oi!” he turned to her, rubbing his leg.

“Don't 'oi' me!” She had her wand out and pointed right at him, “Like it or not we are stuck here with him for the summer. So you best pull your head out your arse Ronald, or I'll be sure to turn you into a personal lab rat for our brothers' new products.”

“Leave him be Ginny” Harry stated, placing his hand on her shoulder and she turned her gaze to him.

“We all need to just get over the fact we're stuck with that ferret.”

“Easy for you to say.” Ron mumbled and they all sighed, rolling their eyes.

“Shut it Ron!” Hermione stood up from her chair and looked at them, “I'm going to go see what the problem is.” The three of them watched as she stormed off, Ron mumbling obscenities under his breath.

As Hermione entered the room she saw all four people turn to her before Draco stood and moved to his right, offering the stool he'd been on to her. She eyed him for a second before sitting down. Alex smiled at the gesture and cleared her throat, getting their attention.

“What's going on Alex? You have all been so vague and its putting Ron on edge. If you want us to work together you have to give us something.” As Hermione said this the witch nodded and looked up at her.

“The letter was from your grandmother.” Hermione nodded and she sighed, “She had a vision last night and we needed to talk to you without a risk of Harry and Ron overhearing it.”

“What's wrong?” she asked seeing the concern in the woman's eyes.

“Her vision was of the worst possible scenario, and it involved you two having a massive fight that resulted in you saying something that causes a backlash on you both. She saw you both near death and in pain Hermione.”

“What did I say?”

“She didn't say, but she said it is imperative that you both get along. I know you both have horrible pasts with each other, but I need you both to put it behind you and try to get along from here on out. That means no more name calling, no more aggravating each other, and above all else, no more fighting in any way.”

“What about Ron?” Hermione asked and Draco mumbled under his breath, the witch turning to him, “He's still my friend Malfoy.”

“It would be easier if he wasn't involved.”

“Draco we have to deal with him until he pulls his head out his arse and realizes the truth. I know it's going to be a total pain for us but we're in this together. I'm using your training as an excuse to give you both a chance to get to know each other” Alex smirked at him and he sneered, “I'm pairing you both up in your training and Harry and Ronald will be paired up separately. You also can both work together on your summer assignments. It will give you both the chance to do this, but at the same time not be interrupted by Hermione's sidekicks.”

“Ron isn't going to like this...” Hermione stated and Alex shrugged before Khira snickered.

“I'll handle him.” They all looked at Khira and saw she had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“I've corrupted you too damn much.” Alex mumbled and they both snickered.

“You can corrupt me all you want love.”

“If you're going to be like that, please go down the hall.” Draco stated, his face set in a grimace as Hermione stared at them all confused.

“Should we go to the room?” Severus cleared his throat when Alex said this and the witch sighed, “Fine, ruin my fun.”

After this Alex dismissed the teens and glared at Severus. Hermione and Draco both exited the room quickly, but once they were in the hall Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her aside, making sure her friends were nowhere to be seen.

“I know I've been an arse, and I hate to admit it but Alex is right.” he stated, and she nodded.

“I can only promise to try Malfoy. As far as Ron is concerned though, you're on your own. I can't change his mind and force him to be nice. You have to work on that yourself.” She said this and stepped away, heading down the hall.

“He's going to make my life hell.” He stated, as they started walking to the training room.

“Then kick his arse in a duel and shut him up.” She responded with a smirk and he stopped, sneering at her. Maybe being nice to Granger wouldn't be so bad after all.

The two of them entered the training room and instantly Ron walked over, getting between Draco and Hermione. Draco felt a small pang in his chest, but refused to acknowledge it. Instead he ignored the redhead and walked over to one of the windows, looking out onto the grounds. He only hoped that Alex would put Weasley in his place about his attitude. Potter seemed to not care as much, but was heavily influenced by the idiot redhead. Turning around when he heard the door open he smirked upon seeing Alex and Khira enter, dressed in their training clothes. Snape entered behind them and the two nodded to each other, before turning to the others.

“Today you start your official training, and I am only warning you all once. I'm not going easy on any of you.” Alex looked around at all of them as Draco walked over to join the group. “You're going to be split into two groups. Harry and Ron, you both will be training separately from Draco and Hermione.”

“Why not train all of us together?” Harry asked before Ron could cut in.

“It was obvious when your shields were cast that you two do not have the magical capacity to work alongside them. Their magic is too strong. To strengthen your cores, you both will be meditating in the morning and then practicing blocking with the shields. When you've caught up to their magical levels, you can join them. There is too much of a risk of either of you getting hurt otherwise.” Ron glared at the blond as she said this and she cleared her throat, “I will also remind you all of one very important thing. I will not allow any fights to occur between any of you. Either all of you work together or there will be consequences.”

“Consequences?” Alex turned to Hermione and nodded.

“That is correct.” She placed her hands in her pockets and sighed, “If one of you starts a fight or causes any problems, you all will be punished for it.”

“What?” Hermione was stunned at hearing this.

“I didn't stutter Hermione. You are all a team, and you will work together as a team, and be punished as one.” Alex stated, before looking at her wife. “Hermione and Draco join Severus and Khira on their side of the room. Harry and Ron, we're going to start with you both throwing spells at each other's shields.”

Hermione followed Draco over to the two, sparing the boys a glance. She sighed and listened as Khira explained what they would be doing. They were both given a strict schedule for their training and Hermione was stunned at how much they would be doing. In the mornings after breakfast they were to work for an hour on any leftover homework they had, and once finished they would be meditating during that time. The point of the meditation was for them to focus on their magical cores. Once they finished they were to practice the spells they were being taught privately until lunch time. They would have a break between lunch and dinner, but then continue training after dinner for a few hours.

“I know it seems like a lot to do in a short time frame, but we are on limited time” Khira explained, and they both nodded. “Today you both won't be doing anything since you're so advanced so far, but in the morning you start with the assignments then meditation. Right now though, I think it wise you both find somewhere you can talk privately and do so.”

The hint wasn't lost on Hermione or Draco. They both nodded and left the room, heading down the hall. When they passed the library, Draco grabbed her arm and tilted his head towards the room. She followed him inside, before they both headed to the back of the room. Behind a massive bookshelf there was a small corner fireplace, with a couch and small table for two. Draco sat at the table and Hermione sat across from him. The two of them are silent for a few minutes, until Hermione cleared her throat.

“Have any ideas what to talk about?” she asked shyly and he shrugged.

“Not really, unless you can think of something.”

“I think I have an idea” she stated after a few minutes, “How bout we each take a turn and ask a question, and we have to both answer it? Our answers have to be completely honest as well.”

“Any question we want?” he leaned forward with a smirk.

“Why not, if you think you're up for the challenge Malfoy.” The grin she gave him sent a slight chill down his spine, but he sneered back anyway.

“Alright, care if I ask first?” he asked and she nodded, “What's your favorite color?”

“Light blue. What about you?”

“Olive green.”

“Was not expecting that honestly. I thought it'd be more Slytherin green.” she said with a smile and he shook his head, “Favorite class at Hogwarts? Mine is a tie between Ancient Runes and Charms.”

“Potions, but Ancient Runes comes in second. Most hated class?”

“Divination of course. I can't stand Trelawney!” She rolled her eyes, thinking of the woman. “You?”

“Care of Magical Creatures, and not because of that pheasant from third year” he quickly stated, her giggling at the mention of Buckbeak. “I don't feel it's right that Dumbledore has that half-giant teaching. He's dangerous and puts too many students at risk.”

“I hate to admit it, but you are correct. Hagrid's fascination with dangerous creatures has caused numerous injuries over the years. We should be learning about the creatures, but not risking harm from it.”

Draco nodded at this and the two continued asking questions and answering. Hermione had learned he was very adept at potions, loved to read just as much as her, and was quite smart. He loved music and could play piano, having been taught by his mother. What surprised her the most was that he could cook. Apparently Alex loved to give the elves a day off occasionally and when she did, they would cook together. She'd admitted she loved charms more than ancient runes, and her favorite book was Hamlet. She told him she loved to sing, but rarely did it in front of anyone because she was shy. He had tried to get her to do it but she flat out refused. They'd both shared their aspirations for when they left Hogwarts as well as their favorite foods, drinks and hobbies. Both were stunned to see Alex was right and they did have a lot in common. By the time they were found by Harry a couple hours later the two were comfortably talking like friends. When he approached them she turned and smiled at him.

“Hey Harry” she stated and he nodded.

“Everything going alright in here yeah?” he asked, pulling a chair over and sitting down.

“Yeah, Khira said we aren't going to start our training until tomorrow, so she told us we could come in here and talk without Ron interrupting us.”

“Why though?”

“You remember the letter Alex got this morning?” he nodded and she sighed, “My grandmother said she wants me to get to know Malfoy, and it's important I at least try and do so.”

“So you're being paired up for that reason as well?” Harry asked after a second and she nodded. “Best not let Ron find out. He's already looking for you and if he sees you together-”

“Hermione?!” they all cringed as the redhead's voice called out from inside the library. He kept calling for her and came around the corner a few moments later. “There you are! What are you doing in here alone Hermione?”

Hermione looked around and noticed that Draco was gone. Suddenly she felt a bump under the table and realized he'd disillusioned himself. Smiling, she bumped him back and turned to the redhead.

“I just needed somewhere to think in silence Ron. How was the training?” he grimaced and sat down on a chair behind Harry, who smirked when he saw her eyes move to where Malfoy had been a second ago.

“That woman is bloody mental! She expects us to be able to do the spells she did with her wife by the end of the year.”

“Well if you actually put the work in Ron you can do it.”

“She claims by Christmas I should be able to dual cast with even Malfoy, Hermione. She's a few knuts loose in the head.” As he said this he rolled his eyes and looked around, “Speaking of the ferret, where is he? I thought you two were training together?”

“I have no idea Ron. He disappeared a little while ago.” Harry hid his smirk behind his hand and nodded, keeping his face hidden from Ron.

“Well I'm going to go see if I can find something in the kitchen, I'm starving” he stated, walking out of the room quickly. The second he was gone Draco reappeared and glanced at the witch across from him.

“I disappeared Granger?” She could tell he was jesting and rolled her eyes.

“Did I lie?” she asked, standing up and telling them both goodnight, before walking out of the room.

“I hate to agree with him Malfoy, but Ron is right. Your godmother is a bit mental” Harry stated and Draco chuckled.

“You haven't seen anything yet Potter.” Harry stopped and stared at him as he raised an eyebrow in return, before the raven haired wizard walked out of the room.

Draco was just about to leave the room when he heard chuckling next to him and suddenly Alex appeared, causing him to jump. He glared at her, sitting back down and straightening his posture. She moved to sit across from him where Hermione had previously occupied and handed him a tumbler of Firewhisky.

“How did it go?” she asked, chuckling at his reaction and sipping her drink.

“It went good, until Weasley showed up.”

“Sorry about that Draco.” She stated this, leaning back in the chair and crossing her leg over her knee. “The second I told him he could leave he looked for Hermione and bolted from the room.”

“I swear he's like a damn dog running after it's master” he took a drink from his glass and grimaced lightly at the burn.

“Well if he wants to act like a puppy I'll teach him to fetch” she stated, before they both shared a look and chuckled. They finished their drinks in silence and he thanked her for it, before heading up to his room.

The following morning they all met in the training room and Alex instructed all of them on how to do the meditating. Hermione had to admit it was enlightening. She had never realized that you could actually feel your magic pulsing through your body. As she opened her eyes and stood up, she could feel the magic in the room and smiled lightly. She looked around at the others and could see they were all looking the same. Seeing their faces Alex smiled and stepped forward. She had Ron move over to work with Khira separately and stepped up to the other three.

“I won't be revealing anything I see, and I will be seeing things. You won't be able to stop me in the beginning, but after a bit of time you might be able to. I'm not as forceful as Severus, which is what makes me harder to block. Draco is very good at blocking, but we've wanted him to try doing it in reverse and learning Legilimens as well. He won't be doing that today, but in the future he will. Right now he's only here to give a few tips to help you both learn. I want to do one round with each of you though, so we can see how much practice you might need.” The Gryffindors nodded as she said this and spared each other a glance. “Hermione we're going to start with you. You're going to try and clear your mind completely. You'll feel a pressure at the front of your mind, and your job is to clear it immediately, and not let me see anything.”

“Okay” the young witch replied, before she felt a subtle pressure at the front of her mind and saw Alex smirking at her.

“That pressure you're feeling, that's what I mentioned. The easiest way I can explain it is to see pure darkness in your mind and there be no sounds” Hermione nodded as she explained this and attempted to do so.

She felt a more forceful pressure the second time around and tried to clear her mind, and remove any sounds, but she wasn't fast enough. Images of her past floated in front of her mind and she watched as Alex watched them one by one. First, was the day in first year with the troll. Second was the day her and Draco insulted each other in second year. Third was her punching Draco. The final memory she saw before pulling back was Ron insulting her at the Yule Ball. Once the last memory flashed, Alex pulled back slowly before turning to the redhead and her wife. They all watched Khira turn and stare at her before nodding and throwing a powerful hex at Ron, knocking him off his feet with a smirk. Obviously the two older witches didn't approve of his attitude.

“That was a good first try. I didn't expect you to get it immediately regardless. Eventually it'll be a reflex reaction.” She stated and Hermione nodded, as she turned to look at Harry.

“Harry, I know your first instinct is going to be to block me, but I need to see one thing specifically and only you can give me access to it.” He looked at her oddly as she said this and she stepped forward, whispering quietly, “I need to know what Dumbledore told you about last year.”

“I promised him I wouldn't give that information to anyone.”

“Then you better be able to control your mind.” She stated this and stared behind the boy where Severus was sneering at him as he walked over to watch Khira and Weasley's progress. Once he turned away from them, she immediately pressed into Harry's mind and he went rigid.

The memories of his lessons from sixth year and meetings with Dumbledore flashed by like a motion picture book. As she watched Dumbledore show the memories of Tom Riddle to Harry she became more and more upset. She had been in his mind for nearly half an hour watching all of them before pulling out and gasping, bending over and breathing deeply. Khira and Snape immediately rushed over, halting when she held up a hand and taking a few more deep breaths before standing up straight.

“That meddling old bastard.”

“What did you see Alex?” Khira asked, concern written on her face.

“We need to speak with Albus” Alex snapped her fingers and the training equipment disappeared and they all turned to her, “Training is canceled for this morning. The three of us need to go to Hogwarts and speak with the Headmaster. I will have Gippy watching over all of you, so don't try anything stupid. Draco and Hermione work together on your Arithmancy assignments. Harry and Weasley, work on your Transfiguration assignments. We'll be back this afternoon.”

“What did she see Harry?” Hermione asked the second the three of them left the room.

“Everything.”

~~Hogwarts~~

Alex stormed through the halls, the two behind her sharing concerned looks. As she neared the gargoyle statue, it sprang to life and the staircase was revealed. Ascending it quickly she knocked on the door and they all entered when the old wizard's voice welcomed them. She wasn't surprised to see the Headmaster standing at the window, no doubt having watched them walking in. When she reached the front of the desk he sat down in his chair. As he did so Fawkes flew over, landing before her. She quietly pet the phoenix, it nuzzling her hand and she smiled lightly at it.

“What a surprise Alexandria. I was not expecting you.”

“Like hell you weren't Albus!” she growled, and he looked at her with a smile and that damn twinkle in his eyes. “You knew I'd find out eventually.”

“What seems to be the problem Alex?”

“How long have you known about the horcruxes?” She asked while Khira stared at the old man wide-eyed.

“I was not aware that they were the source of all this until after Harry brought me Horace's memory last year. I had speculated but could not be sure.”

“Is Harry a horcrux?” Alex's voice broke slightly and Albus sighed before nodding, “Are you going to tell him Albus?”

“I feel it best to not let him know at this time-”

“He has a right to know!” Khira stated, stepping up next to her wife. “The boy is in danger and he needs to know the truth! Why would you not tell him that Albus?”

“He doesn't want to tell him” Alex stated, her eyes darkening, “He wants Harry to willingly sacrifice himself.”

“Is that true Albus?” Khira asked, and the old man just looked her in the eye, his answer not needed. “You manipulative old bastard! He is just a boy, and you're using him like a pawn on a chess board. First his parents and now him?!”

“I am sorry you found out this way, but there is no other way for Harry to overcome this.”

“Will he really die?” Alex asked, and the old man nodded.

“Yes, the boy will die, but I believe he will rise again like a phoenix from the ashes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, and I hope you liked this chapter as well. I would really appreciate if you guys left a comment telling me what you think. Would love to hear your opinions of the story so far. I hope to have the next chapter up within the next week.


	5. The Tipping Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension reaches a tipping point after Draco receives an owl from the Ministry.

Monday morning was the first time they'd seen any emotion from Draco concerning his parents death. It had started with the arrival of an owl from the Ministry. They were all seated outside having breakfast on the patio when it dropped the letter on his plate, before flying away. As he slowly opened the letter they watched his face change from one of indifference to anger and finally settle on uncontrollable sadness. Sensing his emotions Alex stood up from her seat and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

The second she embraced him his walls shattered and he started crying. As the others at the table witnessed this, they sat there quietly. After a few minutes, Alex whispered something to Draco and he nodded, before standing. She slowly escorted him away from the table, sparing her wife a glance who nodded. Once they were gone Khira reached over and grabbed the letter, reading it quickly. Her face mimicked Draco's for a split second and she sighed.

The Ministry was releasing the bodies of his parents, having waited for them to do a formal investigation the past few days. They were refusing to agree to allow Lucius a proper burial due to his criminal history and he would either be buried in a paupers grave, or Draco had to hire an independent to do the ceremony. It was obvious the Ministry felt it best his family pay for his crimes one way or another. What had tipped Draco overboard had been the next part of the letter. It had appeared that Narcissa had been abused heavily by Lucius in her final days, and was using glamours to cover up the wounds. When she had died the magic had faded away to reveal her body was badly bruised and she had several broken bones. Due to the damage on her body, they were recommending having a closed casket for her funeral. Draco wouldn't be able to see his mother one last time before she was buried.

Hermione watched Khira look up at all of them before standing, walking away from the table to where Alex and Draco had walked off to. The young witch stared at the others before standing and starting to walk away. Ginny's voice stopped her, asking what was wrong, but she shook her head and said she'd talk to them later. She didn't want to discuss with them the overwhelming pain she was feeling in her chest. It started when Malfoy and Alex had walked away. She didn't know what caused it, but it was effecting her internally greatly.

She made her way through the estate to the library, where she grabbed her book and sat in the chair from the other day. Sitting down she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. After a few minutes of failed attempts to read to distract herself from the pain, she looked out the window and gasped. Draco and Alex were both sitting on a bench nearby and the blond was cradled against her chest, crying openly. Hermione turned her head away after a moment, feeling she was invading their privacy. Someone clearing their throat from across the room caused her to jump and she turned to see Snape had entered the room and was walking towards her.

“I'm sorry sir, I wasn't aware I could see-”

“Obviously Ms. Granger, otherwise you wouldn't have been in here.” He waved his wand and the shutters on the windows closed, before the lamps and various sconces located around the room cast an eerie glow.

“I'll just leave.” She was halted by his next words.

“There is no need Ms. Granger, you were not aware you would see them.”

“You care for them very much don't you sir?” she asked and he raised an eyebrow at her, “You don't have to admit it, but I know you do. I can see it in the way you look at them.”

“Ms. Granger it might be best to keep your opinions to yourself.” His tone held a warning and she didn't miss it. She simply nodded and looked back down.

“Yes sir.” He nodded to her one last time before leaving the room, a whistle sounding out after he left.

“That man can be such an arsehole at times” Khira stated, walking over and sitting on the window ledge next to her, “Are you alright Hermione?”

“It's hard to explain...” she trailed off unsure of how to tell the witch.

“You'll find that a lot of things that seem hard to explain are pretty easy actually.”

“Is there any reason I'd be feeling Malfoy's emotions?” she asked and the witch looked at her confused, “After Alex and Malfoy left the table, I started feeling a pain in my chest and it's happened before, but only around him.”

“Did it feel like you were grieving alongside him?” Hermione nodded and the older witch sighed, “There are some reasons why, but the most likely is that he's so emotional his magic is projecting it to someone and you're that someone.”

“Why me though?”

“Maybe it's a connection you two have always had that you never knew about.”

“The odd thing is it stopped when I came in here and looked out the window.”

“Did something happen then?”

“Just before Snape came in here I saw Malfoy and Alex-”

“Ah I see.” she cut her off and smiled, “What probably happened was you saw him being comforted and it cut the link. Also don't worry about Sev, he's just moping.”

“Oh?”

“Around this time of year, he gets a bit bitchy and sulks around for a week or two. Alex will have him cheered up in no time.”

“What about Malfoy?”

“That's something you need to discuss with him” she stated and Hermione nodded, “Be gentle with him though. That letter did a lot of damage to him.”

“Are we training this morning?” Khira shook her head and stood up.

“He can't control his magic right now so we canceled the training for this morning.” Hermione nodded at her. “However, Alex sent me to come find all of you though. She wants you all to meet her outside by the lake in half an hour for a demonstration. Severus will be working on potions, but we both will be showing something to you.” Hermione watched her walk off towards the back of the library, before standing and heading outside.

Hermione arrived at the lake to see the boys were already there, Malfoy seated under a tree nearby, refusing to look at all of them. She could see he was still upset and decided to give him some space. She sat down next to Harry, since Ron was skipping stones on the top of the lake. Harry smiled at her as she asked where Ginny was, before the redhead plopped down next to her with a grin. After another ten minutes or so they looked up as they heard someone approach and noticed it was Alex. She nodded to them and walked over to Draco, before sitting next to him, talking quietly. When Khira finally arrived about ten minutes later, they all stood up and approached her, seeing she was carrying books with her.

“I asked you all to come out here, because it's easier to demonstrate the earth and water spells out here. We're going to show you a couple separate spells, but then show you a tandem cast one as well.” Alex stated, taking the books and looking at each of them, “These books each have the spells for each element. You will each take one that calls to you. You will not look when you grab the book. Simply reach your hand out and whichever book your magic pulls you to, that is the one you'll take.”

Each of the teens nodded, before reaching a hand out and grabbing a book after a few seconds. When they all had one, she told them to look and they turned them over to read the title. Hermione's was an earth magic book, Draco's was air, Harry's was fire, and Ron's was water. Noticing this Khira started chuckling behind them and they turned to her.

“Go figure it goes with their zodiacs as well love.” She stated this and Alex smirked and nodded.

“What do you mean?” Ron asked, giving her an odd look and looking downcast at his book.

“You're a Pisces which is a water element. Harry is a fire element due to Leo, Hermione is earth due to Virgo, and Draco is air due to Gemini.”

“It makes sense really.” Hermione stated and they nodded.

“Alex, will I be learning what they're learning?” Ginny asked.

“We won't be teaching you the elemental spells, but if you wish to learn the rest we can include you in that. I'm sure you could give your brother a run for his money.” She smirked as she said this and Ginny nodded, excitedly. “Have a seat everyone, and we'll continue with this.” They all sat down next to each other, Hermione sitting between Ginny and Draco with a small smile.

“Now you all saw Alex and I cast the spell the other day in tandem, but what you didn't see was that it was a dual element spell” Khira waved her hand and some of the water shot from the lake to float above her hand before it froze. “I was casting a spell to solidify the water while Alex solidified the earth around it.

They all watched as a big clump of dirt rose from the ground, broke off into small pieces, and started to swirl around Khira's frozen water, eventually melding with it before it became a solid chunk of mud. The two grasped each other's hands and slowly floated it around all of them to give them a better view of it, before it flew across the surface of the lake splashing almost fifty yards away. Turning back to the teens they smiled at them before Hermione raised her hand slightly.

“You don't have to raise your hand Hermione” Khira chuckled and she lowered it, “What is it?”

“Is there a limit to how many people can tandem cast?” As the words left her mouth the two witches stared at each other.

“We've never seen more than two people tandem cast. If there were to be more casting at once, we feel it would be too powerful to contain” Alex said and the witch nodded.

“Did they have the magical capacity we all seem to have?” They all turned to look at Draco who had barely been audible.

“You think you could cast it if you all had the same levels you have now?” Alex asked and he nodded, “It's possible, but I'd rather not sacrifice half my land to let you try and set off a small nuclear bomb on it.”

“What do you mean?” He looked at her and she sighed, sitting across from him.

“You remember the lesson on chaos magic?” he nodded and she saw the others were confused, “Chaos magic is the magic that occurs when you have random bouts of magic and cannot control it. Essentially it's your magical core having a power surge so-to-speak.”

“So is that what it would be if we all cast together?” Harry asked and she shook her head quickly.

“If you all cast in tandem together, it would be pure balanced magic. It's the strongest magic possible. In theory you could wipe out a small army with it.” The Gryffindors all looked at her in shock, before looking at Khira who shrugged and nodded.

“So what spells will we be learning first?” Harry asked.

“We're going to start you off with basic spells, but also teach you the mechanics behind them. For example, Draco could use an air spell to attack someone, or even freeze the air around them making it hard to breathe. Hermione could cast a sandstorm, but then also turn the sand below someone's feet into quicksand. Harry you could cast fire spells, but then also when they are thrown at you, completely negate the heat from the flame so it won't burn you.”

“What about me?” Ron asked and Alex smirked, looking at her wife.

“You could encase someone in ice, or even stop their blood from flowing and save their life” Khira smirked at his expression and sat down in front of him.

“What?!” he asked, shocked.

“By simply willing the water in the blood to slow down its flow, you could stop someone from bleeding out and give them a chance to live Weasley.”

“Wicked!” he grinned, looking at all of them.

The teens all watched as they showed examples of what they'd described and were happy to see Ron excited to learn for once. Hermione knew it was a power move on the two older witch's parts. They'd wanted him to feel powerful for once, and he fell for it instantly. She looked around at the others and noticed they were all thinking the same. When her eyes met Malfoy's he nodded slightly, before looking down. She reached over and placed a hand on his knee and he looked at her, before she smiled lightly, pulling her hand back. Alex and Khira smirked at each other as they noticed the small gesture, before going back to their lesson.

The teens entered the house at lunchtime, the Gryffindors all chatting rapidly with each other. Alex sent them off to get cleaned up for lunch and a few minutes later returned to see Draco already there. As Khira sat down across from him she gave him a supportive smile and he lightly smiled back. Alex sat down as well and placed a hand on his arm.

“You going to be okay?” she asked and he nodded.

“I don't care what they do to Lucius' body. They can keep that bastard for all I care. I just want to bury my mother.”

“We'll be here to help you as much as you need it alright?” she stated and he sighed.

“How am I going to arrange this if I have no money at the moment? The Ministry froze the accounts.” That was another twist the Ministry had pulled. Until all assets owned by Lucius and Narcissa were accounted for and appraised, the accounts would be frozen. This included even Draco's private savings account that contained his weekly allowance they'd been giving him.

“Khira and I will pay for the funeral, and when your account is released, you can pay us back alright?” she said this and he nodded, but she felt the humiliation sweep over him, “It's only temporary Draco. You're not by any means going to suffer without the money for a couple weeks.” He nodded at this and they waited for the others to arrive at the table.

The following morning Hermione walked onto the patio and noticed Draco was talking to someone who looked to be from the Ministry. Alex waved her over and when she sat down, she asked about the man. Alex confirmed her suspicions and stated it was the man who would be doing the burial ritual for Narcissa. Draco had decided to let the Ministry handle his father's remains, and he would have his mother buried in the family mausoleum of Malfoy Manor. A few moments later the man sitting with Draco smiled at him and stood, shaking his hand before leaving through the foyer. She saw Alex place her hand on the column nearby and looked at her oddly.

“I only granted him temporary access, so I was resetting the wards.” The younger witch nodded at this as Draco came over and sat down with them.

“It's all settled. We'll have a small memorial for her on Friday in the morning around ten.” he looked out at the garden behind them as he said this. Alex reached over, resting her hand on his arm and squeezed it slightly.

“Khira and I will be there with you, so no worries.”

“Thank you Alex” he stated, stunning Hermione.

“I'll keep an eye on Harry and Ron that day” Hermione said and the two of them nodded.

Draco stood from the table and started walking towards the gardens, but Hermione's voice calling to him stopped him. He turned around as she approached him and asked if she could join him. He nodded, holding his arm out to her. She eyed him curiously before linking her arm with his, and they started walking around the gardens. As they did this Alex watched them with a smirk on her face.

“I guess you rubbed off on the boy quite a bit love.” She turned to see her wife standing there and smiled, reaching her hand out to her. Khira took it and sat on her lap before they both watched the teens walking around the garden.

“They remind me so much of the two of us” Alex stated. “Do you think they'll figure it out?”

“They aren't as dumb as the two of us were back then.” Khira looked down at her wife and smiled before kissing her forehead. “We were complete idiots.”

“Speak for yourself, kitten.” Alex sneered at her and the two of them laughed before standing and walking inside, giving the two teens some privacy.

After lunch Hermione was reading on the back patio when she heard a faint melody coming from inside. She followed the sound and gasped lightly when she peeked in the music room. Draco was seated at the piano, his fingers gracefully traversing the keys as he played. Smiling as she recognized the song he was playing, _Nocturne in C Sharp Minor by Chopin_ , she continued to watch him play. When he was done she noticed he was crying and decided it was a good time to leave. After she left, Draco sniffed deeply and raised his head, smelling jasmine again. He stood and walked to the door and looked out, seeing her walking down the hall. Shaking his head he went back to the piano and sighed, playing again. He wished he could speak to his mother one last time. He was feeling lost at the moment and could really use her guidance.

Hermione heard the piano again and sighed, stepping outside. She moved over to where Ginny was sitting and sat across from her, smiling lightly. The smile didn't reach her eyes though as she zoned out. Malfoy looked so broken and she had started feeling an intense pain again. She knew it was pain from him, but it felt wrong that she was feeling it. After a few minutes she was startled from her daze by Ginny snapping her fingers in front of her face.

“Hermione you alright?” she asked and the brunette shook her head, nodding.

“I'm fine Ginny. I was just thinking about something.”

“Something to do with Malfoy?” the redhead asked and she rolled her eyes.

“Don't even go there Gin.”

“What?” she asked with a giggle, “I've just noticed you two have been getting to know each other.”

“Alex asked us to get along, so we are trying. I keep feeling like it's only temporary though. Like something is going to happen to cause it to shatter.”

“You mean Ron will do something?”

“It seems like every time I'm around Malfoy, Ron is somewhere nearby interrupting us.”

“So that's why Alex paired you up in training?” Hermione stared at Ginny oddly and the girl laughed, “Hermione I'm not blind. Besides, you two have always had this weird magnetism to each other.”

“We have not!”

“If you say so.” The girls looked at each other before they both started laughing.

The girls hadn't realized that Draco could hear them through the window nearby. As he listened he hung his head. He knew Granger didn't trust him yet, but to hear it from her personally didn't help him right now. He needed to clear his head and decided the best choice was to go flying. Grabbing his broom he walked outside, ignoring the girls' stares and took off. Hermione and Ginny watched him as he flew up higher before looking back at each other.

“What's eating him?” Ginny asked and Hermione shrugged.

“Where are Harry and Ron anyway?” Hermione asked, looking around.

“They went for a flight as well, but they should be back some time soon.”

As Draco flew higher he noticed the two Gryffindors indeed were flying ahead of him around the lake. Groaning he lowered his broom to almost reach the lake and flew past them to the other side. Unfortunately, Ron saw him and immediately took off after him. When he pulled up on the broom at the other side he rolled his eyes as he heard the redhead coming up behind him.

“What the bloody hell you doing out here Malfoy?” Ron asked with a scowl.

“Not that it's any of your business Weasley, but I wanted to clear my head. So I came out here to do laps around the lake” he replied, leaning back on his broom.

“Harry and I were here first Malfoy, so piss off!” Harry pulled up next to Ron and smacked his arm.

“Watch it Ron! If Alex catches you two fighting we're going to get punished!” the raven haired boy hissed but Ron ignored him.

“I don't give a rat's arse if she punishes us. It's about time this ferret leaves all of us the hell alone, especially Hermione.” Draco rolled his eyes at how jealous Weasley was.

“Oh get over it Weasley! Your obsession with Granger is pathetic at best! You're like a damn overprotective puppy around her.”

“Take that back ferret” Ron's grip on his broom tightened and Draco knew he was going to lunge at him.

He shook his head and as he predicted Ron darted forward, trying to smash into him. Draco was much faster of course and ducked, the redhead missing completely. As he shook his head, the blond stared back at him and decided to leave. However, it seemed Ron wasn't finished and started chasing after him. The two raced towards the back patio and Draco landed about five meters away from the steps. As he was walking up the stairs, he was unaware of the redhead still flying towards him until Ron crashed into him, sending them both tumbling across the patio. Draco's left side hit the hard surface and they all heard a loud crack. He felt an intense pain in his chest and curled into a ball, clutching his side. As he went to stand up he was struck back down again as the redhead's fist collided with his left cheek in a loud crunch.

“Stay the fuck away from her!” Ron growled, raising his arm to swing again, but was pulled off Draco and slammed against the ground, glowing brown eyes glaring at him.

“That was a very big mistake Mr. Weasley!” Khira hissed, baring her fangs at the boy. As Harry landed he looked at all of them in shock. Ron was being pinned to the ground by Khira, and Alex was checking over Malfoy who looked like he was in intense pain. Suddenly Khira's eyes were on him and he shuddered under her gaze.

“What happened Harry?” she asked calmly, but her eyes showed she was anything but calm.

“Ron and I were flying around the lake and Malfoy flew past us. Ron chased him and they started arguing about Hermione. Ron charged at him and when he missed, Malfoy decided to fly back to the house. Ron chased him back and flew right into him.” Khira's eyes darkened slightly as she heard the final part and her grip around Ron's throat tightened slightly.

“Khira let him up!” Alex growled behind her and she sighed, slowly letting the boy loose. “Mr. Weasley is that true?”

“Yes.”

“Khira take him back to the lake and make him run until I tell you otherwise. I'll take care of Draco.” Alex commanded and her wife nodded. They all watched the brunette lift the redhead up to stand and grab him by the back of his shirt, dragging him to the lake with ease. Once they were gone Alex turned back to Draco and rested her hand on his chest lightly, “What hurts Draco?”

“R-ribs” he gasped and she nodded, running a diagnostic spell. The spell confirmed he had three broken ribs. They all looked over at Hermione when she gasped and were shocked to see her eyes slightly glowing.

“I'll be right back” she stated, before stomping off towards the lake.

“Weasley's a dead man” Draco stated quietly and Alex sighed, calling for Gippy to bring her a pain reliever and some Skele-Gro. When the elf did she handed both doses to Draco and he quickly drank them, gagging at the taste of them.

“What the bloody hell happened out here?” Alex smirked and turned to Severus.

“Ronald thought it would be a good idea to tackle Draco at full speed from a broom. He's got three broken ribs from it because of that dunderhead.”

“Where is he now?” she noted the tone he took and shook her head.

“Don't worry Sev. I'm sure Khira and Hermione are both going to castrate him.” Onyx eyes met blue and she smiled at the sadistic look he had, “They're down at the lake with him right now.”

“I place money on Granger being the one to castrate him” Draco groaned after he said this and sat up slowly.

“Up to your room Draco. You need to rest.”

“I want to see what happens to him first” Draco stated and they all sighed, waiting for the two witches to come back with the redhead.

They didn't have to wait long though. Within five minutes Hermione came stomping up the path, her eyes glowing brightly. Khira followed slowly behind the witch, dragging Ronald who looked like he'd been thrown into an ocean. When Hermione reached the patio she walked right over to Draco and kneeled before him, closing her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again they were no longer glowing, but he could tell she was still upset.

“You alright?” she asked and he nodded, unsure what to say to her.

“What happened to him?” Alex asked as soon as Khira was near Harry.

“He decided to insult me and you so I made him take a little dip in the lake. Right as he got out of the lake, Hermione slapped the hell out of him” the other two Gryffindors gasped at hearing this, but they were interrupted by hearing laughing and coughing from the blond.

“You slapped him?” he asked and she nodded, “Here I thought I was special...”

“Want to get slapped again?” She asked and he sneered at her.

“Enough you two!” Alex stated, seeing the look in her godson's eyes. “Hermione can you take him up to his room? I need to have a chat with Weasley.”

She nodded and slowly helped him to his feet, before they both made their way up to his room. Draco had his arm wrapped around her shoulder for balance, but tried his hardest not to breathe in too deep. Hermione on the other hand, was trying her best to not get lost in his cologne. When she got to the porch she was so angry, but as she got closer to him and smelled it, she was instantly calmed down somehow. When they reached his room she helped him inside and over to the bed to sit down. As she stepped back from him, she stared at her feet awkwardly.

“Why did you slap him?” he asked suddenly and she looked up to meet silver eyes.

“What he did was stupid!” she scoffed and moved over to the window. As she looked out she saw Alex in Ron's face yelling at him. “He could have hurt both of you or even killed you!”

He raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't respond to it. Instead he slowly stood up and walked over behind her, touching her shoulder. When she turned to look at him she saw an emotion pass over him that she didn't recognize. He looked down for a moment before clearing his throat and looking back up at her.

“Thanks Granger.”

“You don't have to-”

“I know, but I wanted to” She nodded after this and stepped back, starting to walk to the door, before turning back.

“Draco?” he looked sideways at her, “Don't fight him if you can help it please. I don't want to have to choose between the two of you because you both can't compromise.”

He didn't answer her as she turned and left the room. Once the door shut though he fell to his knees as a sudden pain in his chest overtook him. He sighed when it stopped and slowly stood up, climbing into the bed and laying down. He'd need to talk to Alex later about all of this and he had a feeling the outcome of the conversation wasn't going to be good.

  
That evening Draco asked to speak with Alex privately and she nodded, leading them to her office. Once they were inside they both took a seat and she leaned back in her chair. Draco sighed as he sat down and looked up to find her looking at him curiously.

“What's wrong Draco?”

“Are you completely sure that Granger isn't my mate?” he asked and she leaned forward.

“Why are you asking?”

“I keep smelling her perfume, I can sense where she is in the house at times, and I can't control my emotions when she's around Weasley. I'm fine with Potter, but for some reason Weasley is a no go.”

Alex considered what he was saying and then opened a drawer on her desk. She pulled out a piece of paper and set it down, before staring at him.

“This is the letter I got from Amelia the other day. She stated I was not allowed to show Hermione this, but she never said I couldn't show you.” She held up the paper, before handing it to him and he read it.

_Alex,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I'm writing this to you because I have just had the most horrible vision. I know you do not believe it is possible, but the two of them are connected much further than just the previous prophecy. You must prevent her from rejecting him at all cost. She'll be given a choice by a jealous friend, and her words will cause a reaction. I saw the girl and boy writhing in pain in their beds and close to dying. It reminded me so much of what happened with Khira and you in your seventh year. Take caution Alex, and protect my dear granddaughter and the boy. They must not have this happen to them._

_Sincerely,_

_Amelia_

Draco placed the letter back on the desk and looked up at Alex. The look she was giving him was one of sadness, and he leaned back.

“So she is my mate?” the blond asked and Alex nodded, seeing him start to shake his head slowly. “Why didn't you tell me before now?”

“We didn't want to risk something horrible happening. Khira and I believe Weasley is going to force her to pick between the two of you.”

“She's never going to choose me over that idiot, Alex!” he yelled, standing up and pacing around the room, “I'll be lucky if she even considers the idea of us being mates!”

The two were unaware of the young witch that was standing outside the door. Having heard yelling, Hermione had walked down the hall, thinking someone was in trouble. As she got closer she heard Alex and the blond talking. Careful not to alert them to her presence, she pressed her ear towards the door and listened closely, trying to keep as quiet as possible.

“Draco you have to give her time! She barely knows the real you.”

“First I gain an inheritance I don't want. Then my parents kill each other, and now you expect me to just deal with the fact that she's my mate? I can't stand her being around Weasley! He's so overprotective of her that I can't even show her the real me! This is all too damn much!” He roared at her and Hermione gasped.

_'Alex be careful what you say! Someone's outside!'_ Khira yelled at her wife through their link. She'd come around the corner and seen the young witch, but hid from her sight.

“Draco you need to calm down...”

“I can't do this right now! I have to go-”  
  
“Where are you going?” She demanded, seeing him grab some floo powder.

“Somewhere where I can think!” he yelled, throwing the powder in the fire and yelling 'Malfoy Manor' before vanishing. Alex rested her hands against the table, before taking a deep breath.

“Hermione I know you're outside the door. Come in here!” Alex stated loudly and the young witch jumped, before slowly opening the door. “Go find the others and bring them to the foyer.”

Hermione nodded, shocked at what she'd just heard, before bolting from the room. As she ran through the house she kept thinking everything over in her head and couldn't believe what she'd heard. She arrived outside to find Ron sulking and the other two were seated in a chair together.

“Alex wants us in the foyer” she stated and they all looked at her.

“Everything alright Hermione?” Ginny asked and they watched her shake her head.

Five minutes later they were all seated with Alex standing in front of all of them, Snape and Khira leaning against the fireplace behind her. Hermione sat in the middle with the boys flanking her and Ginny was next to Harry. The look Alex was giving them was one of pure anger and the four of them all shrunk away at her gaze.

“You may notice someone is not here right now?” she asked and they nodded, realizing Malfoy wasn't there. “Draco left the estate.”

“What?” Snape growled behind her and she sighed, eyeing him.

“Our godson left because he couldn't take the weight of all of this shit all at once!” she growled. “It's a lot for him to handle Severus! The elven blood, his parents dying, Weasley constantly stressing him out. Then add in the other stuff-”

“I heard you mention something about a mate” Hermione stated, closing her eyes, “What's going on Alex?”

“You're going to have to ask Draco-”

“I want to hear it from you! Not Draco!” the Gryffindor scowled at her, standing up from her seat.

“You're not ready to-”

“Tell us the truth!” Hermione yelled, and the two witches looked down.

“Hermione, you have to promise if we tell you, that you listen to what we have to say and think it through” Khira stated and the young witch eyed her, “If you don't, it could kill both of you.”

“I knew you both were bloody mental” Ron mumbled and they both glared at him.

“Hermione, have you noticed through the years a sort of connection between you and Draco?” Khira asked and the witch nodded. “What do you know about bonded mates?”

“It's what muggles call a soulmate. They're essentially your perfect match and the perfect person for you.”

“Its not the same in our world. The match isn't the perfect person, but instead the person that best compliments you.” Alex stated this, looking at her directly, “Being with them comes naturally if you let it. Yes, there are bad days, but you overcome them together as a team, rather than two separate people.”

“What does this have to do with Draco and I?”

“Hermione, Draco has been exhibiting signs that lead us to believe you may be his mate” Alex stated slowly and they watched the young witch process it. After a few seconds she sensed the doubt and looked at her wife who prepared to handle the girl's emotions.

“Is that why my grandmother wanted us to get to know each other?” she asked.

“Yes, she believes it as well. I think she's believed it for a while now but kept it quiet.”

“So he left because of how we were treating him?” she asked, them seeing a tear fall down her face.

“He couldn't take the looks from all of you, or Ron's overprotective attitude anymore. Compile that with the fact he's having to come to terms with his parent's deaths and the way his magic has changed. He's in fight or flight mode right now. It pushed him to the point he had to leave.”

“Good riddance” Ron mumbled, but before Alex could react, Hermione turned and petrified him, glaring at him.

“You have no room to talk after what you did earlier this afternoon Ronald Weasley!” she scowled turning back to Alex, “How do we get him to come back?”

“He won't right now” Hermione shook her head as she said this and she held up her hand, “Give him a few hours, and then Severus will take you to the manor to get him. If anyone can convince him to come back it will be you.”

“Why me?”

“In the state he's in now, the only person he'll listen to is you, Hermione” Khira stated.

“Why didn't you tell me?” she asked, and Alex stepped towards her.

“If we'd have said out right that Draco and you were bonded magically for life and you both couldn't escape it, what would you have done Hermione?”

“I'd run.”

“Exactly...You don't know him very well, but he is not just the evil little kid he was when you met him. Nor is he the replica of his father he's been all these years. That's a mask he wears to hide his true self from others. It's a common Slytherin tactic to mask your feelings.”

“Why me?”

“I told you one day that you're more alike than you think. Did I lie?” Hermione shook her head and the witch smirked leading her away from the others so they wouldn't hear, “We're not saying you both have to be like Khira and I are now. Our relationship is unique between us, and it's taken twenty years to be what it is. Just talk and get to know each other like you have been. Be yourself and let your heart and your magic guide you. If Ron starts causing drama, let me handle him.”

“Where would he be in the manor?” she asked, and Alex sighed.

“There's only one room he'll be in Hermione” The young witch stared up at her and she looked at her solemnly. “The music room.”

Hermione nodded and walked back over to her friends, seeing Ron's eyes glaring at her. She ignored him and sat down next to Harry and Ginny, wiping her eyes, having not realized she had been crying. Harry wrapped his arm around her and she smiled lightly, leaning against his shoulder.

A few hours later, Snape and her arrived inside the manor foyer and she shuddered slightly at how silent it was. The rooms were all dark, save for a few random sconces that were lit on the walls. Looking around the expansive room she noted all the paintings were watching her warily. Suddenly an elf appeared before them and she jumped slightly upon seeing it.

“What be your business here Mr. Snape and guest?” the elf asked, standing up straight and glaring at them. Snape simply scowled at it and sighed.

“We are here to see Draco.”

“Master has told Nolky to not allow anyone to see him-”

“Please Nolky!” Hermione kneeled before the elf, and it stared at her confused, “I need to see him. I know he might be in pain right now, but I need to speak to him.”

“Who be you Miss?”

“Hermione Granger” The paintings around the room gasped, and some started shouting and hissing profanities at her.

“Silence all of you!” The elf snapped it's fingers and instantly all the paintings were covered in sheets which muffled their voices. “I shall take you to my master Ms. Granger. Be warned he is very upset and his magic is lashing out.”

Hermione nodded and stood, before the elf started walking down the west wing of the Manor. As they passed paintings she saw them sneer at her, and some even looked at her in disgust. As they approached a double pair of doors she heard the faint sound of a piano beyond it and sighed. When the elf stopped before the doors she nodded her thanks and it disappeared.

“I shall wait out here Ms. Granger. If you need my assistance, simply call my name.” Severus stated and she nodded, before opening the door slowly and stepping inside.

Once inside she looked around the room to find various paintings and tapestries destroyed, as well as glass shattered everywhere. There was also a slight wind flowing through the room, making it colder. Her eyes landed on the piano and the blond sitting there, his back turned to her as he played a sad song she didn't recognize. Being careful to avoid the glass on the floor, she stepped closer to him slowly until she was behind his right shoulder. When she was able to look at his face she noted his eyes were closed but his face was covered in tear tracks. Instantly she was overcome with a wave of grief and closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling. When she opened them she reached her hand out, placing it on the blond's shoulder and he stopped playing.

“Draco?” she stepped a little closer and he looked away from her, “Please look at me.”

“Why are you here Granger?”

“To bring you back-”

“I'm not going back!” he yelled, as a sudden gust of wind swirled around the room.

“Draco look at me!” she grasped his face and forced him to look at her, “Please come back.”

“I can't...” he stated, trying to look away but she refused to let him.

“I heard you talking to Alex before you left” his eyes shot to hers in shock, the wind dying down instantly, “I know about me being your mate.”

“We barely know each other.”

“We can get to know each other more day by day. To do that though, you have to come back with me.”

“What about Weasley?”

“He's just a best friend to me and nothing more.”

“I'm still an arse.”

“I'm still a know-it-all bookworm” he chuckled at her as she said it.

“I can't promise to not fall back on old habits.”

“I can always just slap you again if you get out of hand” she smiled lightly at him and he looked down slightly.

“I'll come back Hermione. I need to do one last thing though before I leave.” She nodded and he stood, holding out his hand, which she took.

They both walked out the door to find Snape standing there, and he nodded at Draco. The blond led them both back through the manor, before heading upstairs. Recognizing where they were headed, Snape stayed back a little from them. Once they reached a double set of mahogany doors, Draco pushed them open and stepped inside. Hermione realized they were in a study of some sorts, but the room looked to be a mess. There were parchment and books scattered everywhere and the paintings on the walls were all burned or destroyed. She watched as Draco walked over to a wall where she spotted a family tree was located. Stepping closer she noted the faces all were scowling or looked to be annoyed.

“What are you doing?” she asked, seeing him point his wand at his father's face on the tree.

“Removing a disgrace in the family” he stated, placing the tip of his wand on the face before a blast of fire engulfed the face and it melted away. Left behind was nothing but a black scorch mark. He sighed and looked at her, smiling lightly.

“Are you sure you're fine with the whole mate thing?” he asked and she smiled back.

“Let's take it one day at a time and see what happens.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done! Hope you all enjoyed it! As always, I would love to hear your opinions on the story so far. I'm going to try and keep this updated weekly on Monday's so it has a set update schedule. Hopefully this makes it easier to follow for all of you guys as well.


	6. Funeral Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco attends his mother's funeral and the rejection is explained.

The next few days were quite calm for everyone in the estate. Once it was revealed that Draco and Hermione were mates, Harry and Ginny did their best to keep Ron away. The redhead was still in denial and kept trying to interrupt them. Any time Alex would see him try and follow them she'd instantly stop him, demanding he leave them be and reminding him of what she'd told him the day Hermione slapped him. The fact he listened to her willingly surprised Hermione. She'd found out from Harry the following day exactly why and it made her appreciate the older witch even more.

“ _It was a bit scary. He didn't even have a chance to cut her off. She was brutal but honest with him” he said as they sat outside on a couch on the patio together._

“ _What did she say?”_

“ _She told him flat out that he lost his chance when he picked Lavender. That his attitude about all this was pissing everyone off. She also said that he needed to realize how much he was hurting you by being so overprotective. The last thing she said to him was if he truly loved you he would let you live your life how you want to live it. It hurt him but he needed to hear it.” He smiled at her as he said this and she nodded._

The young witch was glad to finally have time to spend with the blond and get to know him. Hermione had to admit that she liked talking with Draco. They'd sit in the library doing their assignments and they worked well together. His theories and knowledge complimented hers quite well and she found herself enjoying his company more and more. In the afternoons however, he'd grown more reclusive, and she knew it was because the funeral was getting closer.

Friday morning they were all very quiet during breakfast. Draco wasn't at the table and Hermione knew he was in his room instead. Over the past few days she'd slowly been adjusting to the random emotions she would feel. It was explained to her that it'd become second nature and not affect them both so much as time passed. When she was finished she decided to go to the library and read for a little bit. Draco told her the night before he wasn't going to be very social in the morning, so she was giving him the space he needed.

At half past nine she looked up when she heard someone knock on the door frame and smiled lightly at the blond, who approached her, kneeling before the chair. His undershirt, suit pants, and jacket were all black and his look reminded her so much of the way he looked on the train at the start of their sixth year.

“We're going to be leaving soon” he simply stated and she nodded, resting her hand on the one he'd placed on the arm of the chair.

“You can get through this Draco.”

“I know Hermione, but it still feels wrong.” That was something else that had changed. The night before, she'd asked they start using each other's first names instead and he had agreed. After a few awkward moments they both found it felt more natural as well.

“Draco we need to go” a voice came from the door and they both looked to see Alex and Khira standing there. He nodded and stood, resting his hand on Hermione's again, before walking away.

  
~~Malfoy Manor~~

Alex and Khira arrived through the floo and instantly cleaned themselves off. When Draco came through he bent over and started coughing, but straightened up after a moment. Cleaning himself off as well he nodded to them, before walking towards the back gardens. As they stepped outside he gasped, seeing the elves had converted all the flowers over to purple irises, his mother's favorite. He noticed Nolky was standing nearby and he nodded to the elf in thanks for the change. The two witches smiled at the elf as well, following him down the path to the mausoleum.

As they got closer they saw the Ministry official was already there as well as a few aurors. The official approached them as they entered the mausoleum and shook Draco's hand, solemnly smiling at him. As Draco's eyes landed on the tombstone in the middle of the room he took a deep breath, before a slight pain settled in his chest. Sensing the pain Alex rushed over to him and pulled him aside.

“Draco what is it?” she asked and he shook his head.

“I don't know. I feel like there's something missing.”

“Something or someone?” he gazed at her and she understood immediately. “I'll have the official go as quickly as he can. Let me contact Severus quickly so he can check on her though.” He nodded and watched her close her eyes.

_'Severus?'_ she hated using their link, but she needed to act fast, _'Severus answer me damn it!'_

_'Alex you know not to use the link! What do you want?'_

_'Don't get an attitude with me! Go check on Hermione and tell me if she is alright. She was in the library when we left.'_

_'Alright'_ she heard the scowl in his mind and opened her eyes to see Draco looking at her, his face slightly sweaty.

“He's going to check on Hermione right now, and if he needs to he can bring her to the Manor-”

“No! Let's just get this done as fast as possible and get back to the estate” she nodded to him and went to walk over to the official, but Severus' voice stopped her.

_'She's pale, coughing, and breathing heavy. What the hell is going on?'_

_'I'll explain when we get back, but until then, you need to keep an eye on her. Take her up to her room and do not let the boys see her.'_

She cut off the link and walked over to the official, whispering to him and pointing to Draco. The official looked at him and nodded, before calling for everyone to gather around. Once they were all inside he sealed the tomb and turned towards all of them

“Thank you all for coming” he stated, walking past Alex and lighting the candles inside the tomb as he went, “I am sorry that we all must be here today for the reason we are. Are we ready to begin?” They all nodded to him and he cleared his throat.

“We are gathered here today to mourn a great loss in this world. Narcissa Athena Malfoy nee Black was a wonderful witch, mother, sister, and friend. She will be greatly missed. Though tragic her sudden death was, she will always live on in our hearts. Prior to her death, Narcissa contacted my office and expressed a wish for a very special poem be read at her funeral. Along with this was a letter she wished to be given to her son” he stated, handing Draco a small envelope, before unfolding a parchment, “The poem is 'When I'm Gone' by Lyman Hancock.

_When I come to the end of my journey_

_And I travel my last weary mile_

_Just forget if you can, that I ever frowned_

_And remember only the smile_

_Forget unkind words I have spoken_

_Remember some good I have done_

_Forget that I ever had heartache_

_And remember I've had loads of fun_

_Forget that I've stumbled and blundered_

_And sometimes fell by the way_

_Remember I have fought some hard battles_

_And won, 'ere the close of the day_

_Then forget to grieve for my going_

_I would not have you sad for a day_

_But in summer just gather some flowers_

_And remember the place where I lay_

_And come in the shade of evening_

_When the sun paints the sky in the west_

_Stand for a few moments beside me_

_And remember only my best_

Halfway through the poem Draco fell to his knees and placed his head against the marble, gasping for breath and crying. He started whispering he was sorry and wished she could come back. Alex wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him tightly from behind, whispering soft words to try and calm him.

“I ask at this time that you all hold out your wands, and join me now as we say our final farewell to Narcissa” the official raised his wand and waited for the others to do so, before a white light glowed from his.

“Dear ancestors of the Malfoy and Black family line, please watch over Narcissa and guide her through the veil. Welcome her into the beyond, and let her know she shall be remembered and loved. Those of us left behind shall mourn her death, but we shall also know that she will be made whole again. We shall cry, but we shall also laugh for we shall celebrate the life that had been given to Narcissa.” He paused and lit three white candles in front of himself before continuing. “And we now, with these candles respect the flame of Narcissa's life. And though these candle flames shall die out, we know that Narcissa shall live on, and her flame shall never cease to burn. Ancestors, please take her by the hand and guide her safely to her final resting place. This is our will and so mote it be.”

“So mote it be” everyone chanted and a white light sprung from their wands, dying out after a moment.

“Draco, would it be possible for you to provide a drop of blood to seal the tomb?” the official asked and he nodded slowly. Alex could feel the blond was weak, so she took her knife and sliced his finger for him, placing it against the stone. The tomb glowed lightly before dying out and the older man nodded. “I will leave you each to say any final words you wish to say.”

The minute the official was gone Alex told them all to leave, before grabbing Draco around the waist. Looking at Khira she disapparated with Draco, landing in the foyer of the estate. Khira apparated in a few seconds later and they looked around the foyer quickly.

“SEV!” she yelled out, before he appeared at the top of the stairs, “Where is she?”

“In her room” he stated, seeing Draco's weakened state. “What the bloody hell is going on?”

“No time to explain. Help me get him up to her!” she gasped, the blond falling to the floor.

In the blink of an eye, Severus had Draco cradled against him and was carrying him to Hermione's room. As she entered the room Alex gasped, seeing the witch looking just as pale as Draco and coughing wildly.

“Lay him down next to her!” she snapped, moving Hermione closer to the blond as Severus laid him down. “Draco you need to turn over and pull Hermione as close to you as possible.”

The blond rolled over with help from Severus and wrapped his arms weakly around Hermione. The two of them instantly sighed and curled into each other, their complexions coming back to normal slightly. Alex and the other two watched them closely for a few minutes before the older witch sighed in relief.

“What the hell happened Lexi?” Severus snarled, walking over to her. “I went into the library and she was convulsing on the floor, coughing and unable to breathe.”

“Their bond is too weak for them to be long distances apart at the moment” she stated, and he glared at her.

“You knew this could happen didn't you?”

“I didn't think it would be that quick of an effect Sev! Something had to have triggered their magic to fuel the reaction” she hissed and he growled lightly, “Don't start with me.”

“Sev, we didn't know. If we had known we've have had him ask Hermione to go with him” Khira stated.

“I swear the two of you will be the death of me.”

“You forget what happened five years ago?” Alex smirked as onyx eyes with a violet glow to them bore into hers, “Don't challenge me Severus...”

His onyx eyes stopped glowing instantly and he scowled, storming out of the room. Alex looked over at Khira who rolled her eyes at her, before walking over and checking on the two laying on the bed. She noticed they were both shivering and pulled the cover up around them.

“What happened?” Draco asked quietly, looking up at her.

“You both had a reaction to being too far away from each other. Because your bond is weak right now, your magic reacted and caused you both to get sick.” She smiled lightly as he pulled Hermione closer.

“Why didn't it do it when I went to the manor before?”

“We don't know” Alex stated, sitting next to him, “Were the two of you together at all this morning?”

“No, I was in my room the entire time. We only saw each other a few minutes before I left.”

“Hermione were you thinking about him being alone at all this morning?” the young witch nodded and Alex chuckled, “That's the cause then. You unknowingly felt a rejection and the magic kicked in.”

“Will it happen again?” she asked weakly.

“It can, but we're going to work on strengthening the bond before you go back to school. That way we can prevent this happening if you're apart.” they nodded to Alex, before she placed her hand on both their shoulders, “Both of you rest and we'll check on you in a couple hours.”

Once the two left the room Hermione looked up at Draco and saw him looking down. She placed her hand on his arm and he looked at her.

“Are you alright?” she asked and he shook his head.

“I should have asked you to go with us.”

“I know, but we can't change that” he nodded slowly, “Did you get to say goodbye? You weren't gone very long.”

“I did, but Alex had the official rush it so we could get back because of what happened.”

“Maybe someday soon we can go there together so you can say goodbye at your own pace” Draco stared at her as she said this and couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. He felt a slight hum in his chest at her words and it calmed his magic.

“I'd like that” he stated and she yawned lightly.

“Why am I so tired all the sudden?” she whined.

“Our magic is drained. We both need to rest like Alex said so we aren't weak later today.” The two of them shared a look before awkwardly pulling apart, only to have the pain spike again. Draco wrapped his arm around her slowly and the pain ebbed away, causing them both to sigh. “I don't think we're going to be able to be very far apart while we rest.”

“How are we going to do this then? I've never slept in bed with someone else” she blushed as she said this and he chuckled. “It's not funny Draco!”

“Oh it is!” he said, slowly moving to lay on his back and pulling her against his side, “How bout we try like this alright? That way it's not too embarrassing.” She nodded and slowly wrapped her arm around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. As she laid there she heard his heartbeat and it slowly lulled her into sleep. The two of them were asleep within minutes.

Hermione awoke later that evening to find herself wrapped in a warm embrace and sighed at the comfort it brought. Her mind kicked in a few moments later though and her eyes shot open to find she was still curled against Draco's side, and he was still asleep. She pulled back slightly and looked up at the blond, surprised to see how calm he looked. He had a small bit of stubble on his chin, but his face was completely relaxed. She laid back down against him and sighed, before smelling something akin to a warm summer breeze. Confused she looked up at him again to find him staring directly at her with a smirk and she jumped. He chuckled and reached up rubbing his face, before looking at her. He was just about to say something when there was a knock at the door and Alex stepped in, followed by Severus.

“Feeling better you two?” she asked as she stepped forward and they nodded, “Good, but we need to see if you can be separated. Hermione can you try pulling away from Draco slowly please?”

The young witch nodded, slowly pulling back from the blond. She felt a small pang at the loss of contact, but it was nothing compared to the pain from earlier. When she got to the edge of the bed, Alex approached her.

“I'm going to use a spell to check your magical cores. If you both are stable then you can go downstairs to the kitchen and get something to eat. I want you both to try and stay in the same room as much as possible for the next few hours though.” She waved her wand and saw they were both good, before going to leave with Snape.

“Alex, how did Snape know to come find me?” the Gryffindor asked suddenly and she turned to look at her.

“I think it best that you not know that right now Hermione” she stated and the young witch nodded, “Maybe once you've gotten to know us a bit better we will disclose that information.”

Hermione looked over at Draco who shrugged, before standing. He walked around the bed and held his hand out for her and she took it, relishing in the calm she felt. The two of them walked downstairs but stopped at the bottom of the stairs when they saw Harry and Ron coming towards them.

“Everything alright Hermione? You disappeared for the whole day and Alex said we needed to leave you both alone” Harry asked, eyeing them both.

“Our magic lashed out earlier and Alex had us isolated so you both didn't overreact” She watched their reactions and held up her hand when Ron went to speak, “It's fine now, but we're both really hungry. We were going to get something from the kitchen.”

“We'll talk later then yeah?” She nodded and they walked towards the patio. Hermione looked over at Draco who smiled, before continuing down the hall. When they entered the kitchen they were surprised to see Khira was there, making herself some tea.

“Hey you two! Feeling better?” she asked and they nodded.

“We were hungry so we came to get some food” Hermione stated, sitting at the counter. She watched as Draco walked around the counter, and started making them sandwiches and tea.

“Well hopefully we don't have an issue again like we did today. You both had us quite scared.”

“Khira, you and Alex have been talking about the rejection, and that you both had to endure it. What happened exactly?” Hermione asked as Draco sat a plate and cup of tea in front of her, taking his seat next to her.

“If you really want to know that, I think it's better we show you than tell you” they looked at her confused. “Let me talk to Alex first, and if she agrees to it, we'll show you our memories from then.”

The two nodded and ate their food in silence. When they were both done they went for a walk around the grounds. Hermione smiled as they walked through the stables, him showing her the horses that were there. When they got back to the house, she noticed Ginny sitting outside. The redhead smirked and waved at them, Hermione rolling her eyes at the girl's antics.

The following morning as each of them finished their training, Alex asked all of the teens to meet Khira and her downstairs in the potion lab. As they all filed into the room they noticed Snape standing in the corner and looked around oddly. They each took at seat and waited for the other two witches to arrive. When they did, they watched them place a pensieve on the table and look at them.

“What's going on Alex?” Harry asked, eyeing the pensieve warily.

“Yesterday when we left for the funeral, there was a reaction between Hermione and Draco's magic that we did not expect to happen. After we got back and they had been stabilized I had a very serious talk with Khira. We agreed it was best to show you all the worst case scenario if this reaction happens again” she paused and looked at all of them. “This reaction, better known as Magicis Amissio, is caused when someone born with creature blood rejects their mate, or the mate rejects them. Hermione didn't know her thoughts were causing it, and as such, she didn't know how to stop it. We were lucky yesterday that we recognized the symptoms at the funeral, and I had Severus find her and watch over her until we got back.”

“Why show all of us?” Ginny asked.

“I want you all to be able to identify the symptoms of it. If you see these symptoms between Draco or Hermione, you must tell us immediately or they both could die.”

“What?” Ron looked over at Hermione in shock.

“Magicis Amissio, for lack of better words, is a death sentence” Khira stated, leaning against Alex's shoulder. “I nearly killed Alex and I when she told me I was her mate by rejecting her.”

“This is why I have been pushing for no fighting between all of you” Alex stated, looking at all of them. “If Hermione or Draco slip and say something that hurts the other, it could trigger a reaction and they may not recover from it.”

The teens all looked at each other, their faces grim. Alex nodded and placed her wand to her temple, pulling a long silver strand of memory from it. She let it drop into the pensieve and they watched the memory seep into it, before it swirled around it.

“If you have questions about anything you see, ask after we've viewed it.” They all looked at the pensieve and nodded as Alex said this. “I will warn you all, Draco's father and mother are in this memory as well, before they were married. Draco, you may have questions about your mother after this, but I will answer them in time. You will also see Lucius tormenting Khira from my view. It's not a very pretty sight.”

Alex motioned for them to step forward and they all slowly dipped a finger into the pensieve before being sucked into it. As the memory appeared around them they all looked around and saw that Alex, Khira, and Snape had joined them. Alex pointed ahead of them and they all gasped, seeing a younger version of herself and Khira, as well as Lucius Malfoy and a group of Slytherins. Draco gulped upon seeing him, understanding why he was always told he could be a clone of his father. He looked just like him, the only difference being his father's hair was longer.

“Why the governors let filth like you into this school I'll never understand Sommers. Mudbloods should be killed or thrown in jail like the thieves they are” Lucius stated, sneering at the young witch, who just glared at him.

“Is that the best you can come up with? I would think after tormenting me for nearly four years you'd have bigger insults than that. What's the matter Malfoy, the slags of Slytherin not giving you any?” she smirked, trying to walk away.

The teens all watched as Lucius grabbed Khira by her hair and turned her back towards him. He threw her against the wall, slapping her and throwing her to the ground. Watching the younger Alex, they saw her glaring at the blond and moving over to push him away from the young girl.

“That's enough Malfoy!” she stated, getting between him and the Gryffindor.

“Get out of my way half-breed!” he stated, trying to push her aside, but she shoved him back, drawing her wand on him.

“You may be a prefect Malfoy, but it will not protect you from me if you attack her again. Leave Sommers alone or else.”

“Pathetic half-breed! You should have never been sorted into Slytherin” he growled, glaring up at her.

“Don't push me or you'll see why I was” she stated.

“Malfoy let's go! Dumbledore is on his way!” they watched someone pull him away and Alex turned to Khira, holding out her hand.

“Sorry about that Sommers” she stated, but the younger girl just huffed, standing up on her own.

“I could have handled him myself!”

“Like you have been for the past four years?” Alex sneered at the girl and Khira scowled.

“Do us both a favor and leave me the hell alone.”

“I actually needed to talk to you about something” Khira eyed her suspiciously and the older witch stepped towards her, “Meet me in the astronomy tower an hour before curfew.”

The memory faded, before another one took it's place. In the new one, Alex was leaning against the rails of the Astronomy tower. She had a book in her hand and looked to be mumbling to herself, but the teens couldn't understand her. They watched as Khira slowly walked up the steps, before stopping at the top, simply staring at the dark haired witch.

“Why did you ask me to come here?” she asked quietly, Alex turning to her.

“You know why they call me a half-breed?” Khira rolled her eyes and nodded.

“You're half vampire, half witch. What does that have to do with me?”

“Read the marked page and the paragraphs that are marked.” Alex stated this as she held the book out to the younger witch. They watched Khira take it and open it to the page indicated. Hermione stepped over and read the paragraph out loud to them, over Khira's shoulder.

_Throughout history, there have been many myths about creatures or half-breeds, and their mates. One such myth is that they live solitary lives. This is not the case with most. While they can live solitary lives, most choose instead to seek out a mate. This mate is the one they choose to be bonded to and spend the rest of their lives with. This mate, or Vita Socium, is often found within the first five years after reaching maturity. In the case of vampires, this can occur within the first five years of being turned. During these years, they will feel a pull to another magical being, either a witch or wizard, or someone of their own race. Along with this they will smell what can only be described as pheromones, or a strong scent that attracts them to their mate. Other characteristics to prove that the being is their mate can be an overprotective nature, sensing their mate's emotions, or even hearing their thoughts._  
  
Once a creature or half-breed has identified their mate, they must be cautious. For if the mate rejects them, or they reject the mate, then they risk potential death. This rejection, or Magicia Amissio, is a severe reaction to a rejection that in the end kills both parties. The symptoms of this rejection are an intense pain that persists and gets worse the more the two reject one another. The rejection in actuality, is the release of an intense magic, that destroys the body of both individuals from the inside out. The magic attacks their bodies and starts damaging tissue. It is not known how long Magicia Amissio takes to kill both parties, but cases have ranged from a few hours to even a few months. 

Hermione gasped as she finished reading and moved back over to Draco, watching the memory again. The blond wrapped his arms around her and whispered to her that it would be alright and she nodded, as they saw the younger Khira look up at the girl against the railing.

“What does this have to do with me?” she asked, tossing the book back to the other witch.

“Isn't it obvious Khira?” they watched the brunette roll her eyes and start chuckling.

“You can't be serious...”

“I am.”

“You think I'm your mate?” Khira shook her head when Alex nodded and turned around, “You've lost your god damn mind, Griffin.”

“I've known for a few months now.” Khira stopped and turned, glaring at the witch. “I didn't want to have to tell you this way, but I had to do it before the end of the year.”

“I don't care. You can piss off for all I care.”

“Khira please” Alex begged and Draco and Hermione looked at the older witches, seeing they weren't looking at the memory.

“Please what? I'd rather die than be your mate. So why don't you just go to hell!” Khira stated, turning and walking down the stairs.

The teens watched as she left, before turning and seeing the younger Alex clutching her chest, and breathing hard, leaning against the rail. They saw her start to cry as her body started shaking, before she fell to the ground, curling into a ball. What shocked them the most was seeing a young Severus and Narcissa rushing up the stairs and running over to her.

“Severus get her to the Hospital wing. I'm going to find Sommers” Narcissa stated and they watched as Severus lifted the witch and carried her down the stairs, before the memory faded again.

The next memory solidified before them and they realized they were in the Hospital Wing. As the teens looked around their eyes locked onto the two bodies laying on an enlarged bed at the end. The two young witches were about a foot apart from one another, looked very pale, and refused to make eye contact. Draco was surprised to see Severus was seated in a chair next to Alex's side of the bed.

“You two are fools” the younger boy stated, and Alex glared at him.

“Now is not the time for your insults Sev.” Alex wheezed out, before coughing.

“It's the truth though Alex. You're both fools and stubborn as can be” Draco watched in shock as his mother stepped towards the witch and leaned over, placing a kiss on her cheek. “If only one of you would open your bloody eyes.”

“If she would have left me alone, we wouldn't be in this mess-”

“You stubborn bitch. I didn't choose this outcome, you did. I'm at least willing to try and get to know you more, but you'd rather die than give me the chance to do so.” Alex glared at the younger witch.

“At least then I'd be rid of you!”

“Don't you two see what you're doing to each other?!” Narcissa roared, the two of them looking at her, “You two are killing each other because of your stupidity! Sommers, she is not who you think she is. She cannot help that you were chosen as her mate! Maybe if you pulled your head out your arse for five seconds and actually tried to get to know her, you'd see that! You both are dying because of this. If you're going to die, then at least try and get to know her a little before you do!”

The teens all watched the blond huff and storm off, before the younger Snape chuckled and stood up. He nodded to the two girls before following after the blond, leaving the two of them alone. As the teens turned back to watch the two witches they noticed them both looking away from each other again.

“Why me Alexandria?”

“I'd rather you call me Alex, and I can't answer that” the two looked at each other and Alex sighed, “All I know Khira is that I started smelling your perfume one day, and it led me to the third floor corridor. I thought I was losing my mind, but started smelling it again. As I followed the smell, I got to an abandoned classroom. You were inside the room, sitting by the window and reading. I think it was _Frankenstein by Mary Shelley_. I don't know why, but I couldn't look away. I knew after that you were my mate.”

“Why did you wait until now to try and tell me?”

“I wanted to be completely sure it was you.”

“What happens if I do accept it?”

“What you're really asking is if you'll be my 'submissive bitch' as you put it a few days ago?” Alex chuckled and Khira rolled her eyes at her, but nodded. “I wouldn't force you to give up any dreams you have in life, if that's what you mean. You'd be my mate, and my equal. I might be a bit of a sadist, but I'm not that bad. You could do what you want in life, be who you want to be, and all of that. I'd only ask that we get to know each other and go from there.”

“Give me a couple hours to think about it alright?” Khira asked and the memory faded again.

“This next part is the final part of the memory. I didn't want to show you guys what happened after that because it's a bit too much to take in. About an hour later, our magic lashed out and we'd started vomiting and had to be fed dreamless sleep potions and forced to lay next to each other. When we woke up Khira agreed to try and get to know me more. What you're seeing is a week after that” Alex stated, and they watched as the last memory materialized.

They saw the two girls were bothin the bed together, sitting next to each other and talking. They both looked healthier, but it was obvious they were still not fully healed. The biggest difference was the two were smiling and laughing at each other. As their voices drifted into the memory they realized they were talking about their current situation.

“Does your father approve of this?” the younger witch asked and Alex nodded.

“My father never found his mate and he knows how important it is. He just wants me to be happy.”

“I just don't get why I am your mate. What's so great about me?” as she asked this, Khira pulled her knees up to her chest.

“You really want to know?” Khira looked at the witch next to her and smiled lightly nodding. Alex smirked and reached up to cup the girl's face before leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss on her lips, before pulling back. “Everything.”

Hermione smiled as she watched them and looked up at Draco to see he was smiling too. Sparing a glance to the two older witches next to them, she saw they both were looking at each other lovingly. As the memory faded and they all were thrown back in the room they all looked at the two witches to see they were embracing each other.

“Is it always that easy?” Hermione asked and they shook their heads, as everyone took a seat.

“I was lucky to find Khira when I did. My father died, never having found his mate, and it hurt him a lot to see that I found her. In the end though, he gave us his blessing once he met her and realized how well suited we were for each other. That and forcing us to have a bonding ritual.”

“How quickly after that did you two start dating?” Draco asked, and Khira chuckled.

“Oh we weren't even out of the Hospital wing before she had me hooked” she stated, giving her wife a look.

“Are the symptoms always the same for most bonds?” Ginny asked and Alex nodded.

“Alex, I've noticed when Draco and I are talking to each other it feels natural. Is that a part of the bond as well?” Hermione asked and she nodded.

“Once you both compromise, it will feel as natural as the magic running through your veins. You'll feel no reason to hold back with your bonded.”

“So Hermione really is Malfoy's mate?” Ron asked quietly, and the brunette looked at him as Alex nodded.

Hermione sighed and gave Draco a look, before moving over and wrapping her arms around Ron from behind resting her head on his back. He hung his head as she did this and braced his hands on the table in front of him.

“Ron, I know you have feelings for me, but I can't return them the way you want me to. You and Harry are my best friends and like brothers to me. I love both of you, but only as friends. I'm sorry” he sighed after she said this and turned, wrapping his arms around her.

“I just want you to be happy 'Mione. But, if he ever hurts you I'll make him wish he were dead.” He looked down at her and smiled, before she laughed and nodded.

When Hermione walked back over to Draco and sat down with a smile, she saw him take a deep breath before looking around at them all. His gaze stopped at her and he chuckled lightly. She raised her eyebrow at him and he sighed, looking at the others before turning back to her, leaning forward to whisper in her ear.

“I don't smell him on you anymore” she giggled and he smirked at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done! I really would like to know what you guys think of this via comments. I'm open to all criticism on this.


	7. The Ebony Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Harry finally see what's behind the ebony door, damn the consequences.

Khira sighed as she brushed her hair, staring at her wife in the mirror of their vanity. It had been two weeks since they'd shown the teens their memories, and things had changed a lot for the better. Draco and Ronald were still arguing on occasion, but the latter had stopped fighting him in regards to Hermione. Most times the two simply argued about their training and quidditch. Harry and Ron's magical cores were becoming stronger at a rapid pace, and Alex theorized it was due to Harry being so close to his birthday. The best part of it all was Hermione and Draco's bond. Khira could see the two starting to develop feelings for each other, even if they tried to ignore them. The past few nights she'd caught the young boy watching his witch reading by the window, and not even realizing he was doing it. The last time he'd been caught doing it by Khira, she simply laughed at him and walked away.

As the witch put down the brush, she looked at her wife again, laying against the headboard of their bed, reading Lily's journal. As she watched her, she saw her emotions change from one of hurt, to anger, and then one of shock. After a few minutes, Alex sighed, placing the book down and staring at her.

“Find something interesting love?” Khira asked, moving over to the bed to sit with her.

“Harry needs to read this. It's basically a day by day retelling of everything from a couple months before he was born to the day they died.”

“But you saw something you feel someone else needs to read first?” Alex nodded, holding it up to her.

“Read the last page babe” Khira took the book and read the page, before looking at her wife in shock.

“Do you think Sev knows?” she shook her head at this.

“I'm going to show him in the morning and let him decide what to do.”

“Alex, do you think Dumbledore knew?” Alex looked at her and then growled.

“Why do you ask?”

“Harry was stuck with abusive relatives Alex. This could have changed everything.” The two shared a look and Alex scowled.

“That manipulative old bastard!”

The next morning Alex walked downstairs to see the teens were already at the table, but Severus wasn't there. When she asked if he had been there already, Draco told her he was outside on the patio instead. Nodding, she walked outside and sat across from the wizard, who simply looked at her before sipping his tea.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of your company this morning Alex?” he asked sarcastically and she tossed the book on the table, which he simply stared at. “What's this about Lexi?”

“After this conversation I will be giving Harry that book to read. There is one particular page you need to read before he does though” he raised his eyebrow at her and she sighed, grabbing it and opening it to the last page, before sliding it towards him. She watched him read the page, before scowling and glaring at her.

“It changes nothing-”

“It changes everything Sev! If you had known, would you have agreed to him living with Petunia and that whale of a husband?” she hissed, noticing his eyes darken at the thought.

“What do you expect me to do Alex? It's too late to change anything.”

“You're wrong Severus. That's why you're making a choice like you did five years ago.” He eyed her and she rolled her eyes. “You agree to tell him today before his magic becomes unstable, or we wait and he reads it after his magic is out of control and he potentially kills us.”

“Manipulative bitch!” he hissed and she smirked, leaning forward.

“Don't even get me started you sadistic arsehole.”

“We'll need Khira there. Potter is likely to lose control.”

“She's waiting for you to make your decision.”

“You're not giving me a way out of this and you know it.”

“Meet us in my study” she stated, standing and grabbing the book, before walking inside and stopping at the table. “Harry when you're finished, could you please meet me in my study?” The raven haired boy nodded and she walked off down the hall.

Harry entered the room to find Alex and Snape sitting there, and took the seat across from Alex's desk. His gaze fell to the potions master next to him, before shifting to Alex who sighed. She stood and moved to stand in front of the desk, and spared them both a glance, before settling her gaze on Harry.

“Harry, I finished reading your mother's journal. It was quite an eye opener, and I will be giving it to you for you to read.”  
  
“Is there a problem?” he asked and she chuckled.

“That depends on how you look at things” she stated, before handing him the book, “I have already allowed Severus to read this part, but you must read it now as well. On the last page your mother left Severus a final goodbye. There is a specific detail in it, that I need you to read. When you do, please know that none of us knew this was written in there, and we're as shocked as you will be.”

He nodded and opened the journal, turning to the final page. As the witch watched him, she saw her wife slowly enter the room and close the door, ready to react if Harry lashed out.

_Severus,_

_I can only hope you one day get to read this. I must apologize to you immensely for what has happened since that horrible day. You were my first true friend and I pushed you away. I saw your father's ill treatment of you force you towards the dark. Tobias was such an evil man and what he did to you was wrong. It hurt to watch you get lured in by Voldemort, but I know I am to blame for that as well. I only ask you can forgive me as I now forgive you. I know the task is a hard one, but please watch over Harry for me if something happens to me Sev. I love him so much, and I beg you to please look past your hatred of James for his sake. I know James has named Sirius his godfather, but I did not want that. Had we still been in contact all these years that honor would have fallen to you, not Sirius. You are Harry's godfather in my eyes Severus. Protect my son as if he were your own. Please do this for me and know I forgive you for everything, and will always love you my friend._

_Love,_

_Lily_

Alex watched the boy closely, and saw him shake his head, as the book fell to the floor. He stood from his chair and started pacing, running his hands through his hair and taking deep breaths. After a few moments he turned to Snape and glared at him.

“Why are you showing me this now?” his fingers were starting to spark and Alex stepped forward.

“To prove to you how manipulative Dumbledore was when you were born.”

“What?”

“Harry you could have been living with someone in the Order, instead of the Dursley's this entire time!” she stated and Harry looked at her.

“That's impossible-”

“No it's not Potter” Snape stated, standing and approaching him. “Over the years Dumbledore has been keeping an eye on you and he allowed them to abuse you. Had it been known that journal existed, you would have been moved to a safe house and living with a member of the Order at my request. His choice to keep you there could have been revoked simply by me requesting you be moved elsewhere.”

“Why do you care so much what happens to me? You hated my fa-”

“You insolent boy, have you not realized over the years I have been protecting your arse from behind the scenes!” he growled, and the boys emerald eyes widened. “I may have hated your father but I still cared for Lily. I'd felt an obligation to help keep you safe all these years. Now I know why.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Harry, when your mother wrote that in the journal, it forged a magical bond of sorts between you and Severus.” He eyed Alex as she said this, “When you are named a child's godparent, you take on a role of a protector. Severus and I are both Draco's godparents, and we watch over him and are very protective of him. Severus wasn't aware the same type of bond was formed between the two of you thanks to your mother.”

“Why would you care so much about what she did? You called her a mudblood” Onyx eyes met emerald green and Severus looked down.

“I have done many things in my life that I have regretted Potter. It does not change the fact that I cared.”

Later that evening Hermione found Harry sitting on a bench on the back porch, reading the journal from his mother. She smiled and sat down next to him, as he smiled back at her. As she turned to look at him, he closed the book and looked at her.

“Is that your mum's journal?” she asked and he nodded.

“Alex gave it to me this morning, when she asked me to meet her in her study.”

  
“Have you read much of it so far?”

“Not really, but it's interesting regardless. It's basically every little detail from before she had me to up until the day she died Hermione. It's as if I'm able to recover memories of them from when I was a baby but from her view.”

“Is something wrong Harry?” she asked, seeing his unsettled look.

“She named Snape as my godfather.”

“What?” she asked and he opened the book and showed her the letter. She read it over before looking at him in shock and handing it back to him, “Wow Harry!”

“He was in there with us when she showed me the letter. He said if he'd have known, I would have been living with an Order member all this time.”

“Why weren't you all along though?”

“Dumbledore.” She looked at him in shock and he leaned forward, placing his head in his hands, “We've been let off on so much shite since we were first years. The reality of it all is how much that man twisted things around.”

“There you are” she turned and saw Draco approaching them. Smiling she moved over slightly and he sat next to her, “Everything alright?”

“Harry just was telling me about his mum's journal, and how apparently Snape was named his godfather by his mum.”

“Wow!” he stated, looking shocked at first but then shrugging it off.

“What's it like having him for a godfather?” Harry asked.

“I don't have the same relationship you'll have with him Potter. He's been in my life since I was a babe. I grew up around him, but you didn't. Just give him time. I'm sure Alex will get onto him if he's too strict with you.”

“What is the deal with those two?” Draco gave him a confused look, “They're supposedly friends, but they act like secret lovers at times.”

“They have an odd magnetism which I've never been able to figure out. It's gotten much stronger over the last five years or so too.”

“Did something happen five years ago that changed them both? I noticed the other day Alex mentioning something about five years to Snape.” Hermione asked and he shrugged.

“I don't ask really, because it's between them. If you ever figure it out please let me know. I'm curious about it as well” he smirked at her and stood, walking into the house. Draco knew he was playing with fire, but he felt that his godparents' secret needed to be revealed. He knew they both were holding back their true natures. He only hoped Hermione figured out from the clues she had soon enough.

“You're in big trouble young man” he heard behind him, and turned to see Khira leaning against the wall, and he gulped.

“They need to get over it and just tell them all” he stated, stepping closer. “The two of them are constantly having to hide themselves because of it.”

“Draco, Alex doesn't want to betray his trust”

“She won't!” he hissed, looking behind her to see Alex glaring at the two of them. “Hermione will know eventually anyway.”

“Keep your mouth shut!” she stated, pointing her finger at him. She glared at him one last time, before walking towards her wife and smiling. Alex smirked at her and whispered something, before glaring at Draco.

Outside Harry was trying his best to not snap at his best friend. Hermione had gone inside to do some reading just as Ron came outside and asked if he wanted to play chess. They'd been playing for almost half an hour and Ron was obsessing over the room with the ebony door again. He'd kept theorizing the purpose of the room and it was starting to drive Harry up the wall. With each theory, it was obvious he was grasping at straws.

“I'm telling you Harry! They're up to something and that room has the answers-”

“Ron just leave it alone!” Harry hissed, and the two shared a look. “You've been at this for the past two weeks! Just drop it already! There is nothing going on with Alex, Snape, and Khira!”

“You don't see what I do Harry!” he hissed. Just then the boys heard laughing through a window nearby and listened in closely.

“Are you sure about this Khira?” they heard Alex ask and the younger witch giggled lightly.

“I've been patient enough Alex. These kids are driving me mad. I need a bit of a break, and I know you need one too.”

“Alright, fine. Severus can you go prepare the room for us?”

“Do I get to watch?” they heard the baritone voice of their professor, before he chuckled. “You have five minutes.”

The boys shared a look, before looking into the house, seeing Snape walking through the dining room. Ron motioned for Harry to follow him, and the two slowly made their way behind their professor. As they reached the foyer, they saw him heading down the side hall and peaked around the corner, just as he entered the room Ron had been talking about. Crossing his arms over his chest, the redhead looked smugly at Harry who rolled his eyes.

“Go get your cloak Harry! We can try and find out what they're up to” Ron stated, and Harry sighed, running up to his room.

He returned a couple moments later, and they quickly pulled the cloak on. They had just gotten hidden when Alex and Khira entered the room. The boys cast silencing spells on their shoes and moved to follow the two of them, as they headed into the room. Alex opened the door and held it open for her wife, both stopping when they heard a noise down the hall. Ron took this opportunity for the two of them to sneak into the room, and quickly move to a corner, out of their way. As he looked around the room Ron's eyes grew wide.

The room had a few candles lit around it, casting an eerie glow across the blood red walls. On one side was a large black couch, where they saw Snape was sitting, drinking what they assumed was firewhisky. In the corner of the room they saw a sheet covering something, and shelves lined the wall nearby with boxes of various sizes, each looking to be locked with a padlock. In the center of the room was a large wooden table, made of ebony as well. It had runes similar to the ones on the door engraved on it. As the two boys watched the older women enter the room they saw Snape look at both of them with a predatory gaze. When the two women were next to the table in front of him, Alex turned Khira to face the man and untied the robe she was wearing, letting it drop and pool at her feet. Both boys were in shock at seeing the brunette was wearing only a sports bra and tight boy shorts.

“Sure you still want to do this babe?” Alex asked and Khira nodded, before turning her wife to face her, and kissing her deeply.

“You two tease too much” Severus stated after they pulled back and they both smirked at him.

Harry and Ron stared at each other, before turning back to see Alex had Khira climbing on the table and laying on her stomach. They saw the dark haired witch snap her fingers and ropes appeared, that began to tie the brunette's legs and wrists to the table. After she was done, Alex moved over and sat on Snape's lap, grinning at the sight before her.

“Liking the view so far Sev?” she asked, taking a sip of his drink as he sneered at her.

“It will be so much better when you've had your way with her.”

“Blimey!” the redhead whispered, but instantly regretted it.

Ron gulped as he noticed them all stop and look over to where they were. The boys stiffened as they saw Alex stand up and glare at the spot they were at. As she approached them and waved her hand, the cloak flew off them. All three adult's eyes fixed on the boys as they were revealed, and they each scowled at them.

“What the fuck do you two think you're doing in here?” Alex growled.

“I...I wanted...”

“Spit it out Weasley!” Khira yelled, glaring at them from the table.

“I wanted to know what the room was used for, so I had Harry get his cloak and we followed you” Ron stated, lowering his eyes to the floor.

“Severus, take them to the foyer while I get Khira situated. Please also call the other three down there as well. We need to have a serious talk with them.” They watched their professor approach and stood up, before walking out the door and quickly making their way to the foyer.

“Damn those fucking boys and that fucking cloak!” Khira growled, resting her forehead on the cool surface of the wood. “They just fucking ruined this for me.”

“We'll take care of it, and then I plan to march your arse back down here and make it all up to you.” Alex stated this as she waved her hand and removed the ropes. Helping her wife off the table and wrapping her in her robe again, she escorted her down the hall to the foyer. When they arrived they saw the two boys sitting off to the side, and the other three standing there looking at them.

“What's going on Alex?” Draco asked, seeing the murderous look she gave the two dunderheads.

“It would seem that Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter do not know what the meaning of 'off limits' is.” Hermione and Ginny looked at them both and then at Alex. “I just caught both of them inside the room with the ebony door.”

“Which one of you had the idea to do it?” Hermione asked, and Ron looked away, “Ronald Bilius Weasley! I told you to drop it and forget it! It is none of your bloody business what that room is used for!”

“She's using it for a sex dungeon Hermione!” he stated, the teens shocked when Khira started laughing, as did Alex.

“Weasley are you so naive that you instantly assumed that room was for sex only?” Severus asked behind them and Ron glared at him.

“You tell me. You were going to watch them!”

“What my intentions were in that room is none of your business!”

“Then what is the room used for?”

“It's definitely not a sex dungeon you ignorant little shit!” Khira stated, stepping towards him, “For your information Weasley, it's our play room. We use it when everything becomes too much to handle.”

“What?!”

“Alex has the ability to sense emotions. It's a constant thing for her, so she's constantly overstimulated by it. Because of our bond I can feel it as well. The room is warded against our abilities. So whenever it gets to be too much for us, we go to that room and use it to escape, and I let her take it out on my body” she stated, crossing her arms over her chest, before mumbling, “I was actually looking forward to that flogging thank you very much.”

“What the bloody hell are you talking about?”

“Bloody hell Ron! Are you that thick?” Ginny asked, glaring at him before turning to Khira and Alex, “Correct me if I'm wrong, but it's used for kink play?”

“Correct.”

“What?”

“Oh please Ronald, you're impossible!” Ginny stated, rolling her eyes at her brother, “It's a room where people who enjoy different kinks get to act out their fantasies and such. Khira said she was looking forward to a flogging, meaning Alex was going to whip her with a flogger.”

“How do you know all this?” he asked, and she shrugged.

“It's been in a couple Witch Weekly magazines lately.”

“Why was he in there?” Ron looked at Snape who hissed at him.

“He's a voyeur you idiot! He likes to watch us.” Alex stated, looking at Severus with a smirk, “Besides, I like riling him up.”

“You people are disgusting!”

“Speak for yourself Weasley.” Draco stated this and Hermione turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. “What?”

“You've watched them before?”

“NO! They're my godparents! I'll admit I'm interested in some of the concepts, but I'm not going to watch them go at it.” He turned to glare at the two on the couch. “What I meant is that Potter and Weasley are the disgusting ones, refusing to accept that some people deserve their right to some privacy. Alex told all of us to leave that room alone and never enter it. Those two violated their privacy and their trust. Not to mention, I'm pretty sure Khira was embarrassed by it considering her state of dress.”

“Oh piss off-”

“ENOUGH!” Khira yelled, her hands sparking. “Draco is right, and you two are going to regret this. For now though, I'm going back to the room. I need a break from this before I lose control.” They all watched her storm off down the hall, as Alex approached the two boys, stopping in front of them.

“Weasley if I ever catch you disobeying an order to stay out of a room again, you will seriously regret it. As for you Harry, I would suggest in the future you stop letting your friend here drag you into bad situations.” Alex glared at both of them, before huffing, “Now since you two seem to want to know everything we are going to be doing tonight, I'll give you a basic idea. I am going back in that room and doing what I intended to do. When I am done, I'm taking my wife back to our room and fucking her brains out. If Severus wants to watch the first part, he is more than welcome to join us. You two however, I suggest you make yourselves invisible for the rest of the night.”

“Sorry Alex” Harry mumbled, as she shook her head at him.

“You both don't even know how sorry you will be for this. Also, your cloak is being confiscated and hidden, Harry. You're not going to be sneaking around this estate with it anymore!”

The boys watched as she walked away angrily, Severus glaring at the two boys before he followed her. Ron and Harry looked at each other before glancing up at the three teens to find them all glaring at them.

“You just couldn't leave it be could you?” Hermione asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Oh come on 'Mione-”

“Don't even go there Ronald!” He instantly looked down at the fiery gaze she had, “Alex and Khira invited all of us into their home! They've given us shelter, fed us, and are helping us learn things to possibly survive this war. They trusted both of you to let them have their privacy! Then like a couple of bumbling idiots, you two go and betray their trust and invade that privacy! I hope you both think long and hard on what you've done, because you both deserve whatever happens to you because of this.”

Hermione shook her head and stormed out of the room, Draco sparing the two a heated sneer, before following closely behind her. She stomped her way out the back door and immediately headed down the path in the gardens to the fountain on the left. After the first week at the estate, she'd found this spot and loved it for it's seclusion. It's high hedges meant she could sit in the corner and no one be able to see her. As she rounded the corner to the opening for the fountain she let out an aggravated scream, and felt a magical pulse around her. Just as the pulse happened, Draco came around the hedges and gasped, seeing all the flowers in various colors. He'd felt the pulse in his chest and it went straight to his heart. He was stunned at what he was seeing. The magic that washed over the flowers had even caused a few to bloom out of season. He turned and looked at Hermione and saw she had a slight golden glow around her, making him gasp.

“Hermione?” She turned to face him and he noticed the glow dissipate as she stepped towards him. “You alright?”

Shaking her head, she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her close, wrapping his arms around her, rubbing his hands up and down her back as he felt her shaking in his arms. After a few moments she pulled back slightly and stared up at him, wiping her eyes.

“What's wrong?”

“I don't know. I'm just so angry at them.” She looked up into his eyes and was shocked to see the slight glow of them, making them look almost silver.

“We all have a right to be angry at them for that shite. Right now though, I have no reason to be angry.”

“Why's that?” she asked and he chuckled.

“Look at the flowers around us Hermione” she turned in his arms and gasped, seeing the different colors. “Your magic did all that.”

“I didn't realize.” Her words cut off as she looked around, shocked her magic could do this.

“It's beautiful magic” he said as she turned back to look at him and he smiled, “Beautiful magic from a beautiful witch.”

He stared into her eyes and slowly leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was simple and sweet. As he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, he loved the way her body felt against his. Pulling back a moment later, he kissed her forehead and they smiled at each other. He shuddered as she ran her nails against the back of his neck and she giggled as she felt it.

“I'm still mad at them-”

“I know, but let Alex handle it. She doesn't like having her privacy or trust violated. They violated both at the same time, and Khira was so ashamed, so I think tomorrow they're getting a major dose of reality.” As he said this, he moved them over to sit on a bench nearby. The two of them stayed out there for a few more minutes before going inside for the night.

The following morning Draco and Hermione came down for breakfast early, and saw that Snape and Alex were seated there. Ginny arrived a few moments later, and they could all sense the tension in the room. It was when Khira entered that the teens all gasped. She looked like she'd been run over by a train, but she was smiling anyway. As she sat down they saw her wince slightly, but she shared a look with Alex that told them all she would be fine.

“Since you three are down here, I need to make something very clear” Alex stated, having given Severus a look as well. “Last night, Ronald and Harry saw my wife at one of her weakest and most vulnerable points. She's very self conscious about her body, and they humiliated her by doing what they did. Also, Draco was correct that they violated our trust and privacy. So after what happened last night, Khira, Severus, and I sat down before anything else and discussed their punishment for what they did.”

“How bad is it going to be?” Draco asked, looking at Khira who had laid her arms on the table and her head on them,her face hidden.

“The next twenty-four hours will be complete hell for both of them. They will not be dining with us at all today, and tonight, their beds are being removed from their rooms. It's to remind them that being here is a privilege you all are sharing, and it can and will be taken if they continue to act like this. They are going to also be subjected to a bit of a wake up call” As she said the last part, Alex stared at her wife.

“They had no right to see me like that” Khira stated looking at her, and Alex rested a hand on her arm, “The last thing I need is a couple of teenage boys ridiculing me over the way my body-”

“Silence!” Severus stated firmly and she looked at him. “You have no reason to let them get to you about that Khira. Alex's opinion of you is the only one that matters.”

“I was practically naked Sev!” she went to turn her head away, but stopped when she saw the two standing by the door, her eyes narrowing. Everyone's eyes turned to look as well, and they all glared at the two.

“Good of you to finally join us. Don't even bother sitting down boys, you're not eating anything right now” Alex stated, and they both looked at her in shock. “You two made a very grave error last night. You not only violated our trust and privacy, you two embarrassed my wife by seeing what you did. She had an anxiety attack the second she was back in that room. Also, the two of you directly disobeyed me, which was a major fuck up on your part.”

“Alex-”

“Shut it Harry!” she glared at him and he looked down, “After having an interesting chat with Severus, I learned that this is a very bad habit you have developed over the years. Yes, Hermione has played a part in most of those instances as well, however she told you both to leave this alone. Now, I'm going to ask only once. Whose original idea was it to sneak into that room, Harry?”

“Ron's.”

“Why did you go along with him?”

“I was curious as well, but I mostly didn't want him to get in trouble.”

“Here I thought all this time he was your sidekick” she stated, not missing the mirth in Severus' eyes at this comment.

“So what now?” Harry asked quietly, barely looking up at her.

“I talked with Khira and Severus about the perfect punishment for this, because you two also violated Severus' privacy as well. The fact that you all know now that he's a voyeur does not sit well with him. So for the next twenty-four hours, you both will be getting a unique punishment. Khira as you know, can manipulate emotions. So until tomorrow morning at this exact point and time, you both will be enduring having to feel every emotion the three of us felt all day yesterday. Also, you will notice that I told you to not sit down. That's because you both will not be eating at this table until tomorrow morning either. My elves have been informed of what you did, and you'll be going to the kitchen and asking them for food. It's their choice to give you any or not.”

“That's not-”

“Fair?” Alex glared at the red head who was glaring at her. “Was it fair for you two to see my wife, practically naked when she is self-conscious about her body? You also saw a side of my best friend that he has never shown openly to anyone he doesn't trust. As Hermione said last night, I have welcomed you into my home, fed you, given you a place to sleep, and provided for you both. That didn't stop you though, so you both can also enjoy the fact you'll be sleeping on your floors tonight as well.”

“What?!” they both yelled, looking at her in shock.

“I didn't stutter boys. Your punishment starts right now” she stated, before looking at Khira who smirked, the two of them instantly cringing as she used her abilities.

Throughout the day Hermione randomly saw Ron and Harry. Every time she did, they both looked horrible and in pain. She'd heard from Ginny that Ron had already thrown up twice from the nausea he'd been feeling. They both had told her that they felt like their heads were going to explode from all the different emotions. It was a like they were looking through an emotional kaleidoscope. Supposedly Khira was making them also feel how she felt during her anxiety attack as well. When she passed Alex in the hallway she asked how Khira was manipulating them without being around them. She was told that Khira could do so because of the wards in the house allowing her to do so.

As she entered the library to work on her assignments after lunch, Hermione was shocked to find Alex and Khira on the couch at the back. Khira was curled up in a ball next to her wife, and looked to have been crying. Alex caught Hermione's eye and nodded to her lightly, and the young witch understood immediately. Khira hated having to use her ability, but the boys had to learn. Having to punish them was hurting the vampires as much as it was the boys. When dinner came around, Harry stumbled into the dining room as they were nearly finished and they all turned to look at him.

“I can't take it no more. Please make it stop!” he groaned, falling to his knees. “I know I fucked up! Please Khira!”

Khira sighed and looked at Severus and Alex who each nodded. She stopped using her ability on him, letting him feel normal again, sighing slightly. He took a deep breath of air, and looked up at her.

“Harry sit down” Alex stated, and he nodded, moving to sit at the table with them. “You understand now why we have that room?”

“Yes” he panted, looking over at Khira with sadness, “I'm sorry.”

“If we have anyone to blame it's Ronald.” He nodded and Alex noticed his face was pale.

“Harry have the elves given either of you any food today?” he shook his head.

“We went to the kitchens, but the elf that was in there refused and called us a couple perverted bastards.”

“Colby!” she called out and an elf wearing a green frock and small chef's had appeared, bowing towards her “Colby, did you call Harry and Ronald perverted bastards?”

“I's did Mistress! What they did was immoral! I refuse to feed bastards like them for disrespecting Mistress Khira.”

“Colby, I can understand that, but I'm revoking Harry's food punishment. Take him to the kitchen and give him something to eat. He's far too pale and needs something before he passes out. If Ronald makes an appearance, throw him out of the room, but be sure to send a bowl of broth and a piece of bread to his room” The elf looked up at his Mistresses who both nodded and smiled.

“As you wish Mistress” he stated, moving over to Harry and held out his hand. “Come Potter!”

Harry grabbed the elf's hand and they both instantly disappeared. Once they were gone Khira sighed, rubbing her temples lightly.

“One down, one to go” she murmured and they all nodded.

“Weasley won't apologize for what he did, so he'll be stuck with it all night.” Snape stated this and she looked at him, a mischievous smirk forming on her face.

“I wonder if I should make it be every feeling we had yesterday?” she looked between Severus and Alex who looked at each other before laughing. Hermione and Ginny were shocked to see their professor being so open and stared at him.

“No offense Khira, but I would rather Weasley not experience our emotions from inside that room and upstairs last night” Alex whispered to her and Hermione blushed, realizing what Khira was talking about.

“You must admit it is an alluring idea, Alex” She stared at Severus and saw him smirk.

“Don't give my wife ideas you sadistic bastard.”

“Oh I know you're already thinking it as well.” The teens all watched this exchange and were both shocked at how open the two of them were being. Hermione looked at Draco and saw him smiling at the two of them, before leaning over.

“Is this normal between them?” Hermione whispered and he nodded.

“They have been hiding it, but I think last night was the last straw. Trust me when I say I've seen them be a lot worse than this though” he said and winked at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done! I have a few more already written up, but will continue to upload them every Monday. As always, I'd love to see what you guys think. So comments of all kinds are welcome. It gives me a good look at what you guys think of the story, and just how many are reading so far.


	8. The Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training goes awry and the vampires celebrate their anniversary with family and friends.

Draco and Hermione were both in the library curled up next to each other in the back. As she leaned against his chest, he drew various patterns across her arm and shoulder. They'd taken to spending every evening after training in here, cuddling and just enjoying being wrapped up in each other. They both couldn't deny that they were attracted to each other, both physically and mentally. Draco couldn't explain why, but he felt himself growing more and more fond of her every day. He thought it was the bond, but couldn't be sure. Thinking about it, he figured he'd ask Alex about it the next time they were alone.

It'd been a week since Ron and Harry broke into the 'ebony room' as they'd come to call it. Ron refused to apologize and moped around the next morning until Harry snapped at him, calling him an idiot for what they did. It had shocked all of them to see Harry snap at his mate. He'd called him jealous, stubborn, and a complete arse. His magic had lashed out and it had taken Snape pulling him from the room and scolding him to calm his ire. The exchange between the professor and Harry had stunned them all. Shortly after Harry told Ginny and Ron about Snape being his godfather, and they understood.

As Draco leaned down to kiss Hermione lightly, they were interrupted by chuckling and looked up to see Alex smiling at them both. She approached them and sat in one of the armchairs, and they both blushed lightly at being caught.

“I was wondering when you two were finally going to give in to the urges.” Draco looked at her with a scowl and she waved him off. “Don't be like that Draco! We figured it was only a matter of time.”

“We?”

“Do you honestly believe Sev and I didn't know?”

“You never seem to let anything get past you in this house, so no.” She nodded as he said this and chuckled. “Why are you in here? You must have a reason.”

“You know me too well” she said with a smirk. “You have a couple visitors that are waiting for you in the foyer.”

Draco looked at her oddly, before standing. As he walked out of the room, Alex stopped Hermione and told her to let him go first. The Gryffindor nodded and followed her out of the room before hearing laughter from the foyer. Once they came around the corner she stood there in shock seeing who was there. Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini were standing there, talking with Draco. Khira was sitting on the couch nearby, reading the local newspaper.

“Draco why didn't you tell us you were here?” Pansy asked, a flirtatious grin on her face.

“Don't react Hermione!” Alex hissed, seeing the girl tense up. “Pansy is a flirt, but they're just friends.”

“I've been busy! What are you two doing here?” the blond asked, looking between her and the Zabini.

“Alex invited us to come stay for a couple weeks. She said you would like having some friends around.” Blaise stated and he nodded.

“Speaking of Alex, where did she-” Pansy stopped as her eyes settled on Hermione, a scowl on her lips. “What is Granger doing here?”

“She's here along with a few others on my behalf Pansy. You will behave yourself around them.”

“A few others?” she looked around at all of them in shock.

“I want an oath, on your magic, that you will not say anything about who is here and I'll tell you.”

“Really Alex?” The look the older witch gave her left no argument. “Fine! I swear on my magic that I shall not reveal anything I hear or see in the Griffin Estate.”

As the magic settled over her, Alex waited for Blaise to make the same oath before nodding, telling Khira to go and get the others. As her wife left the room, Alex approached the three teens, Hermione close behind them. Hermione unconsciously moved to stand behind Draco and he smiled at her, reaching his hand back for her to take. When she took it, Pansy's eyes bulged looking at the two of them.

“What the hell?!” she screeched, stepping back.

“It's a lot to explain-”

“You're damn right it is!” she yelled, glaring at them two of them.

“Pansy Elena Parkinson!” She turned to look at Alex who had a scowl on her face, “This is my house, and you will calm yourself right now!” As she said this, Khira came back in the room, followed by Harry, Ginny, and Ron.

“Pansy just drop the bitchy attitude! You don't need to be like that here” Draco stated with a sigh and she looked at him.

“I want an explanation!” she shrieked, motioning between him and Hermione.

“Everyone sit the bloody hell down then and stop yelling please! I'm getting a migraine!” Khira stated, sitting on Alex's lap with a huff. They all took a seat and Pansy looked at all the Gryffindors warily.

“Khira I can handle this. Go assist Sev-”

“I'd rather not, Alex. He's in total bitch mode at the moment” she grumbled this while rubbing her temples and Alex chuckled at her, kissing her cheek.

“Someone explain what the bloody hell is going on!” Pansy whined and Draco sighed, but Alex beat him to it.

“Pansy what do you know about the Black family bloodline?” she asked and the girl rolled her eyes.

“Considered one of the oldest pureblood lines other than the Malfoy line. There was some generations that were part elf about ten generations back. The elven family members were kept hidden because their elemental magic was so strong that it made the Ministry of Magic fear them. What does this have to do with Draco?” she looked at him as she said this, before noticing the changes in his appearance, “Wait! Did you inherit the elven blood?”

“Yes.”

“That would mean you have a mate-” she stopped, before looking over at how close him and Hermione were, “It's her isn't it?”

“We just figured it out about two weeks ago.” She nodded as he said this and sighed.

“So why are the rest of them here then?” Her gaze fell on Alex and Khira.

“When Draco was born there was a blood prophecy that said him and the 'Golden Trio' needed to get along to decide the outcome of the war. On Draco's birthday, after what happened, I brought him and the others here. They've been getting special lessons each day since then.”

“So why are we here then? Surely it's not just because you wanted us to visit Draco and the rest of you?” Alex cursed the girl in her mind and Khira giggled at her. Pansy was as sharp as a tack and caught on way too fast.

“Draco go and sit next to Pansy please.” She motioned for Khira to stand and once her wife did, she moved to stand behind Hermione.

He looked at Alex oddly, before moving over to sit next to Pansy. Alex motioned towards Hermione, and Pansy smirked, placing her hand on Draco's shoulder in a flirtatious way. Instantly, Hermione's eyes narrowed and she stiffened at the gesture. They all watched Pansy start massaging his shoulder and Hermione's hands started to spark.

“Hands off Parkinson” Hermione growled, before realizing what she'd said and blushing as she cleared her throat and looked down. Alex snickered at this, causing the brunette to blush even more, hiding her face.

“It's alright Hermione. Draco move back over.” As soon as Draco moved back over, Hermione leaned into him and wrapped her arms around him, causing the blond to chuckle as well.

“What was the point of that Alex?” Harry asked, seeing Hermione's face.

“Isn't it obvious Harry?” Khira asked and he looked confused, “Hermione reacted because Pansy was touching Draco in a way she didn't approve of. Because of their bond she sees him as hers even if she doesn't realize it. Pansy and Blaise are here to help get her used to him being around people so she doesn't instantly growl, jump, and attack.”

“Feels wrong though” Hermione mumbled, and Khira smiled, patting her shoulder.

“I had the same reaction when Alex and I first were together. Severus and Narcissa couldn't come within five feet of her without me wanting to hex them.”

“So it's a natural reaction?” Khira nodded and she sighed.

“Draco, how did it feel every time Hermione was around Ronald at first?”

“I wanted to rip him apart for even trying to lay his hands on her.”

“Whatever Malfoy!” Ron grumbled, Alex sending him a glare.

“Weasley, we talked about this...”

“Regardless, we want you both to be used to having each others friends around so you aren't trying to lash out at them. It took me nearly a year to get used to Alex being around Severus.”

“Why was Severus a problem and not my mother?” Draco asked and Alex cleared her throat, turning away blushing.

“I believe it was something about a very heated kiss during a Christmas party due to them being stuck under magical mistletoe” Khira smirked at Alex who blushed even more.

“You snogged Snape?” Pansy asked with a laugh. “How was it?”

“That's Professor Snape to you Ms. Parkinson, and my personal life is none of your damn business” the brooding potions master hissed at her as he was walking through the room. As he passed by them, he spared Alex and Khira a glare. The teens were shocked to see he wasn't wearing his robes and had decided to go muggle, wearing black slacks and a black button down shirt. Hermione didn't miss the lingering look Alex and Khira both gave him, or the way both pressed a hand to their chests above their heart either. As she turned back to the others she noticed Pansy raise an eyebrow and smirk. Obviously she'd seen it as well.

“Alright, so you want Blaise and I to help Granger get ready before term so she doesn't kill someone. What's in it for us?” Pansy asked with a sneer.

“How typically Slytherin of you Pansy” Alex stated.

The following morning Hermione was sitting outside on the patio when Pansy walked up to her. She'd been reading a book on vampire mates and bonds, and didn't notice the girl until she was nearly upon her. She stiffened slightly, watching as the girl sat across from her. Pansy ignored her reaction and looked around before leaning forward.

“So Granger, you noticed their reaction to Snape last night too?” she asked and Hermione closed her book, nodding. “You figured it out yet?”

“Figured what out?” Hermione watched as Pansy chuckled, keeping a look out for someone to be watching.

“Surely you're not that dense Granger, since you're reading a book on vampire bonds.” She whispered and Hermione looked at it curiously.

“It's actually quite fascinating how they bond not only to their mates but to the people they turn as well.”

“Yes, the bond between a vampire and their sire is quite strong. One could almost say it's like they've taken on a second mate.”

“She does care for him quite a bit doesn't she?” At Pansy's smirk, Hermione knew she'd been right in her assumption. Snape was half vampire and Alex was his sire.

“I'd suggest you talk to them both. I didn't have much luck confronting one about it and not the other” Pansy stated, standing up and going to leave.

“Parkinson?” She turned to look at her, “Why are you doing this?”

“Alex isn't a stupid woman Granger. Her ulterior motive for this was simple. She wants you to get used to us being around Draco, but also wants us to get along to help you guys hide your bond. If anyone with ties to the Dark Lord were to find out about you two, you'd be in a lot more danger. Personally, I'd rather that not happen to one of my best friends.”

“Thank you.” Hermione stated and the dark haired witch simply nodded, before leaving.

As Hermione entered the training room she was surprised to see Pansy and Blaise were there as well. The two were seated near Ginny, and looked to be having a heated discussion between themselves. Upon seeing her come in the room, Ginny stood up and approached her, rolling her eyes once she was past the two of them.

“Are you also having doubts about Alex inviting them?” Ginny whispered as they walked towards the window.

“Definitely, but I do need to get used to seeing Draco around other people. We're going to have to hide our relationship once we're back at Hogwarts.” Hermione frowned as she said this, and Ginny smirked.

“You're already falling for him aren't you?”

“Ginny! It's only been a couple weeks!”

“So! Alex said it only took her a month to fall head over heels for Khira!”

“Yes, but she also said she'd been attracted to her long before that” Hermione grinned at her friend, remembering Alex's confession a few days before.

They were interrupted by Alex and Khira entering the room, with Draco, Harry, and Ron behind them. When Alex looked up at her, Hermione looked at her oddly, noticing she looked restless and like she wasn't sleeping well. Khira led Ron and Harry over to the other side of the room, and Alex approached her with Draco.

“Severus won't be training with us today” Alex stated and she nodded, “Ginny could you help Khira with your brother? We have got to get him focused and I'm losing my patience.”

“Sure. I'll use a few stinging hexes to get him motivated.” They watched the red head walk away, before Draco and Hermione turned on Alex, seeing her discomfort.

“What's wrong Alex?” Draco asked quietly.

“I don't know Draco. He's become distant and I'm not happy about it” Draco raised his eyebrow at her and she sighed, “Normally he's very open, but lately he's been closed off.”

“You would think that being his sire Alex, he'd be open to you the most” Hermione mumbled, and the vampire's eyes shot up to hers.

“How did you figure that out?” she asked in shock.

“Vampire Bonds and Bites.”

“I knew I should have hidden that book better” Draco stated and Hermione rolled her eyes.

“So it's true then? Snape is a vampire and you're his sire?” Alex looked down and nodded. “What happened?”

“That's his story to tell Hermione. Just know that if I hadn't found him and turned him, he'd be dead right now.”

“Alright, I won't ask anymore.” Alex nodded and the brunette sighed, “We've all noticed him acting strangely since the letter form Lily. Maybe he just needs to process it?”

“Maybe you're right” Alex stated with a sigh. “Alright, let's get started on the training.”

“What you have in mind?” Draco asked and she smirked.

“I was thinking you could try Legilimens on Hermione and she try and stop you from seeing anything.”

“Isn't that a bit redundant because she's my mate?”

“You're only able to talk and sense emotions right now. Thoughts and memories aren't linked until after the bonding ritual.”

Hermione gulped as she said this. She'd read about the ritual and it scared her. It was said to be extremely painful, but it strengthened the bond to the most extreme it could be, which is why most mates opted for it regardless. Alex sensed her unease and turned to her, smiling lightly.

“Hermione, don't worry about it. You're not required to do the ritual. Vampires are one of the few that require it to be done. It's there mostly for those who wish to do so. The side effects can be a bit intense for some, so that's why most don't do it unless they're completely sure they're ready.”

“What side effects?”

“When you're fully bonded, you and your mate are both like one person in two bodies. You each can feel every emotion, share thoughts with each other, and even talk at long distances” she stated, before smirking, “Then there's my personal favorite. Sensing your mate's every move.”

Alex quickly turned around and grabbed Khira around the waist as the brunette went to jump on her back. The two laughed as she put her down, sharing a chaste kiss. Khira smiled and wrapped her arms around Alex, before turning to the teens.

“It can be a bit exhausting at times sharing and feeling everything, but I wouldn't trade it for anything.”

“What if you wanted some privacy away from your mate?” Draco asked.

“We can cut off the link any time either of us wants it. If she tells me she'd like a few hours to herself, we simply cut the link for us both, and she has her privacy and I have mine” Alex stated, and they nodded.

“It makes you feel a bit hallow though. After the first time we tried it, we both agreed we preferred keeping the link open as much as possible.” Khira pouted slightly and Alex kissed her cheek.

“While Snape prefers to keep your link with him closed?” Hermione asked while giggling, seeing the flash of anger in Alex's eyes.

“Enough talk both of you. Let's try this out and see what happens” Alex stated and they nodded. “Now Draco, I want you to try using Legilimens. Hermione I want you to think about one happy memory you have, and try and empty your mind so he doesn't see it.”

Hermione nodded and they both took their places. Draco gave her a small nod and she took a steadying breath. She focused on a simple memory, when McGonagall told her she was a witch and would be attending at Hogwarts, and nodded to him. Clearing her mind of all memories she could, she focused on removing the sounds.

“Legilimens.”

Hermione jolted slightly as she felt the pressure inside her mind. She quickly cut off all sounds and tried stopping all the memories that popped up, but was unable to do so. A pain started flowing through her as she kept blocking and she couldn't take it much longer. Suddenly the pain surged, causing her to lose focus and the memories started flooding her mind. Memories of her childhood and years at Hogwarts played out over and over in her mind. She saw the first time she'd had accidental magic, having flung a child away from her when he was bullying her. Another was of her parents watching her in fear as various items in their sitting room started shattering. The next was when McGonagall arrived and told her she was a witch and would be going to Hogwarts, the shock in her parents eyes and happiness she felt pouring through. When it shifted to the night of the Yule ball in fourth year she gasped when she realized what it was. Shaking her head she pushed back, refusing to let him see that memory.

“Stop!” she begged, unable to push him back as they both watched Viktor leading her outside the Great Hall and to an abandoned classroom. She started pleading with him to stop, but he couldn't hear her as he watched the Bulgarian pull her into a heated kiss. She felt a surge of anger and knew it was coming from Draco.

Suddenly she felt him pull back, but was shocked when she felt herself slipping into his mind in reverse. The first memory was of him as a small boy, flying around the gardens at Malfoy Manor on a toy broom, his mother nearby smiling up at him. After that was him receiving his Hogwarts letter and his parents looking at him with pride. The next one, she gasped as she witnessed Lucius beating him across his back with his cane, calling him pathetic and weak for being bested by her and Harry. She realized that was after second year. The next one, she felt happened sometime when he was fifteen or so, and it broke her heart to watch. Draco was on his knees in front of his father who was furiously whipping him. Lucius was yelling insults and venomous thoughts at his son, calling him a coward, weak, and a failure. She started screaming no as she watched it happen more and more, not wanting to see it again.

“FINITE!” Alex and Khira yelled, each pointing their wands at one of them. The teens gasped and fell over, before both women rushed to them, checking on them.

“Draco are you alright?” Alex asked, seeing his pale complexion. She looked over and saw Hermione looked similar and was sobbing. Khira nodded to her, cradling the girl in her arms.

“What the bloody hell just happened Alex?” She looked up to see Severus standing in the doorway, glaring down at her.

“I don't know! Draco used Legilimens on her, but something else happened.”

“Let me take him and you two bring Ms. Granger. We need to move them upstairs” he stated and she nodded, watching him scoop Draco up into his arms and carry him out of the room. Alex turned to the other teens who were watching in shock.

“Continue with your training. We'll be back soon.”

She moved over to Hermione and lifted the witch into her arms, carrying her quickly upstairs. She stepped into Draco's room, seeing Severus already had him laying on the bed, and set the young witch down next to him. The two immediately pulled each other close, clinging to each other like they were a lifeline. Khira rushed into the room behind both of them, locking the door and warding the room with privacy spells.

“What the hell just happened?!” she asked, seeing the two teens.

“I don't know alright!” Alex yelled, looking down at Draco and Hermione in shock. “Draco used Legilimens on Hermione and I assume she wasn't able to block him. I don't know what happened after that.”

“Saw...everything.” Draco mumbled, and Severus leaned over.

“What did you say Draco?”

“We saw everything. She saw mine and I saw hers” he groaned, pulling the witch closer.

“You saw each other's memories?” Alex asked, sitting next to young witch on the bed.

“It was horrible” Hermione whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek.

“Hermione, I need to know what happened. Can you let me see?” Alex asked quietly and she nodded. Alex pressed her hand to the witch's temple, before whispering a soft 'Legilimens' and entering her mind. As she saw the images of what happened come forward she gasped, before gently pulling back out.

“Draco saw Hermione's memories, but when he went to back off, the spell reversed and made her see his” she explained, her wife and Severus sharing a look.

“Will they be alright, Alex?” her wife asked her, resting her hand on her shoulder.

“They'll be fine, but they need to rest. It took a toll on their bond which is why they're clinging to each other.”

“I'll leave them in your more than capable hands then” Severus stated, turning and walking away.

“Talk to him Alex.” She sighed when Hermione whispered this and stood, walking out of the room.

“Severus!” she saw him stop and turn to her, his face masking his emotions.

“Yes?” His tone was that of boredom and it grated at her nerves, causing her to hiss at him lightly.

“Can you stop doing this please?” she begged, standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

“Doing what?”

“That!” she motioned to him and sighed, “I can't stand the avoidance or the indifference! I know something is bothering you and you've been avoiding me because of it! I can't take it anymore! I may be your sire you arse, but I was your friend first! I wish you would just tell me what's wrong.”

She watched his face crumble after a few moments, and he stepped closer. When he raised his hand to cup her cheek she closed her eyes, placing her hand against his.

“Lexi, I cannot give you answers right now. I don't know what is happening. Ever since I read Lily's letter I've felt different. I need time to figure it out.” She nodded as he said this and he pulled her to him, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. “Give me time, that is all I ask.”

“You'll tell me once you know?” he sighed as she looked up at him and nodded.

“I will. Let me know when Draco and Ms. Granger are feeling better.”

The next few days for the teens were full of training and assignments. Alex had refused to allow Draco to use Legilimens on Hermione again, fearing the same would happen. She'd explained it to be something like a memory fusion, but stated their bond fought against them and made them relive memories without them having control. It was too risky for them to try it again, and Alex couldn't apologize to them both enough.

Hermione had been so upset from what she saw, that she clung to Draco for the rest of the day. It had caused a fight between the blond and Ron when he tried to ask what was wrong, Draco refusing to let him near her. Khira had to diffuse the fight immediately and told Ron that their bond had been hurt and he needed to give them some space to strengthen it. It shocked all of them though when Pansy stepped up and dragged the redhead away from the room, insisting he join her in the kitchens.

The following Tuesday evening the teens were all seated in the library, going over their assignments together when Alex and Khira walked in. Draco looked up and noticed they were dressed formally. Khira was wearing a long midnight blue sundress, while Alex wore a matching vest with silver dress shirt, and tailored black slacks. Upon noticing them Pansy whistled lightly at them and giggled.

“What's the occasion you two?”

“Don't play coy Pansy. You know what today is” Alex stated and the dark haired girl nodded. “All of you go get cleaned up and dressed in something formal. We're all going out for dinner tonight.”

They all watched the two leave before gathering their things and walking out of the room. Half an hour later they were all in the foyer. The boys had all opted for wearing dress pants and shirts, while the girls were wearing simple dresses. Hermione's was a light silver knee-length dress with spaghetti straps. Draco on the other hand wore a forest green shirt and black slacks. Draco approached Alex and she smiled at him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

“I believe congratulations are in order for you two? Twenty years is quite a milestone.”

“You know twenty years is nothing to a vampire Draco, even a half-breed.”

“Severus not coming?” he asked, seeing everyone there but him. She shrugged but didn't say anything else and he nodded.

“Shall we get going then?” she asked and he nodded.

Ten minutes later they were all standing outside a small restaurant, Los Tres Hermanos, and Hermione smiled up at it. She looked over at Draco and saw he was lightly smiled as well, looking at the building. It was a small Spanish restaurant with stucco walls. On one entire side of the building there were high windows, letting the natural light into the building.

As they entered Hermione was delighted to see a quaint little restaurant with private tables and booths. At the back was a large room with a single table in it, obviously used for large parties. There were no other customers which seemed odd, but she chose to ignore this. There was salsa music playing over a speaker system and even a small dance floor between the back and main dining rooms. They were approached by a tall man who had slightly graying dark brown hair and green eyes. He was dressed in black slacks and light blue shirt, with a gray tie. When he reached the two vampires, he held his arms out, taking both Alex and Khira in his arms one at a time and kissing their cheeks.

“Buenas nochas my angels! It is so good to see you both again” the man stated, cupping both of their cheeks.

“Miguel it has been far too long” Alex stated, smiling brightly.

“That it has little one. I have everything you asked for set up already in the back. Is this all the guests we can expect tonight?”

“There may be one more, but I cannot be sure. Best to prepare for their arrival regardless, just in case.” He smiled as Alex said this and nodded.

“I'll leave you all to get seated and send Abigail over in just a moment” he said with a smile and looked at each of them, “Congratulations both of you.”

The two of them smiled and thanked him, before ushering them all to the back of the restaurant. Once in the back room they all took their spots at the table, leaving a spot next to Alex empty. After a couple minutes a young girl with strawberry blond hair approached them and smiled at Alex and Khira.

“Congratulations on twenty years you two!” she said and they nodded.

“Thanks Abigail! How have you been?”

“I'm doing good, Alex” she smiled and handed her a wine menu, looking around at the teens with them. “Quite a few young ones with you tonight.”

“Yes, my godson is spending the summer with me, along with his partner and their friends. We felt it better to have them all join us tonight in celebration rather than be stuck at the estate.”

“The more the merrier obviously” she said with a laugh and Alex nodded. “Uncle Miguel told me to tell you that he's already thought out the dinner courses. I just need to know what you'd all like to drink and we'll be set. The main course is a seared sea bass with a sweet pepper sauce and paella.”

“Well obviously your uncle knows wines better than I, so maybe I should leave that choice to him?” The girl giggled and nodded. “For now though, it might be best to settle for some tea and ice water.”

Abigail nodded and took back the wine menu, before leaving the room. A few moments later she came back with another waiter and they left two jugs each of tea and ice water on the table. Alex smiled at Khira and leaned over, kissing her on the temple and whispering something in her ear that made her blush. Draco chuckled at the two of them before Hermione nudged him with her arm.

“Have you been here before?” she asked and he shook his head.

“I've heard of the place but never been here.”

“Maybe sometime we can come back here alone?” she asked and he nodded, leaning over and kissing her.

“Get a room you two!” Pansy called out, and they both started laughing, Draco giving his friend a light glare.

They all turned when someone cleared their throat and the teens were all in shock. Severus was standing in the doorway smiling lightly at Alex and Khira. What shocked the teens most was his attire. Gone were his teaching robes and in it's place was a charcoal gray two piece suit. He chuckled at the teens' reaction before walking over to Alex and Khira. As the teens watched him, they seen the two witches were lightly crying. Once he was closer Alex stood and hugged him, shocking the teens even further.

“I thought you weren't going to show” she whispered and he chuckled, pulling back.

“You should know me better than that by now Lexi.” She smiled and nodded, sitting back down as he moved over and embraced Khira as well. “Congratulations you two, and I must say, you both look beautiful tonight.”

Draco smirked when he heard the words, knowing he was the only one who could due to his enhanced hearing. The two witches blushed at his words and shared a look. When Snape pulled back, he looked around and as his gaze fell on Draco, the blond nodding to him. He nodded back and took his seat, unbuttoning the jacket on his suit. Alex smirked at him and placed her hand on his arm just as Abigail came back, serving their wine.

As the night carried on, they laughed, joked, and enjoyed their meal. Miguel came back to the room about halfway through the meal to formally congratulate the two on their marriage and inquire how they were enjoying themselves. He'd delivered dessert after this, a simple bread pudding served with a sweet sauce and vanilla cream. The food was amazing, and the wine had all of them feeling happy and free. Alex had even allowed Ginny to drink a couple glasses since they were all celebrating.

After dinner they all sat there enjoying the rest of the wine, before Alex stood up, pulling Khira with her to the dance floor. They all laughed and whistled as the two danced to the salsa music and were grinning like mad. After a few minutes of watching them Draco nudged Hermione and nodded his head towards them and she smiled and said yes.

The two made their way out to the dance floor and he pulled her close just as a slower song started to play. He took the lead and the two swayed their hips to the music, enjoying themselves. They heard a laugh to their right and looked over to see Alex dip Khira, before pulling her back up and kissing her soundly. A few moments later Harry and Ginny joined them along with Pansy and Blaise. Hermione smiled up at him and rested her head on Draco's shoulder as they moved along with the beat of the music. She had to admit he was an excellent dancer, easily taking control and leading them around the dance floor. After dancing to a couple more songs, they made their way back to the table and laughed at the sight before them. Khira was sitting on Alex's lap, clearly tipsy from the wine, and was openly laughing about something.

“Alex, you must help me understand how you've been able to stand her being such a lightweight these past twenty years” Snape said and Hermione covered her mouth to stifle her laugh.

“Well you see Severus, that's very simple. My wife makes up for her being a lightweight in various other departments” Alex stated, before winking at him, obviously tipsy as well. Hermione felt Draco lay his head against her shoulder and him shaking from trying not to laugh at the two of them.

“Alex!” Khira slapped her wife's arm, before leaning down and kissing her deeply. Draco shook his head as he watched the two having a heated snogging session, not caring about who saw them.

Draco pulled Hermione's chair out for her and once she was seated he took his seat as well. The two of them looked over at the two kissing and shook their heads. Hermione then noticed out the corner of her eye that Snape was doing his best to not watch the two witches. He picked up his nearly full glass of wine and drank it down quickly, before pouring himself another. After a couple minutes she also watched as he placed his hand to his upper chest and cleared his throat lightly.

“Are you alright, sir?” she whispered and his eyes blazed as he looked at her.

“I'll be fine Ms. Granger” he stated, clearly angry about something, his tone not being missed by Draco who looked at him oddly. He tapped her shoulder and then tapped his temple indicating he wanted to talk through their link.

_'What happened?'_

_'You didn't see him react to them kissing?'_

_'I wasn't paying attention. What happened?'_

_'Alex and Khira started snogging and he drank down his entire glass of wine before pouring another. Afterwards I saw him placing his hand over his upper chest above his heart and clear his throat. Do you think he just feels uncomfortable watching them?'_

_'Not bloody likely! He's practically watched them shag before!'_

_'I do not need that visual Draco!'_ She grimaced lightly as she thought this.

_'Sorry, but he's used to them, so I don't know what's the problem.'_

Hermione nodded and the two tried their best to avoid looking at the two who were still snogging. They were relieved though when Pansy and Blaise entered the room, the former whistling loudly at the two of them. As Pansy laughed while sitting down the two women pulled apart, glaring at the girl.

“Ruin my fun why don't you Parkinson!” Khira hissed, causing the girl to laugh even more and shrug as if saying 'someone had to'.

“Don't worry love. When we get home I plan to have a lot of fun with you in our room” Alex stated with a grin that caused the brunette to shiver. Draco shook his head before noticing a slight movement to his right. Looking at Severus, he noticed him swallow hard and tug lightly at the top of his shirt. It was obvious something was bothering him, but he wouldn't say what. Luckily they were interrupted by Harry and Ginny stumbling back into the room, nearly falling into their seats and laughing.

“I think we can agree that's our cue to get out of here” Khira said with a laugh, before downing the rest of her wine.

“Alright you lot! Let's get back to the estate!” Alex called out and they all laughed, standing up. As they all paired up to apparate back, Miguel approached the two witches with a huge grin.

“Congratulations again my angels, and please do come see me more often” he stated, embracing them both and kissing their cheeks.

“Thank you for the wonderful meal Miguel. We would stay longer, but we really need to get these kids back to the estate. I can promise you we will be back some time soon though” Alex said and he nodded.

“I look forward to seeing you again. Have a wonderful night all of you.”

They all grinned as he walked away and walked outside to the apparation point. Once they all were back at the house, Alex pulled Khira close, kissing her passionately. Severus shook his head at their antics and quickly left the room, his actions not missed by a few of them. The teens all gaped at the display before whistling and howling at the two of them. When they pulled apart, Alex grinned at her wife, before turning to the teens.

“If you all would excuse us, I made a promise to my wife to finish something that Pansy rudely interrupted earlier” she stated, before disapparating the both of them up to their rooms. Pansy laughed as soon as they were gone and looked at everyone. Slowly the rest of the teens all dispersed to different parts of the estate and enjoyed the slight buzz they were all feeling. They only hoped that the buzz would last for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it may seem a bit random guys, but bare with me on the chapters. They do have connections, but I am needing to get details out there as well. Soon all of it will make sense. I really would love to hear what you guys think so far of the story. Not having comments makes me question sometimes if I should even continue with the story because I don't know how people are perceiving it. Comments gives me a different perspective so I would really appreciate them.


	9. The Bonded Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape finally figures out what is wrong, before being confronted by Khira and Alex. Afterwards the teens adjust to dealing with the aftermath and annoyance it causes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and thank you for getting this far. I want to first let you all know that the next chapter may come a little late because of unavoidable circumstances. I'll try and upload next Monday, but it could be a little late. Again, thank you all for getting this far and I hope you enjoy the story.
> 
> **WARNING** - There are scenes of abuse at the beginning of this story, so I must warn about that.

_Lucius stalked down the halls of the manor towards the music room. The faint tune of a piano was heard as he came closer to the doors. Stopping outside them he steeled his shoulders and pulled his wand from his cane, before pushing them open forcefully. The young blond in the room stopped playing and turned to him, fear radiating off of him._

“ _Father?” Draco asked, standing immediately._

“ _Tell me something Draco. Do you enjoy being beaten by Potter and his mudblood friend Granger?” he hissed._

“ _I am doing my best father-”_

“ _Your best will not be enough for the Dark Lord!” He snarled, stepping closer to his son. “If you plan to be good enough to join his ranks, you will do better!”_

“ _What if I don't want to join Him-” Draco was cut off Lucius' cane hitting him across the face._

“ _You will join him when you are of age! You will not disgrace this family!”_

“ _I do not want to join him!” Draco scowled up at the man, his eyes darkened in anger._

“ _You will join him, or you will be banished!” Lucius pointed his wand at his son. “Crucio!”_

_Draco fell to his knees, groaning in pain and writhing on the floor. Every part of his body felt like it was on fire, and his skin had needles being plunged into it. He felt another wave of the spell hit him and cried out as a sharp pain fell across his back. It took him a few seconds to realize his father was whipping him._

“ _You're pathetic! Weak! A failure for a son!” he yelled, each insult being punctuated by a snap and slash across Draco's back._

“ _I'm sorry father!”_

“ _I'll make you sorry boy!” Lucius raised his wand and pointed it at his son. “Avada Kedavra!”_

Hermione bolted awake, gasping for breath as the green light faded from her vision. She'd been having this reoccurring nightmare for a week now. Every time it showed Lucius coming in and abusing Draco, using a Cruciatus curse, and then the killing curse. Every time she was unable to do anything and it was starting to mess with her head. She'd started placing silencing spells on her room at night to hide the sounds of her crying from having to endure the nightmares. There was something deep inside her that gnawed at her, telling her she had to protect him, and the dreams were making her feel like she couldn't do even that. She knew Lucius was dead, but the feeling didn't go away. As she laid back down, she wiped her tears away, trying her best to ignore the painful feeling in her gut and get at least some sleep that night.

  
The following morning Alex and Khira were in their rooms getting dressed when Gippy popped in, walking over to the dark haired witch. She eyed the elf suspiciously before sitting down and nodding to it.

“Something wrong Gippy?” She asked buttoning up her shirt.

“Mistress, it appears Ms. Granger has been placing silencing spells on her room at night” Alex looked at her wife, who shared a similar gaze to hers and turned back to the elf.

“Do you know the reason for her doing so?”

“It seems that she is having nightmares.” She nodded and dismissed the elf, turning to look at her wife.

“I think we both know what caused those” Khira stated and Alex nodded.

“I'll talk to her after breakfast” she responded, leaning over and kissing her wife's cheek, “See you downstairs love.”

When Alex got downstairs she saw Draco and Hermione were both there, and took a hard look at the young witch. It was obvious Hermione was tired, but she was keeping it hidden from her friends and Draco. The true giveaway was her eyes, which looked haunted. As her eyes met Alex's the older witch nodded to her with a smile and Hermione did the same in return, but her smile didn't reflect her current mood. As she took her seat and started having breakfast, she kept an eye on the young witch and noticed her barely eating as well. Once they were all finished she sat back and sipped on her tea, before looking at the young girl.

“Hermione, could I talk to you about something privately for a moment?” she asked and Hermione nodded, both of them standing and walking outside to the gardens. Draco gave them a look as they left, but Khira told him to leave them be.

“What is it Alex?” Hermione asked, fiddling with a strand of her hair.

“Gippy informed me this morning that you've been putting up silencing spells in your room at night.” Hermione looked at her in shock, looking away after a few moments, “Want to tell me what's wrong?”

“I keep having nightmares of the memories I saw. I see Lucius beating and whipping Draco, but then he uses the Crutiatus curse and then uses the killing curse. I wake up just as he uses the spell, never seeing if it hits him. I can't ever seem to stop him either.” Alex nodded, letting the girl vent. “I guess I'm a pretty horrible mate.”

“Nonsense!” Alex hissed, and she jumped at her tone, “They are nightmares and only that Hermione. You should not let them determine how good or bad you are as a mate.”

“I couldn't stop it-”

“It was a nightmare. You weren't meant to be able to” Alex cut her off and she sighed. “Have you considered talking to Draco about them?”

“I don't want to burden him with it.” She stated this, shaking her head furiously.

“I would suggest you talk to him about it. He needs to know that it effected you so much. Maybe talking to him will help ease your mind.” Hermione nodded as she said this. “If it doesn't work, come see me and we'll see if we can figure out something to help you alright?”

“Thanks Alex” she said with a smile and the older witch nodded, before they both walked back inside.

“Everything alright?” Draco asked as they entered. Hermione knew he had waited at the table for them to return and smiled at him.

“Actually, can I talk to you privately?” she asked and he nodded.

“Use my study. Merlin knows where the boys are hiding at right now” Alex stated, and they chuckled, before walking out of the room.

Once they entered the study Draco locked the door and warded it with privacy spells. He turned around and looked at her, stepping closer. She stared up into his eyes, as memories of the most recent nightmare surfaced, causing her eyes to water.

“Hermione what's wrong?” he asked, seeing a tear fall down her cheek.

“I need to tell you something” she sat down on one of the armchairs and he moved one closer to sit in front of her. “Do you remember when we saw each others memories and I saw what Lucius did to you?”

“Of course. Why do you ask?” He nodded and she sighed, taking a steadying breath.

“I've been having nightmares ever since that day and in each nightmare Lucius uses the Crutiatus curse and then...then he kills you.”

“Why didn't you tell me?” he asked, moving to wrap his arms around her and pull her onto his lap.

“I didn't want to worry you Draco. I figured if I just ignored them they'd go away, but they keep getting worse. I keep feeling like I'm not worthy of being your mate-” he silenced her with a quick kiss and pulled back, his eyes glowing.

“You're more worthy than you could ever imagine Hermione.”

“It felt so real though, and I kept waking up feeling like I'd lost you.”

“Hermione I'm right here, and he's dead” he cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead, smiling at her. “You have nothing to worry about.”

Hermione couldn't explain the calm that went through her. It was like Draco's words could make every worry and every doubt she had disappear. She smiled up at him and leaned up to kiss him lightly, before placing her head on his shoulder. They both sat like this until Khira came knocking at the door, telling them to get ready for training.

Later that evening they were in the training room when Alex stopped them suddenly, a look of shock and fear on her face. Suddenly a raven flew into the room and dropped a scroll in her hands, landing on the windowsill nearby. She unrolled the scroll and read it, before looking over at Khira and Snape. They both stepped forward as she eyed the teens warily.

“Are they summoning us?” Khira asked and the dark haired witch shook her head.

“Demitri's coming here, right now.” She stated, before the two stepped back. “All of you against the back wall and stay there!”

“Alex what's happening?” Hermione asked as they all got against the wall, watching as she placed her hand against a column in the room and whispered something.

“Stay against the wall, do not speak and above all else, do not move!” she yelled, waving her hand and placing a disillusionment charm on them.

Hermione was about to ask when there was a loud bang down the hall before a man in dark black robes with silver accents appeared in the doorway. The teens all watched as all three adults bowed their heads, not meeting his gaze. One look at the man and Hermione knew he was a vampire. His eyes were glowing violet. He looked a little older than Alex, but she wasn't fooled into believing it.

“Welcome Demitri” Alex stated.

“I should not have to be making these house calls Alexandria! If you would attend a coven meeting from time to time it would be much easier” he hissed, before Alex looked up at him.

“I apologize. I was busy with other matters and unable to attend.”

“Then you should have sent your mate to attend for you.” His eyes flared slightly, before looking at Severus. “You could have sent him as well. You are his sire after all.” Harry and the others gaped at this information.

“I understand. May I ask what your reason for being here tonight is?”

“It would seem that You-Know-Who has been sending his officers to visit various covens. We recently had a visit from one of them and they requested we join him. We refused, but I suspect he may have swayed some of the weaker covens.”

“We were aware he was recruiting, but not the extent of it. Who did he send to sway you?”

“Bellatrix Lestrange” he hissed and Alex snarled.

“I only wish I had been present to rip her apart.” Her eyes flashed slightly and he chuckled.

“Maybe next time you will attend a meeting or send your mate or childe in your stead.”

“I could not risk Severus going in my place. It would not be wise for him to show up to a coven meeting if there were followers of You-Know-Who there.” As she stated this, Demitri looked over at Severus and snarled.

“Is that his excuse for the glamour then?”

“Yes, that is correct. He has only been one of us for five years Demitri. If he suddenly changed his appearance it would raise suspicions. We agreed that when he is around others he will wear a glamour, but in private he will remove it if I request it.”

“I wish to see him without it.”

“Demitri please-”

“I will not ask again young one. I am your elder and you will respect my request!” He growled at her and she bowed her head.

“Ash you wish. Remove it Severus.”

“Lexi-”

“Do not argue with the order! Your coven leader demands it!” Demitri snarled at him.

“As you wish” Severus stated, before moving his hand over his face and it started to shimmer. As the magic of the glamour fell his skin became softer, and the age lines disappeared. His hair also became softer rather than the greasy mess it was before. The most striking detail was his eyes gaining a indigo ring around the edge that made them seem like they were glowing. As the Gryffindors watched they all were stunned to see the changes. Snape looked like he was in his early twenties still.

“Was that so hard young one?” Demitri sneered. “Although, now that the glamour is gone, what I see is quite impressive. Such a rarity indeed.”

“What?” Khira asked, the older vampire snapped his gaze to her, hissing lightly.

“You do not speak to me without my permission!” he glared at her, before looking at Alex. “Tell me Alexandria. What is the nature of the bond between you and Severus?”

“He's my friend and I'm his sire, nothing more” she stated, but Demitri caught Severus' slight wince.

“I find that hard to believe.”

“It's the truth-”

“Do not lie to me when I can see there is more to this bond than you wish to admit!” he stated, looking between the three of them. “I have never seen three auras meld together so well.”

“What?” Alex looked shocked and gazed at her wife and friend.

“I'm sure you understand the meaning behind this correct?” he asked and she nodded.

“It's impossible though-”

“I highly doubt it's that impossible Alexandria. Do not doubt my wisdom.”

“I mean no disrespect. I simply find it hard to believe what I'm being told.”

“Then maybe you should test it over a pot of amortentia?” he sneered at her and she looked down. “I must take my leave. Do not make me have to return here again Alexandria. I expect you to be present at the next coven meeting. If you cannot make it, send your mate.” She nodded as he said this and they all watched as he left in a blur.

“When are we going to finally have enough of him and stake him?” Khira asked as Alex fixed the wards again.

“If only we could.”

“What was that bit about our auras?” Snape asked, and she saw he had replaced the glamour.

“It's an old vampire myth about bonds being between more than two vampires. I'm not putting any truth to it because it's impossible. Demitri is so lost in the old ways that he's become delusional. Don't let what he said get to you. ”

“I'm going to go work on the potions in the lab for a bit more. I doubt I'm needed here anyway” he stated and left the room.

Severus made his way to the potion lab quickly, locking and warding the door once he was inside. Moving to the back of the lab he pulled a flask from the shelf and set it down on the counter nearby. Placing a small dish next to it he unstopped the flask, pouring a bit of the potion into the dish. Looking down at the mother-of-pearl liquid he groaned. He had a suspicion of what Demitri was hint at, and wanted what he had said to be a fluke, but he had to know for himself. Lifting the dish to his face he smelled the potion deeply.

At first he smelled something reminiscent of leather bound books reminding him of the books in his home. Next was the familiar scent of smoke from a cauldron. As he smelled it again he was shocked to find the smell was different than he was used to. Normally he would smell asphodel, but now that was not the case. He now smelled two new scents, both confusing him greatly. The first was cherry blossoms and the second was sandalwood. Sniffing the potion again he thought about what he was smelling before it hit him, causing him to drop the dish and it shattering on the floor.

He cursed under his breath, repairing the dish and vanishing the potion away, before replacing the potion on the shelf. Once he was done he quickly wrote a note on a piece of parchment and placed it next to a simmering cauldron, before disapparating away. Once he was back in his sitting room at Spinner's End, he grabbed the bottle of firewhisky and a tumbler, content with getting himself hammered.

The following morning Alex entered the potions lab to find Khira staring at the parchment Severus had left them. She felt her wife's unease and moved over, before the brunette handed her the note. Looking at what was written she felt a pain in her chest and closed her eyes.

_I am leaving to spend some time at home to figure some things out. I will return once I have thought some things through._

_~S_

“Why would he leave Alex?” Khira asked, sniffing lightly.

“I don't know.”

“Everything alright you two?” Draco asked, leaning against the door, Hermione right behind him.

“Severus left last night.”

“What?” Hermione asked, the two moving over to them.

“Do you think it had something to do with Demitri?” Draco asked, seeing the parchment.

“I doubt it.”

“Are we still going to have training like we have been?” Hermione asked and Alex shook her head, snickering at her.

“I can teach both Harry and you together Hermione” she stated and Hermione blushed, “Besides, you're almost able to keep me out completely. I'm sure only a few more lessons and you'll have it mastered. Harry just needs to learn to grasp the concept.”

“I can work with Potter a bit if you wish” Draco offered and she nodded.

“If you don't mind Alex, I'd like to stay in here a bit and work on these potions” Alex looked at Khira and saw the pain in her eyes, realizing she needed space. Nodding she led the two Gryffindors from the room and they made their way to the training room. Once the door was closed and warded Khira slumped down onto a stool and started crying. She didn't know why but it didn't feel right that Severus had left. She felt like something was wrong, but couldn't put her finger on it.

Looking around the room she tried to think of what could have made him leave. Her eyes settled on the shelf nearby with all the potions and she realized a few were moved around. Moving over she grabbed a couple flasks and jars, placing them back in order, when her hands stopped at one of them. Demitri's words from last night rang through her head as she stared down at the flask. Unstopping it she saw some was missing and took a brief sniff of it. As the smell invaded her senses she gasped. Stopping the flask again she placed the others back down in a rush and ran to the training room. She stood in the doorway watching Alex instructing Draco and Harry, before clearing her throat and her wife turning to her.

“What's wrong Khira?” Alex asked, seeing the bottle in her hand.

“I know it's insane, but humor me for a moment Alex. Smell the potion-”

“Khira not you as well!” Alex hissed, rolling her eyes.

“Alexandria smell the damn potion!” Khira growled, and Alex's eyes glowed as she glared at her. “Please!”

“Fine I'll smell the bloody potion!” Alex stated, grabbing and unstopping the flask and sniffing it. She rolled her eyes as the different smells came that she was used to, before looking at it shocked as she smelled something different.

“What is it Alex?”

“It can't be!” she whispered, the potion slipping slightly and Khira grabbing it before she dropped it.

“Alex tell me.”

“Charcoal smoke.” Khira closed her eyes at her wife's confession and nodded. It was the same thing she smelled as well.

“We need to talk to him” Khira stated and her wife nodded in return, the brunette looking at the teens, “Draco, we're going to Severus' house. If anything happens send Gippy to get us.”

He nodded before the two disapparated away and turned back to look at Hermione. She was smirking at him and he sighed. She had recently told him the suspicions she had about the three and it seemed she was right. Smiling he pulled her to him and kissed her, pulling back and looking down into her chocolate eyes.

“They're going to fight over it” he said and she nodded.

“Perhaps, but they need this Draco. It's obvious they all love each other even if they refuse to admit it.”

“How did you figure it out?”

“The book gave it away. Chapter twenty-three is all about bonds between sires and those they turn. Alex didn't realize she'd forged a much stronger bond than intended when she turned him.”

“You're brilliant you know that?” He asked with a grin and she smacked his chest, rolling her eyes.

Later that night the teens were all sitting on the back patio around a fire pit when Alex, Khira, and Severus walked outside. One look at the three of them and Draco placed his head against Hermione's shoulder to hide his laughter. While Severus looked as he always did, the other two were a dead giveaway. It was obvious they'd made up vigorously at Snape's house if the two bite marks on Alex's neck were any indication, or the fact that Khira's hair was a mess. Alex blushed and glared at Draco, which in turn made him and Hermione both start laughing.

“Oh shut it you two!” she rolled her eyes causing Harry and Ginny to snicker. “I'm going to have to invest in a turtleneck.”

“No you won't” Severus whispered in her ear and the teens were shocked to see him kiss her on the temple.

“Can someone explain what the bloody hell is going on?” Ron asked, looking confused.

“As always Ronald, your lack of perspective is astounding” Khira stated, before moving to sit at the table nearby, Alex sitting between her and Severus. “When a vampire turns someone, they create a bond with that person. Most of the time they turn someone because they are their mate, but that's not always the case. Alex turned Severus to save his life. It has been recorded that if a vampire already has a mate, it is possible, albeit extremely rare, for the bond between the two mates to shift to welcome the person that was turned. That is only if they are truly compatible with the third person. It would seem that is the case with the three of us. Unfortunately, Severus was so obsessed with someone else for all these years that he was blinded of it. This made Alex and I doubt that he was bonded to us in any form. Once his obsession ended, the signs became obvious and like a coward he ran home rather than talking to us.”

“Don't go there Khira!” he snarled, his eyes flashing.

“Would you rather I say you ran like a little bitch because you were shocked to find you had two extremely sexy mates rather than one?” she asked with a smirk.

“That's enough both of you!” Alex stated, seeing Severus about to get up.

“So why didn't you say anything before now Sev?” Draco asked.

“It wouldn't have been appropriate” he hissed and Draco nodded, understanding. Severus didn't want to rock the boat and cause drama.

“As I told your arse earlier, if you had said something I wouldn't have objected to you joining us that night. Hell, I'd have let you give Khira her punishment and watched.” Alex mumbled, noticing Ron's face pale. “Seriously Weasley? If you can't handle me mentioning sex between consenting adults, I can only imagine how you'll perform the first time you have a woman spread eagle in front of you.”

This caused all the teens to snort in laughter and the redhead's face turned pink. They heard him mumble under his voice that it was the fact Severus was getting laid and Alex snarled at him. She chose that moment to kiss the potions professor in front of all of them, causing the Slytherins to all whistle and howl at them while laughing. Draco grinned when she pulled away, looking like the cat who ate the canary. It would seem things were back to normal in the estate.

Draco had been right in his thinking as well. The following week had shown a major change in the three vampires, and the Gryffindors got to see a whole new side of their Potions Professor that they'd never seen before. He actually smiled without restraint and was caught quite a few times snogging Khira or Alex. The first time Hermione had walked into the potions lab to find Khira pressed against a wall, her legs around his waist as he snogged the hell out of her, she'd made a mental note to knock on doors from then on. When she told Draco about it, he simply laughed and proceeded to snog her senseless.

That was another thing that seemed to have changed. Hermione's nightmares had stopped, thankfully. Unfortunately, they shifted from nightmares to purely erotic. Being around three very openly sexual vampires was not helping any of the teens. Sure the three had kept any forms of sex behind closed doors, but they didn't always use silencing spells. One incident had all three of the young girls groaning as they sat in the foyer with the boys.

“Draco you need to have a serious chat with your godparents. This is getting bloody ridiculous!” Pansy growled at him and he rolled his eyes.

“Sorry Pans, but you know that's like talking to a brick wall” he stated, before waving his wand and the noises from upstairs instantly silenced. “Much better!”

“I swear if this keeps up I'm owling Theo and inviting him over just so I can get laid” she scowled, causing a few of them to snort in laughter.

“It is bloody annoying” Ron stated from the corner.

“You wouldn't even know what to do with a girl if given the chance Weasley!” Pansy hissed and he scowled at her.

“Whatever!” he said, standing. “I'm going to go practice spells by the lake so I don't have to hear those three.”

“Someone needs to get laid more than me” Pansy mumbled, making Ginny gag and the others laugh lightly.

Later that evening Hermione was sitting in her room reading when she heard moans coming through the walls. Groaning she looked at the wall and rolled her eyes. Harry and Ginny had been sneaking into each other's rooms almost every other night. At first it was fine, but lately it was getting annoying that they were forgetting silencing spells. Having to deal with Alex, Khira, and Snape shagging was one thing. It was a completely different thing when it was your friends doing it as well. It was making her frustrated and on edge lately. It wasn't that she was wanting sex, but constantly having it around her was making her want release of some sort. Her hands worked quite well in a pinch, but it wasn't enough.

Cursing her two friends she sighed and got up, going to Draco's room. She needed something to calm her nerves and hoped that being near him would help her. She knew she wasn't ready for that particular act with him yet, no matter how much her dreams said she was. When she knocked on the door he called out that she could enter. After she did she turned and saw him sitting on the bed in a pair of pajama pants. She paused for a second seeing his bare chest, but shook it off, stepping forward a few steps.

“Something wrong?” he asked, noticing she was dressed in a night gown that barely touched her knees.

“Harry and Ginny forgot the silencing spells again” she stated, moving to sit on the bed next to him.

“Are they trying to give Alex and Khira a run for their money?” he asked with a smirk.

“It's bloody annoying! I swear it's like everyone in this house is horny all the time!” she stated and he laughed, moving to lay on his side, pulling her flush against him.

“Nothing wrong with that” he stated, running his hand up her leg to her hip.

“Draco I told you that I'm not ready for that” she tried pulling away but he held her close.

“I wasn't thinking about that” he said, moving his hand under the gown to lightly caress her stomach.

“What are you thinking about then?” she asked cautiously, shuddering as he moved her hair to the side, and lightly kissed her neck and shoulder.

“I know you've been tense lately and I want to help you” he stated, running his hands down her thighs and feeling her shiver. “Let me do this for you please?”

Hermione moaned at his touch and nodded. He smirked and pulled back, quickly casting a silencing spell on the room. Tugging on the gown, she quickly tugged it over her head, exposing herself to him. He moaned lightly upon seeing her wearing only panties and immediately leaned down to kiss her deeply, whispering how beautiful she was to him. Slowly caressing every part of her body, lighting a fire deep inside her he couldn't help but grin when she reacted to him so easily. As he teased her, massaging her breasts and lightly pinching her nipples, she arched against him.

“That's it Hermione” he whispered in her ear, running his hands down her stomach. “Just let go.”

As his fingers trailed across her hip and thighs she ground her hips back against his and moaned, feeling him pressing against her bum. He moaned as she did this, lightly biting her shoulder, making her moan loudly. He moved his hand to cup her sex through the thin fabric and had to hold back a groan at how soaked she was already. Moving the fabric to the side he lightly ran his fingers up and down her slickness, coating them in her essence. Pressing them further he slowly circled her entrance, before plunging two quickly into her waiting channel. She gasped at the intrusion and he took advantage, kissing her deeply, tasting her.

He set a slow pace at first, using his fingers to reach that perfect spot inside her that had her grinding her hips against his hand. As his fingers worked over her body internally, he ran his thumb up and down her folds, before slowly circling it around the bundle of nerves. She ground her hips against his as he did this and he had to bite back a moan at how good it felt against his length. Leaning down he started biting and sucking on her pulse point, eliciting a gasp and moan from the witch. Speeding up his fingers he hooked them to rub against that special spot inside her. Her moans were music to his ears and soon he felt her walls tightening around his fingers. As he continued to plunge into her needy channel, he ran his thumb over her clit vigorously. Within seconds her walls were fluttering around his fingers and he felt her shudder against him, moaning his name lightly.

Hermione slumped back against him, breathing heavily and looked up at him with a dazed grin. He smiled down at her and kissed her lightly, moving to wrap his arms around her. She whined lightly at the feeling of being empty, but laid her head back against his shoulder, exhausted. When she went to reach for the band on his pants, he stopped her and pulled her hand away.

“You don't have to do that” he stated. “Tonight was for you. I don't need that in return.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive love” he whispered as he kissed her forehead.

Hermione stared up at him after hearing the term of endearment and couldn't help the satisfied grin that came over her face. The two of them lay there, smiling before she yawned lightly. He snickered and sat up, pulling her with him, before helping her put her gown back on.

“I should probably go get a bath and then get some sleep” she stated and he nodded. He watched as she left the room before going to take a cold shower to calm himself, before getting some sleep as well.

The following morning, Hermione was seated at the table and eating breakfast, when Harry and Ginny sat down. She shared a look with Draco before they both blushed and looked down. Harry eyed them oddly, before a knowing grin spread across his face. He nudged Ginny and pointed to Hermione, before the redhead snickered. Hermione was just about to ask what they were laughing about when Khira placed a small tub next to her.

“Might want to use that on your neck Hermione” she said with a grin, before moving to sit next to her wife who was hiding her grin behind her hand.

Hermione gasped and instantly grabbed the tub, running out of the room to the closest loo. Once inside she pulled her hair back and gasped, seeing there were four slightly purple spots. Quickly opening the tub she applied the paste inside to the spots and was relieved to see them fade away. Checking quickly to make sure there were no more spots anywhere else, she closed the tub and walked back to the dining room. She handed Khira the tub and whispered her thanks, before sitting down and elbowing Draco roughly.

“Prat! Acting like you didn't know!” she mumbled and he chuckled, making Alex laugh.

“Of course he knew Hermione!” she stated, taking a sip of juice. “It's typical behavior to mark your mate.”

“He should have told me” she sighed, before glaring at Ginny and Harry. “You two better not even get started. You forgot the silencing spells again!”

“Sorry Hermione.” Ginny stated, before smirking. “From the looks of it though, you two seemed to have had fun too.”

“We didn't do anything like that so shut it both of you!” she growled and they lightly chuckled at her. She looked over at Draco and saw him smiling at her, before smiling back.

_'Don't let them get to you Hermione. Last night was amazing.'_  
  
 _'Yes it was. I can't wait to do it again sometime.'_ she smirked at him as she thought this and he chuckled lightly, not caring what any of the others thought or said to them.


	10. Attack in Hampstead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hermione learns some bad news from Kingsley her drive to learn the spells goes too far. Alex reigns her in, but delivers a hard dose of reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10! This was definitely not expected to be finished by today, but I was able to pull it off. I would love to hear what you guys think so far of the story. I'm trying to update weekly, but if I am a few days late on it, I do apologize. Again thank you all for reading so far, and enjoy the chapter.
> 
> * * *

“Again Weasley!” Khira growled, seeing the boy unable to manipulate the water into ice yet again.

“It's bloody hard!” he groaned, casting the spell again. “You only understood it because you're a bookworm like 'Mione.”

“Me being a bookworm had nothing to do with it!” She snapped, clearly annoyed at his lack of effort. “The book only gives you the words for the spell, not the will to learn it!”

“Easy for you to say-”

“Oh please! You're just not trying hard enough Weasley!” Pansy hissed at him from the wall nearby. “Alex said you've been doing well with the meditation for the past month, so why can't you do a simple spell that requires just as much concentration?”

“Stay out of this Parkinson!”

“What's the matter Weasley? Nervous?” her smirk caused his face to flush and Khira sneered at them. She knew Pansy's game and was curious if it would work. Alex had used it on her when they were younger.

“I'm not nervous!”

“Could have fooled me. It's almost as if you can't perform under pressure” she stated, giving him a long once over before meeting his eyes.

“Piss off” he growled, stepping towards her.

“No need to be like that. Surely you can perform one tiny little spell” she whispered once he was close enough to her, emphasizing the last three words by slowly running her finger down his chest to stop at his pants, making him gasp.

“If you think it's so simple why don't you do it?” he groaned as her hand ran across his stomach lightly.

“I'm not the water element” she stated, grabbing his waistband and pulling him against her. “Now show me you can do it and stop being a lazy arse about it.”

Ron looked down at her and saw her smirking up at him. Their faces were only a few inches apart and he could feel her breathing against his neck. As he looked down at her, he couldn't help his gaze going lower to the tank top she was wearing, giving him an ample view of the top of her tits. He knew she was wearing it to mess with him. She'd been subtly teasing him the last few days. He was thankful they were far away from the others in the room because it was obvious her actions were effecting him.

It had started after they had been in the kitchens when she pulled him away from a fight with Malfoy. The two sat and talked and she confessed she knew how he felt, and that she'd had a crush on Draco as well for years, but he never returned it. That simple confession had started an odd companionship between them, and when no one was around, they'd have small chats with each other. She'd made a habit of sneaking into his room and talking to him every night since then whenever everyone had already gone to bed. Now though, he knew she was trying to get under his skin, but he couldn't deny he liked it.

“It's not going to work Parkinson” he stated, looking into her eyes.

“I know you can do the spell Ronald” she stated, smiling at him. “Stop worrying about the mechanics and just feel the magic.” As she said this she ran her hand under his shirt and lightly ran her nails across his stomach.

Ron narrowed his eyes at her and held out his arm towards the water in the bucket. He mumbled the spell and saw the water start to ripple in the bucket. He heard her whisper for him to concentrate as her fingers drew random patterns on his stomach and closed his eyes to calm himself. Opening them again he said the spell with more force, narrowing his eyes when he noticed nothing happened. She whispered for him to try again and he nodded, taking a deep breath and casting again. This time the water started to ripple before it slowly started to freeze over and he gasped as he watched it freeze solid in the bucket. A grin split across his face as it did so and she started lightly laughing, before he turned to her.

“Told you that you could do it. You just needed the right push” she stated, pulling back from him and walking away with a satisfied smirk, winking at Khira as she went. Ron glared upon seeing Alex smirking at the witch and quickly passing her a few galleons as well.

“Well done Mr. Weasley” Khira stated with a playful tone in her voice.

Ron groaned at feeling Pansy's presence missing and breathed deeply to calm himself, before turning and staring at the door. He saw Khira looking at him with a knowing gaze and she nodded her head towards the door with a smile. He nodded and rushed from the room looking for the Slytherin. He caught her halfway down the hall and grabbed her, pulling her back and pinning her between him and the wall.

“Care to explain yourself?”

“You got the spell right didn't you?” she stated with a grin and he lowered his face to be level with hers.

“You know what I'm talking about Pansy” he stated, and she sighed.

“Would you have rather I shot stinging hexes at you like your sister?”

“She paid you to rile me up-”

“It worked though didn't it?” she stated, cutting him off and sighing, placing her hands on his arms. “Anyone who has paid attention knows you have issues with confidence because of your brothers. You don't need me to tell you I believe in you to cast the spells. You just need to believe in yourself.”

“So teasing me made it easier to believe it?”

“You were aroused and still able to do the spell. I'm sure you don't need any more confidence than that.”

“You didn't need to manhandle me in front of everyone!” he hissed and she giggled at him.

“Oh don't be such a prat Ronald!”

“If you're going to manhandle someone, be prepared for the consequences.”

“Don't pretend you didn't like-” she was cut off by his lips pressing to hers. She was just about to try and deepen the kiss when he pulled back. She looked at him shocked and he stared down at her smugly.

“Thanks Pansy” he said with a satisfied smirk, before walking back to the training room, leaving her standing there with a dazed look.

“Damn him!” she whispered, watching him as he walked away.

Ron walked back into the room and waved his wand at the bucket, muttering the spell and was glad to see it freeze instantly. Khira chuckled and nodded to him, giving him a pat on the shoulder. She turned to face her wife who was sneering at them as she walked over.

“Who knew all you needed was a little motivation Weasley” she stated, chuckling lightly.

“Don't think I didn't see you pay her” he stated and she shrugged. He rolled his eyes and looked at the two vampires, seeing them both sharing a look. “You two are something else!”

“You'll grow to love us just like everyone else does” Khira stated with a grin and he sighed, shaking his head. “Ready to try the next spell?” The redhead nodded to her with a smile and they started working on a water shield spell.

The next morning they were all seated outside, and lazily enjoying a nice cool morning when Gippy popped in next to Alex. The elf told her that Kingsley was requesting entrance and Alex nodded, placing her hand against a pillar nearby. Once she'd shifted the wards, the elf disappeared. A few moments later she reappeared, escorting the tall man down the side path towards them.

“Kingsley it's good to see you” Alex said, standing and moving to shake his hand.

“Thank you for having me Lady Griffin. Your house is very hard to find and I was only able to locate it thanks to the Headmaster” He stated, looking around at the teens. “I do apologize for barging in, but I am here on official business.”

“Something wrong?”

“Unfortunately yes. There have been some rather dark events happening lately that I needed to inform you all of.” The teens all looked at him as his eyes landed on Hermione. “Ms. Granger, I wondered if I might speak with you privately for a moment?”

“Whatever you need to say to me can be said in front of everyone.”

“I must insist. This is a private matter.” He urged her, his eyes pleading she consider his request.

“Kingsley, just tell me what is going on” she stated, feeling a weight in her stomach at his words.

“Hermione, I am truly sorry to be the one to have to tell you this, but three nights ago your parents were attacked in their home.” he stated quietly, a deep frown on his face.

“Are they alright?” she whispered, taking a deep breath when he shook his head.

“I'm sorry. We were too late. They didn't make it.” She let out a strangled cry as she buried her head in Draco's chest. The blond clung to her, holding her as she cried in agony at the news. Her cries resonated between all of them. Instantly her friends surrounded her, doing what they could to comfort her. Harry sat behind her, giving Draco a wary glance before wrapping his arms around her waist and laying his head against her back. Ginny kneeled in front of her, resting her head on her knees. Ron slowly approached and sat behind her, placing his hand on her back after Draco nodded to him.

“Kingsley, Hermione's family shouldn't have been under the trace anymore because of her being of age. Why were they being tracked?” Alex inquired quietly watching the sobbing Gryffindor. He looked down at her, and pulled her off to the side, out of earshot of the teens.

“The Ministry has been monitoring the families of all muggleborns due to the increase in death eater attacks. Even though Ms. Granger is of age, it was still being applied to her family due to her being a student.”

“Then how in the bloody hell didn't you catch the person that did this?” It was clear that Alex was quickly becoming agitated with the auror.

“When we arrived we heard someone disapparating but we couldn't track them down.” He stated this with a slight frown. “Whoever attacked Ms. Granger's parents did not apparate into the house or use the floo, so we suspect they apparated nearby and walked to the house.”

“What happened to them exactly?”

“From the traces we found in the house, the Crutiatus curse and several dark curses intended to break the body was used on them. Their throats were slit as well. They suffered greatly.”

“Do you have any clues about who did this?”

“We do, but it's a stretch. There was a revel recently in a small muggle district near here. One of the attacks was at a restaurant. I believe you know the place.” As he stated this he pulled a square shaped card from his pocket and handed it to her, revealing a photograph. It was a photo of Alex and Khira at their anniversary dinner that was taken at Miguel's restaurant.

“The owner?”

“I'm sorry Alex. He was the only one in the building at the time. From what we gather, they tortured and killed him before leaving. We were able to obtain some security footage showing the attackers entering the building. Greyback and Bellatrix were among them.”

“Were there any signs Fenrir was present at the Granger's house?” he shook his head and she nodded. “Keep this out of the papers Kingsley. The last thing Hermione needs right now is her name plastered all over the _Prophet_.”

“I agree Alex. Will she be alright here?” he asked, looking back at the teen who was still sobbing.

“We'll manage. Please owl me as soon as there is any news” he nodded and she shook his hand, watching him walk away. She gave the auror one final glance before moving back over to join the others. She sat next to her wife and they both watched the teens all consoling Hermione.

After about twenty minutes the young witch's cries died down and she pulled back from Draco, wiping her eyes. She nodded to her friends and looked over at Alex, seeing the grim look on her face. “The Ministry knows who did this don't they?”

“Kingsley didn't say it, but I suspect they do.”

“Whoever did this better hope I never find out” she stated and leaned against Draco's chest, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

“Take advice from someone who's been through this before Hermione” Alex stated, her looking up at the older witch. “Revenge will do nothing to help you get through this. Don't go looking for it.”

“Your father?” The older witch nodded and Hermione saw the pained look on her face. “What happened to him Alex?”

“My father was a part of Demitri's coven. When I was born they were outraged to find out he had a child with a witch. Due to my special nature, they were not sure if I would age properly. When they saw that I was aging like a human, they agreed to allow me to live, but only if I could find a mate.”

“So because you found Khira you were allowed to live?” she nodded at Pansy's question and Khira wrapped her hand around hers.

“My father wasn't so lucky. One of the elders in the coven didn't agree with the ruling and chose to punish my father himself.” Khira's grip on Alex's hand tightened as they saw her take a deep breath. “We found him barely alive in the foyer the next morning. He told me what happened and we stayed with him until he passed.”

The teens were silent at this revelation and looked at each other. After a few minutes Hermione cleared her throat and Alex looked at her. “What happened to the elder Alex?”

“I think we both know that answer already given what I warned against earlier, Hermione.” The young witch nodded and golden eyes met blue. “I got my revenge on that son of a bitch, but it didn't bring him back, or make the pain go away. It only made it worse. Don't do what I did. Avenge your parent's murder by training, winning this war, and then seeing that those who have wronged others get justice. Going after their killer won't do anything but fill you with guilt and regret.” The teens watched as Alex stood and left the table towards the gardens, Khira and Severus watching her go before looking at each other. Severus went to follow her, but Khira placed her hand on his arm and shook her head.

“Why didn't you two ever tell me?” he asked, watching the dark haired witch walking near the lake.

“Leave her alone about it! She still has nightmares of seeing him like that Sev” Khira whispered and he shook his head. Standing suddenly, he stormed off in the direction Alex went and the teens all watched Khira shake her head. They knew a fight was about to break out between the three.

Later that evening after dinner, Hermione was sitting in the library in the armchair when she heard someone clear their throat. Looking up she saw Khira standing in the door and smiled lightly when she saw her grandmother standing behind her. Standing and rushing over to her, she wrapped her arms around the older woman and lightly cried into her shoulder.

“It'll be alright my dear. We'll get through this” the older woman's comforting words hit her and she nodded lightly, pulling back and wiping her eyes. “Kingsley arrived a little bit after he left here and told me what happened.”

“What happens now Gran?” she asked as they moved over to sit at a table nearby, Khira having left the two of them to have some privacy.

“I'll arrange their funeral so you don't have to worry about anything dear. When I have the details settled, I'll write to you and let you know” she stated, before reaching into her bag. Hermione gasped when she pulled a picture frame from the bag and handed it to her. “I went by the house and gathered a few photos of them to use for their obituary and during the funeral. When I saw this I figured you might want to have it here with you.”

Hermione let out a small sob as she took the image and stared down at it. It was the last photo she'd taken with her parents. They had stayed at a cabin for the holidays and the photo was taken Christmas morning. She'd sat between the two of them on the couch in front of the fire, and they'd all posed for the camera. Tracing her fingers over their faces she held the photo up to her chest and closed her eyes, a single tear falling down her cheek.

“Thank you” she said and Amelia nodded.

“You don't need to thank me Hermione” the older woman stated, smiling lightly at her. “How are you faring here by the way? Alex isn't being too harsh in her training is she?”

“No, the training is wonderful. Alex and Khira are very good teachers. I've learned quite a bit since I've come here about how to control my magic. The elemental training is going slow at the moment since we're waiting for Harry's magic to manifest.”

“That is good regardless. How are things with young Draco?” Hermione didn't miss the mischievous glint in her grandmother's eyes.

“Gran, you knew I was his mate all along didn't you?” Amelia chuckled at this and nodded.

“You needed to figure it out yourself dear. I assume that since you both are so healthy that you've accepted it?” Hermione nodded and she grinned back at her, “Excellent! You two are so well matched for each other. I daresay you two will rival Alex and Khira.”

“Gran-”

“Don't be like that Hermione. You and Draco have always had a magnetism that has been unable to be explained. Even when you were just starting at Hogwarts you were drawn to each other. It was inevitable you two would eventually be brought together.”

“Alex did say we had a lot in common when we first came here.”

“And she was right?” Hermione nodded and Amelia simply smiled back. “I thought so.”

Hermione spent the next few hours with her grandmother. They walked around the gardens and also sat by the fountain outside under the shade. It was bittersweet having her there but Hermione was glad to be able to see her. When Amelia went to leave she promised to write to her as soon as she had the funeral arranged. Hermione bid her goodbye before watching her leave through the floo network. Once the flames died down, she walked outside to see everyone sitting around the fire pit. She moved to sit next to Draco, but he pulled her onto his lap and smiled at her, kissing her cheek.

“Everything alright?” he asked and she nodded.

“She's going to handle the funeral arrangements and write to me once they're settled.”

“Sorry to hear about your parents, Granger” Pansy said quietly from her seat between Ron and Blaise. Blaise nodded his apology as well and she mouthed a quick 'thank you' to them.

Hermione looked around at all of them and noticed they were all being awkwardly quiet. Her gaze stopped when she saw Khira was sitting alone in a chair to the side, not facing the fire. The brunette was looking out at the gardens, but looked to not be focusing on anything.

“Where are Alex and Snape?” she asked quietly.

“Settling some dominance issues in the ebony room.” Khira hadn't looked up as she answered and Hermione looked confused, before Draco tapped her arm and pointed to his temple.

_'While you were with your gran they got into a very big fight out here and Alex pulled rank. They went in the ebony room to work it out in their own way.'_

_'Will they be alright?'_

_'They might be a bit sore, but they'll work it out.'_

She nodded at his smirk and looked back over to Khira to see she'd closed her eyes. Something obviously was bothering her. A moment later she noticed Alex standing in the back doorway, wearing a robe that was wrapped tight around her. Khira stood and made her way over to her, before the dark haired witch wrapped her arm around her wife and they both went inside. Shrugging it off Hermione turned back to the blond and smiled, leaning up to give him a quick kiss on the lips, before turning her attention back to the flames in front of them.

The following morning Alex stretched as she walked outside and looked around at the gardens. She watched as some house elves were trimming some rose bushes and removed dead flowers, planting new ones. As she scanned the grounds her eyes caught a flash of movement to the right and she watched closely as a tabby cat made its way through the flowers. She smirked and whistled alerting the cat that she'd seen her and it turned to look at her. She pointed towards the large fountain and the cat nodded its head before running off down the path. She looked back at the house before following the cat and upon reaching the fountain stopped in front of the cat and smirked.

“I would think by now you'd be more subtle Minerva” she stated and the cat morphed back into the elder professor who simply stared back at her. “What does Albus want now?”

“He's asked me to come and try and persuade you.”

“I've already told him no. Why can't he accept that and just leave me alone?” Alex growled, looking away from the older witch.

“He believes you are worthy of the position Alexandria.”

“So he sends you to try and butter me up?” her eyes flashed when she looked back at the older woman who sighed.

“We need a new Defense professor Alex. Who better to teach than someone who's seen it from both sides-”

“You mean who better than a half-breed vampire and witch who owes Dumbledore a debt thanks to him keeping her out of jail when she murdered her father's killer?” Minerva simply stared at her and Alex rolled her eyes. “I have more important things to worry about than going back to that school and teaching a bunch of children about a war none of them are ready for.” With that said Alex went to walk away.

“He said if you wouldn't do it for him, then do it for Severus and Mr. Malfoy-” Alex stopped in her tracks and scowled turning back to the older witch.

“Of course the manipulative bastard would use my friend and godson against me.”

“Consider his offer Alexandria” Minerva said, adjusting her glasses on her nose. “We'll give you until the first of August to answer back.”

Alex glared at the older witch, watching her morph back into her animagus form and bound out of the garden. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly before walking back up to the house. Once inside she made her way up to her chambers and smirked when she walked in, seeing her mates kissing while lying in the bed. The two pulled apart as she approached and smiled at her.

“Don't stop on my account” she said, sitting on the bed next to them.

“What did Minerva want?” Severus' baritone voice washed over her as she moved to curl up next to him.

“Dumbledore wants me to consider taking the Defense position.”

“What are you not telling us?” her eyes met onyx ones and she sighed.

“He had her try and use you and Draco against me.”

“I don't see any problem with you taking the job.” Khira stated with a small smile.

“It's cursed!”

“All of that is merely rumors. Take the position Alex.” As he said this, the two witches shared a look before looking at their male counterpart while Alex groaned.

“Dumbledore truly has lost his damn mind.”

The next two days Alex and Severus both noticed a change in Hermione's demeanor during training. She was pushing herself harder and refusing to stop until she was exhausted. Pansy had noticed as well and approached Hermione about it, but the Gryffindor had blown her off. After witnessing another couple hours of this, Alex had enough and approached the young witch.

“That's enough for tonight Hermione!” she growled as the witch attempted to encase a dummy in mud.

“I've not mastered it yet-”

“I said that's enough!” Alex waved her hand and the mud solidified, causing the young witch to round on her.

“I almost had the spell!”

“Learning the spell isn't worth draining your core to do it.” Alex eyed her warily as she sighed, lowering her head.

“I just want this war to be over with” Hermione raised her watery gaze to the older witch, “I'm tired of people dying.”

“We all want this war to end, but pushing ourselves to our limits without caring about the consequences isn't the way to do it.” Hermione nodded to her, staring at the dummy in the corner. “You need to pace yourself-”

“How many more have to die or be tortured while we learn this stuff Alex?!” Hermione scowled at her. “Who is going to be the next one to suffer from our lack of action?”

“I want it to stop just as much as all of you-”

“Then teach us more than just manipulating the elements!” the young witch snapped, causing Draco and Khira to turn and look at them.

“You're not ready.”

“Yes I am!”

“You couldn't even hold your own against me. What makes you think you're ready to fight someone like You-Know-Who or Bellatrix Lestrange?”

“I can handle my own.”

“No you can't.” The older witch whispered, looking at her wife who nodded and got in front of Draco and faced him.

“I can-” Hermione's words were cut off by Alex slashing her wand at her. Immediately Hermione was pinned, sitting against a wall in a full body bind spell and silenced. Alex waved her wand at her and Hermione felt a pressure at the front of her mind, trying to block her from seeing her memories, but it was futile.

“ _You're in a full body bind against the wall, silenced, and I'm now running rampant through your mind. Do not dare tell me you are ready to face them in a war when you become so easily overpowered while emotional._ ” She heard Alex's voice in her head and glanced over to see Draco fighting against Khira to get to Alex, while Severus stood behind him. The older witch's next words were spoken out loud. “Draco, calm yourself and let me do this. I promise I will not harm her.”

“Let her go!” he growled, pushing against Khira who looked pleadingly at Severus.

“Draco she's not going to hurt her!” Severus hissed, wrapping his arms around the blond, holding his arms at his side. “If she harms her I will let you go, but until then you must calm down!.”

Hermione struggled under Alex's assault on her mind and tears started falling down her cheeks. Alex simply kept eye contact with her. As the memories flowed through, Hermione realized Alex wasn't watching them, simply letting them pass by. She felt the bind on her head release and hung her head, refusing to look at the witch.

“Do you see what I mean now Hermione?” she asked, stepping forward and kneeling before the witch. “I've been very lenient on you because you are Draco's mate, but you are not ready. I promised his mother to protect him and that protection extends to you and your friends. You have much more to learn and I cannot let you go running off half-cocked into a battle you're not ready for.”

“Do what she says and teach us then!” Draco growled at her and she turned to him.

“We need to wait until we know if Harry's magic manifests Draco!” Khira hissed at him and walked over to Alex. “If Harry's magic doesn't manifest then it means he can't learn the fire spells!”

“Why train him all this time then?” The blond asked, sagging slightly in his godfather's arms.

“I failed to train him in Occlumency. He needs to learn it, so Alex offered to teach him.” Draco looked up at his godfather and nodded. Severus let him go when Alex nodded, before she released Hermione.

“Why does he need to learn Occlumency so badly?” Draco asked, turning and facing his godfather.

“Harry has a mental link with You-Know-Who” Hermione whispered as she stood and stepped closer, the four others the only ones able to hear her. “At the end of fifth year You-Know-Who used the link to lure us to the Department of Mysteries. He made Harry think he had Sirius Black there with him and was going to torture him. When we got there, we realized it was a trap but it was too late. Your father and Bellatrix were there waiting for us to retrieve a prophecy. When Harry destroyed it we were attacked by them and numerous other death eaters. Sirius was killed by Bellatrix in the attack. Harry never finished his Occlumency lessons so he's been at risk ever since.”

“That was over a year ago though. Why train him now? What changed?”

“Finding out You-Know-Who has horcruxes changed everything. That's how he came back” Alex whispered, turning her gaze to the raven-haired boy who was sitting in the corner and talking to the Weasleys. “Harry's also a horcrux.”

“No! He can't be!” Hermione gasped, staring at her friend with her hand over her mouth.

“He didn't mean to make him one Hermione. Dumbledore believes it was the night he killed his parents. As long as that part of You-Know-Who's soul is attached to Harry, he'll keep coming back” As Khira stated this, they all looked over at Harry.

“Regardless the two of you cannot let him know. We'll tell him eventually, but right now I want him to be focused on the training.” They nodded as Alex said this and looked at each other.

“How do we keep You-Know-Who from discovering we're destroying the horcruxes if Harry's link isn't secure?”

“You won't be hunting them” Hermione turned to look at Snape who had a dark look in his eyes. “We will be doing the hunting.”

“What?”

“Dumbledore has asked the three of us to look for them during the next school term” Khira stated.

“How will you explain both of you being at the school?”

“Oh that's another manipulation by the old bastard” Alex stated, turning to look at the two teens. “He's asked me to be the Defense professor.”

“Really?” Draco asked and she nodded. “Take the job! We need a good Defense Against the Dark Arts professor after Umbridge.” He spared his godfather a glance. “No offense Sev, but you have to admit you're better suited for potions.”

“Agreed.” Severus sneered at him as he said this.

“I'm taking it, but not for the reasons Dumbledore thinks” she said, her gaze turning back to Harry. “Dumbledore's up to something and I intend to find out what. Him abandoning Harry with his abusive family doesn't sit well with me.”

“I've never really liked how easily we get away with things in the school” the dark haired witch looked at Hermione and nodded.

“For now we keep it quiet. He deserves a bit of a break.”

Hermione and Draco nodded, staring at Harry and the two Weasleys. Hermione felt a lump form in her throat at the thought of Harry being a horcrux and looked away. Sensing her unease Draco walked over and wrapped his arm around her. Looking over at his godparents he saw Alex having a similar look on her face. He could tell she had a soft spot for the boy. Looking down at his mate she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, before asking if she wanted to go somewhere private. When she nodded he led her out of the room and they walked out to the lake. Once at the shore she sat down by a tree with a huff and he lowered himself down next to her.

“I'm tired of so many people dying. How many more have to die for us to end this?”

Draco didn't know how to respond. His father had mentioned numerous times the chaos he'd witnessed during revels. He'd recounted them so easily without remorse and it had made him wary of how cold he sounded while doing so. He knew what Hermione was going through. When he'd had moments to himself he'd caught himself thinking a lot about his mother. He missed her greatly and wished he could see her again one last time. Looking over at his mate he saw her looking out at the lake and scooted closer to her, pulling her between his legs to lean against his chest. They both sat there looking out at the water until they heard someone clear their throat behind them and turned to see Pansy standing there.

“Alex told me to tell you both that it's time to come inside.” She turned without waiting for their reply. The two of them looked at each other before they stood, walking back to the house in each other's arms. Sparing Alex and Severus a glance from the darkened corner of the patio they were sitting in, the two walked inside the back doors, heading to their rooms for the night.

The following morning at breakfast, Hermione was handed a letter by Gippy that was from her gran. Opening it quickly she scanned the letter, before sighing. Handing it to Draco to read, she watched as he perused the letter, a small smirk on his face as he got to the end.

_Hermione,_

_I've arranged everything for your parents funeral and it is set to be this up coming Sunday at 2 P.M. I've gone with a private memorial for just family members due to the nature of their deaths. If you would like, please arrive at my house by noon and we can leave from here. If you wish to bring young Draco with you, please have him wear a glamour. Also please let Alex and Severus know they will need one as well, since I know they will request to escort you. Please write back and let me know who all is coming so I know how many to expect._

_Love,_

_Granny Amelia_

Draco nodded and handed her back the letter. The funeral would be in two days and she knew she wasn't prepared mentally for it. Placing the letter in her pocket, she slowly finished her meal and retired to the library. After last night she didn't really feel up to training today. She'd been unable to sleep much the night before. After approaching Alex before breakfast, the witch agreed to give her a couple days off. After an hour or so of sitting in the library reading, she sensed someone nearby and looked up to see Ginny standing there. The red head moved to sit on the window sill next to her, and smiled lightly.

“You alright Hermione?” she asked and the brunette shrugged.

“About as good as I can be at the moment Gin.”

The two sat there and talked for a while before Ginny retreated from the room. She'd wanted so badly to tell Ginny what she knew, but couldn't because it would only end in heartache for the red head. Once she was alone, Hermione simply stared outside the window, watching as it started to rain. Unbeknownst to her, Draco watched her from the hallway for a few moments, before retreating to his room.

Once Draco entered his rooms he went into the loo and splashed cold water on his face. During the training Alex had him try and use Legilimency on her, and he couldn't seem to grasp the concept. She'd allowed him to see one memory but after that locked her mind up completely. The memory had been what shook him the most. It was all of them sitting around his mother after she'd given birth to him. Alex was holding him in her arms while his mother slept, and was talking quietly to Khira about the prophecy. Severus had been sitting to the side, smiling at the two witches as he watched Alex hold him. He'd realized by watching the memory that Severus had always in some form loved his godmother and Khira. The man may not have even realized that he did, but the memory was obvious evidence of it. As he splashed water on his face again he grabbed a towel to dry his face off and jumped, seeing his mother in the reflection in the mirror.

“Mum?” he turned, but no one was there, only to turn again and she was standing behind him again in the reflection.

“I'm breaking rules to come and see you my son” she said, stepping forward and placing her hand on his reflected self, and he jumped slightly upon feeling it.

“I miss you” he said quietly, wiping his eyes to keep from crying.

“I know my Dragon, I know. I wish this could have ended another way, but it was meant to happen” she said, and he nodded slightly.

“Why didn't you tell me?”

“If I'd have told you what was going to happen, you'd have died that night trying to protect me. I could never put you at risk like that” she said, reaching out to touch his cheek in the reflection, “You always were so handsome. Your mate is beautiful as well, and I give you both my blessing.”

“Did you know that Hermione would be my mate?”

“I had suspicions after Amelia told me more about her. To say I am surprised would be a lie though. You've always been attracted to her in some way.”

“I wish all this had never happened. You shouldn't have had to die.”

“This needed to happen for you to become the man you are. Alex has secretly helped me raise you to the man you should be, not the man your father wants you to be. I'm so proud of you Dragon” she said, and he took a deep breath.

“I wish you didn't have to leave again” he said, looking down.

“I must go Dragon, but I will always be with you, in your heart” she replied and placed her hand on his chest above his heart, before fading away. As the tears started to fall, he collapsed to the ground, resting his head against the wall.


	11. Saying Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione attends the funeral for her parents, and Alex discovers some surprising information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say that this chapter was a bit harder for me to write, because of the funeral scene. I did get it finished though, so I'm happy about that. Hope you all enjoy of course and be sure to let me know what you think in the comments.
> 
> * * *

Sunday morning came too quickly for Hermione. As she sat up in the bed and wiped her face she frowned as the realization hit her. Today was the day her parents would be laid to rest. They wouldn't be there for her when she needed them anymore. She'd never hug her father, feel him kiss her forehead and tell her he was so proud of her. She'd never hear him call her his little angel again either. Her mother would never ask her how her days at Hogwarts had been, if she'd met any cute boys, or compliment her on her grades. She'd never be able to go to them when her worries or emotions got the best of her and she needed to vent to someone without fear of judgement. The little things she'd taken for granted while they were alive were the things she was going to miss the most.

The night before her gran had written to her saying they wouldn't be doing an open casket due to the bodies being so damaged. This information had hit her the hardest. Draco had instantly felt her grief upon reading this and pulled her from the room to comfort her, so the others didn't see her so distressed. When they were found half an hour later by Alex, she understood completely and left them alone in their grief together. She was thankful for the blond in that moment. He didn't ask her how she was doing, or tell her it would be alright. He simply held her and let her cry, simply allowing his presence be what comforted her. The sharp contrast of how he was now compared to just a few months ago still shocked her. Thinking back on the night before she smiled lightly, the thought that a year ago she would have called someone insane for thinking Draco Malfoy was anything like he was now.

As she stood from the bed and made her way to the window. The elves were clearing out weeds and flowers like usual, and she saw Alex walking around the gardens picking a few flowers as well. She must have sensed her because the witch looked up and nodded to her, waving lightly. Hermione waved back and stepped away from the window, getting a shower and dressed for the day. She wasn't going to wear anything extreme today, choosing to wear a pair of black dress pants and blouse. Once she was dressed she waved her wand over her hair, making it fit into a loose bun on her head, and placed her wand in her waistband. Looking one last time in the mirror she stepped out of the room and walked down to the dining room. Taking her seat next to Draco, she bid everyone a good morning, but didn't talk about much else.

When Alex entered the room she summoned Gippy and had the elf take the flowers she had with her, requesting she prepare them to be taken with them. As she sat at the table she prepared her tea, before finally looking over at Hermione and Draco, informing them they'd be leaving in an hour. They both nodded and ate their breakfast in silence. When they were finished they both moved to sit in the foyer and waited for the others. About twenty minutes later Alex entered the room with Snape behind her and Hermione noticed he was wearing a black muggle two piece suit. Alex waved Draco over to her, before pulling three vials out of her pocket.

“We're using an extended polyjuice potion instead of glamours. Severus was summoned a few days ago and they talked about someone possibly watching the funeral to see if Hermione shows up alone.” Draco snarled as she said this and she held up her hand. “These potions last six hours, which should be more than enough for us to be able to get back here before they wear off. We found a few muggles last night when we went hunting and got the hairs from them.”

“What about our names?”

“Severus is going to go by Samuel, I'll go as Alice. I think for you it'd be best to go by either Daniel or Dominic.” He held up two fingers to let her know he preferred the second one.

“What do we do if they have someone watching?” Eyeing the vials warily, he looked between the two of them.

“We do nothing. We're pretending to be muggles so we need to keep them as oblivious as possible.” He nodded to his godfather before taking the vial Alex handed him.

“Bottoms up” She stated, before the three of them drank the potions.

Hermione watched as the three of them each grimaced at the taste, before their skin started to bubble and each of them morphed slightly into their new identities. When they were all done transforming she walked over to look at them. While the changes were minimal, they were enough to make them not be recognizable.

Snape's hair was now short and grayed, making his now hazel colored eyes more distinctive. He was slightly shorter and bulkier, looking more like a man in his early fifties instead of his late thirties. Alex also looked to now be in her early fifties, and her hair was now a dirty blond. Her eyes had now shifted to a dull blue, and she was more petite now. When Hermione's eyes landed on Draco's she was surprised.

Draco's eyes were now the same as Snape's, and he had short dark brown hair. His face was more rounded and he had a scar on his left cheek. What was the most different for her, was the fact that he was about five inches shorter than he had been before, and he looked to have gained at least forty pounds. She nodded her approval to the changes and Alex nodded. Pulling out her wand, the older witch adjusted their clothes to fit better, before putting it away.

“Amelia is waiting for us, so we better get going” she stated, before they headed through the floo one at a time.

Upon arriving in her grandmother's sitting room, the older woman pulled Hermione aside and quickly embraced her. The two waited for the others to come through and Amelia surveyed the changes. Nodding her approval as well, they moved to sit down and the older woman looked at each of them.

“I've borrowed a car from a neighbor for you guys to use to get to the funeral. Hermione will go with me in my car.”

“Thank you Amelia.” Alex stated this and she nodded.

Twenty minutes later they all left Amelia's and got into the cars outside. Alex waited for them to disappear down the road, before leaving as well. She took a different route to the funeral parlor than Amelia took and they all arrived just as Hermione was about to enter the building. Turning around in her seat she looked at Draco.

“Make a scene and have it be like you haven't seen her the past few weeks. Let her know through the link first. They're across the street watching from behind the trees” she stated and he nodded.

_'I'm going to come up to the door quickly Hermione. Make it seem like we've not seen each other a couple weeks. Alex says they're watching from across the street and we need to get their attention.'_

“I don't like this Sev” she stated once Draco was out of the car and heading up to Hermione.

“Neither do I, but we have to do this. Do you think they recognized us?”

“Not a chance. Why do I smell a wet dog?” She scowled and saw him snarl.

“Fenrir.”

“Ignore him. We have more important things to handle at the moment” she stated this, watching as Hermione moved over to hug Draco.

“Sorry we had to see each other again like this love” Hermione pulled back as Draco said this and nodded.

“It's fine. I'm just happy you're here. I missed you” he watched out the corner of his eye as an older gentleman nearby watched them.

“Are you ready to go inside?” she nodded and he wrapped his arm around her, escorting her into the building.

She smiled lightly at him as they headed down the hall. When they arrived at the door, Hermione braced herself and took a deep breath. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to look at her grandmother who nodded to her. Amelia slowly opened the door and stepped through, turning to let her walk through.

“It's alright sweety” she said and Hermione nodded, before stepping inside.

As she looked around the room Hermione felt her chest tighten and her knees get weak. There were bouquets of flowers scattered around the room in whites, purples, and yellows of all kinds. At the sides of the room was photo boards with various photos of her parents during their lives and times spent during holidays. Her heart clenched when she turned and she caught sight of the caskets in the front of the room. She felt her knees give out and fell to the floor as the tears filled her eyes. Draco immediately was next to her, and holding her close as she cried. After a few minutes she looked up at him and nodded, standing up slowly, before taking a shaky breath and stepping forward. As she neared the caskets she felt her heart clench even tighter. Draco wrapped his arm around her when she turned towards him and started crying.

“I can't do this.”

“Yes you can love. You're strong enough that you can do this” he whispered to her.

“Remember Hermione” she turned at the voice and realized it was Alex who was standing behind her, Snape standing beside her left shoulder. “We're all here for you.”

“Okay” she said and turned to look at her grandmother, “I can do this. I can make it through this.”

As they all listened to the funeral service they all had tears in their eyes at the words spoken. The preacher at the local church gave a prayer while others told speeches of times they remembered between the two. Hermione started crying however when her grandmother stepped forward and read off a poem for her mother. It was her mother's favorite poem, the one she had read to Hermione for years. Hermione wiped the tears away as her grandmother finished reading and stood to hug her as she came back to her seat. Hermione wrapped her arm around Amelia's shoulder and the two smiled at each other as the service continued. At the end of the service the rest of the people approached the caskets to say their final goodbyes, also stopping to say how sorry they were to Amelia and Hermione. Hermione just nodded and said thank you to most of them, ignoring most of what they said and just hoping to get the service over with. After everyone had come forth the manager of the funeral home approached Amelia and told her that they would need to go outside and get in their vehicle. She nodded and they all stood up, walking outside. As Hermione climbed into her grandmother's car she looked out the window to see Draco and the others doing the same.

“Are you alright dear?” Asked asked and she nodded.

“I will be once this is over with” she replied quietly.

The rest of the funeral went by in a blur for Hermione. She remembered them following the hearses to the cemetery, walking up to the burial plots, and listening to the preacher say a final prayer before her parents were lowered into the ground. The people around her, the words spoken, and the movements of the people were all a blur though as she arrived back at her grandmother's house. She stepped in and sat at the kitchen table, completely in a daze.

A few moments later Alex, Draco, and Severus stepped inside the house before feeling the potion starting to wear off. They all felt their skin gurgling again as they changed back to their regular selves. The three looked at each other, and Alex readjusted their clothes to fit, before walking into the kitchen. She noticed Hermione's sudden change in demeanor and pulled Amelia aside.

“She's in shock and needs a calming drought” Alex said quietly, looking at the young witch at the table.

“Do you have one she can have?” Just then Severus walked over and held out a small vial, “I'll make some tea and you can mix it in with that. Hopefully it will help her.”

“Hermione?” Draco waved his hand in front of her face but she didn't move so he instead kissed her cheek and stood to help Amelia with the tea.

“She's just in shock dear. It's all hitting her harder than any of us thought it would” Amelia said as he approached.

“How are you taking this so easily?”

“I've lived longer than her. The death of a loved one is not something I fear anymore. It's sad that I'm having to bury my child, but it's a part of life. I have for a long time given up trying to stop it and instead accepted that if the fates choose it as our time to leave this place, then we shall leave it. All I know is that they are in a better place now and they are at peace” she said just as the water came to a boil, “Could you be a dear and place this on the table?”

“It would be my pleasure Amelia” he said as she placed the kettle on the tray and handed it to him, smiling at him as she did so.

Draco nodded and took the tea tray, placing it on the table just as Amelia and the others sat down. Alex took the calming drought from Severus and secretly poured it into the tea for Hermione before placing the cup in front of her. They all watched as Hermione having smelled the tea, slowly picked it up and sipped on it, before closing her eyes as the potion took effect. After a few moments she opened her eyes and they all noticed the hazy look she had before was gone. Draco reached over and ran his hand down her cheek and smiled when she reached up to place her hand over his.

The rest of them sighed in relief and started drinking their tea, talking about things that had happened. Hermione kept quiet most of the time, only answering questions and lightly laughing when someone made a joke. Draco noticed her gaze shifting to the photos on the mantle in the living room and looked at them. They were photos of her mum and dad with her at Christmas and various other holidays. He reached over and wrapped his hand around hers bringing it up to his mouth to kiss the back of it. She smiled lightly at him and went back to drinking her tea.

As they had just started drinking their tea Alex and Severus both shared a look, before the witch closed her eyes. Suddenly she opened them, looking alarmed at Severus, and Draco saw his jaw clench. A few moments later Nolky popped into the room and Draco eyed the elf warily.

“What are you doing here Nolky?”

“I is sorry Master, but there is trouble at the mausoleum. Someone has broken into it.”

“Do you know who it is?” Alex asked and the elf shook his head. “Is Khira still at the estate or did she already leave to go to the manor?”

“She is at the manor waiting your arrival Lady Griffin.”

“Alright” Alex turned to look at the rest of them and sighed, “I'll go ahead and check the manor. You three can go back to the estate when you're finished here.”

“Do be careful.” Severus stated this and she smiled at him, walking around the table and kissing his cheek.

“Don't worry about me.” A second later she vanished as she disapparated.

_~Malfoy Manor Mausoleum~_

As the witch entered the mausoleum she pulled the cloak closer, shielding her face from possible watching eyes. It would not bode well for here to be seen. Even a glimpse of her face or dark black hair would be a dead giveaway and she'd be back in Azkaban. She stepped towards the tomb in the middle of the room, waving her wand as a red glow encasing the tomb before the lid vanished. As the witch leaned over to look at the corpse inside she snarled upon seeing it.

“We always knew you'd end up this way Cissy” Bellatrix whispered, looking at the battered body of her sister before scowling. “I always knew that my dear brother-in-law would be the death of you.”

Bellatrix surveyed the room before hearing a noise behind her, and turning quickly with her wand pointing towards the noise. Seeing nothing there she went to turn around and jolted slightly upon seeing the dark haired vampire standing on the other side of the tomb. Alex simply smirked at her, waving her hand and summoning her wand quickly.

“You won't be needing this at the moment Bella” she stated, placing it on the edge of the tomb by her. “We need to have a little chat anyway.”

“What do you want you filthy half-breed?”

“I want to know what you're doing here.”

“I've simply come to pay my respects to my dearly departed sister. Was such a shame what happened to her.” Bellatrix's sneer gave away that she didn't rightly care what had happened to Narcissa. Obviously she hadn't truly loved her sister as much as she let on.

“Is that all?” Alex's grinned at her, and slowly ran her hand over the marble on the tomb. “So you weren't wanting to lure Draco here?”

“Where's my nephew half-breed?”

“He's safe. That's all you need to know-”

“Do not toy with me half-breed! I know he's with you! I want to know where he is!” she hissed.

“Draco is safe, and you will not know where he is” Alex stated, lowering her arms and walking towards the witch. “You however, have some knowledge about something I wish to know about.”

“Like I would ever tell you anything! You're not worthy!”

“Oh I do think I have a right to know the truth about this” Alex's eyes twitched to look at something behind her, and before Bellatrix could react, she felt a cold chill go over her body, rendering her unable to move. “I know you and Fenrir have been quite busy Bella. I want to know what you've been up to.”

“I'll never tell you a thing!”

“I don't need you to tell me” Alex smirked at her, raising her wand to the witch's temple. “Legilimens!”

Memories flashed in front of Alex's mind and she sorted through them one by one. Most were fragments, broken and twisted by Bellatrix's insanity. She saw many of their revels and innocents being slaughtered and raped for enjoyment of the death eaters. One in particular was of Bellatrix raping a man and then slitting his throat afterwards. Screams echoed through each memory, followed by laughter and then silence. A few of the ones at the end made her gag in disgust and she shuddered slightly.

As she sorted through the memories, she was able to pull out the ones she wanted and cursed under her breath upon seeing them. Bellatrix was the one who attacked Hermione's parents. She'd gone alone, and the extent of the spells she used on them would have left them in no better state than the Longbottoms had been. As she went to pull out of the witch's mind she caught a glimpse of one memory flash in front of her eyes and navigated back to it. She was shocked upon seeing it and hissed, pulling from the witch's mind roughly, surely causing her a great deal of pain in doing so.

“Thank you for the information Bella” she stated, turning to look at the figure that emerged from the corner.

“Did she do it?” Khira asked and she nodded. “We need to obliviate her and hope she hasn't told anyone about Draco yet.”

“She didn't so he's safe for now. She wanted to lure him out first and take him directly to You-Know-Who before revealing it. A grave error on her part.” Alex turned to look back at Bellatrix and saw her twitching slightly. “We need to gather some of her hairs for polyjuice and then I'll obliviate her so we can leave.”

Khira nodded and moved over, grabbing the witch's hair and quickly slicing some of it off, before stepping back. She watched as Alex raised her wand to the witch's temple and cast the spell. After she was done, she nodded to her wife and stunned the witch, who fell to the floor. The two quickly left the mausoleum before turning to look back inside.

“Should we call the aurors?” Alex shook her head and glared at the witch on the floor.

“They'll ask too many questions. We need her free to go back to You-Know-Who for now. We'll handle her another time.”

“Hermione's going to be pissed we let her go.”

“She'll get over it. We have bigger things to worry about right now.” Khira nodded, just as Nolky appeared next to them.

“Is it handled Lady Griffin?”

“As much as it can be Nolky. Leave her be in the mausoleum and only alert the aurors after she's left that someone broke in. We need her to be able to get away at the moment.”

“It shall be done Lady Griffin.”

Alex nodded to the elf, which disappeared immediately. Sparing the witch on the mausoleum floor one last glance she looked at Khira and nodded, before disapparating. Landing in their bedroom she immediately pulled off her cloak and threw it on the chair by the fireplace. A second later she heard a pop behind her, and turned to see Khira doing the same as she had done.

“Is Sev and the others back yet?” Khira nodded and she sighed. “Gather all of them and have them meet us in the training room. We need to tell them all the truth.”

“Everything?”

“I can't keep hiding this shit from them all Khira. We won't expose Harry's secret, but the rest has to come out.” Khira nodded and left the room, leaving Alex to stand and look into the fire in the fireplace. Thinking over everything she sighed, before leaving the room as well, and heading to the training room.

Inside the room she waited for them all to show up. When Severus entered the room he walked over to her and asked if she was alright. Shaking her head, she looked up at him, before resting her forehead against his chest. He wrapped one arm around her and nodded.

“We need to tell them the truth Sev.”

“As much as I hate to say it, I agree.”

She pulled back and the two shared a look, before turning to the teens who were all standing around the room. She noted Hermione was still looking rather sullen, and knew what she was going to say would anger the young witch. Sighing, Alex snapped her fingers and the furniture shifted to provide seating for all of them, as she told them all to take a seat.

“What's going on Alex?” Pansy asked, sitting between Ron and Blaise on one of the couches.

“I just returned from Malfoy manor after having a little chat with Bellatrix Lestrange.” They all looked at her, and Draco scowled. “She was there to pay respects to her sister, or so she said.”

“You don't believe her?” Ron asked and the witch shook her head.

“She's not that compassionate. She went there to lure me out” Draco stated, and the red head looked at him. “I have to wonder why though.”

“That's the bad part of all of this” They looked back at Alex and she rubbed her face with her hand. “She's the one behind the attack on Miguel's restaurant. She's also the one who killed Hermione's parents.”

“She attacked them?” She nodded as she stared at Hermione. “Where is she now?”

“We stunned her and left her at the manor. I ordered Nolky to leave her alone and only call the aurors after she left.”

“What?!” Instantly Hermione's glared at her and Alex felt the anger rolling off of her.

“I had to do it that way Hermione. We needed her to go back to You-Know-Who without raising suspicion.”

“So you let that murderous bitch go free?!” Draco placed his hand on Hermione's arm to try and calm her, but jolted back when he was shocked.

“There's more to this than you understand.”

“Then you better make me understand Alex!” Hermione's magic started to flare and Alex noticed the ground in the room starting to tremble slightly.

“I told you before Dumbledore has the three of us hunting the horcruxes instead of you guys. What I didn't tell you is that he also suspected Bellatrix was in possession of one. I used Legilimency on her to find out if that was true and it is. She has one in her vault at Gringotts.”

“That doesn't explain why you let her go.” The room stopped trembling, but Alex noted the young witch's hands were still sparking slightly.

“Doesn't it Hermione?” Draco whispered and she turned to glare at him. “Alex let her go so she can access the vault.”

“What?”

“Draco's right Hermione” she looked over at Khira who held up a vial with some hairs in it. “While we were at the mausoleum, we took some of her hairs. We need to impersonate her to even reach the vault. If we can get into the vault, we can get the horcrux and get out without anyone suspecting us. If she was arrested, we would never have a chance.”

“Why is Dumbledore having you three search for the horcruxes?” Harry asked, looking between the three of them.

“Did you really think he'd leave it to you guys?” Alex asked, looking at the Golden Trio. “A bunch of teenagers going off and searching for a bunch of items that have a piece of You-Know-Who's soul in them? You'd have no clues as to what they were, or how to find them and be going off basic instinct. Are you out of your bloody minds?!”

“Alex-”

“No Severus!” she snapped looking at him, “I know he is your godson, but you have to agree with me that Dumbledore's manipulation has gone on long enough! You of all people know how manipulative that man can be. You were only twenty-one when she died, but he used it regardless to get you to do his bidding. For seventeen years you've been at his beck and call and for what? To be a professor at a school that is nothing but horrible memories to you? To sacrifice your life to appease a man who claims to be a friend to you, but use you at the same time? You think I don't see the look you have every summer when you're able to finally be away from that place? The look of relief that you're able to be at peace even if it's only for a few months? You have given more than anyone and none of them even know it! Why do you think I gave you the choice I did five years ago? I could have easily left you there to die, but at least gave you that choice! Something you didn't really have with Dumbledore.”

Alex's heated words had them all staring between the two of them and they watched Severus' facade crumble. He nodded at what she said and looked over at Harry. Giving the boy a glance he lowered his head and leaned against the wall, staring at the floor.

“I know some of you in this room may hold Albus Dumbledore to a high standard, but that man is not in my good graces. The only reason I am standing before all of you is because of him, but that does not change how manipulative he can be.”

“What do you mean he's the only reason you're standing here?” Harry asked, looking over to see Snape was still looking at the floor.

“When I killed my father's murderer, I was arrested and charged with murder. I was facing ten years in Azkaban if convicted. Dumbledore went before the Wizengamot and fought for me to be set free. He stated that it was retaliation for my father's murder, and as such, I shouldn't be punished when it was a vampire on vampire attack. The Ministry agreed with him, and let me off with six months house arrest.”

“That doesn't explain your obvious dislike for him though-”

“Why do you think I placed those wards Harry? He forced me to do it to avoid being put in jail. Then there's the matter of you being sent to live with abusive relatives as a baby Harry” she stated and he closed his mouth. “That man has let you lot get away with a lot of things in life, and manipulated even more things. Did you know your aunt despised your mother?”

“I suspected it after I found out I was a wizard and she called her a freak.”

“He knew she did Harry, and still sent you to live with them, rather than hide you among the order members. At Hogwarts, it got even worse! First year was Quirrell, second was the journal, third was Black and Pettigrew. Don't even get me started on that damn Tri-Wizard tournament in your fourth year. Fifth year was that bitch Umbridge and the fiasco at the Department of Mysteries. Then of course last year he has you chasing after Slughorn. He has you doing that just to get a memory from the man and what does the memory show? That You-Know-Who has horcruxes and we could be looking at a potential seven of them!”

“Seven horcruxes?” Pansy asked, a look of shock on her face.

“What's a horcrux?” Blaise asked, looking at her questionably.

“It's the darkest magic anyone can do” Hermione stated quietly, them all turning to look at her. “It's where you hide a piece of your soul inside an object. It's done by using a spell and then murdering someone. Doing so makes the caster immortal. If we don't destroy all the horcruxes, then he'll keep coming back. If we don't destroy them, we won't be able to stop him.”

“You are all way in over your heads and don't even realize it” Khira stated, sparing her wife and Severus a glance. “We've been tasked with finding the horcruxes and bringing them back to the headmaster. We're hoping to do so before it's too late.”

“Too late?” the two older witches stared at Harry and then at each other.

“Dumbledore is dying.” The teens all looked over at Severus and saw him looking at them grimly. “Last year he found a ring belonging to the ancestors of the Dark Lord. Like a fool he put the ring on and it cursed him. He keeps it glamoured, but the curse is spreading rapidly through his body. His hand is severely deformed from it. I've been brewing the potions to keep it at bay, but they are of no use. We suspect he won't last past the end of the year.”

“There's nothing you can do?” Ginny asked from her spot next to Harry.

“Severus has tried everything, but the curse is too strong.” Khira said, moving to stand next to Severus, and placing her hand on his arm. The two shared a look before he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

“Do you guys have any idea what the horcruxes are?” Ron asked, and Alex nodded.

“From the memories I extracted from Bellatrix it seems the one that is in her vault is a chalice with a badger on it, likely an artifact of Hufflepuff” She spared Harry a glance before looking at all the others. “I'm going off the idea he created one for each founder, so I believe there is one for each founder and then three others. We know that one was his journal, and the ring that cursed the headmaster. That leaves one other that is unknown, as well as the final three founders.”

“I have an idea of what Gryffindor's would be” Hermione stated, shifting her eyes to Harry quickly, so Alex would understand. The older witch nodded and pulled out her wand, waving it at the wall nearby, producing a dry erase board. She waved her wand again and a list appeared on the board.

_Horcruxes_

  1. _Journal_

  2. _Ring_

  3. _Hufflepuff Chalice_

  4. _Ravenclaw – Unknown_

  5. _Slytherin – Unknown_

  6. _Gryffindor – Uknown_

  7. _Unknown object_




“I think the last one may be Nagini” Harry stated, and the three adults looked at him in shock. “How else do you explain me being able to see through her eyes when she attacked Arthur in our fifth year.”

“I think you might be right Harry” Snape stated, before moving over and correcting the seventh item on the list. “That snake has always been very protected by him. She's never left his sight.”

“I think we know of another one!” Hermione gasped, before looking at Harry and Ron. “The locket we found at Grimmauld!”

“That piece of junk Kreacher stashed away?” Ron asked and she nodded.

“Harry didn't you say when you touched it that one time it felt odd to you?” she asked and he nodded. “What if it was Slytherin's locket? It had a 'S' shape on it in the shape of a serpent.”

“Show me” Alex stated, stepping forward and quickly pressing into Hermione's mind. The young witch showed her the memories of the locket and she quickly pulled back out of her mind before looking at Severus. “I think she's right.”

“Kreacher!” Harry called out, and within seconds the old elf appeared before him.

“Master Potter, what you need of Kreacher?”

“Kreacher, there was a locket we found in the room upstairs. I know you took it out of the trash. Where is it?”

“Master Regulus' locket?” Harry nodded to the elf, “It was taken. He came in the night and took many things. Kreacher was unable to stop him.”

“Who took it Kreacher?” Hermione asked and the elf scowled at her.

“Silence you filthy mudblood-”

“KREACHER!” Alex roared at him, grabbing him and holding him in front of her face and snarling. “Be careful what words you speak in my house you ungrateful elf or you'll find my patience with your sorry arse runs rather thin! Now answer her.”

“He came after Master Sirius was gone. That lowlife Mundungus Fletcher.” Alex immediately dropped the elf after he answered.

“Fletcher! I should have suspected his pilfering arse would be behind this!” she growled.

“You know him?”

“Oh I know him alright! Caught his arse half a dozen times or more in Knockturn Alley trying to pawn off some of his stolen goods” she stated, looking at the elf scowling up at her. “Can you find him Kreacher?”

“He is easy to find.”

“Find him and bring him back here Kreacher. Wait at the edge of the wards so Alex can shift them to allow him entrance when you come back” Harry said and the elf nodded, popping out of the room, before he turned to look at the others. “What else haven't you told us Alex?”

“The fact Dumbledore is hiring her as the Defense professor” Draco mumbled and she glowered at him. “What?”

“Thank you for ruining the surprise Draco!” she said with a roll of her eyes.

“You're taking the position?” Hermione asked and she nodded. “That's good though!”

“Yes, because my dream in life is to be a professor in a school, grade papers, and handle hormonal teens at every turn.”

“If I can do it, so can you” Snape stated as he leaned over her right shoulder and smirked at her. “Besides, Khira can always just turn into her animagus form and bite them in the arse if they get out of hand.”

“You're an animagus Khira?” Hermione asked and the witch smiled.

“Alex and I both are. It comes with the territory.” Hermione understood immediately what she meant and nodded. It would seem vampires were natural animagus.

“That explains the whole muggle concepts of bats being associated with vampires” she stated and Khira laughed.

“It's not a bat, but I prefer mine honestly.”

“What is it?”

“A brown bear, just like my patronus.”

“Really?” Hermione asked and she nodded.

“Show them Khira” Draco stated, coming to stand behind Hermione. The older witch stared at Alex who nodded before shifting. Where the witch once stood was a small brown bear with bright golden eyes. Hermione kneeled before her to get a better look and smiled.

“That's amazing!” she said, seeing that Khira's hair color had come through on the pattern of the fur. She was startled when a slightly larger brown bear appeared next to her. She realized it was Alex upon seeing the eyes, and laughed as the two bears nudged each other playfully. After a couple more moments the two shifted back to their human forms and laughed, Alex kissing Khira's cheek.

“I've always wanted to try master being an animagus” she said and Alex smiled.

“Who knows Hermione, you may be able to someday.”

Over the next hour they discussed the horcruxes and details about them. Alex and Khira were shocked to find that Harry could feel the dark energy coming off the items. She didn't openly say it, but Alex wondered if part of Harry was being corrupted by the piece of soul inside him. Deciding to test the theory later on, she shelved the idea at that moment, just as she felt the wards shift to alert her to someone's presence. A few seconds later Gippy appeared beside her.

“Mistress, there is an elf at the edge of the wards with a Mr. Fletcher.”

“Let them in Gippy” she stated, placing her hand on the wall and shifting the wards.

A few moments later the elves and Mundungus were standing before her. Fletcher was struggling against them and cursing them for refusing to let him go. Upon looking up and seeing Alex though, his struggling stopped and he looked like he'd seen a ghost.

“Hello Mundungus” she stated and he swallowed, straightening up and jerking on the end of his coat, straightening it.

“Lady Griffin, always a pleasure” he stated, looking at the others in the room. “What ya be needin' of me for though? No need to send this 'ere elf after me.”

“You stole some items from Grimmauld Place, Fletcher. I want to know what you stole and where it's gone.”

“Stole?” he chuckled lightly, looking around at them all, “I ain't done no stealin' love. I only borrowed a few items.”

“Don't play games with me Mundungus! I know you pawn that shite off in Knockturn Alley at Borgin's!” She stated, placing her hands on her hips. “You took a locket from the place! Gold trim and had an emerald green 'S' on it. What happened to it?”

“Why ya want to know? Was it valuable?”

“So you know what I'm talking about?”

“No, he's worried he didn't get enough for it.” Ron mumbled, walking over towards them.

“Ain't my fault!” he scowled at the red head. “I was sellin' me wares in Diagon Alley when this bleeding Ministry aide comes up askin' to see me license. Seen the locket and said if I gave it to her I'd be free to go. I fink meself lucky to get away!”

“Who was it Fletcher?”

“That ruddy woman! Bow on 'er head and lookin' like a toad!” Instantly Alex and Khira groaned after he said this and they all looked at them.

“You're telling me Fletcher that Umbridge of all people has that bloody locket?” she asked and he nodded. “That's just fucking great!”


	12. Happy Birthday Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's birthday brings a surprise before someone goes too far.

The following Wednesday Alex, Severus, and Khira all sat in the Headmaster's office waiting for him to return. Looking around the room Alex grew impatient and stood from her seat, moving over to look at the gadgets on the shelves. She looked up when she heard a low mumble and saw the sorting hat mumbling to itself. She ignored it before moving over to the desk where Fawkes was watching them from a perch on the corner. The bird trilled lightly when she approached and she reached up and pet him lightly under his beak.

“Fawkes has always seemed to love your visits Alex.” She turned and looked at the Headmaster, lowering her hand from the bird and taking her seat.

“Yes, I'm a regular phoenix whisperer.” Her sarcastic tone didn't seem to register with him, or he simply ignored it.

“What reason would you all have for coming to see me on this beautiful summer day?” he asked, waving his hand towards the window.

“We found the location of two possible horcruxes. The only problem is where they're located.” Severus and the old man shared a look before the professor cleared his throat. “One is possibly in Bellatrix's vault, the other in the possession of Dolores Umbridge.”

The three watched the Headmaster for his reaction, but noticed him simply look thoughtful for a moment. Alex narrowed her eyes at him, and before he could speak, she was standing and leaning over his desk.

“Which one did you know about?” she snarled, him sighing and leaning back in his chair.

“After Harry retrieved the memory, I considered the locations of the remaining horcruxes myself. The diary was originally given to Ginny Weasley by Lucius Malfoy in her first year.” He opened the drawer on his desk and pulled out the diary and the ring, placing them on the desk in front of her. “If Voldemort was so willing to give one of these to Lucius, then I suspected he gave one to another of his most loyal followers at the time. The only other follower I could think he'd give one to would of course be Bellatrix Lestrange.”

“That doesn't answer my question Albus-”

“I was not sure which one she had possession of” he cut her off, and she pulled back, looking down at the diary. “I assume you figured out what it was?”

“A golden cup with a badger on it. Hufflepuff's I believe.”

“Yes, that would be correct. The last known owner was Hepzibah Smith, before it was stolen from her along with a locket claimed to have been owned by Salazar Slytherin himself.”

“We think Umbridge has that one.” He simply nodded at this and put the diary and ring back in his desk. Alex watched him do so, scrunching her eyebrows in confusion. “Why do you keep them Albus?”

“To remind myself of what we are fighting for.” She noted the tired look in his eyes and quickly waved her hand, casting a finite on him. As the glamour on his arm fell she breathed deeply, seeing the blackened flesh revealed to her.

“You should have never put that ring on Albus!”

“An old fool's attempt to make up for his mistakes as a young boy.”

“You always have been an idiot when your guilt over your sister flares up” she stated and he nodded.

“I have made many mistakes Alexandria. I have wronged many in my life, but I have tried to make up for it. What happened after your father's death-”

“Do not even mention my father you bastard! You blackmailed me! You could have easily placed those wards! Yet you have my magical signature all over them! Why I still don't understand.” Her eyes were glowing as she glared at him, and he looked down at his hand.

“If anyone were to have checked the signature on those wards, yours would have been all they found. I needed someone to place them that didn't have ties to the Order.”

“You needed a scapegoat you mean?” Khira asked, obviously angered by his confession.

“We cannot change what happened in the past. That doesn't mean we can't work towards a better future, for the greater good. We must work together to ensure they are all ready when the time comes.”

“Your time of manipulating Mr. Potter is over!” Severus snapped, and the older wizard looked at him with a look of shock. “How long had you known he was my godson?”

“I have no idea what you're-”

“Oh yes you do!” Alex snapped, pulling Lily's journal from her pocket, and tossing it on the desk for Albus to see. “That was in Petunia's house, and I highly doubt Lily planted it there.”

“What is this?” he asked, picking up the journal and looking at it.

“It seems Lily was keeping a journal of the last year of her life. However, she did leave a very interesting note on the last page Headmaster. I suggest you read it” Alex stated and he complied. As she watched him read the passage, she noted the changes in his emotions. First he was shocked, then slightly angry, and finally it settled on apathy.

“As I said, we cannot change what happened.”

“Just as I said, you have no control over what happens from now on.” Severus stated this, and smirked at Alex who smiled back at him and nodded. “As his godfather, I am exercising my right as his official guardian to revoke any privileges and control you have on Harry Potter's life. Unlike Sirius Black, I am taking my stance as a godparent seriously, the same way I do with Draco. You are to not involve yourself in his life anymore unless I strictly allow it. I extend my rights to my mates and they both have equal say in Harry's well being. Do I make myself clear Albus?”

The headmaster felt the magic swirl in the room as the magical rights took hold. He looked at the smug looks the three of them had as they all faced him and inwardly cursed the three of them. He noticed Alex sensed his slight anger and her smirk grew. She moved to sit on Severus' lap and he wrapped his arm around her waist, as she leaned back against him.

“Don't get miffed over this Albus” Khira stated, standing and moving to sit on the arm of the chair Alex and Severus were sitting in. “I believe the muggle saying 'you reap what you sow' fits perfectly here.”

“While we're at it, I must remind you Albus that I am Severus' sire. If at any point I catch you attempting to manipulate him into doing something I do not approve of, you will regret it.” Alex stated and he stared at her a moment, before nodding and looking away.

“As you wish Alexandria.”

“We'll be leaving now, but remember my words Albus. We'll return after Harry's birthday with a report on his and the others progress. Also do try and keep your feline accomplice out of my estate gardens. I don't need strays thinking they're welcome.” Albus looked up at her, clearly understanding her warning. “By the way, I will take the Defense position, but only because I've noted that Harry and Ron's shields are lacking and if they are anything to go by, I highly doubt any of these children in here have had a proper education in Defense.”

Albus simply watched them leave. He scowled once they were gone and stood, moving to the window to watch them walk down the path to the gates. Waving his wand he smiled upon being able to hear their conversation as they walked down.

“Was that really necessary you two?” Khira asked, looking over at Alex and Severus who looked smug.

“Would you rather the old fool be sticking his nose in our business all the time?” Alex asked and Severus chuckled.

“I understand why you did it, but it's not wise to poke the bear Alex! Especially when said bear is Albus fucking Dumbledore!” she hissed and Alex rolled her eyes.

“You saw his hand Khira! He knows he doesn't have long.” As she said this Albus looked down at his blackened hand and scowled, “He also knows we can teach these kids, but he needs to back off and let us do it without him constantly sticking his nose in it.”

“You two are playing with fire!”

“You didn't seem to mind the last time I played with fire” Alex's smirk had her wife gaping at her and Albus shook his head, ending the spell watching them. As soon as they were outside the gates, Alex turned to look back at the castle with a smirk. She looked at her two companions who were also smirking as well, and pulled her wife in for a quick kiss.

“You think he heard us?”

“Most definitely!” the dark haired witch replied with a grin. “He never was very subtle with that observation spell.”

As the three of them arrived back in the foyer of the estate, they noticed Draco and Hermione were on the couch facing away from them, with Crookshanks laying on Hermione's lap. She was currently lightly petting him, while leaning into Draco who was reading. Upon hearing them, Draco turned to look back at them and nodded. They nodded back to him, before moving to walk upstairs. Once they were out of earshot, Hermione looked up at the blond.

“Do you think they succeeded?”

“I do, but I think the Headmaster will try and find a way around it.” The two of them shared a look at this and Hermione simply nodded, before resuming her caresses on her familiar. Crookshanks stretched across her lap, patting his paws against her hand and she smiled down at him, cuddling closer to Draco. She only hoped Draco was wrong.

That evening Hermione entered the library to find Harry sitting at the large table in the center, a few books stacked around him. Sitting across from him, she looked at him oddly, and he blushed. Slowly closing the book he was reading and putting it aside, he straightened up and looked at her.

“I don't think I've ever seen you researching or even reading willingly, Harry. What's going on?”

“I wanted to learn a bit more about the magical rights of guardians, specifically godparents. Sirius never seemed to take too much interest in it, but Snape is really invested in it, which seems odd to me.”

“Maybe you should ask him why, Harry.”

“It would have been wiser for you to do so Mr. Potter.” They both looked up to see Severus standing a few feet away and Harry gulped slightly, looking down at the table. Severus eyed him slightly, before turning to look at Hermione. “Ms. Granger could you give us a moment?”

She nodded and stood, moving to leave the room and sparing Harry one final glance. Harry looked over at where she had previously been sitting, before catching movement out the corner of his eye. He looked to his right to see Severus had sat down next to him and was staring at him intently.

“What exactly are you wanting to know about the guardian rights Harry?” Green eyes met onyx as Harry stared at him in shock. As he surveyed the older man's face, he saw a calm gaze staring back at him, and sighed.

“I don't remember Sirius being so devoted to his role as a godparent, but you are. I wanted to know why?”

“The answer to that is both easy and complicated.”

“I doubt that.”

“The easy answer is that I am tired of seeing you being manipulated and led around like a sheep to slaughter” Harry looked down as he said this and nodded, before looking back up.

“The complicated answer?”

“While I may not have been friends with your father, I did care deeply for your mother. I was in love with her. We were so close but I ruined the chance I had by being a foolish boy. It didn't change that I still loved her. As time went on I had to sit back and watch her marry your father and then have you. To say I wasn't jealous would be a lie.”

“You wished it had been you instead of my father?”

“I did” Harry looked him in the eye and saw movement behind him, seeing someone had moved behind a shelf at the front of the room. “At one point in time I did want a child of my own and to be a father. After many years and realizing it wouldn't happen, I resolved myself to dedicate that part of my being to Draco when I was named his godfather. The same goes for you now as it would only be fair to you.”

“Do you not want children anymore?”

“I gave up on the idea of being a father long ago.” Harry saw the movement again and glanced over, seeing Alex step out from behind the shelf with a saddened look on her face. She pressed her finger to her lips and turned to move back behind the shelf again. Harry simply nodded at his answer and turned back to his books, before Severus stood from his chair. He watched him from the corner of his eye as he left, before leaning back and staring at where Alex had disappeared to.

“You can come out Alex.” She emerged from the shelves and walked over towards him, sitting across from him at the table.

“Sorry for overhearing that Harry. Khira asked me to get her a book and I didn't realize it was a private conversation until it was too late.”

“It's not your fault” he stated with a shrug and saw the frown on her face. “You're not happy about what you heard?”

“That situation in particular is more complicated than you think Harry” she looked around them and waved her hand, him noticing the hints of a Muffliato go up. “The coven has forbidden us to have children.”

“WHAT?!”

“They told us when we bonded, as a final blow to my father's pride, that the Griffin family line ends with me.” He looked at her, emerald eyes blazing, and she sighed. “Demitri decreed that if we tried to adopt a baby or have a child through any method outside our bond, he would end both our lives. We hate it, but we can't fight it. I won't go against Demitri on it.”

“Why not?”

“He's more than an elder to me, Harry. He's my grandfather.” Harry gaped at her as she revealed this and she smiled and chuckled. “Don't look so shocked. It's why they sent him last month. They know I won't defy him out of respect. My father did, and it tarnished his reputation among the elders. He had to set an example, and what better way than to punish his granddaughter. Sins of the father and all that shite.”

“It is stupid though that you're denied the rights to be parents over something you didn't have a choice in.” She simply shrugged as he said this and stood up.

“I don't let it bother me Harry. If the fates had chosen to bless us with the chance to be parents, they would have by now. Besides, I have two godsons who I can spoil to hell and back anyway.”

“Two?” he asked confused and she grinned.

“Since Khira and I are Sev's mates, he extended his godparent rights to us. Under magical law, we're both technically your godmothers.” He grinned at her as she said this and laughed. “You got to love how bond magic works sometimes.”

The following morning Draco groaned in his sleep as he felt a warm weight on his chest. Mumbling under his breath, he slowly opened his eyes and jolted upon seeing the orange mass on his chest staring right at him, which started purring loudly. Wiping his face as he stared down at the kneazle sitting there, he glared at the familiar before sighing.

“Why are you in here? Shouldn't you be waking Hermione up?” he asked.

Crookshanks simply stared at him and yawned, before standing and stretching on his chest. Jumping off him and onto the mattress the cat turned and stared at him, meowing lightly. He didn't move and the orange furball meowed louder, as if demanding. He simply glared at the cat before it hissed at him, making him scowl.

“Alright I'll get up you bloody beast!” he growled, pulling the covers back and sitting up.

Ten minutes later he emerged from his room to find that all the doors in the hall were open except for Potter's. Looking at the door curiously, he felt something brush against his leg and looked down to see Hermione's familiar looking up at him. Crookshanks meowed and started walking down the hall and he sighed, following the orange mass. The familiar led him down to the dining room where he noticed everyone was seated, except for Potter. Taking his seat next to Hermione she smiled at him, before Crookshanks jumped in her lap and meowed lightly, as if conveying he had done his job.

“Why did you send him to wake me up?” he mumbled, looking at her and wiping his eyes.

“I didn't, I swear! Alex was going to send one of the elves, but Gippy said that there was no need.”

“Why are we all up so early today anyway?” He looked around and saw the teens all shared similar looks of tiredness, but the vampires were wide awake.

“Today is Harry's birthday, and we needed to speak with you all before he woke up. Khira slipped him a sleeping draught last night to ensure he doesn't wake up soon.” Alex stated and he rolled his eyes. “As you know, we've been waiting for today to see if Harry's magic manifests similar to how you three had with yours. Due to the nature of the element he excels in, and a certain hint dropped by the Headmaster when I saw Harry's memories, we need to be extra careful.”

“What did the Headmaster say?”

“He referenced a phoenix in regards to Harry.” Both Hermione and Draco shared a look after Khira said this, and then stared at her.

“A phoenix?” Draco asked and the brunette nodded. “The most powerful of all fire elemental creatures?”

“Correct.”

“Does he think Potter will be stronger than all of us?” he asked, shocked.

“We can't be sure, but today we're going to test his shields again and see how much stronger it is” Draco stared at his godfather and nodded.

“Last night after I gave him the draught, I did a simple diagnostic scan of his magic levels and they were slightly elevated, but I couldn't determine if it was a significant difference. I plan to run another spell before we do the shield training” Khira stated.

“What do we do if Harry is stronger than Hermione and Malfoy?” Ron asked, looking warily at his friend across the table.

“We work with it and you three train harder.”

“What if Potter loses control of his magic?” Pansy was looking warily at Alex as she asked this.

“You get the hell out of the room and let us handle it” Alex stated with finality and they all looked at each other with worried expressions.

“Bloody hell!” Ron stated, all of them obviously dumbfounded by the information.

“Above all else, do not give him a hint to us having had this conversation today. It's his birthday and we don't want it ruined by this” Khira said and they all nodded.

When Harry finally came downstairs they all smiled at him and bid him happy birthday. They ate their breakfast swiftly and Alex sent the teens on their way to the training room. Khira met them a few minutes later and they started their meditation. While they were doing so, she did the spell and was shocked to see Harry's magical signature had nearly tripled overnight. He now rivaled Hermione's levels of power. She quickly sent Alex the information through their link and a few moments later the witch arrived at the room. The two shared a look after Alex looked at the spell's results and the dark haired witch visibly gulped.

“We need to be very careful approaching this one babe. He could burn this entire house down if he loses control with those fire spells.”

“Agreed” Khira stared at the boy across the room and then noticed Draco was staring at them and waved him over. Once standing next to him she explained the results of the spell and he looked at her in shock.

“You're sure?”

“Yes! The spells don't lie Draco.”

“What about Weasley?” he looked at the redhead who was looking like he was aggravated.

“What about him?”

“Do a diagnostic spell on Weasley's magic and see if it's changed.” Khira eyed him oddly before casting the spell and gasping. Somehow Ron's levels were the same as the other three as well.

“How can this be?” she asked, casting the spell on Draco and Hermione and seeing theirs were the same as before.

“Harry was the missing link.” The two vampires jumped and turned around to see Severus standing behind them, having not heard him enter the room.

“Damn you Sev! You know I hate when you do that!” Alex growled, smacking him on the chest and he sneered at her. “What do you mean?”

“Their elemental opposites” he stated, pointing between the two Gryffindors. “Draco and Ms. Granger's magic seems to gravitate around each other, so why wouldn't theirs do the same?”

“It makes sense really.” Draco stated and Khira gave him a questioning gaze. “Magic is all about balance. We've experimented a bit, and I can do the air spells, but not the earth ones. Hermione has tried to do the air and not been able to, but she's fantastic with the earth spells. Now take a look at Potter and Weasley. They've been best mates since they met on the train first year. They're practically brothers. They've always been on similar footing with their magic, but in opposite positions. Potter is best in attacking, while Weasley is better off on defense.”

“It's true.” They turned to see Hermione standing behind Draco, “I've seen it many times over the years and they work best when they each are in specific roles.”

The three vampires considered what they had been told as they watched the two wizards meditating. Alex used her ability to sense their emotions and found Harry was completely calm, while Ron was a raging storm of emotions. However one emotion, though faint stuck out with Harry and she closed her eyes upon feeling the hatred that was coming from the horcrux. Shaking her head she looked at her wife to find her staring back, an eyebrow raised. She lowered her mental shields and pressed into her wife's mind lightly, Khira's eyes closing slightly as she felt it.

“ _I can sense the horcrux in him.”_

“ _Is that the hatred you were sensing?”_

“ _It's so powerful Khira. I don't know how we're going to handle that being there.”_

“ _Could his magic be fueling the horcrux?”_

Alex looked at her wife in shock, and took a step back, turning to stare at Harry. She should have realized it all along. As she stared at him, she thought over a few things and when her mind settled on one idea, she heard a growl from behind her.

“You will not even think about doing that!” Severus growled at her, instantly at her side.

“We have to test it-”

“NO!” he hissed and glared at her.

“What's going on?” Draco asked quietly, looking at Khira.

“I asked her through the link if the horcrux could be using Harry's magic to make it stronger. She realized it's a very good possibility. Then she started thinking about how it might manipulate his magic, and thought it might be worth it to test if the horcrux would attempt to defend itself using his magic. Sev doesn't like it because of what she thought of doing.”

“Which is what exactly?”

“Something illegal that I will NOT allow her to do to my godson!” Draco looked at his godfather in shock at how protective he was being.

“I won't hold the spell on him. I will cast it and drop it the second I know-”

“It is illegal to use that spell and I will not allow you to do it!” he cut her off and she glared at him. Khira quickly waved her hand, casting a Muffliato around them all to avoid the others hearing their conversation.

“What if his magic lashes out when someone else does it? He could kill them Sev! We need to test it and see if it reacts.”

“Then use another spell that isn't illegal and won't fry his nervous system!” he hissed back.

“She wants to use the bloody Cruciatus curse on him?” Draco asked, glaring at her.

“I want to elicit a reaction to the most extreme attack aside from an actual Avada.”

“You've lost your damn mind Alex!”

“Lost it long ago” she stated, rolling her eyes and moving to sit on a bench nearby. “I'm not doing it today! I want him to enjoy his birthday, but I do want to do it within the next month so we can ensure it won't be a problem once we're back at the school.”

“What about trying curses that build up to it over time?” Khira asked suddenly and Severus looked at her, “Nothing illegal, or extremely dangerous, but curses that have bad side effects that can be reversed fairly easily. We can work up to the more extreme ones, and then if there is no reaction after that, she gets her wish.”

“No!” Severus stated with finality, before turning to Alex and glaring at her. “If you use that spell on him, I am gone. I will leave and never return Lexi. I will ward my rooms at the school to keep you out, and I will never talk to either of you again, bond be damned.”

Alex lowered her gaze, and Khira winced slightly as she felt the pain from them both. Severus shook his head at them and stormed from the room without a look back. Once he was gone, Khira moved over to sit next to her wife and rested her head on her shoulder, wrapping her arms around her waist.

“There has to be another way Alex” she stated softly, looking over at the raven haired boy who looked so peaceful.

“I hope you're right love” the dark haired vampire stated, wrapping her arm around her wife.

Later that evening the teens were all sitting on the back patio, laughing and enjoying the cool evening breeze. Alex and Khira had retreated to their rooms after having no luck in calming the ire of their mate, and had chosen to give up on the task. They both were in pain and didn't want it to ruin Harry's day so they chose to isolate themselves.

Severus had locked himself away in his rooms and refused to speak to anyone, including Draco and Harry. He knew he had been harsh on Alex, but he wouldn't let her use the spell on the boy after everything he'd been through. He knew all too well the damage that spell did to the body, mostly from personal experience. He'd grown used to the pain, but no matter how light the spell was cast, it still hurt and caused damage. He just knew there had to be another way.

Ron and Hermione had given Harry his gifts, while Ginny promised to give hers later that night, causing Hermione to blush in embarrassment. Of course, she'd scolded them immediately with a reminder to use the silencing spell again. The two blushed at this and ducked their heads, promising to remember to use the spell. The brunette's present had been a new broom cleaning kit, and a set of gloves that had textured grips to help keep his hands from slipping. He grinned upon seeing them and nodded his thanks, hugging her and kissing her cheek quickly. Ron had given him a simple box of chocolate frogs along with some random joke items from the twin's shop. He clapped him on the shoulder as he looked at them all, thanking his mate for them.

Later they were all surprised when Gippy and Colby appeared with cake for them all. The elves happily handed out the chocolate fudge cake and wished Harry a happy birthday, before leaving them to enjoy the treat. They all agreed it was phenomenal and finished it off quickly. After another hour or so of laughter, banter, and wholesome fun, they retreated to their rooms. Hermione was grateful to find that Harry and Ginny had indeed remembered the spell that night and she'd gotten a good night's rest.

The next few days ticked on like clockwork for all of them. Alex had yet to try Harry and Ron's shields, but they were progressing quickly in their spells now. It was no effort at all for them to be able to manipulate and shift the element into various shapes and sizes. Harry could move the fireball spells he'd been practicing across his body without being burned at all. Ron on the other hand, was able to encase objects in ice. He'd been scolded though when he thought it funny to encase Draco in ice, resulting in the blond slamming him into the wall with a wind spell. The duel that happened after had the two of them running ten laps around the lake, before Khira was satisfied they learned their lesson.

The entire time though, the idea of using the Cruciatus curse had never left one of the three witch's mind. The theory was sound and she knew that it wouldn't take much to test it. The curse relied on anger and hatred to fuel it, but if they used it, there wouldn't be enough fuel to cause harm. After another few days of debating, she had decided it was worth the risk, consequences be damned.

The following morning they were all seated at breakfast and she eyed everyone at the table. She could only hope she'd be forgiven for doing this. After breakfast they all filed into the training room and split off to do their morning meditations. Hermione had just started to feel her body relax when she felt a slight push into her mind. She sighed when she felt Draco's magic and reached out with hers to connect with him.

“ _Want to tell me what has you so anxious?”_

“ _I can't help but worry about Harry. What if the Horcrux does react and use his magic?”_

“ _We'll have to wait and see.”_

“ _How easy would it be for her to cast the spell?”_

“ _Quite easy actually. She's a vampire and that means dark spells come to her easier than someone like you or Potter. Not to mention she has the emotions needed to do it.”_

“ _What do you mean easier than me or Harry?”_

“ _There's a reason magic is considered light or dark. Witches and wizards are usually neutral, but sometimes they can be drawn to the darker forms of magic than the lighter. Severus is a prime example. He had a horrible upbringing due to his father, and Potter's father and his friends didn't make it any easier, so it turned him to the dark. Is he a dark wizard? No he isn't, but it means he can cast dark spells easier than light ones.”_

“ _So you think I'm more drawn to the light spells instead?”_

“ _I know you are love. You don't wish to harm people, but you will defend yourself if needed. You'd never use an unforgivable unless there was a damn good reason for it though, but it would take a lot of effort on your part.”_

“ _Could you use one without reason?”_

“ _Even though I've been around the dark arts all my life Hermione, I could never use them. They take a piece of your humanity with them when you use them.”_

“ _Have you ever seen Alex use one?”_

“ _She showed me the Crutiatus once but it was only to show me the effect it had on the body.”_

“ _Who did she use it on?”_

“ _Khira, but she only held it for five seconds. It was enough to prove a point. Khira's entire left arm was unusable for a week due to nerve damage.”_

Later that evening, Hermione sighed as she looked around the room at the others. She stopped to watch as Harry and Ron held their shields as Alex threw spell after spell at them. The shields were glowing brightly and she was shocked to see them standing so strong. She smiled lightly at them, before going back to her spell casting, trying to manipulate sand into a solid stone. It was tough for her to do, but eventually she got it and looked up just in time to see Draco lift an extremely heavy dummy with a wind spell and push it against the wall. Feeling her gaze he looked over at her and smirked, moving over to place a chaste kiss on her lips. They both decided to take a break, and moved over to watch Harry and Alex.

“You know Hermione, if Harry's shield is this strong, just imagine how strong his patronus is now” Ron stated when she sat down next to him, munching on some crisps he'd gotten from the kitchen before training.

“I hadn't thought of that Ron.” She spared her friend a glance and saw him starting to lose steam.

“I actually wanted to ask you about something” She looked at him and he leaned forward. “Do you ever get the feeling of an electrical charge running through your body and it sometimes hurt when it happens? I've had this odd feeling since Harry's birthday.”

“Ron, that's your magic. You need to regularly release some of it to keep it under control” she stated and he shrugged.

“Maybe I should freeze the ferret sometime” he stated with a smirk, Draco leaning around her to sneer at him.

“Over my dead body you will Weasley” he turned to see Khira glaring down at him from beside him. “Don't even think about it you little shit!”

“Kidding I swear!” he held up his hands in defeat and she eyed him warily, just as Alex shouted for Harry to stop his shield.

“I can't even put a dent in it and I've been at it for thirty minutes” she stated, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

“We would need Sev to test it fully” Khira stated and her wife nodded. Severus had started talking to Khira that morning, but refused to acknowledge Alex. It was wearing the older witch down because it strained the bond between sire and childe more than mates. Seeing her wife's distress Khira stepped forward and looked at her worriedly “Alex will you be alright?”

“I'll be fine. We'll work it out” she whispered and Khira nodded.

“I'll talk to him later tonight-”

“Don't please! I don't need him being mad at you as well.” Khira sighed and nodded, the two of them stepping back and looking at all the teens.

Later that evening Harry was sitting on the floor, when he felt a presence beside him. Looking up he smiled at the witch above him, before seeing they had their wand out. Standing quickly, he looked at them warily and took a step back.

“What's going on?” he asked, eyeing their wand.

“I'm sorry Harry, but it needs to be done” she stated, raising her wand at him and taking a deep breath. “Crucio!”

Instantly he fell to the ground and gasped for air, his lungs feeling like they were on fire. An electric buzz overtook his body and he looked up at her, breaking the spell on him, and causing her to gasp. She stepped back against the wall upon seeing his eyes having glassed over. Suddenly everyone turned in the room and stared at him as small flames started to flicker across his skin. Harry started shaking his hands trying to get the flames off of him and looked up at them in shock.

“Is that what I think it is?” Khira asked, looking at her wife.

“Oh fuck it's fiendfyre!” Alex yelled, turning to them all, “EVERYONE GET OUT NOW!”

They all ran to the door and shoved their way into the hallway. Once she was out, Khira turned to look at her wife who was still standing in the room staring at Harry. She stepped forward to try and grab her, but was stopped when flames erupted in front of her. Alex turned and looked at her and shook her head, a sullen look on her face.

“NO ALEX!” she yelled, seeing her wife's thoughts.

“I have to use the counter curse!” she stated, before waving her hand and the door shut. Instantly Khira started banging on the door and crying out for her. Draco ran over and pulled her back, cradling her to his chest as she cried out.

“No!” she reached for the door, before being pulled back by Draco again, pulling her to sit on the floor next to him.

“You can't go in there!”

“I have to get in there! I can't sense her!” she cried out and Draco looked at her shocked.

“Someone go and get Severus!” he turned and yelled, but was shocked to see his godfather coming down the hall.

“Gippy summoned me. What happened?” he asked, eyeing the closed door.

“We don't know, but I thought I heard someone use the Cruciatus curse. Then suddenly Potter's magic lashed out and he started casting fiendfyre” Pansy stated, looking around in shock, before Snape's eyes bore into Khira's.

“She did it even though I warned her not to” he stated and Khira looked up at him, shaking her head.

“No Sev-”

“I warned her!” he hissed, glaring at the witch.

“She didn't do it you bastard!”

“Can you two shut it for now?” Ron yelled and they looked at him. “We need to get them out of there!”

“Gippy!” Draco called out, the elf appearing a moment later. “Gippy, are you able to get in that room safely?”

“I can try sir!” she squeaked, looking warily at the door. They all watched as the elf disappeared. After a few moments she reappeared, covered in soot and looked up at them all. “Mistress and Mister Potter are gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh a cliffy! I'm sorry guys, but I had to do it for this part. Fear not though, everything will be revealed in the next chapter! I hope to have that uploaded sooner, and thank you to everyone who wished me well after being sick. I'm feeling much better now, and am ready to get back on track with this story. Again thank you all for reading and remember to leave your opinions in the comments!


	13. Rebuilding Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Harry's magical outburst is revealed along with the truth.

* * *

Khira and the others all stared at the elf in shock as the words she had just said sunk in. Instantly the vampire fell to her knees and placed her head against the wall. Hermione turned away from them, hanging her head. Draco walked over and held her close as the words hit him hard. He looked around to see the sad look on all their faces, before seeing Gippy was wringing her hands.

“Gippy, what do you mean they're gone?” Snape asked quietly.

“Mistress and Mister Potter are not in the room.”

“What?” Khira's head shot up, looking at her.

“The room was empty.”

“Find them Gippy! FIND THEM NOW!” she hissed and the elf nodded, disappearing.

“She should have never used that spell!” Severus mumbled, before being pinned against the wall by an irate Khira.

“For the last time you bastard, she didn't use it!” she growled at him.

“Then who did? The only one who could was her or you! I highly doubt you have the will to use it” he snarled, glaring down at her.

“Alex didn't use the curse.” They all turned and stared at the witch, who looked up at them in shame. “I did it. I used it to see if Alex was right about her theory with his magic.”

“You used it Hermione?” Ron stepped forward and looked at her in shock.

“I didn't think he'd cast fiendfyre-”

“YOU USED AN UNFORGIVABLE ON HIM!” Ron yelled, glaring at her, his ears beet red.

“Yes I did!” she yelled back, turning away and facing the wall, “We needed to know if his magic would be manipulated if he was hit with that dark of a spell.”

“So you thought it best to use that on him?!” Ginny hissed, looking between them all in shock. “Who's idea was it originally?”

She looked at the two vampires and then Hermione and Draco. The guilt on all their faces spoke volumes and she shook her head, glaring at them all. Crossing her arms over her chest, she turned to Hermione and narrowed her eyes.

“I don't know why you would think it alright to ever use that curse.”

Hermione was about to respond, when Gippy appeared in the hall behind them. She watched as the elf approached Khira and Snape and saw the sad look on the elf's face.

“Mistress, I need you and Master Snape to come with me” the elf said quietly, holding up it's hands for them to take. They each looked at each other, before Khira rounded on Hermione, giving her a death glare.

“All of you except for Hermione and Draco go upstairs to your rooms.” Her voice held an unsaid warning and the other teens quickly walked down the hall. “You two will stay here until we get back. I will deal with this matter then.”

They both took the elf's hand and instantly were whisked away, appearing again a few moments later. As Khira looked around she noticed they were outside the estate, by the shore of the lake. Looking around she couldn't see anything and looked down at Gippy who pointed to their right.

“Mistress and Mister Potter be in the water over there.”

Khira instantly ran over to the shore where Gippy was pointing and gasped upon seeing the bodies laying against the shore. Kneeling next to Alex she felt for a pulse and gave a cry of relief upon feeling a heartbeat. Severus did similar with Harry and looked up at her relieved, nodding that he felt one too.

“Thank Merlin!” she cried out, leaning over Alex's body. As she looked down she noted that their clothes were nearly burned off and Alex was covered in soot, but she didn't appear to be hurt. Harry's left arm was charred on his shoulder and his leg had a huge gash in it where he'd sliced it on something. Other than that, he had no other wounds they could see. Suddenly Alex started coughing and she pulled back to find her staring back at her.

“Is he alright?” she asked and Khira nodded, looking over at Harry. Alex followed her gaze and groaned, closing her eyes again.

“What happened in the room Alex?” Severus asked, waving his wand and attempting to cast a healing spell over Harry's shoulder but it failed.

“I was able to stop the flames quickly, but they'd already scorched half of the room. Harry was unresponsive to my cries, so I tried to get to him but I couldn't. A part of the ceiling caved in and he jumped out of the way, but hit his shoulder and got burned. He fell unconscious after that. I tried to get the door open, but it wouldn't budge, so I apparated us out here to the lake.”

“Did you get hurt at all?” the witch shook her head and Khira sighed in relief.

“Just a bit of smoke, but otherwise I'm fine” Alex attempted to sit up and winced when she was fully sitting up. “Okay maybe my back is a bit sore. I just don't understand what caused this to happen though.”

“Alex, we know what happened” Severus stated, and she looked at him. “Ms. Granger cast the Cruciatus on Harry.”

“She what?!” Alex hissed, her eyes instantly glowing.

“She didn't have a chance to tell us why because we were more worried about getting to you two” Khira said, wrapping her arms lightly around her wife. “You had me so fucking worried you bitch!”

“One part crazy, two parts fun, just the way you love me” she said with a chuckle and groaned, before coughing again.

“Don't stress yourself too much!” Severus stated, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“So now you want to talk to me?” she stated and he growled, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him.

“I had every right to be angry with you.”

“Yet you thought I'd actually do it. He's my godson by magical law now too you know.” Severus sighed and nodded lightly pressing his lips to hers. When he pulled back she smiled lightly up at him and wiped the single tear on his face away. “Let's get inside and get him stabilized. Then I'm going to unleash my verbal wrath on Hermione.”

Khira helped Alex off the ground as Severus conjured a floating cot to put Harry on. Once he was situated, they levitated him back to the house slowly and up to Severus' room. Since it was on the same wing that Alex and Khira's was, they wouldn't be disturbed. Stripping all the loose clothes off of him, Alex gasped upon seeing the random red spots where he'd been lightly burned. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she started coughing again and Khira looked over at her.

“Alex you need to rest your lungs so they can heal” she stated and the witch nodded, sitting by the fire. Khira turned her gaze to the small elf by the door and smiled lightly. “Gippy, can you get Alex a pain relief potion and a some blood to help her heal please?”

“Right away Mistress Khira.” The elf disappeared and reappeared a few moments later, handing the items to Alex. The vampire nodded her thanks and quickly drank both, sighing when her lungs started to heal quickly. “Will that be all Mistress?”

“Bring me a fresh change of clothes from our room. Also, tell Draco and Hermione where we are, and that I want them both up here in five minutes” Alex ordered the elf, who disappeared instantly.

“I think you apparating him into the lake was the smartest thing you could do, Lexi” Severus stated, and she turned and looked at him. “Most of his burns are superficial except for the shoulder, and any of his clothes that had been scorched were instantly cooled, so they didn't cause more damage. His leg will just require some Essence of Dittany and maybe a brace. He's lucky to be alive.”

“I think that luck is all due to the piece of His soul” she stated, slowly standing and approaching them.

The three of them worked quickly to heal as much of the burns and wounds as they could, before wrapping his leg in a bandage and putting a brace on it. Once they were done with most of his body, they placed a light sheet over his lower half, and moved to work on his shoulder. It was severely blackened, they suspected it was third degree burns, and would take at least a couple weeks to heal. Gippy had brought Alex some clothes, so she quickly changed into them, before vanishing the others that were ruined. When they finished with his shoulder and felt he was stable, they stepped back, allowing Khira to run a diagnostic spell over his body. It came back stable, but upon further analysis she realized Voldemort's soul fragment had been weakened.

“It lashed out because it was being attacked directly!” she gasped, pointing to the place on the spell that showed the dark magic from the piece of Voldemort inside Harry.

“So we know now he can't be hit with dark magic” Alex stated just as there was a knock on the door. They all turned to see Hermione and Draco enter the room, Draco standing in front of Hermione upon seeing Alex's eyes glowing bright blue. “Get him out of the way.”

Instantly Severus and Khira rushed to Draco and grabbed him, moving him to the wall and pinning him there. Draco fought them as hard as he could, but they refused to let him go. Grunting and panting he reached out for Hermione, but the young witch didn't dare take her eyes off the extremely pissed off vampire that was staring her down.

“Hermione, would you care to explain why you thought it wise to use a fucking unforgivable in my house?” she stated calmly, but her tone belied her current state.

“I thought it was the safest option for me to do it.” Alex simply raised her eyebrow at her and Hermione gulped. “I didn't want you to do it and risk your relationship with Snape. At the same time I thought it would be better if I did it, since I wouldn't have a real intent to hurt Harry when I did it. The pain would be minimal, and hopefully enough to elicit a response, without causing lasting damage. I didn't think his magic would react like that.”

“No of course not! I mean we're only talking about a horcrux that was made by the fucking Dark Lord!” Alex sneered at her, before baring her fangs. “Of course it wouldn't use Harry's affinity for fire spells to attack us with the darkest and most uncontrollable fire spell of all!”

“I didn't know it would happen like this-”

“THAT MUCH IS OBVIOUS!” the vampire roared, instantly in her face, before dragging her towards the bed. “I want you to take a good fucking look at your friend! Look at him! Your actions could have gotten me and him killed. He was lucky I knew the counter spell for fiendfyre, or he'd be dead right now!”

Hermione sobbed as she took in the state Harry was in, and sat on the edge of the bed, crying with her hand over her mouth. Shaking her head she turned away from him, leaning over with her head in her hands.

“Leave her alone Alex! Can't you see she feels bad enough?!” Draco yelled, struggling against the vampires.

“Did you know she was going to do it?” she asked, glaring at him.

“No! I had no idea!”

“My fucking house could have been burned down! We could have all been killed!” she glared at the young witch weeping on the bed next to her friend and shook her head. “Did you even once think about the consequences? What if you were still being traced Hermione? You would have aurors here right now arresting you!”

“I didn't think that far ahead alright?!” she cried, looking back at Harry and taking a deep breath, “I didn't know this would happen. I thought it was the safest option.”

“Well obviously it wasn't-”  
  
“Alex enough!” Khira hissed, glaring at her. She'd listened and watched the young girl crying and couldn't take it anymore. Hermione was obviously traumatized by what happened, and it was eating her up. “She obviously regrets it! She knows what she did was stupid! Can you blame her though?”

“You're defending her now?”

“Hell no! I'm as pissed as you are, but put yourself in her shoes. Would you have done the same thing at her age if it meant you could help a friend, damn the consequences?” she said, watching Hermione reach out and take Harry's hand, shaking slightly.

“I wouldn't have cast the damn spell in the first-”

“Oh that's total shite and you know it!” Severus hissed at her, letting go of Draco, who immediately rushed to his mate and cradled her in his arms. “I remember quite well you using that spell on Lucius after he attacked Khira and you were barely eighteen back then.”

“Completely different circumstances! I wasn't using it on a friend who has a piece of the Dark Lord's soul inside him!”

“Didn't make it any more right for you to use it.” He stared at Harry for a moment and sighed. “What if you had been the one to cast the spell instead Lexi? Do you really believe that Harry's magic would not have reacted the same way or maybe even worse?”

“I'd have not done it in the house!” she growled, crossing her arms over her chest.

“That is true but the outcome could have been so much worse. Besides she is right! As much as I hate to admit it, Ms. Granger was correct! She was the safest option to have cast the spell.” He looked over at Draco holding Hermione in his lap and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “If you had cast the spell Lexi, we couldn't guarantee you'd have survived the backlash, because you would have added enough pain to it to get a major response. Don't look at me like that!”

She crossed her arms and gave him the look anyway, causing him to roll his eyes. Walking over he pulled her into his arms and kissed her lightly, holding her tightly. She rested her hands on his chest and looked up at him. Placing his hand on her cheek he rubbed his thumb across her cheekbone.

“The fact you both are safe is what matters most. She was a fool, but weighing the options given, it was the smartest choice.”

“We nearly lost him tonight Sev. I couldn't get close enough to him because every time I tried the flames flared up around him. I had to dash to him and quickly disapparate to get us out. I was honestly scared we both weren't going to make it out of there.” She closed her eyes, resting her head on his chest and he felt her shuddering in his arms.

“You got him out. That is what matters most.”

Severus held her and she silently cried against his chest. Sparing his godson a glance, he saw he was in a similar position with his witch. The two looked at each other and Severus lightly nodded to the blond. He slowly pushed Alex back and she wiped her face, looking up at him. Nudging his head towards the young witch in Draco's arms, she understood and nodded. Approaching the two, she kneeled before Hermione and looked at Draco for permission. The blond eyed her warily, before nodding at the look he seen in her eyes.

“Hermione?” The young witch looked at her and Alex took a deep breath at seeing the anguish on her face. “I know you didn't intend for this to happen, but you still shouldn't have been so foolish.”

“I didn't realize it would turn out like this-”

“None of us knew what would happen. It doesn't change that it happened” she cut her off and Hermione nodded, sniffing lightly. “Imagine if I couldn't have gotten him out though. What then?”

“I don't want to think about it.”

“That's my point” Alex placed her hand on Hermione's arm and squeezed it lightly, reassuring her. “I know you just wanted to help, but from now on talk to us beforehand, and do NOT attempt any dark magic like that ever again. You're very lucky I convinced Kingsley to remove the trace on you after your parent's funeral or you would be on your way to Azkaban right now.”

“What?”

“The day after your parent's funeral I went to Kingsley and had him order a removal of the trace on you.” Alex stood when she said this, and looked at the floor. “It'd already caused more harm than good, and we needed them to not find out about what you're learning here.”

“So that's why they haven't found out?”

“That's right, and they won't find out. It's going to be our little secret, but now we have a bigger problem” she stated, looking over at Harry, “We have to tell him the truth.”

“We can't Alex! We made the vow!” Khira hissed, looking at her.

“We made a vow that stated we cannot TELL him about it, not that we can't show him” Alex stated, and Khira shook her head.

“You want to show him the diagnostic spell when he wakes up?”

“I want to show them all.”

“All of them?” Hermione asked and she nodded.

“We need him to be monitored at all times in case he's hit by a dark spell again. Imagine if this happens at Hogwarts.”

“He'd never live it down” Draco stated, looking over at Potter and sighing. “How bad was his injuries?”

“Superficial burns from his clothing getting charred, but we healed them. The most damage was to his shoulder and his leg was cut pretty bad.” Khira walked over as she said this, pulling the cover up slightly on Harry's chest. “His leg will heal in a couple days, but the shoulder will take a couple weeks and regular applications of a burn paste. He may have some damage to the nerves along his back too. We can't be sure yet.”

“What about the horcrux?” Hermione whispered, looking at her friend.

“It's been weakened by the attack, but it used his magic as a defense mechanism” Alex waved her wand, showing them the diagnostic spell. “That black mass is the piece of soul attached to him. The pulsing lines represent his magic. As you can see, it's latched onto his magic to help sustain it.”

“What does that mean?”

“We can't attack it directly without risking his magic flaring again. We need to find another way to remove it without making him face the Dark Lord as Dumbledore suggests” Severus said as he stepped over, examining the spell.

After another hour in the room, watching over Harry as he slept, Hermione and Draco were ushered from the room by the three vampires. They promised to keep an eye on him, but requested the two try and get some sleep. Sensing she was still distressed, Draco offered to stay with Hermione for the night, for emotional support. She agreed to his offer and the two had fallen asleep together within minutes of landing on the bed. They awoke the following morning to slight nudges on their shoulders and two smiling vampires looking down at them.

“We thought you'd want to know that Harry is awake. He's in the dining room, eating at the moment” Alex whispered while Khira grinned at them, and Hermione nodded, pulling away from Draco.

“Give us a bit to get cleaned up and dressed and we'll be out.”

“We'll be waiting downstairs.” With that said, the two vampires left the room, giving them both some privacy.

“I'll go get dressed and be right back okay?” Draco asked and she nodded, sitting up. He sat up as well and gave her a quick peck on the lips, before heading out the door and to his room.

Draco arrived back in the room just as she was pulling a shirt over her head. She turned and stared at him, blushing slightly. As he stepped forward, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, kissing her.

“I know your reasons for what you did, but promise me you won't ever do something like that again Hermione.” She looked into his eyes and saw the hurt in them, before nodding and wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I promise. I was such a fool!” she said, resting her head on his chest. He lifted her chin to look at him and leaned over to lightly kiss her again before pulling back.

“We all make mistakes. What matters is that we learn from them.” She nodded and wiped her eyes to keep from crying. “Let's go downstairs so you can talk to him before the others are awake.”

“He's going to be pissed.”

Draco had simply chuckled at what she said and nodded, before leading her out the door. They made their way down the hall and downstairs. When they entered the dining room Hermione stopped upon seeing Harry sitting at the table, his left shoulder bandaged and arm in a sling. The vampires and Harry looked up at her and she took a deep breath upon seeing his glare, before approaching the table. She was thankful she felt a Muffliato go up the second she was seated as well.

“Why did you do it Hermione?” he asked, the anger in his voice evident.

“I already explained why to Alex-”

“I want you to explain it to ME!” he hissed, and she looked up at him, biting her bottom lip slightly.

“Harry, I want her to wait to explain until the others are down here” Alex stated and he glared at her.

“She used an unforgivable curse on me! An illegal curse! Had it been any other dark spell I'd have understood, but why that one?!” he gasped as he felt a jolt run through his shoulder and leaned back against the chair. A few seconds later he had a potion vial thrust into his hand, and looked up to see Severus looking down at him.

“Drink it! It will help with the nerve damage.”

“Nerve damage?” Hermione looked between the two.

“We ran another diagnostic on him this morning Hermione, and he has slight nerve damage on his shoulder from the burns” Alex stated and she nodded.

“So how did I randomly cast fiendfyre?” he asked, looking around at all of them. “The last thing I remember is her casting the spell and me being in pain. After that, I can't remember a thing.”

“Harry you're alright!” they turned to see Ginny standing at the door, looking at him worriedly. He waved her over with his right hand and she immediately came over to his side, stopping upon seeing the bandage over his shoulder. She took her seat next to him and slowly reached out to touch his arm.

“He's going to be just fine Ginny. He just needs to heal for a couple weeks. He's very lucky Alex knows how to tame fiendfyre” Khira stated and the red head nodded.

“How bad does it hurt?” she asked, eyeing the bandage.

“It slightly stings but they've given me a pain potion to handle it for now.” After he said this, she nodded turning to face the brunette across the table and glaring at her.

“I'm still pissed at you-”

“ENOUGH!” Alex growled, causing the two young witches to look at her. “We already gave her the fifth degree last night. She doesn't need it coming from all of you as well!”

“She nearly got you two-”

“She knows that! Stop reminding her of it and making her feel like shite over it!” The vampire hissed, and Ginny eyed her warily. “You're all going to be told why she really did it once everyone is down here.”

True to her word, Alex had waited for them all to come down for breakfast. The teens were all relieved to see they were safe, but still scowling at Hermione, making her feel horrible. Alex felt the anger and betrayal rolling off all of them and it was putting her on edge as well. After the last person came downstairs, which was unsurprisingly Ron, Alex let them get situated before standing from her chair. She stepped around to where Harry was seated, and looked at all of them, before pulling out her wand.

“Harry can you stand up please? This will be easier to show them if you're standing.”

“What's going on Alex?” he asked, standing from his chair and she cast the diagnostic spell on him. As she cast the spell they all looked up as a mist formed above the table, before forming into a human figure. Golden pulsing lines appeared all over the body, before a giant black mass appeared that seemed to be stretching out and grabbing hold of the golden lines. “What the bloody hell is that?!”

“That is the reason Hermione cast the spell last night on you Harry.” Alex stated, looking right at Hermione. “Tell them everything Hermione.”

“What's she talking about 'Mione? What is that?” Ron asked, looking at her and then the mass.

“It's a piece of You-Know-Who's soul.”

“WHAT?!” Ron, Ginny, and Harry cried out, looking at her in shock.

“When you were a baby and the curse rebounded Harry, a part of his soul fragmented off and attached to you. You were made into an unknown horcrux.” As she stated this he fell into his seat in shock, and started shaking his head in disbelief. “I used the curse to test if it would manipulate your magic to protect itself, and it did. I did it so Alex wouldn't have to.”

“What do you mean by that?” Ron asked, eyeing the vampire warily. Alex placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder and shook her head, taking over from there.

“Prior to this discussion I was bound in an unbreakable vow alongside Khira and Severus. We were bound and unable to tell Harry about this, unless he found out by other means, so we only told Hermione and Draco” she said, taking a quick drink of her tea, before looking at them all. “On Harry's birthday we realized his magic had tripled overnight. Due to the situation we were placed in, we felt it necessary to test if his magic was being manipulated by the soul fragment. I had thought randomly that maybe throwing an extremely dark spell, such as a Cruciatus curse at it would make the soul lash out in defense.”

“So it was the soul fragment that cast the fiendfyre?” Ginny asked and she nodded.

“Severus overheard my thoughts because I was projecting them without realizing it, and warned that if I did use the spell, he would leave and never return and cut off our bond. I had no intentions of letting that happen, so I let the thought go.” She took her seat at the head of the table again and looked over at Hermione for a second. “We thought the subject had been dropped but it turns out it wasn't the case. It would seem that Hermione, though foolish at the time to not let us know of her thoughts, was considering what would happen if instead of me casting the spell, she did it herself. I am going to put this as bluntly as I can, and you all can be pissed at me but I do not care. Hermione doing the spell was the best option we had, even if we didn't know she was going to do it.”

“You can't be serious!” Pansy stated from the end of the table, looking at her in shock.

“Had I cast that spell on Harry, we may have all been dead right now” Alex flat-out stated.

“Why is that Alex?” Ginny asked as she held Harry's hand.

“Sev may I?” she looked at him and he sighed, standing and nodding while moving over to her right. She lifted her wand at him and sighed, closing her eyes, “Crucio!”

They all watched in shock as Snape gritted his teeth and gasped for breath suddenly. The second it started it was over though, and Alex reached out to steady him. He braced himself on the back of her chair and took deep shallow breaths to calm himself. Khira stood and handed him a vial similar to the one he handed Harry and he quickly drank it down, sighing in relief and standing up straight, before looking at all of the teens.

“I didn't even flinch upon casting that spell. I cast it as lightly as I could, and he still reacted to it.” She eyed them all before placing her wand on the table. “Now I want you all to imagine how Harry's magic would have reacted had I done that to him instead. He's not half vampire, he hasn't been a spy for nearly twenty years, and he hasn't endured countless bouts of the spell like Severus has. Imagine what would happen had I used it on him instead.”

“The entire bloody estate would be burned down!” Blaise looked around at them all, visibly shaken.

“So what do we do about that?” Harry asked, staring up at the diagnostic spell again.

“The attack on it last night did weaken the soul fragment, but only slightly so we're not attempting it again. We'll keep trying to find a way to get rid of it, but for now it's best you all keep training and preparing yourselves for an inevitable battle. It may come down to Harry facing off against You-Know-Who himself and taking another killing curse.”

“That would kill him though!” Ginny roared, looking at her like she was mad.

“We don't think it will” Khira butt in and they looked at her. “Dumbledore mentioned he thinks Harry will come back. We believe he's got something planned to ensure Harry survives.”

“She still used an illegal spell!” Pansy hissed and Alex sighed, rubbing the bridge on her nose.

“Which we are not going to discuss any further. Harry has used the same curse, are you going to give him the same shite you're giving her?” Pansy's eyes turned to Harry who looked at his plate.

“Potter?”

“I attempted to use it on Bellatrix fifth year.”

“There you have it!” Alex stated, looking around at all of them. “Can we move on from this and just agree to not let this shit happen again?”

The teens all nodded and she shared a look with Khira who just smiled and shook her head. The discussion was dropped after that by Colby popping in and serving them all breakfast. Alex and Khira had discussed the issue all night while Severus kept vigil over Harry. They'd agreed it was a stupid mistake, but Hermione had learned her lesson by seeing her friend nearly be killed. There was nothing more they needed to do or say to get their point across to her.

Three days later the teens were all lounging outside, enjoying the nice weather when Alex approached them. Draco looked up at her and saw the smile on her face, before raising his eyebrow. Something obviously had gone right, because she was unusually happy at that moment.

“What has you giddy as a clam?” he asked and she rolled her eyes, sitting down in one of the empty chairs.

“The room is almost fixed. The elves said it should only take another day or so.”

“That's great news!” Ginny stated, before seeing Harry blanch next to her. “Harry you alright?”

“I'm fine, and it's great news, but are we sure that my magic won't be manipulated again?” he asked, looking at Alex with concern.

“You're safe to use your magic Harry. You've been using it just fine all these years!” she said with a chuckle.

“How can you be so sure?” She didn't answer him and instead stood, motioning for him to follow her. As they stepped off the porch she told him to stay where he was and moved about ten paces away.

“If I was to try and stun you, what do you think will happen?”

“I'd rather not-”

He was cut off by her throwing a stunner at him, and quickly cast his shield spell in return. She smirked as the spell was absorbed by the shield, but there was no reaction from his magic. She threw a couple more stunners at the shield again, the reaction being the same for every spell.

“Alright, you proved your point.” He brought down his shield and moved to sit next to Ginny again.

“You have no reason to fear your magic Harry. It's not going to turn against you. It was manipulated by that soul fragment because it was being hurt and was defending itself against very dark magic” she stated as she took her seat.

“I'm still going to be cautious.” She shrugged as he said this and rested her ankle on her knee.

The elves had been right and the room was repaired in no time. Three days later, they all were standing in front of the doors to the room, waiting for Alex to open them to reveal the reconstruction. It was in the evening and they had been patiently waiting all day to see the room. Hermione had noticed however, that Harry was distant when the room was brought up. He'd refuse to talk about what happened inside it. Alex had advised giving him some time, saying he was still trying to adjust to the idea of being a horcrux. When Khira and Alex arrived at the room, Alex paused as she looked at Harry, who looked conflicted. Sensing his hesitance she approached him, his eyes cast to the floor.

“Harry what's wrong?”

“I don't want to go through that again” he stated, looking at the door. She sensed a wave of fear come over him and pulled him aside, wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

“Harry, nothing is going to happen in that room” she said quietly and he shook his head. “I've taken extra steps this time around to ensure we'll be more aware of everyone's magic.”

“Like what?”

“There's a ward in place that tracks magic levels. If you guys suddenly lose control of your magic like you did, then an alarm sounds and we get that person out of the room. You have nothing to worry about.”

“I nearly killed us-”

“You didn't do it, the piece of His soul did” she stated firmly and he nodded. “You are not like Him. Do not let the idea of a part of Him living inside you hold you back. You were fine before that day with the spells, and nothing has changed.”

He nodded and she led him back over to the others. She walked over to the doors and turned to look back at all of them, before opening them and stepping inside. The teens all looked around in awe at how the room looked. Every detail of the room was back to how it had been, although the walls had been changed from a storm gray to a cream color. There was also now martial arts equipment and the various dummies in the room were now made of metal and not wood.

“I can't believe they restored it so quickly” Hermione stated, looking around.

“You'll be surprised how fast the elves can do things. Their magic is much more advanced than some would realize.” Khira replied and Hermione nodded, staring around the room. When her eyes landed on the martial arts equipment, she turned to Alex.

“Are we going to be learning hand to hand combat too?” The older witch nodded and walked over.

“There may come times when you won't have your wand to defend you, so you need to be prepared if it ever happens. I taught Draco the basics when he was fourteen. I don't think it would have helped him get out of that slap you gave him in third year though.” Hermione smiled and shrugged at this.

“He deserved it anyway.” She smiled at the blond who winked at her and looked around the room.

“Alright you lot, the room is repaired. That means you're back to training.” They all groaned when Alex said this, despite her feeling a few of them being enthusiastic about it. “All of you practice simple spells and shields. We don't need to do the elemental spells just yet. It's best to get the room used to your magical signatures.”

Alex watched as they all split off and started working together. Draco and Harry teamed up while Ron and Hermione were on the other side of the room. Harry was still apprehensive around Hermione, but the older witch knew it would pass soon. As she watched them all working she smiled at seeing Harry and Ron were nearly at the same stage the other two were. Soon they could start working on the spells as a team rather than in pairs. When she sensed someone behind her she turned to see Severus looking down at her with a smirk.

“They're getting there Sev.”

“Well they do have a good teacher” he stated and she blushed.

“You sure about me being a professor?”

“You have nothing to worry about. Teaching comes naturally for you” he stated, looking over at Draco and Harry.

“I guess you would be the expert at it after seventeen years” she smirked at him and he growled, pulling her towards him.

“You will find that I can be an expert at many things after that long of time witch” he hissed, his eyes glowing slightly.

“I swear you two!” Alex turned to look to her right and smirked at her wife, who was looking at them with a silly smirk on her face. “If this is how you're going to be at the school, we'll never be able to keep our cover.”

“I don't remember you complaining last night.” The brunette rolled her eyes at her wife.

“I wasn't complaining since you both were-”

“Alex, isn't that Demitri's raven?” Hermione suddenly asked, looking over at the window in the corner.

Alex approached the window and opened it, allowing the bird into the room. It flew up to her shoulder and held out it's leg, offering her the letter it was carrying. Taking it quickly, she reached up and pet the bird's chest as it nipped her finger affectionately. Opening the letter she read it quickly, before sighing and reaching up for the bird to jump on her hand.

“We'll be there. Let him know” she stated and the raven nodded it's head to her, before flying off through the open window.

“What's going on Alex?” Khira asked, her and Severus walking over.

“There's a meeting at midnight and our presence is required. It concerns You-Know-Who. He wants all three of us there.”

“What if my aunt is there?” Draco asked, looking sideways at Severus.

“Don't worry Draco. He'll wear a glamour and only Demitri will know it's him” Khira said and he nodded.

“Are you sure he'll not expose him?” Harry asked as he walked over behind Draco.

“He won't for my sake. He knows how much of a risk that is.” He eyed Alex as she said this and nodded. “He cares too damn much about me to do it.”

“Cares about you?” Draco looked confused at them.

“Of course I would care about my granddaughter and her mates” They all turned to see Demitri standing in the door, before he approached Alex. “I may be a full blooded vampire, but I still care for my own kin.”

“Why send Malka if you planned to visit in person old man?” Alex asked, stepping forward.

“I'm here as an escort to ensure you attend. The other elders wish to meet the first triad of mates in over a century. Also, we believe you might wish to handle the messenger from your Dark Lord personally.”

“Who is it?” Severus asked.

“Someone they call Wormtail.” The three vampires hissed at the name and looked at each other.

“He doesn't live past tonight-”

“You must be cautious about this one Alexandria.” She scowled at Demitri, who held a firm gaze on her. “He has made no move to attack us, and I will not have bloodshed inside my coven's haven that leads to an attack from the Death Eaters!”

“What about after he leaves the haven?” she asked with a smirk.

“He is not a vampire nor an ally, so his protection only extends to the gates of the haven.” Harry and Draco saw the devious glint in the vampire's eyes and the blond gulped. “If he were to be attacked between the haven gates and his Lord's lair, I cannot take responsibility for the attack, now can I?”

“Father did always hate that I got my devious nature from you old man” Alex whispered and the two sneered at each other.

“We best be heading off. I'm sure tonight will be very eventful” the older vampire stated and the other three nodded, turning to the teens.

“All of you go up to your rooms and get some rest. In the morning we're starting again immediately after breakfast. We have a lot of ground to cover before you all return to Hogwarts” Alex stated and the teens nodded, watching the four vampires leave the room.

“Malfoy I mean no offense, but your godmother truly does frighten me sometimes” Harry stated and Draco smirked at him, before the two started chuckling.

“Trust me Potter. She frightens me too.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that chapter is done and we are moving on to more exciting times for the teens and vampires! Again thank you all for reading and I hope to see your opinions in the comments.
> 
> To the two that guessed it was Hermione, BRAVO! Next chapter should have more details about the rest of the summer and then off to Hogwarts after that. I also plan to give a little more in depth look at the friendship between Pansy, Draco, and Blaise before they head back to school. Maybe also develop a budding relationship I've hinted at so far a little more.


	14. The Binding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions are made with the triad, as Draco and Hermione witness a harsh reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize greatly to everyone for the lack of updates to this story. It is NOT abandoned, far from it. I've just not been able to write much lately due to writer's block, and new medications reeking havoc on my body. I will update as soon as I can, but it may be a bit longer than the weekly schedule I had in the past. I can promise an update sooner than before though.

* * *

No matter how much he tried, Draco was unable to relax enough to sleep. Watching his godparents walk out of the room that night had filled him with dread. He knew Wormtail would recognize Alex, but he worried most for his godfather. Wormtail was slippery as ever, and if they let their guard down at all, he would get away and run straight to Voldemort.

Sighing and deciding to give up trying to sleep, he sat up in his bed just as he heard a noise downstairs. Quickly standing, he walked out of the room and down the hall towards the stairs. When he got to the corner he peered around it and was shocked at what he saw. Alex, Khira, and Severus were standing in the middle of the foyer with a bound and gagged Wormtail at their feet. He started feeling anger envelope him as he watched the man sitting there on the floor sniffing and begging for their mercy. They must have sensed his presence, because Severus suddenly was next to him. The two stood there a moment watching as Alex and Khira grabbed the trembling man and carried him off down the hall.

“Draco why are you awake?”

“Fuck that Severus! What the bloody hell is Wormtail doing here?!” he snarled, looking down where the sniveling man had just been curled on the floor.

“I cannot explain that to you right now. We'll explain in the morning” Severus gave his godson a look and the blond nodded, not feeling up to fighting him.

“Just please be careful.”

“You know we will be.” Draco watched as the older wizard walked down the stairs and took a deep breath. Letting the breath out, he walked back to his room and laid down, trying to get at least a bit of sleep. He'd confront them about this in the morning.

The following morning Draco had arrived at the table to find the three vampires missing. He informed the others about Wormtail having been in the estate, the lot of them shocked at the revelation, but told them it was best to ask the next time they saw one of them. After they were all finished with breakfast they walked into the training room to find Alex was there alone, her back turned to them as she was punching a bag in the corner. Upon hearing them enter she turned to them, and seeing the look on Draco's face, sighed and pulled off the gloves.

“Care to explain last night Alex?”

“What more do you want me to say Draco?” she stated, tossing the gloves onto the floor nearby, “We had no choice but to bring him back here.”

“Why bring Wormtail here though? We all know how slippery the git can be” he stated, sitting down nearby.

“We were ordered to get any information from him we could get, and dispose of him. There was no choice once he saw Sev.”

“Saw him?” Hermione asked, looking at the witch in shock.

“The other elders wished to see Sev without the glamour” she sat against the wall and stared up at them. “Once Wormtail saw who he was, he started grinning like a fool and they realized their mistake. He tried to shift into a rat and make a break for it, but we were ready for it. Before he could get away, we had him bound and gagged and his wand snapped. Then they gave us the job to take care of him and make sure it didn't come back on the coven.”

“What did you do to him?” Harry asked as he walked over, sitting next to Hermione.

“Used Legilimency on him to get every scrap of information about Voldemort that we could. It wasn't much, but we have a few leads on some plans he has.” she wiped her face with a towel and leaned her head against the wall. “The coven requested we send some of his blood back to them as tribute. So we took a few vials off him and gave him a blood replenishing potion. Then Sev killed him and we dumped his body on the Ministry steps.”

“Severus killed him?” Draco gave her a look and she nodded.

“There was no way Wormtail was leaving this estate alive. Severus knew that and refused to let us do it.” She sat there rolling her eyes and chuckling. “Something about protecting our souls or some shite like that.”

“Where are Khira and Snape now?” Ron sat next to Harry as he spoke.

“Delivering the blood to the coven. They have a mortal slave who takes care of them and he'll give them the blood tonight.”

“Why are you in here punching on that bag? You only do that when you're extremely upset about something.” She gazed at her godson and shook her head, hating how well he knew her.

“The coven made a ruling last night that puts the three of us at risk.”

“What ruling?”

“They want us to have a binding ritual next weekend.” They all turned and looked at Khira who walked over, sitting next to her wife. “Severus is in the lab. Your grandfather had a not so nice chat with him before we left.”

“They want you two to endure that ritual again to be bound to Severus?” Draco asked and Khira nodded. “It nearly killed you two the first time!”

“They would rather us be dead and gone Draco! Alex's grandmother was the one who demanded the ritual. She's always hated Alex.”

“So what are we going to do?” Harry looked between the blond and Alex.

“You will be training and no matter the outcome of the ritual, continue to do so at Hogwarts” Alex stated, standing up and giving them all a stern look. “We're not giving up without a fight. I want a promise from all of you that you do not give up either if things go bad.”

“We promise” Ginny and Hermione said in unison. She looked at the others and they all nodded, promising as well to not give up. Alex nodded at this, sharing a look with Khira before the two walked out of the room. Draco gave the others a look before they all started their meditation.

Once they were done, Draco and Hermione moved on to practicing Occlumency with Harry, glad to see he'd been blocking them fully. Harry was still unable to block Alex when emotional or caught off guard, but head on he could block her entirely. Draco and Hermione still refused to attempt Legilimency on each other as well.

Once they were done with their training the teens each broke off to do random things around the house. As they were leaving the room, Draco noticed Pansy looking oddly at Weasley, who avoided her gaze. The pained look on his friend's face was oblivious to others, but not to him. He raised his eyebrow at her as he passed, but she simply shook her head at him, walking away. Deciding to let it go, he walked out of the room, heading outside towards the lake.

Draco, Pansy, and Blaise all snickered as they watched Weasley try and block spells being thrown at him by the three vampires. It had been four days since Wormtail was killed and the coven made their ruling. The _Prophet_ had reported the death, but the aurors said they had no leads on who killed the man. Alex suspected they wouldn't attempt to find a killer anyway since the man was a death eater. She had been training them harder over the past few days and it was wearing on them. Draco guessed it was due to the stress of the impending ritual, and Hermione agreed with him.

So far today she'd had Draco and Hermione both do endurance training, and currently was working with Weasley. The three vampires were relentless and it took all they had to withstand them for so long. Ron currently was sweating and his face dark red from the strain of holding his spell up for so long. Draco could see that he was losing steam quickly as the minutes passed. They watched a few more moments as the red head's shield was bombarded with various spells before it flickered and he was swept off his feet by a spell, sliding back into the wall.

“I have to say, he's doing a lot better than when we first got here” Pansy stated with a smirk, watching the red head stand up and dust himself off. Draco caught the faint blush on her cheeks and snorted.

“Something you're not telling us Pans?” he stated, noticing Weasley had glanced over, turning away quickly upon seeing her looking at him.

“Nothing that concerns you” she sneered at him and he rolled his eyes.

“Why don't you just kiss him already and get it over with Pans? It's obvious you fancy the bloke” Blaise said and she looked at him, shaking her head.

“Bit late for that boys.” The two males looked at each other with raised eyebrows, then looked at their friend. Her eyes were glued to the red head across the room and Draco noticed the same look he'd seen a few days before.

“When did that happen?” he asked, shocked that they hadn't known.

“About two weeks after we got here.” She leaned forward, resting her head on her knees and sighing. “I was helping him learn the water manipulation and he was being stubborn, so I gave him something to focus on. When he finally got it, I left the room and he chased me down. Kissed me all the sudden and thanked me before walking away. He's been avoiding me ever since.”

Draco eyed his friend, before looking over at Weasley. The red head occasionally sent a look over at Pansy, but was so subtle about it, he doubted she'd seen him do it. Looking back at her he sighed, moving closer to her.

“How long Pansy?” she looked at him in confusion and raised an eyebrow. “How long have you fancied him?”

“About a year or so now” she whispered and he nodded, “You know what it's like in Slytherin. We all have to wear a mask and hide our feelings. Even if I wanted to be open about my interest in him, he's still considered a blood traitor and my father wants me to marry someone acceptable. It could never-”

“That's shite and you know it!” Blaise hissed at her, and she looked at him surprised. “If Draco can be with Granger why can't you be with Weasley? The old traditions are being kept alive out of fear. Draco would have never approached Granger if it wasn't for their bond. He's one of the lucky ones.”

“Sounds like you've had your eyes set on someone as well Blaise” Draco stated with a smirk. “Alright, who's the lucky girl?”

“I wish it was that simple mate” Draco eyed his friend for a few seconds, before it clicked and his eyes bulged.

“Blaise, why didn't you tell us you were-”

“I'd be shunned by half the wizarding world mate! Besides, there's no chance it would happen.” Pansy and Draco both looked at him, before the witch reached over, wrapping her arms around her friend. They'd both suspected for a couple years now that Blaise wasn't into girls, but now they had it confirmed.

“Is it someone we know?” she asked, Draco and herself watching their friend look away, before he took a deep breath.

“He's a Gryffindor, in our year.”

“Finnigan?” he nodded and she chuckled. “It's the accent isn't it?”

“Among other things” he smirked at the two of them and chuckled, “Got quite a view in the quidditch changing rooms during try outs in sixth year.”

“I don't need to know anything else” Draco gagged and turned away, his friends laughing at his discomfort.

“So how are things going with you and Granger?” Pansy asked suddenly and he looked at her.

“Why are you asking?” she eyed him with an innocent smirk and shrugged.

“I just was curious if you two finally took the next step after that one night?” He raised his eyebrow at her question and shook his head.

“I'm letting her decide when that happens Pans” he stated and she shrugged, seeing Alex approaching them.

“Ready for your ritual Alex?” she asked and the witch rolled her eyes at the girl.

“I'd rather not go through it again at all” she stated, sitting next to Draco and looking over at Ron. “He still avoiding you?”

“Is it that obvious?” she asked, looking at the three of them

“Yes!” they replied and Pansy groaned.

“How am I supposed to talk to him about it when every time I try, Potter or his sister is around?”

“I'll be right back” Draco stated, moving to stand up.

“Draco don't you dare!” she scowled, but he ignored her, moving over towards the red head.

“Weasley!” he called out when he got a few feet away from him, the red head turning to him.

“What do you want Malfoy?” Ron asked, looking over the blond's shoulder and seeing Pansy's scowling while the other two simply smirked.

“Can I talk to you privately for a moment?” Draco raised his eyebrow at him, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I was going to go flying anyway” Ron stated with a shrug, before walking out of the room with Draco hot on his heels.

The two stopped at the closet in the hall while Ron grabbed his broom, before heading out onto the back patio. Once there he leaned the broom against a pillar, sitting down in a chair nearby. Draco took a seat across from him and listened closely to make sure they were alone, before clearing his throat.

“What's this about Malfoy?”

“Why are you avoiding her?” Draco asked, seeing an emotion flicker in his blue eyes.

“Who-”

“Cut the crap Weasley!” Ron's face slightly reddened at being cut off. “Why are you avoiding Pansy? She told us you kissed her and you've been avoiding her since!”

“That's none of your business.”

“I'm making it my business since she's a friend of mine, and for some stupid arse reason she has some semblance of feelings towards you.”

“It would never work out with me and her, Malfoy.”

“A year ago many would say the same about myself and Hermione-”

“Hermione is your mate!” Draco narrowed his eyes as the red head said this. “I like Pansy, I really do, but let's be rational for a moment. She's a member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. My family are blood traitors. It would never work out.”

“So you choose to run away rather than talk to her and see what she thinks on this?” Draco had enough and stood from his seat, glaring at the red head. “For someone who's in Gryffindor, you're not very brave Weasley.”

“Oh piss off you tosser!” Ron scoffed, instantly standing. “It's nothing to do with bravery! It's me facing the fact that I'll never be good enough for her!”

“Ronald Weasley!” The two looked at the back door to see Pansy standing there, glaring at the red head. Draco recognized the look on her face and stepped back as she approached the red head, noticing her wand was in her hand. “How dare you assume that when I've given you more than enough hints I'm interested in your arse you prat!”

“Pansy your father-”

“I don't give a damn about my father, Ronald!” Draco watched in shock as Pansy grabbed the front of Weasley's shirt, pulling him down to kiss him. After a few moments he cleared his throat, looking down from the pair as they pulled away. He looked up again when Pansy made a noise to find her looking at him. “Do you mind?”

“Fine Pansy! I see when my presence is unwanted!” he stated with a smirk, walking back into the house, ignoring the sounds of the two snogging again.

“So I take it that they figured it out?” He looked up as he entered the doorway to see Alex leaning against a pillar, Hermione standing next to her.

“I don't think she's giving him a choice this time.”

“Good to know! Those two were driving me nutty with their emotions towards each other” the older witch stated, with a scowl, before looking between the two of them. “Both of you follow me. We need to talk privately.”

Hermione and Draco watched as she walked off, before sharing a look, following the witch. Instead of heading towards her office, they were shocked to see her walking towards the ebony room. Alex stopped in front of the door, pricking her finger on a fang before pressing it against the wood. The door swung open and the two slowly followed her inside.

Hermione looked around the room as Alex moved around it, grabbing random items. Harry and Ron had told her before what the room looked like the night they sneaked in. What she was seeing now was nothing close to that. The walls were still the dark red they had been described as, and there was the black leather furniture, but the shelves were not covered in locked chests anymore. Instead the locked shelves had been replaced with a large chest and drawers, as well as ebony cabinets with runes on them. She was surprised at the change and it must have showed on her face because there was a chuckle from the corner of the room. Looking over she was shocked to see Khira and Snape sitting on the couch, Khira on his lap, both of them drinking wine.

“Not what you expected the room to be?” she asked and Hermione shook her head. “After the boys were caught in here, we changed things around to suit our needs better. We'd been meaning to do it for a while now anyway.”

“So what did you wish to talk to us about?” Draco asked, looking at Alex.

“We've been discussing this a lot the last few days, and the three of us have made a decision.” Alex stated, placing a couple books on the table, before she unrolled a scroll and pushed it over to Draco. He noticed it was a detailed description of every aspect of the ritual. “We want you both there during the ritual to ensure my grandmother does not try and sabotage it.”

“What's this for then?” he pointed to the scroll and she sighed, pulling a stool over and sitting down.

“Khira and I passed out the last time we did this ritual. We need someone there to ensure that my grandmother doesn't try to do anything if we pass out again. The only reason she didn't do anything to us after our ritual before was because there was another elder present who wouldn't have let her.”

“This time there won't be?” She shook her head at Hermione's question and the witch's eyes narrowed. “This is inhumane!”

“That may be true, Hermione, but the elders see us as something forbidden. The fact Alex turned Severus, a wizard and not a muggle, is another reason they hate us.” The teen looked at Khira and sighed.

“So you want us to keep an eye out in case she tries anything after the ritual?” Alex shook her head at this, pointing to the scroll.

“I want you both to take this to the library and memorize it.” She pointed to the scroll and the books she'd placed on the table. When she looked between them both, they saw a slight glow in her eyes. “Saturday night you're going to go with us to the ritual and watch my grandmother like a bloody hawk. If she does anything that's not in this scroll, you blast her with a sunlight spell so strong it'd kill even me.”

“Is there anything we can do that doesn't involve magic to ensure she fails?” She looked up at the blond, but Severus cleared his throat.

“Draco has been trained in how to tie knots quite well, Lexi. He could be the one to tie our binding ropes around our wrists to ensure they're tight enough.” The two vampires shared a look and Draco could swear they were talking privately. When Alex's eyes glowed again he knew they were.

“I hate when you two do that!” he mumbled, looking down at the scroll.

“Not my fault he just wants an excuse to see me and Khira tied up” Alex stated with a sneer, her eyes never leaving the onyx ones across the room.

“As if you would complain-”

“Can you please not discuss this with me around?” Draco groaned, scowling at them.  
  
“Oh please!” Khira scoffed, rolling her eyes. “You know damn well that sex reinforces magical bonds. It's one of the reasons that its encouraged regularly.”

“Doesn't change the fact that I would rather not know what you all do in your bedroom.”

“It isn't what we do in our bedroom you need to worry about” Alex mumbled, looking away as she took a drink of her wine, before onyx and golden brown eyes glared at her.

“Let me see the scroll?” Hermione asked, trying to change the topic. Draco handed it to her and she started reading through it before nodding, rolling it back up and grabbing the books as well. “The ritual seems self-explanatory. We'll go to the library and read through all these. If we have any questions after we have gone over this, we'll seek you three out.”

“We'll be in here, but knock first” Khira said, giving them a pointed look.

“And with that we will be going!” Draco quickly stated, grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her behind him. She didn't protest and the two quickly made their way out of the room, thankful to be away from the three vampires. “The last thing I want is to even be near those three when they're shagging like rabbits.”

“If you knew there was a chance you wouldn't live through something as extreme as they're going to go through, would you honestly not be doing the same thing?” Hermione asked with a laugh and he paused, turning to look at her.

“Honestly?” he asked with a smirk and she nodded. “We would be locking a bedroom door and throwing up silencing spells for days.”

“That's exactly my point.” She shook her head and looped her arm around his. “If I knew there was a chance I wasn't going to make it, I'd go out with a bang as well. Those three are just living it up as much as they can and with no regrets. You can't fault them given the circumstances.”

“But-”

“No buts!” she cut him off, giving him a look, before smiling. “Let's get in the library and read over these some more.”

Draco shook his head at her, chuckling lightly. He knew that face well and knew she was diving into this like a new copy of _Hogwarts: A History_. As they walked to the library he couldn't help but smile at the wave of excitement he felt coming off of her. When they reached the room and she immediately went to the back table where they'd first talked, he knew she wouldn't leave until she had everything memorized.

Draco had been right as well. Later that evening Pansy and Blaise walked up to find them both surrounded by books and parchment. They chuckled when they saw it, shaking their heads. Sitting down across from them, the two eyed them suspiciously until Draco leaned back, looking at them.

“What's all this about?” Pansy asked, looking at the scroll in front of Draco.

“Details about the binding ritual. Alex asked the two of us to be there during it to prevent her grandmother from doing anything out of line.”

“Why you two?”

“I have no idea” Draco shrugged as he said this.

“I think it's because they're your godparents” Three eyes locked on Hermione before she sighed, leaning back in her chair. “Alex and Snape are both your godparents. That means by magical law, you are protected from harm. The coven cannot touch you. Me being your mate, the protection is extended.”

“Why not ask Potter to join them as well?” Blaise asked, reaching over and grabbing the scroll, before reading it.

“I think Alex is still wary of the horcrux.”

Hermione had been right in her thoughts too. Ever since the horcrux lashed out, Alex had forbidden any curses to be sent towards Harry unless his shield was up. She'd even gone slower with his Occlumency training. She stated it was to not let anything slip through his link now that she knew the horcrux could manipulate his magic.

The three Slytherins nodded in agreement to her theory before Pansy and Blaise pulled their chairs closer, offering to help them research the ritual. By that evening Hermione and Draco knew the details of it inside and out. There was nothing Alex's grandmother would get past them. Smiling the two of them left the library feeling much more confident that the three vampires would survive.

As they walked upstairs to their rooms, Draco paused in the hall when he heard something. Listening in closely he blushed, realizing what it was. It seemed that things were going quite well with Weasley and Pansy, if their excessive moaning from the red head's room was any indication. Hermione must have heard the noise as well, because she looked up at him with a flushed face.

“Why is it no one can ever use silencing spells?” she asked, waving her wand at the door, before the sounds were silenced. Shaking her head, she started walking towards her room again, stopping at the door and turning to face him. “Are you going to sleep now or will you be reading for a bit?”

“I think I've done enough reading for the day.” She nodded and slightly smiled back at him.

“Alright, well I'm going to probably stay up and read a bit more.” He nodded, leaning down to kiss her lightly. “Good night.”

“Good night love.”

Saturday came too fast for the entire estate, and by the time that evening arrived, they were all on edge. Alex had retreated to her study, while Khira and Snape were in the potions lab, finishing any last minute potions they could for the school. The teens were just finishing up their training when they heard someone clear their throat and looked over to see Demitri standing in the door, a female vampire behind him. She looked much older than Demitri, slender yet tall with dirty blond hair that went down to her shoulders and striking green eyes, a yellow edge to them. Demitri smiled at the teens, slowly walking forward and looking at Draco.

“Where might my granddaughter be at this time young one?” he asked, Draco taking his eyes briefly off the woman in the door.

“She's in her study. Why are you here?”

“We wished to speak to her about a personal matter prior to the ritual.”

“Follow me then-”

“I'm coming as well” Hermione interrupted, giving him a look. He nodded and they walked out of the room, the two vampires behind them. As they walked, they noticed the two vampires were talking in another language. Draco couldn't make out what they were saying, but he guessed the language was German or something similar. Once they reached Alex's study he knocked quickly, entering when she called out.

“Come to gloat before I'm sent to my death?” she asked upon seeing the two vampires, who both hissed at her in warning.

“Lose the attitude young lady!” Demitri scolded her, moving to sit across from her desk. The other vampire did the same, while Draco and Hermione stood off to the side of the room. “We don't have much time left, so please ask your mates to join us as quickly as possible.”

“They're already on their way here.” Alex turned her gaze to the vampire next to him and smiled lightly. “I'm surprised you are here Mara. I would have thought Nikolai would have forbidden you to leave the haven.”

“My mate does not order me around Alexandria.” The vampire's eyes flashed briefly and Alex cleared her throat, before the door opened and Khira stepped into the room, Snape behind her.

“Something wrong babe?” she asked, approaching Alex who shrugged.

“We are sorry for this abrupt interruption Alexandria, but we have some news” Mara stated, the three looking at her. “It would appear that your grandmother and two other elders have been plotting behind our backs to kill the three of you.”

“That is no surprise. My grandmother never was very good at hiding her true intentions.”

“Yes, but it was a shock when my mate and Simone were discovered to be her accomplices.”

“Again, not a surprise” Alex stated, steepling her fingers and leaning forward. “Surely you didn't come all this way to just tell me this news?”

“No we did not” Mara sneered at Alex, before leaning back in her chair, crossing one leg over the other. “The three of them have been charged with treason and will be executed at sunrise.”

Alex's eyes widened at this, before she turned to look at her grandfather, seeing the grim look on his face. The three elders being executed also meant their mates would die too. The man sitting before her would be dead come morning. He was literally walking his last mile right in front of her.

“Why are you here grandpa?” she asked quietly, her voice slightly strained.

“I have done so many wrong things by you over the years, and I cannot be forgiven for any of them.” He looked at her, his eyes glowing a bright purple. “That being said, I wish to at least try and make up for at least one mistake tonight if I can.”

“You don't have to-”

“Yes I do! If not for you or me, then for your father!” he snapped, her instantly quieted. “I will oversee your ritual tonight Alexandria, doing everything I can to ensure you three survive it. Once I am sure you are stable, I will go back to the haven and I will write out my final decree for the coven before I die tomorrow morning. In that decree I will be revoking my previous ruling regarding your bond.”

“What?!” Alex and Khira whispered in shock.

“With the death of six elders, the coven will surely die out. There is nothing we can do to stop it. I see no reason to keep putting you through so much pain when you should be free to live how you please.” He stood, squaring his shoulders and smiling lightly down at Alex. “As my final decree to the coven, I am giving you and your mates permission to live your lives how you see fit, without any interference. You may have children if you wish and turn anyone you wish to turn, without fearing retaliation from the coven or anyone who is a part of it.”

“Demitri, you can't do that-”

“I am not asking for your permission!” He growled at Khira, her instantly looking down. “After tonight, you are free from this coven. Consider it my final goodbye to all of you.”

“Thank you Demitri” Severus said after a few moments of silence, receiving a curt nod in return.

“We will give you some time alone, and prepare the ritual by the lake” Mara stated, standing and resting her hands in front of her. “We will meet you in an hour and begin then.”

Draco and Hermione watched as the two left the room, before turning back at the vampires to see Alex looking to be in shock, while Khira had her head down, hand covering her eyes. They heard a slight sniffle from her, before Alex reached out, pulling her onto her lap where she broke down.

“It doesn't change anything Alex! Someone will always try and drag us back” she sobbed.

“We'll be free Khira. That's what matters” the older witch whispered, pulling her wife against her chest.

Draco moved to sit in the chair across from the desk, pulling Hermione onto his lap. They sat in silence while Khira cried, letting her gain control of her emotions again. When she finally pulled away from Alex, her eyes were bloodshot and she had tear stains on her cheeks, but she smiled at her mates.

“Do you still want us to be at the ritual?” the blond asked, his godmother shrugging. “We'll still go for support.”

“I guess all the memorizing you did was for nothing.” She chuckled as she said this, shaking her head.

“I don't think so” Hermione whispered, the three vampires looking at her. “If Draco and I decided to do the ritual eventually, we would need to know what to expect.”

“She is right, like most times” Khira whispered with a snicker, the rest of them laughing.

“Can the both of you give us some privacy? We need to discuss something” Alex asked and the two nodded, standing.

“We'll wait for you guys on the back patio.” Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist, escorting her from the room and down the hall. Once outside the two of them sat, looking out towards the lake. They could just make out the torches along the shore, marking a path towards where the ritual would take place.

“Do you think Alex will be alright?” Hermione asked and he turned his gaze back to her, giving her a questioning look. “She's losing her grandfather, but she doesn't seem effected by it.”

“That's because she's trained herself to not show her emotions to anyone except for a select few” he stated, taking a deep breath. “Most times she keeps her emotions in check until she's alone with Khira and Severus. Then they either let her vent, or find other ways to help her overcome the emotions. Those two balance her out more than she realizes.”

“What other ways could they be helping her with the emotions beyond venting?”

“Vampires are driven by sex and blood when they're highly emotional, Hermione.” She looked up at him puzzled for a moment, before it dawned on her and she gulped. Draco chuckled and shook his head, leaning over to kiss her temple.

“Basically they shag away the pain?”

“Nothing wrong with a little pain mixed in with pleasure.” Jumping they both turned to see Alex smirking at them from the back door where she was leaning against the frame. Draco noticed she'd changed into a blood red tunic and black pants, with a black rope around the waist. “You two really should start using silencing spells when having private conversations.”

“The only person who heard was you-”

“Yes, but when we return to the school, you need to be careful around others” she stated, resting her hands on her hips. “There's also the factor of hiding your relationship from the public.”

“What?” Draco scowled, narrowing his eyes at her.

“We'll discuss that later” she stated, looking towards the lake. “Right now I need to have a word with my grandfather before Khira and Severus arrive.”

“Care if we join you?” she shrugged, and the two teens stood, following her down to the lake.

Once at the shore they noticed there was torches lining the path around it, leading to a clearing nearby. Demitri was there, lighting torches around the clearing, while Mara marked out runes on the ground in chalk. As they approached Hermione recognized the runes and smiled upon seeing the ones for protection, vigor, fate, and balance. She noticed Draco looking at them and smiling as well, reaching over and taking his hand in hers. Once they were close enough, Demitri turned to them, approaching Alex slowly.

“Are you sure you want to do this old man?” she asked, moving to sit on a bench just outside the clearing away from the others. She knew Mara and Draco could still hear them, but did it none-the-less.

“I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life.”

“Thank you for doing this for us. I know it can't be easy for you.”

“It is an honor for me to be the one to do this for you.” He sat next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “I have always loved you, and there is no where else I'd rather be than right here, right now.”

“But Gran-”

“Do not worry about her. I will say my final words to her before sunrise. You must focus on getting through this ritual and making every moment of this bond you have worthwhile.” Alex looked over at him and sighed, seeing his eyes glowing slightly.

She looked up upon hearing a noise to see Khira and Severus standing nearby. The two were dressed similarly to her, a light smile on both their faces. Severus walked over to her, leaning down and kissing her temple, Khira mirroring his actions. The two stepped back and nodded to Demitri when he gave them a questioning gaze.

“We don't have much time, so let us begin.” Mara stated behind him, and they all nodded, moving into the circle.

Draco and Hermione both stood on the outer edge of the circle, just behind Mara and Demitri, as they watched the three move to the center of the circle. Once there they knelt on the ground, facing each other in a slight triangle. Approaching them with a small dagger, Mara held up a goblet as each of them sliced their hands, letting a few drops of blood flow into the cup. Once they were done, they each sealed their wounds and she nodded, moving off to the side again to prepare the potion. Reaching out to each other, they clasped their hands together, while the Demitri wrapped their wrists in various ropes of different colors. Bands of red, black, white, navy blue, and light blue were weaved around their joined hands, before being tied together tightly around their wrists. When he finished with the cords, he nodded to them, stepping back with a light smile.

“There is nothing more I can do for the three of you beyond this point. You will each drink the binding potion and then your magic will take over. You cannot be touched, moved, or any spells be used on you. Do you wish to proceed?” he asked, looking at all three of them.

“Yes” they replied in unison, staring at each other and smiling lightly.

“It is settled then” he turned and faced Mara, before nodding. She nodded back and approached the three vampires with the goblet, holding it up for each of them to drink from. Once they were finished, she stepped back, moving to stand next to Draco and Hermione. She gave Demitri a reassuring look, before sitting on the bench Alex had previously sat on, facing away from them.

Almost immediately the three of them flinched, tightening their grips on each other. Their chests each started glowing, before golden tendrils flowed down their arms and through their joined hands, and back again. The tendrils started flowing faster with each pass and the three grunted as the pain intensified. Suddenly the glowing intensified, and the chalk on the ground started glowing, before the outer ring burst into flames. All three of the vampires groaned in pain as the glowing became nearly blinding. Draco and Hermione cringed when Khira let out a cry of pain, the young witch burying her head in Draco's chest and closing her eyes. He looked down at her, wrapping his arm around her when he found her crying slightly.

“I don't want to do that Draco. I can't go through that” she cried, shaking her head.

“I know love, I know” he stated, resting his head on top of hers, before looking over at his godparents again, flinching when Khira cried out again.

For the next half hour the glowing became stronger, the pulsing faster. Unable to watch anymore, the two teens turned away, looking over at Demitri. The vampire was still watching intently, an anguished look on his face. Sensing their gaze, he turned to look at them with a stern gaze, before looking back at his granddaughter.

“If only her father were here to see this” He stated suddenly, the two teens looking over at him.

“Alex said you hated her father.” Draco looked briefly at Alex, before looking away, unable to stand seeing the pained look on her face.

“I didn't hate my son. I just simply didn't agree with his choices.”

“You mean Alex's mum?” Hermione asked and he nodded.

“I never could see what Mathias saw in her. There was something there though, something I couldn't explain. She wasn't his mate, but she was damn close.” Demitri moved to sit on the bench next to Mara, his eyes never leaving the ritual. “Her mother was an exceptional witch with a heart of gold. She overlooked Mathias' vampiric nature, and loved him unconditionally.”

“Why do you shun couples between vampires and witches and wizards?” Hermione asked, the two elders laughing at her question.

“We have never shunned vampires being mated to witches and wizards young one” Mara explained with a smirk. “We only shun couples that are not naturally selected.”

“So you shunned Mathias because she wasn't his mate?” The two nodded and she shook her head.

“Do not think of our actions as cruel young ones. We are creatures at our cores, doing what we can to survive in a world that would rather us be dead.”

“How much longer is this going to take? I can't bear to watch this any longer” Hermione asked, looking over as Alex cried out, before seeing Khira was leaning against the two of them, close to passing out.

“The time varies depending on magic levels and the bond itself. Alex and Khira's last ritual took nearly an hour and they were still very young” Demitri stated, before seeing the glowing subside slightly, pointing at them. “It's slowing down, so the ritual should be finished soon.”

About twenty minutes later the flames died down, leaving a scorched ring around the three, and the runes started to pulse slowly. It took a few more minutes beyond that, but eventually the three slumped over on the ground in a pile. Demitri and Mara stood, nodding to the teens, before approaching them slowly. Looking down at them they found Khira had passed out again, while Severus was close to doing so, and Alex was breathing heavily, groaning in pain.

“Alexandria, look at me!” Demitri kneeled next to her, placing a hand against her cheek. She opened her eyes slowly, a slight glow to them as she stared up at him. “Are they both alright?”

“Need...blood” she whispered and he nodded, looking up at the teens.

“They need to be moved together, but they cannot be separated. Can you levitate all three of them at once or no?”

Hermione nodded, conjuring a stretcher and expanding it quickly with a spell. Draco levitated the three of them slowly onto it, before the two of them started moving them to the house. Slowly they made the trek upstairs and once in their rooms, levitated the three onto the bed. Stepping back, Hermione and Draco watched as Mara and Demitri worked over them, quickly situating them and removing the ropes from their wrists. Alex hissed as her left wrist was moved, Demitri shaking his head at her.

“Your wrist is either dislocated or fractured” he stated, turning to Draco. “Are either of you able to use a diagnostic spell?”

“I can” Hermione quickly moved forward, running the spell over all three of them for him to see. The three of them were magically exhausted, and Alex's left wrist was dislocated just like he thought.

“I'll fix your wrist, but after that you three must rest. I will put these two in charge of making sure you do if I have to” he growled, quickly moving her wrist, making Hermione cringe upon hearing a loud pop.

“We'll be fine old man” she whispered, reaching up to touch his arm lightly. “Thank you again for being here.”

“Anything for you my angel.” Leaning over he placed a light kiss to her temple, before stepping back. “We don't have much more time, so we must leave. Rest and when you are able, all three of you go hunting or get some blood brought to you. You'll need your strength.”

“Goodbye grandpa” she whispered, him nodding and pulling back. When he turned around he walked over to Draco, speaking quietly.

“They're going to be weak for a few days and need to rest. Have her elf bring them some blood in the morning, but insist they all try and sleep as much as possible” He turned to look back at her, with a deep sigh. “I will be sending them a copy of my final decree in writing so they will know the exact wording. Expect it in the next day or so.”

“Goodbye Demitri, and thank you for doing this for them.” Draco held his hand out, the vampire shaking it in return before nodding and walking out of the room.

Draco looked over at Hermione and saw she'd moved to sit in an armchair nearby, him moving to sit across from her. He stopped though upon hearing a grunt from Alex. Walking over, he sat on the edge of the bed next to her, seeing Severus and Khira were slightly awake as well.

“Is he gone?” Alex asked and Draco nodded, looking down. “He made his choice Draco. We survived the ritual thanks to him.”

“Are you three alright?” he looked over at Khira and Severus, seeing pained looks on their faces.

“We'll be fine. Both of you go ahead and get some sleep. We'll talk more tomorrow morning.”

Draco nodded and stood up, walking over to Hermione. Once she stood, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, them walking back to their rooms. As they reached the landing, they noticed Demitri standing in the foyer below, looking at his son's portrait. They watched the vampire curiously, before seeing him remove a pendant from around his neck. Draco leaned over the rail, watching him closely as he placed it on a shelf nearby.

Stepping back from the portrait, the vampire turned to look up at them, nodding before vanishing before their eyes. Draco looked back over at Hermione who smiled lightly, nodding her head towards their rooms. The two continued down the hall and stopped outside her room.

“I meant what I said out there. I wouldn't be able to go through that ritual like they did” she said quietly, leaning against the door frame.

“Listen to me Hermione” he cupped her face in his hands, looking into her eyes. “The only reason we will ever do that ritual, is if there is no other option available.”

She nodded, resting her hands against his, before he leaned down and kissed her lightly. Pulling back he smiled down at her, wishing her a good night. She smiled back and nodded, before going into her room, reflecting on the events of the last week. As she laid down to sleep, she tried her hardest to silence the cries of pain in her mind from what she'd just witnessed.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit this chapter took me a while to write simply because of the emotions involved. I was tossing between two ways to go about this, but chose this version instead. Demitri's final decree will play a pivotal role later on in the story, but it will be a couple chapters before I reveal that and the meaning behind him leaving the pendant. Again thank you all for your support and any comments are appreciated.


	15. Recovery and Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bit of recovery a trip to Diagon Alley gets interrupted.

Just before noon the next day, Draco knocked on the vampire's door, stepping inside when he heard Alex's voice call him in. He'd been unable to sleep much the previous night, nor had Hermione. Only having been up about ten minutes, he wasn't surprised to hear a knock on his door. Opening it, he found her standing there, arms wrapped around herself. He stepped aside so she could join him in the room, before closing the door and placing privacy spells.

They'd moved to sit on the bed and she curled against him instantly, seeking comfort from him. He knew then she was rattled as much as he had been by the ritual. The two simply laid there for another hour or so, before joining their friends at breakfast. Once they were done he told the young witch he'd find her soon enough. She nodded, knowing he wanted to check on his godparents.

Now that he was inside, he looked up to see Khira and Severus were asleep, but Alex was sitting up in the bed reading something. She waved her hand over her mates, placing a Muffliato over them, and looked up at him. He moved a chair next to the bed and sat down, looking up at her.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, nodding to her hand that was still wrapped in a sling from the night before.

“I'll be fine. I just need to shake off the residual pain and regain my strength.” He nodded at this, looking over at Khira and Severus, who were still sound asleep.

“How are they doing?”

“They woke up a few hours ago and were exhausted, so I told them to go back to sleep. Severus is still having muscle spasms from all of it.” She placed the parchment she'd been reading on the bedside table and sighed. “I'm sorry about last night Draco. I know it couldn't have been easy for you two to watch that.”

“I never expected it to be that intense” he whispered, leaning forward to place his elbows on his knees.

“Neither did we.” She looked over at her mates again, closing her eyes briefly. “If I'd have known it was going to be that bad, I'd have never asked you-”

“We'd have been there regardless.” He moved to sit facing her on the bed and smirked at her. “Do you really think you could have talked the two of us out of being there once you offered it?”

She shook her head, smirking back at him, before they heard a light pop in the corner of the room. Looking over they saw Gippy had arrived with food for the vampires. Draco looked back at Alex briefly, before standing and resting his hand on her shoulder.

“Eat and get some rest. I'll have Gippy bring the three of you some blood later.”

Over the next few days the three of them slept and rested. They'd been brought blood with every meal after that morning to help them regain their strength quickly. After finally having Alex snap at him about treating her like a child and being overbearing, Draco backed off and let them leave their room. Now they were all sitting on the back patio relaxing, the three vampires having a few drinks.

Ron and Blaise were playing chess with Harry watching them, while the girls sat and talked idly. Draco and Hermione were both sitting on a bench nearby reading privately. The blond had noticed something was off with his godparents, seeing them randomly shut their eyes or look confused, but chose to ignore it. Ron however, was not so subtle and blatantly asked them all that night why they were looking like shite.

“Severus is part of our link now Ronald!” Khira stated, rubbing her temples. “We have to adjust to his random thoughts seeping through as well.”

“If it would appease you both, I could always block you-”

“No!” Alex hissed, his eyes narrowing at her. “Sev, the last time you blocked me out I nearly ran from the room crying because I couldn't handle the emptiness it made me feel. How do you think it will feel for me and her if you do it again to us both?”

“Hadn't thought that far ahead” he stated, before looking at them both with a smirk. “For the record, I'm not particularly fond of being looked at like a piece of meat by you two either.”

“Well we're not apologizing for doing it.” Khira giggled, leaning against Alex's shoulder with a smirk. “You'll just have to get used to that.”

“Wonderful” he drawled, taking a drink of his firewhisky.

The teens all snickered at the three of them, before a group of owls flew in, dropping off letters to all the teens, as well as two letters to Severus and Alex. Alex rolled her eyes, recognizing the Hogwarts crest on the ink seal, before watching the teens all open their letters. Instantly a smirk appeared on Draco's face, and a huge grin on Hermione's. Chuckling, Alex whispered something to Severus and Khira, pointing to the two of them. The three of them stared at the teens with smiles on their faces.

“I'll just say it, since you two are obvious as hell” Khira stated, looking at the two. “Congratulations are in order for the new Head Boy and Head Girl.”

“How-”

“Did we know?” Severus cut Hermione off and she nodded. “Ms. Granger, you're both reading a letter you get from Hogwarts every year and looking like you've each won an Order of Merlin. Add to that the fact that Alex sensed you both having deep feelings of accomplishment, it is plainly obvious.”

“I have a right to be happy I was chosen to be Head Girl!” she scoffed, turning away from the snarky Potions Master who merely smirked back at her. “I'm just grateful it's Draco who's Head Boy and not someone like Crabbe or Goyle.”

“Admit me to St. Mungo's if that ever happens” Blaise stated and they nodded before looking over at Pansy. “You're a prefect again? What about you Weasley?”

Pansy and Ron both nodded, the teens all congratulating them. They all looked over at Alex though when she scoffed, seeing she was reading the letter she'd gotten with a look of disgust. Once she finished, she snapped her fingers, igniting the parchment into a fireball and flicking away the ashes. They noticed Snape had a similar face, before he repeated her actions, also burning his letter.

“It would appear the Headmaster feels it best to have Khira being present for our sixth and seventh year classes as an assistant” he stated, looking over at the brunette.

“Of course he'd find a way to swing me having an excuse to be at the castle all the time!” she stated with a groan.

“We knew he would babe.” Alex gave her a look and then the brunette nodded. “I guess in the morning we're all making a trip to Diagon Alley.”

“Are you sure you three-”

“We're going and you're not talking us out of it!” Alex glared at Draco who simply sighed at her words. “Draco, if you do not stop with the overprotective attitude, I will personally castrate you and Khira will have your balls in a jar in her lab.”

Draco simply glared at her while Pansy and Blaise shared amused looks with the others. Ron's face was red from trying not to laugh, and Ginny had her head buried in Harry's chest to smother the noise of her giggling. Draco turned his gaze to Hermione's to see her blushing and biting her lip to not laugh as well.

“Draco she's capable of taking care of herself, they all are.” The brunette placed her hand on his arm, trying to calm him. “We can't force them to stay here.”

“She's right mate” Blaise stated, moving his rook to take Ron's knight, the red head scowling at the move, before having his queen attack in return.

“Draco, they are going with you as a cover, and also because you cannot be alone in the alley at the moment.” He looked at Severus who leaned forward. “Half of the death eaters want you dead. Your own aunt has threatened your life thus far. You are not safe to go to Diagon Alley alone.”

“He'll be with us though-”  
  
“Harry, he cannot be seen hanging out with you in the Alley or at Hogwarts. They'll see him as nothing more than a traitor and want him dead. We have to keep up an appearance of him not liking all of you.” Alex stated, the teens all looking at her in shock.

“So this summer was for nothing?” Hermione looked up at Draco with a hurt look.

“No it was not!” She looked around at the teens and sighed, standing from her seat. “We knew that when you all went back there would have to be a game at play, so we have been planning one all along. Draco and the others will go back to pretending they are still blood purists in front of others until we can gauge the school's reaction to a change. Once we know if it can be done, we will allow you two to come out to the public about your relationship.”

“So essentially I have to pretend to hate her and them again?” Draco motioned to the Gryffindors.

“In front of the entire school yes, but we have already thought up arrangements to ensure it does not strain your bond” Khira said, looking away at the last part.

“Explain yourselves.”

“You two are going to work on your mental link for the rest of the summer, while we work on something else that should help. This is the only option we have to stop a rejection from triggering if you say something to each other.”

“You mean if he calls me a mudblood?” Hermione glared at them, crossing her arms over her chest. When the two of them nodded at this, she shook her head and stood from her seat. “You should have told us this sooner! Not wait until the last bloody minute like Dumbledore!”

They watched Hermione storm from the patio, towards the lake. Alex sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, before turning and looking at Draco. “Go after her and try and calm her down!” She demanded, the blond shaking his head at her, but standing none-the-less.

“She's right and you know it! You expect us to change how we've been so quickly?” he scowled, going after Hermione, ignoring his godmother yelling his name.

Draco quickly made his way down the path, looking for Hermione. He didn't find her near either of the fountains, or at the lake shore. Stopping at the lake he looked around, before spotting her down the side path, where the ritual had taken place. She was sitting on the bench, facing the chalk circle, with her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. Moving closer, he sat next to her, before placing his hand slowly on her shoulder. When she looked up at him, he felt his chest tighten at seeing her eyes were slightly watery.

“How can they expect us to be okay with this?” she sniffled, looking down.

“I don't want to go back to being that way either.” He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. “If there was any other way, I'd choose that.”

“What are we going to do Draco? I can't stand this!”

“Are you so caught up in yourself Ms. Granger, you do not realize that you're not the only one having to hide?” They both turned and glared at the Potions Master as he leaned against a tree nearby, his arms crossed over his chest and eyes narrowed. “Quite a few of us have to hide our true selves in the face of others.”

“You've been hiding most of your life. How is this any different?”

“It is different this time Draco, because I am having to hide to protect not only my own life, but my mates' lives as well” He hissed, scowling at him. “Those two are able to break down my walls like they are made of air. If I so much as slip one time out of character in front of them, then we are all three in trouble.”

“Finally admitting that you love them?” Draco smirked at him.

“You know I do you foolish boy! I've loved them both for years!” Hermione gasped lightly at hearing his confession, never having heard him be so open. “Is it such a hard concept to believe Ms. Granger?”

“No sir! It's just surprising given your normal demeanor.”

“Being a spy has made me very selective on who I show my emotions around Ms. Granger.” He stepped forward, looking both of them over. “I owe Alex my life, and would do anything for her and Khira.”

“What happened when you were turned, sir?” He gave her a questioning look. “Alex said you would have died if she hadn't turned you. What happened exactly?”

“I do not think-”

“Severus, she will learn soon enough. Just tell her” Draco stated, giving him an annoyed look.

“Very well.” He waved his hand, conjuring another stone bench and sat on it, before waving his hand over his neck. Hermione gasped upon seeing a glamour melt away to show scars on the right side where the skin looked to have been torn away from his neck then stitched back together crudely. “During the summer between your first and second year, I was attacked by two rogue vampires. Alex and I were looking for rare potion ingredients. She'd stopped in town to get our arrangements settled at the inn, but I went ahead of her, eager to start looking. A foolish endeavor on my part. By the time I realized they were there, it was too late.”

“They bit you didn't they?” she asked, pointing to his neck and he nodded.

“It was a blitz attack, one pinning me down and the other tearing into me. I had no way of stopping it. My throat was on fire, and I could feel my life slipping away with every beat of my heart, my blood flowing like a faucet. They should have killed me, but they chose instead to leave me there to die. To this day I still don't know why.” He looked down at his hands, finding them trembling slightly. He'd only ever told Draco the full story. “The next thing I remember Alex was there, clutching my neck and begging me to not die on her.”

“There was so much blood, I could smell it over half a mile away. I knew something was wrong and I just ran.” They all looked over to see Alex standing by a tree, a saddened look on her face. He smiled lightly, holding his hand out to her, before she moved over to stand behind him and rested her hand on his shoulder. “When I found you, I refused to give you up that easy. After all we'd been through, there was no way I was letting you go without a fight.”

“If you hadn't been there, he'd have died.” Alex nodded at Hermione's statement, grazing her fingers over the scars on the Potion Master's neck.

“It was worth it.” The two vampires looked at each other and Draco smiled lightly.

_'They'd loved each other all those years and just never realized it.'_ He thought through his link to Hermione, who smiled at him.

_'You know they're in a similar situation to us right?'_ He looked over at Hermione and she reached out to take his hand, _'They have to hide how they feel for each other to protect each other, just like we do.'_

_'If only we didn't have to hide.'_

“Do you both understand why you need to hide your relationship now?” Alex asked and they looked at her, nodding. “I wouldn't ask this of you both if I knew you couldn't do it.”

“I am not happy about it, but if it needs to be done, then we can do it” Hermione stated, standing and placing her hands in her pockets.

“It's only until we can be sure it's safe for you two.” Hermione nodded, before Alex turned to Draco. “I'm still not allowing **that** word though. Insult her being a bookworm or Harry and Ron being lap dogs, but do not use that word. It could trigger a rejection. You'll also have to deal with Khira if you do.”

“I'll remember that.” They nodded as Draco stood, wrapping his arm around Hermione's waist. “We'll go work on the link in the library for a bit.”

“Try and get used to not having to look at each other to do it. You both having to look at each other constantly will be an instant giveaway.” They nodded and walked off down the path, leaving the two vampires behind. Once they were out of sight, Alex looked down to see Severus smiling up at her. “I should have arrived sooner-”

“You saved my life. That is what matters.” He gave her a stern look.

“I meant what I said. I don't regret turning you.”

“And I do not regret choosing to be turned.” He stood, pulling her close and lightly pressing a kiss to her forehead. “We're all going to get through this Lexi. We'll find a way.”

The following morning the teens were all sitting at breakfast when Alex sat at the table grinning at them all. Draco noted her arm was no longer in a sling and raised his eyebrow at her, causing her to laugh. She flexed her hand a little and smirked at him, indicating it was healed.

“Today we will all be going to Diagon Alley, but we will go different ways. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny will be going to the Burrow first, and then from there go directly to the Alley. I contacted Molly and Arthur last night, and they have agreed to escort you this morning” The Gryffindors nodded at this, before she cleared her throat. “Draco, Pansy, and Blaise will join me and we will apparate from here to Malfoy Manor and then use the floo network to go to the Alley. This will stop the Ministry from plotting our exact route, but still give them one to follow if we need it.”

“Why do we want a trail for them to follow?” Draco asked, looking at her oddly.

“We have suspicions that someone is trying to track you for the Dark Lord. While Alex's presence with you at the Alley will not raise suspicions, it will if you do not have a route there that can be followed.” Severus stated as he entered the room, taking his seat. “The Dark Lord wants to know what you've been up to all summer.”

“What did you tell him was your theory?”

“That Alex simply followed through with your mother's last requests and nothing more. Also, that I felt there was nothing to worry about since Alex is just a mere half-breed and not worthy giving a second thought.” He stated this, before winking quickly at Alex, making her turn her head away with a blush.

“Flattery will get you nowhere Severus” She replied with a smirk, a low chuckle being his only response. “Now, while in the alley, you must act as if you still despise each other. I will also be acting like I do not know some of you, so do not address me directly. We must act as if I am not familiar with anyone but Draco, Blaise, and Pansy.”

An hour later the teens all gathered in the foyer, ready to leave for the alley. Draco, knowing what he was going to have to do, walked over to Hermione and pulled her aside from her friends. She looked up at him and saw the pained look in his eyes.

“I'm going to have to put the mask on the second we arrive in the alley.” She nodded and he sighed. “Remember that anything I say is just for show, and nothing more.”

“I know and I'm not worried” she stated, wrapping her arms around his neck, before smirking. “Just try and not be too much of a pompous prick.”

“No promises love” he smirked back, quickly kissing her, before someone cleared their throat. Looking over the teens saw Alex and Khira standing nearby. Draco raised his eyebrow at them, before moving over to where they stood. “Severus not coming along?”

“He'd rather stay here with his potions. We've been asked to pick up a few things for him though.” Khira stated and he nodded, before she turned to Hermione. “I'm going to go with you guys to the Burrow to make sure nothing bad happens. If we notice something does, I'll let Alex know, and she'll bring Draco and the others to the alley quickly. You lot do the same and head straight for Flourish and Blotts.”

“Alright” Hermione stated, before the witch stepped forward.

Khira made them move closer, before holding out an old book, them recognizing it was a portkey. They each took hold of it, before feeling the familiar hook-like tug behind their navels. When they all reappeared, they found themselves to be standing just outside the wards for the Burrow. Steadying themselves for a few moments, they started making their trek up to the house, but stopped when Hermione let out a harsh cough.

“Hermione?” Ginny asked, looking at her concerned.

“It's just a light tightness in my chest, nothing more. I'll be fine as long as we get to the alley quickly” the young witch reassured them. Khira closed her eyes a moment, before sighing and opening them again.

“Draco is having the same pains, so we'll hurry to get to the alley as fast as we can” She said and they nodded before she disapparated. Turning the teens quickly made their way inside, looking for Molly and Arthur.

“I was wondering how much longer you would be!” Molly smiled as she approached, hugging each of them quickly. When her eyes landed on Hermione she gazed at her with worried eyes. “Everything alright Hermione dear?”

“She's fine mum! We just need to hurry to the alley.” Ginny quickly cut in.

“Is she feeling alright?” Molly's eyes moved between the two of them.

“I'm fine Mrs. Weasley. I've just been studying a bit too much lately.”

“You need to take a break and rest dear! It's not healthy for you” she admonished the girl, smiling none-the-less. “I see Alex has at least been feeding you all well.”

“Oh yes! We do miss your pastries sometimes though.”

“I'll have to send some back with you” Molly beamed, but was interrupted from saying anything else by Arthur walking in.

“Hello everyone!” he called out, giving Ginny a brief hug, telling her he missed her. “Are we all ready to go? I have to be back at the Ministry in an hour.”

“Yes let's go!” Molly stated, before they all set off through the floo.

As they arrived in the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione felt the pains in her chest subside slightly, sighing in relief. Ginny gave her a questioning glance and she nodded, the young girl relaxing slightly. Making their way out of the pub and through the back the Weasley matron started leading the boys towards the robes shop, when Hermione grabbed Ginny's arm lightly.

“We need to get to the bookstore” she whispered lightly and the young girl nodded.

“Mum, if it's alright, can Hermione and I go to the robe shop later? She's really excited to get her new books for the year.”

“Could you get Ronald and Harry's ready for us while you're there?” the older witch asked and they nodded. “Alright, we'll meet up with you in a bit! Be careful you two!”

“Let's go!” Hermione whispered the moment the others were away.

Making their way towards the shop, the girls weaved their way through the crowds, narrowly avoiding a few witches and wizards. Once they reached the front of the store, Hermione searched around for the blond, but couldn't see him. She was relieved however upon seeing Alex and Pansy standing near the counter. Slowly approaching them, the brunette listened closely, hoping to find where the blond had run off to.

“Welcome to Flourish and Blotts, my name is Alvaro. How may I help you ladies today?” The clerk asked, approaching the two witches.

“My name's Alexandria Griffin. I'm picking up Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini's books for their seventh year classes and the books I recently ordered.” The two Gryffindors looked at each other and smirked at hearing Alex's bored tone.

“And you madam?” he asked, turning to the young Slytherin.

“Pansy Parkinson, I need my seventh year books as well.”

“Give me one moment and I will be right back with your books ladies.”

When he walked away Pansy turned towards Alex, before her eyes landed on the two Gryffindors, giving them an icy glare. Alex having seen her gaze turned as well, before raising her eyebrow at the two. Her gaze shifted to behind them though, and Hermione felt a warmth envelope her upon sensing Draco standing behind her.

“What do we have here Blaise? It's the Gryffindor Princess!” she heard him chuckle behind her and turned to glare at him. She noticed Blaise lurking behind the blond, simply looking bored at the interaction.

“What do you want Malfoy?” she asked with a scowl.

“Nothing from you Granger.” His face curled into a sneer and she rolled her eyes. “Now get out of my way!”

“Don't tell me what to do Malfoy.” Draco's eyes narrowed at her, before he shifted to pull his wand at her. She narrowed her eyes as well, but stopped when the clerk came back and cleared his throat. Draco stared up at the man who simply gave him a warning gaze.

“Mr. Malfoy, good to see you again! You as well Mr. Zabini!” he nodded to them both and turned his eyes back to Alex and Pansy. “Ladies I have the books you requested here. Will they be paid for together or separate?”

“Together, and please add any extra coins to my account for future purchases.” Alex tossed a bag of coins onto the counter and the clerk nodded, quickly swiping it away.

“As you wish Lady Griffin! Thank you so much for stopping by.” He nodded to all of them, before turning to the Gryffindors. “How may I help the two of you ladies?”

“Ginerva Weasley and Hermione Granger sir. We need our books for our sixth and seventh year” Ginny quickly cut in, giving the Slytherins a look. “Also, could you make sure Ron Weasley and Harry Potter's books are ready as well?”

“I'll gather your books immediately, and check on the others for you.”

“That will be our cue to leave.” Alex stated, moving around them, before turning back to look at them. “Miss Granger?”

“Yes?”

“Am I correct you were chosen to be Head Girl this year?” Hermione nodded to her, wondering what she was playing at. “Excellent! Alvaro, please charge both sets of their books to my account as well. Consider it a gift for a job well done.”

“As you wish Lady Griffin. Have a good afternoon!” he stated before walking off, Alex nodding and turning to leave.

“Th-Thank you” Hermione stuttered, sharing a look with Ginny as the four walked away.

“What the bloody hell was that Alex?!” Draco asked once they were outside.

“Calm yourself Draco! Khira's idea, not mine.” She said giving him a look when they stopped outside the cauldron shop. “How are you feeling now?”

“I'm fine.”

“Good, let's get the rest of your shopping done” she whispered and he nodded.

Hermione and Ginny had just gotten their books when Mrs. Weasley entered the shop, Harry and Ron following behind her. The boys made their way over to them as Alvaro placed their books on the counter. Molly paid for them and nodded, before sending the girls off to get their robes. Just as they entered the robe shop, they looked over and saw Khira sitting nearby, reading a magazine. She simply looked up at them and nodded, before looking back down. The young girls shared a look again, before shrugging and going about their shopping. Once done with their robes the two started to make their way out the door when Hermione felt a hand grab her arm. Turning quickly she was shocked to see Khira standing behind her, looking grim.

“Both of you need to come with me. Death Eaters are going to launch an attack any minute, and we need to get you both out of here” she whispered quickly.

“What about my mum-”

“They're safe! Alex warned them a few seconds ago and they left!” She quickly cut the red head off, looking outside the window and up the alley. “We need to go now!”

The girls nodded and followed behind her quickly into an alley nearby. Khira held out the same book from earlier and they both reached out and clutched it, just as it started glowing. Just as they felt the familiar tug, there was a blast nearby, jolting the three of them. Smoke billowed down the street as the three disappeared from the scene. When they reappeared the girls stumbled slightly, before straightening themselves and looking around. Seconds later they were bombarded by questions from Molly as she rushed over to them.

“Are you alright? What happened? Is anyone hurt?” she asked quickly, obviously worried.

“They're fine Molly!” Khira stated, looking around. “We got them away just as the attack started. I don't know much more than you. Where's Harry and Ronald?”

“We're here!” Harry called out, walking over with Ron right behind him. “Are you guys alright?”

“Yes, but we need to get back to the estate quickly” Hermione whispered, wrapping her arms around herself and shuddering as she felt her chest tighten.

“Molly I need to get them back to the estate. We can't risk someone having followed us” Khira quickly explained and the witch nodded.

“Take care of them, and floo call the moment you know anything about what happened?” Khira nodded, the older witch giving the kids all worried looks.

“I'll have Alex contact you later tonight with information” she replied, before holding out the book from earlier. “Grab hold you lot!”

Draco and Alex were sitting in the foyer, waiting for the others to return. They'd been lucky enough to get out just as the death eaters started apparating into the alley. He felt the pressure in his chest as they left, but was doing his best to keep his mind off of it. His thoughts were interrupted when Alex stood up, just as Hermione and the others appeared in the room, stumbling across the floor. Sighing in relief, he stood as well and made his way over to them. Hermione wrapped her arms around him once he was close enough, sighing as well, before looking around the room.

“Is everyone alright?” she asked and he nodded.

“We were in Ollivander's when they showed up. Severus warned Alex through their link and she got us out before they could attack.”

“Why were they in the alley?” she asked, turning towards the older witch.

“I don't know-”

“They were there for you.” Snape stated, entering the room and walking over to the teens. “Ms. Granger, did you speak to anyone who you didn't recognize today?”

“No! The only people we talked to were the clerks at the shops-” she paused, looking around at all of them. “You don't think one of them could have tipped them off, do you?”

“Severus, how long after you were summoned did you finally get away and let us know?” Alex asked, looking up at them.

“We were summoned about five minutes after you left. It took me about ten to get away.”

“Alex, could it have been him?” Khira asked, having seen the person Alex was thinking about. The dark haired witch nodded and her face turned into a scowl. “We'll pay him a visit tonight.”

“Were you able to get all of your shopping done?” Alex asked Hermione and the others and they shook their heads. “Give us a list, and we'll get what you missed ordered and shipped to the school.”

The teens nodded before hearing a bird call echo through the room. Alex turned and smiled as Malka flew into the room and landed on her shoulder, a letter and scroll dangling from a string in her beak. She smiled and took them, reaching up to pet the bird. Looking down she paused, seeing the wax seal on the scroll.

“I was wondering when this would arrive.” She raised her gaze to the bird and gave it a sad smile. “Thank you for delivering it Malka.”

The bird bobbed it's head up and down, nuzzling her cheek and causing her to laugh lightly. Reaching up she held her hand out in front of her and she jumped onto it, before she moved her to sit on the back of a chair nearby. She slowly unrolled the scroll and began reading it, her breathing becoming labored as she took in the words. Once she was done she closed her eyes and took a shuddering breath, before looking up at Draco.

“Did he leave something behind?” she asked, and he pointed to where the pendant was still sitting on the shelf. She nodded and walked over to it, picking it up and clutching it to her chest, before placing it in her pocket. “If you need me, I'll be in my study.”

The teens watched her approach Malka again and place her on her shoulder, before walking away. Looking over at Khira and Snape, they noticed the two wearing similar worried gazes. Draco walked over to the older witch, raising his eyebrow at her.

“What is it Khira?”

“She locked us out before she read the decree. We don't know what it said.” She looked around at all of them, before turning and walking from the room, towards the lab.

Once inside her office, Alex cast powerful wards over the room, before moving to sit at her desk. Laying the letter and scroll on the desk in front of her, she sighed and unrolled the scroll again. Malka jumped down her arm and onto the desk, turning to look at her and croaking lightly.

“You're safe here, so go ahead.” She smiled as the bird flew off her desk, before changing into the half-breed she'd met years ago. “Thank you for coming.”

The young woman smiled and bowed her head, looking around the room. The woman was tall, with a muscular build, and jet black hair that was in a french braid. She was wearing an onyx colored dress, with silver accents. Her bright green eyes, lined with a golden ring gazed around the room, before she moved to sit across from the vampire. “It's my pleasure to be here Alex.”

“I've kept your secret all these years Malka, and I have no reason to betray you now.”

“I know you enough to know that is truth. I have been a fly on the wall all these years after all” Malka said as she smiled lightly, her fangs slightly peaking through her lips.

Alex nodded, thinking back to the first time she'd met the half-breed before her. Malka Zundel had been living in Berlin as a young adult. One night while walking home from the store, she'd been attacked in an alleyway by two muggers. Demitri had stumbled upon the mugging after smelling the blood and killed her attackers, before turning on her. Unable to kill the young witch, he had turned her and forced her into hiding. Alex and Khira had just gotten married, and Demitri begged for their assistance. They had hidden her at the estate for the first few weeks of her new life, giving her a chance to adjust to it. It wasn't until Alex caught Malka in her raven animagus form that she'd figured out a plan. Malka would pose as her grandfather's familiar, staying by his side secretly to avoid the coven's rulings. They all agreed and had kept it secret since.

“So where do we go from here Malka?” she asked, gazing at the young woman.

“He was my sire, and as such, I agreed to help your grandfather with one final request. The request was that I wait at least three days after he died to deliver the decree and his final letter to you.” She stated, pointing the the scroll and letter.

“So you were with him when he died?”

“I was.” Malka sat straighter, before peering at the vampire before her. “Your grandmother was executed that morning, and he died later that day, just before sunset.”

“Thank you for being with him in his final moments.”

“Of course.” The young woman watched as Alex fingered the letter, before standing. “If you do not mind Alex, I would like to fly to the lake and go for a walk. It has been a while since I have been able to stretch my legs.”

“As I said, you're safe here Malka. No one will know you are here.” Malka nodded, before turning back into her raven form.

Flying over to Alex's shoulder, she nuzzled her cheek. Standing and approaching the window, Alex opened it and let the raven fly out, before turning back to her desk. As she sat down, she eyed the scroll, pulling it closer to her. Unrolling it again, she read over the decree, her mind reeling at the reality of the situation.

_Official Decree #339-DG_

_Date: August 13 th, 1997_

_I, Demitri Griffin of the Sanguine Coven, issue this decree as my final act as Elder of the coven. The following rulings shall take effect immediately upon my death._

  1. _Alexandria Marie Griffin, Khira Rose Griffin, and Severus Tobias Snape are no longer a part of the Sanguine Coven, being officially removed as members immediately._

  2. _The three shall not be summoned for coven meetings, or have the coven laws enforced upon them. Any legal matters shall be handled henceforth by the British Ministry of Magic._

  3. _These three will be allowed to bare children in the future and turn anyone they wish without retaliation from the coven._

  4. _This decree shall veto decree #281-DG made on the night of January 18 th, 1979 by myself. _




_Any actions from Coven members that puts them in danger shall result in swift judgement and punishment of death. With my death, this decree shall become law among the coven._

_Demitri Griffin_

_Elder of the Sanguine Coven_

_Griffin Family Master_

Once she was finished reading, she placed the scroll aside, taking a shaky breath. Standing and grabbing a bottle and glass from the shelf nearby, she sat back down and picked up the letter. Breaking the seal on the envelope, she pulled out the parchment and unfolded it. Pouring herself a double of firewhisky, she took a sip before reading.

_My Angel,_

_I only wish I could have stayed to talk to you one more time. I had so much I wish I had apologized for, but never got a chance to do so. I learned recently of what my wife did to Khira when you were first bound, and I am broken to know she would do such a thing to her. After the hell I put your father and mother through when you were born, it destroyed my soul to hear of her poisoning that sweet girl in an attempt to kill her. Learning that the poison left her infertile as well was like a stake through my heart. I realize now that when I made my decree, it was pouring salt on an already open wound for you both, and it was the worst I could do to you both. Please forgive me my angel, and take pity on this old vampire for my many mistakes I have done to you and her._

_I have left a pendant of mine at the estate, and I have no doubt you've found it by now. I'm sure you recognize it as the same pendant worn by each of the Elders. I pass it on to you in hopes that if you ever need to, it can help you persuade the coven to assist you. The remaining Elders have already agreed to support you, all you need to do is ask. Simply present the pendant to one of the remaining Elders, and make your request._

_I also left you something else. If you look on the back of the pendant, you will notice there is a vial attached to it. This vial contains my blood, and with it some of my memories. These memories cannot be spoken about in this letter, as you must choose to see them for yourself. If you make the choice to see them, then speak to Malka. She will give you more information about them._

_I have sent Malka to stay with you to help you in your endeavors with the wizarding war. She is not safe in the haven. If one of the remaining Elders discovered her secret, she would be executed immediately. You and her have always been like sisters, so I know you will watch over her. Take her with you to the school and she will help you any way she can. Give pity on this old vampire, and know that I will always love you my Angel, and I will see you again beyond the veil._

_Love,_

_Grandpa_

Alex immediately grabbed the glass in front of her, downing her drink before pouring another. Leaning back in her chair she sighed, before pulling the pendant from her pocket. Looking down at it, she turned it over, seeing a small crystal vial tied to the back with string. Pulling it off she eyed the vial, before placing it on the desk in front of her. She flipped the pendant over again and ran her fingers over it, laying it on top of the letter.

Running the words her grandfather had said in his letter through her head, she weighed her options concerning the vial. She knew it was something important if he'd risk giving his own blood away. Vampires were very selective on who they allowed their blood to. He wouldn't have done so without a very good reason. Finally reaching for the vial she eyed it again, before uncorking it and drinking the blood.

Instantly images and voices flashed in front of her mind and she gasped upon seeing them. Leaning her head back against the chair she closed her eyes as each became more intense. Her body felt slightly chilled as she saw them. As quick as the memories came, they were gone, and she was left sitting there breathing deeply. Looking down at the vial in her hand, she placed it on the desk again, before standing and moving to the window.

“MALKA!” she shouted, before sitting again, still slightly in shock. Within seconds she heard the raven approaching with a loud croak, before she landed on the desk before her. Holding up the vial in front of her, Alex glared at her, taking a deep breath. “You and I need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you to anyone who has left reviews so far. I would love to hear more from you guys on what you think of the story. I apologize for any delay in posting, as I'm still trying to overcome the writers block I've had. Next chapter is for sure the teens going to Hogwarts again. 
> 
> The story involving Alex and Malka will play a major part later on in the story. I want to clarify that Malka is the same as Alex, Khira, and Severus. She's a half-breed witch and vampire. She's been in hiding as a raven familiar since around Alex was 20.


	16. Hogwarts Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summer has ended, and now it's back to Hogwarts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am TERRIBLY sorry for how long this took to update guys! I've just not been feeling like writing lately, and it's taken a lot for me to work through that. I'll do my best to update when I can, but it may be a bit between each chapter. Still would love to see comments on what you guys think so far. I know I haven't brought up much of the elemental training yet, but there will be a lot more included soon.

* * *

Hermione took her seat on the train just as it started pulling from the station. Once Harry, Ron, and Ginny were all seated she waved her wand at the door, locking and casting privacy spells on it, before looking out the window. The past two weeks had been exhausting and she was glad to finally be going back to Hogwarts. Alex had been testing her and Draco's bond daily to strengthen it, and it had drained them both greatly.

“ _You both have grown too accustomed to being close to each other. Your bond is going to be unable to stand the strain of the castle's magic at this point” Alex stated one morning at breakfast, the two teens looking confused. “For the next two weeks Draco will be training with Severus on the other side of the lake, and Hermione will train with me in the training room.”_

“ _What if they have a rejection?” Harry asked, looking between her and Snape._

“ _They won't be far enough apart to cause a reaction, but the bond will still be strained enough that they'll be forced to get used to the discomfort of it.”_

The following morning Hermione had hated their training. By the time Draco was back in the estate, the two were sore all over from the strain. Their only relief had been Snape convincing Alex to allow them a reprieve from the training in the evenings. Hermione was shocked when he'd brought up her own history with Khira, manipulating the situation in her and Draco's favor. As the two left the room she was even more shocked to see him smirking at them. She didn't mind though, because the second they were away Draco had pulled her into a heated kiss that had left them both gasping for breath.

Every day after that had gotten easier, but the pain still was too much at times. She remembered back to a few days before, where she had broken down in his arms, having been scared all day after having felt him worried and scared most of the day. Supposedly Snape had been teaching him physical combat and had struck him with a nasty blow to his right shoulder by accident. He'd been so worried about the injury that she'd felt his emotions. It was only once she'd been reassured by him personally that he was alright, that she was able to calm down.

  
She was brought back from her memories by Harry clearing his throat and looked over to see them all eyeing her. She smiled lightly at them and quickly grabbed a book from her bag, a journal. The journal was a gift from Khira and Alex the day before. As she turned the pages she smiled, remembering the way it was described to them.

“ _We know it's going to be hard for you both to get privacy among the students. So we've come up with a very unique solution” Khira said, before holding up a leather bound journal to each of them. “These are more than just journals. They have an expansion charm on them to allow for endless pages, and also a section that is a two way connection. You'll both be able to use that to communicate through these and no one know.”_

“ _Wouldn't they be able to just lean over and read them?” Hermione asked and she shook her head._

“ _They're charmed so if someone tries to read them they will see nothing but random notes.” She smiled as they both took the journals and opened them. “Alex and I had to sneak around the castle and it started to get us in trouble. We want to avoid that between you two.”_

Hermione smiled as she looked down at the journal, seeing a message already waiting from Draco. Quickly pulling out an enchanted fountain pen from her bag, another addition to the journals from Khira that never would run out of ink, she read the message.

_We're seated in our usual car, first class right behind luggage. Crabbe and Goyle are glaring at me from the back._

_**Are Alex and Khira seated with you?** _

_No, they're watching from their own seats at the front of the car. Alex is trying to use Legilimens on them discreetly._

_**We're in the third car. I put privacy spells on the compartment to keep others from interrupting us.** _

“What's that 'Mione?” Ron interrupted her thoughts, nodding to the journal when she looked up.

“It's a gift from Alex and Khira. Draco and I both have one and they're linked.”

“Best not let anyone find that. Never know what bad can come from it.” He stated, before there was a knock at the door, them opening it to reveal the trolley witch.

“Anything off the trolley?” the older witch asked, the conversation halted as Ginny and Ron stood to get various snacks.

“So what's the journal for exactly?” Ron asked as he sat down, arms full of sweets.

“It's for multiple reasons. We can use it to take notes, but also send messages to each other privately. The messages can only be read by us though, so it's safe.”

“That's ingenious!” Ginny said as she bit into a cauldron cake.

“It is! We decided to try it out on the train today.” Hermione smiled, looking back down at the journal to see another message.

_We're being watched by some of the other students now, so I have to be more discreet. Watch your backs when you get off the train. They're all being rather hostile at the moment._

Hermione quickly responded and told the others, before looking out the window. As the train passed through the countryside they each sat there and talked about various things. When her companions started talking about the Quidditch match the day before, she grabbed the elemental spell book from her bag, continuing her reading from the night before. Occasionally, Hermione would write a message to Draco in the journal and he would respond. When there was a sudden knock at the door she looked up and smiled upon seeing Khira standing there, waving at them. Ron stood and opened the door, letting her in, before they both took a seat.

“How are you all doing so far?” she asked, looking at the four of them.

“Good” they all replied, before Hermione sighed.

“Are Crabbe and Goyle still glaring at him?” Khira nodded and the young witch shook her head. “What is their problem with him this year?”

“We don't know, but Alex is getting a vibe that Draco isn't going to be welcome in the Slytherin dungeons. Severus is talking to Dumbledore right now about a contingency plan.”

“Contingency plan?” Ron asked, a confused look on his face.

“We think he may have to be relocated to private quarters in the castle. It's like a den of vipers about to strike in that car. I had to get out of there from the emotions Alex was feeling, so I came here to check on you guys.” Khira stated, leaning her head back against the seat, before looking over at Hermione. “Draco did say to tell you that he's been checking the journal, but he can't write in it due to this annoying little chit sitting behind him. She keeps trying to look over his shoulder and read it, but failing miserably.”

“She won't be able to read it though-”

“She's been trying to regardless.” The witch cut her off, Hermione scowling. “When we get a chance, we're going to adjust the repulsion charms, but be careful until then.”

Hermione simply nodded before the older witch stood. Khira smiled at all of them and gave them another warning to be careful at the station, opening the door and slipping out. Once she was gone Hermione locked the door again, and quickly wrote to Draco, asking to talk to him later if they had a chance. After she was done she put the journal away and went back to reading her book. When they were about thirty minutes away from the station, the boys stepped out to let the girls change into their robes, before they swapped and changed themselves. Once at the station they quickly made their way to the carriages, before riding up to the castle.

As Draco, Pansy and Blaise sat down, the three of them paid no mind to the multitude of students staring at them, especially at Draco. The blond knew something was off, but wasn't going to let it bother him. Choosing to ignore the feeling in his gut, he watched quietly as the first years were led into the room, and each sorted into their respective houses. Looking up at the Head table, he realized Alex wasn't there, before looking over at his godfather. _Typical_ , he thought as he shook his head. His godmother had obviously wanted to make an entrance. After the last student was sorted, he watched the Headmaster step forward and sighed, prepared to hear the same speech as always.

“Welcome all of you for another year here at Hogwarts!” the older wizard's voice boomed throughout the room, quickly quieting any chatter from them all. “I wish to make a small speech before we become to occupied by this glorious feast. First, please join me in congratulating this years Head Boy, Mr. Draco Malfoy of Slytherin house, and our Head Girl, Ms. Hermione Granger of Gryffindor house.”

Cheers and whistling echoed through the room, with a few hisses ringing out from down the Slytherin table at the two of them. Shaking his head, Draco ignored it and sneered when he saw Hermione catch his gaze, her cheeks flushed slightly.

“Now, as most of you know, we have had the unfortunate circumstance of having to hire a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor every year for quite some time. This has led the position to be deemed as cursed. However, we have found a professor who I am quite confident will end this curse.” Dumbledore paused, taking in all their intrigued faces, before motioning to the doors of the room. “Please join me in welcoming our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Alexandria Griffin!”

The students all turned to find Alex standing there in pristine blood red dueling robes, before applause erupted around the room, and a string of whistling broke through the crowd from Draco and his friends. Several students gasped though, upon seeing the small grey wolf sitting next to her.

“That's enough you three!” she smiled over at Draco, who simply laughed back, before she made her way up to the staff table, the wolf following her. “Don't mind the wolf everyone. She's just a bit shy, but she's completely harmless.”

“Well that was interesting” Draco stated, before turning back to see Alex shaking Dumbledore's hand and taking her seat next to Severus.

“Always the dramatic type” he heard his godfather mumble and chuckled as Dumbledore turned to face the students once more.

“Now I do not wish to keep you much longer, but I feel that I must tell all of you this. I have received word from the Minister that they fear a potential attack on a select number of students within the school.” Whispers rang out around the room and Hermione and the others shared concerned looks, Draco and his friends doing the same. “It is for this reason, that a team of aurors has been sent to be stationed around the grounds to investigate. We know which students are in potential danger, and will be approaching them within the next few days to discuss our options with them.”

“Do you think he means us Draco?” Pansy asked, looking at him worried.

“I don't know Pans.”

“Do not fear this change in our routine!” Dumbedore's voice boomed across the room again. “I have extreme confidence that the aurors will discover the truth and in doing so, take the proper actions. I shall not keep you any longer, so please enjoy the feast!”

As the food appeared around them, the Headmaster's words were temporarily pushed to the side by the students. Taking the time to use the distraction to his benefit, Draco started listening closely to the conversations happening around him. They ranged from stupid stories of vacations with family, to remarks about him being made Head Boy. As he listened more, his interest was peaked when he overheard Bulstrode talking to Tracey Davis.

“You think he was there when his mother and father killed each other?” she whispered, quickly darting her eyes to him.

“Who knows. Good riddance to the both of them honestly!”

“Don't be like that Tracey! He may be an arse at times, but he didn't deserve-”

“Shut your mouths right now!” Goyle hissed at them from across the table, glaring at them both. The girls looked up at him, finding that Crabbe was also glaring at them as well.

“Piss off Goyle! No one asked your opinion!” Tracey hissed.

“Yeah! Go back to stuffing your face you pig!”

“I mean it Bulstrode! You give him sympathy, you pay for it!” he glared, giving them both dirty looks. From the corner of his eye Draco noticed Alex shift to whisper something to the wolf which started to slowly make its way around the table while watching them.

“Whatever Goyle! You don't scare me!”

“You should be scared. Especially after what I've learned this summer” he growled, narrowing his eyes at her.

Draco narrowed his eyes, quickly glancing down at them. Goyle's temperament had changed since he'd last seen him. He was now more confident and his demeanor was much darker. Looking over at Pansy and Blaise, he realized the two of them had heard the exchange as well by their worried glances.

“I think you need to talk to Alex about that” Pansy whispered and he nodded, looking up at the staff table. He was interrupted though by a small growl from behind him and turned to see the wolf sitting there with a folded parchment in its mouth. The wolf quickly dropped the parchment on the bench next to him, before running off back down the aisle. Quickly grabbing the note he unfolded it and read it.

_**We'll be stopping by after the feast is over to talk. ~A** _

Looking up at the staff table his eyes connected with Alex's and he nodded before going back to eating his dinner.

_'Everything alright over there?'_ Hermione's voice cut through his thoughts and he closed his eyes briefly.

_'Goyle just threatened Bulstrode. He's acting more sadistic than usual.'_ He quickly looked over at Pansy to see she wasn't paying him any mind, but her eyes gave away that she knew he was talking to Hermione.

_'Wasn't he always a bit of a bully though?'_

_'Yes, but not like this. It's more sinister.'_ He replayed the words he'd heard back to her quickly through the link and heard her gasp inside his head. _'It's like he's been corrupted somehow.'_

_'Could he have the mark?'_

_'Very likely since his father is one of the inner circle among the death eaters. Crabbe's father is as well.'_ As he thought this over, he glanced down the table to see Millicent was looking at him, shocked to find a look of sympathy on her face. She briefly nodded to him, before going back to eating her dinner. _'I need to talk to Bulstrode and find out what is going on. She may be quiet, and a bit dim witted, but she knows more than she lets on.'_

_'Be careful though! Crabbe and Goyle might be watching her more now.'_

Draco reassured her through the bond before turning back to his meal. After they were all done eating, Dumbledore stood again, asking for the prefects to escort the students back to their common rooms, while Hermione and Draco stay behind. Once everyone filed out of the room, the two telling their friends they'd catch up with them in the morning, the two teens approached the staff table where Alex, Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore were still sitting.

“You wished to speak to us, sir?” Draco asked, looking at all of them.

“Yes, Mr. Malfoy I did. Earlier this afternoon I was approached by Professor Snape and he informed me of what transpired on the train today. It is for that reason that I have decided to change the sleeping arrangements of you both this year.”

“Both of us, sir?” Hermione asked, looking at them with a confused gaze.

“Hermione, while on the train I was using Legilimens on a few students that were giving off specific emotions. One of those was Gregory Goyle.” Alex gazed at Dumbledore who nodded, before she turned her gaze back to Hermione. “Unfortunately it would seem that Mr. Goyle and Mr. Crabbe both have the Dark Mark and were trained over the summer by their fathers and Bellatrix Lestrange to use Unforgivables. Goyle's little threat to Ms. Bulstrode earlier did not go unnoticed.”

“Is she in danger as well?” Draco asked and the witch nodded.

“Very much so, but we cannot do anything until we have solid proof. I cannot very well admit in front of the Wizengamot the method I used to obtain this information.”

“So what are our plans from here?” the blond asked, staring back at the Headmaster.

“For now, we will watch the two of them and find out any information we can. You have always been quite resourceful at sneaking around, Mr. Malfoy. I would not be surprised if you were able to do so again to discover some things. I believe a certain map that Mr. Potter owns might be able to assist you in that venture” The old man's eyes twinkled as he turned his gaze to Hermione who blushed.

“So you do know about the Marauder's Map?” she asked and he nodded.

“Yes, I was aware of many things that happened during their days here in the school, including the most unsavory actions.” He briefly glimpsed over at Severus and Alex to find them scowling.

“What's the Marauder's map?” Draco asked, looking at his godfather.

“Harry's father and his friends called themselves the Marauders. The map they made shows the location of every person who is currently residing in the castle as well as the secret passageways out of the castle. We used it in fifth year to avoid Umbridge during the DA meetings” Hermione explained and he gaped at her. He'd wondered all this time how they had avoided them so well, but never expected that.

“You mentioned our sleeping arrangements, sir. What exactly are you changing?” he asked, wanting to deviate from the topic upon sensing Hermione's unease at discussing it.

“Mr. Malfoy, we have decided it best to give you and Ms. Granger private quarters away from your respective houses. You both have been named as potential targets by the Ministry” McGonagall cut in, staring down at Alex briefly. “Professor Griffin shall escort you to these rooms following this conversation.”

“Is that all that's being changed?” he asked, briefly looking over at Alex.

“It is, Mr. Malfoy.” Draco narrowed his eyes at that Headmaster, not entirely believing him.

“Is there anything else you need to discuss with us, Headmaster?” Hermione asked, feeling the annoyance from Draco.

“I believe that will be all for tonight. Tomorrow after classes, we'd like for you to meet with the Prefects and figure out a schedule for rounds. I do believe this year, it would be preferred if each of you pair up with someone from a different house as well during your rounds to ensure house unity” he said, taking a seat and they both nodded, before Alex stood and approached them, the wolf from earlier following beside her.

“Come along you two.”

“What's with the wolf, Alex?” Draco asked after they were outside the hall, eyeing the animal, before she smirked and looked down.

“Go ahead and show them, love” she said and the two gasped when the wolf moved in front of them and shifted, Khira now standing where the wolf had just sat.

“Y-Your animagus form changed?” Draco stuttered, looking at her in shock.

“That's correct” she stated with a laugh. “Alex's shifted too. We don't know when it changed, but we don't mind.”

“Could it be because of your bond changing?” Hermione asked quietly.

“It could be, but we're not going to dwell on it too much. Let's get you both to your quarters and we can have that chat” Alex stated, looking at Draco who nodded.

Following behind her, they both found their quarters were located down the hall from the Prefects bathroom. The door was hidden behind a painting of a woman in a white dress, walking in a dense forest. Hermione immediately recognized the painting of Shiloh the Lost and smiled. The woman turned to face all of them and smiled, bowing her head to them.

“Ah! Welcome Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger! My name is Shiloh. You will both find that your belongings have already been brought to your rooms. The password for these quarters is 'indifference'. If at any time you feel the need to change the password, just let me know. You may bring friends into this room, but be careful who you give the password to.” The portrait stated and they nodded, before speaking the password. With a final bow, the portrait swung open to admit all of them.

Draco let Hermione enter first and once they both entered the common room they stared around in awe. The room was decorated in various colors, but it fit the scheme nicely. There were two dark cherry wood desks that sat against opposite walls with chairs on each side of them. Near the fire there was two plush armchairs that had pillows in them, and a couch in the center of the room had a coffee table between it and the fire, the table containing a platter of cookies. Against one wall there was also a bookshelf that held many large tomes, and a few small ones. Draco chuckled lightly as he saw Hermione walk over and run her hands across the spines of the books.

“I'm sure you've already figured out that Dumbledore lied to you about there being something else?” Alex asked him quietly as she stepped closer to him.

“What else is he hiding?” he asked, scanning the room for anyone listening in through the paintings.

“The fact that your living quarters are connected to ours via that door on the left of the room” she stated, pointing to a cherry wood door that he hadn't noticed before. Looking around again he noted there was two other doors which he assumed led to their rooms.

“Why are you both in such close proximity?” Hermione asked as she walked over, having heard their conversation.

“Dumbledore can't tell the rest of the staff about your bond, so we're using the Ministry sending aurors as a cover. You were both named as targets, but we've played it in our favor.”

“Should we be concerned?” Draco asked and she shook her head.

“Your quarters are linked to ours, so if we're needed, you can simply come get us. As for the Ministry, I'll be using classes to figure out the most problematic students and go from there.”

“What about the Horcrux that's in the castle?”

“Alex and I are going to talk to Ms. Lovegood tomorrow, Hermione” Khira said, smirking slightly. “It seems that the girl is quite perceptive. She came up to me on the train after I left your compartment and mentioned she might be able to help us find what we're looking for.”

“Lovegood is a bit odd-”

“Yes, but Luna is exceptionally bright and sees a lot of things most don't, Draco” Hermione cut him off and he raised his eyebrow at her.

“Regardless we'll figure this all out in time. You two go ahead and get some rest, and tomorrow we'll talk more” Alex stated and they nodded, before the two witches exited to their room for the night.

The next morning the two of them left their rooms and headed off to breakfast a few minutes apart from each other. Once they arrived they each sat next to their friends and started eating. McGonagall was passing out schedules and when she handed Hermione hers she groaned seeing the timestamps. Tuesdays and Thursdays she had double Defense Against the Dark Arts in the morning and Double Potions in the afternoon; both classes with Slytherin. Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays she had Transfiguration, Charms, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes. The last two classes were mixed houses because there weren't enough students to fill both, but Transfiguration was with Slytherin as well, and Charms with Ravenclaw. She glanced over at Harry's schedule and saw he had the similar classes, and they all looked grim. Him and Ron both still had Divination and Care for Magical Creatures, while she had switched to the Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. She chanced a glance over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco looking at his schedule and finishing his breakfast. Blaise and Pansy were laughing about something, but they stood up, and started heading for the door. Draco stood up and caught her eye as he stood, before slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking to class.

She waited a few more moments before grabbing her bag and heading to class as well. Harry and Ron quickly followed behind her and the three arrived at the classroom to find a group of students were outside waiting for the doors to open. At the back of the group was Draco, Pansy, and Blaise, who all turned to them when they approached.

“Oh look Draco! It's Granger and her guard dogs” Pansy stated, wrapping her arm around Draco's and curling into him. “Teach them any new tricks over the summer?”

“Grow up Parkinson.” Hermione stated, attempting to pass them, but Draco refused to move, “ Care to move MALFOY?”

“Maybe I will...if you get on your knees and beg” he smirked at her, wagging his eyebrows at her.

“Move out of the way Malfoy!” Ron hissed, pulling Hermione back.

“Granger taught him to bark! How cute” Pansy laughed, before walking closer to the red head. “Ya know Weasley, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you fancied her. Does she reward you in dog treats?”

“Piss off Parkinson!” he stated, slowly pulling his wand from his pocket.

“I wouldn't do that if I were you Weasley” the Slytherin stated before she pulled her wand as well.

“PUT YOUR WANDS AWAY!” a voice boomed down the hall and the two of them turned to see Alex approaching, the wolf running after her. Once at the door she waved her wand to unlock it, students instantly filing into the classroom.

“Stupid Slytherins!” Ron muttered, moving to take a seat at the back.

“Don't sit down just yet!” Alex called out as she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. The students watched her as she walked up to her desk, before turning towards all of them. “I am quite familiar with the hostility between Gryffindor and Slytherin house. Therefore, you will all be paired up with someone from the opposite house. I do not care who you choose for most of you, but there will be specific pairs. Those specific pairs are Malfoy and Granger, Parkinson and Weasley, Zabini and Finnegan, and Potter and Bulstrode. Those four pairs take the front two rows, the rest of you find a partner and take your seats!”

The students quickly moved to find partners and take their seats. A few students argued about being partnered with others, but for the most part were quiet. Once they were done, the wolf moved from the back of the room towards the front, before Khira transformed back to her human form and sat at the desk behind her wife. Instantly whispers echoed around the room and Alex smirked, turning to look at her wife.

“Before any of you ask, the woman sitting behind me is my wife, Khira. She is here as an assistant to myself and Professor Snape. You will see her in both our classrooms from time to time.” She paused when she noticed a Slytherin boy in the back had his hand raised. “Yes, Mr. Nott?”

“Professor, is it true you're a vampire?” he asked, the students immediately watching her intently.

“Half vampire, half witch, but I guess you can say it is true. Does that bother you Mr. Nott?” she asked, him shaking his head in response. “Good! Now today I want to give you the chance to get to know me, and in return, I hope you can give me the same respect. Therefore we will trade questions today. Since Mr. Nott started it off, I will ask this. How many of you know what spell is needed to ward off a dementor?”

Instantly everyone from Dumbledore's Army raised their hand, but the most shocking was when Draco raised his. The students eyed him curiously, before looking up at Alex to see her smirking.

“Mr Malfoy, since you are the only Slytherin who seems to know, would you care to answer?”

“The Patronus charm, a spell that uses memories and feelings of joy and happiness to combat the sadness and despair commonly associated with a Dementor” he said quietly, her smiling and nodding at him.

“Correct! Five points to Slytherin!” he nodded, looking around at them all. “Next question? Yes, Mr. Goyle?”

“According to my father, you worked extensively in the Ministry's Control of Magical Creatures Department. Exactly how does that qualify you to teach us Defense?” he asked, smirking at her.

“Mr Goyle, have you ever faced a vampire head on in a fight, or even a werewolf?” she asked. When he shook his head she smirked, turning to look at all of them. “Every one of you in this room wearing some sort of perfume, cologne, or body spray would instantly be found by a werewolf. Their sense of smell is so strong, that they can even detect you through the magic of a disillusionment spell.”

“And the vampires?” Goyle asked smugly. “What threat are they if we have sunlight spells.”

“A vampire doesn't need to avoid your spell Mr. Goyle. They only need to ensure you never have the chance to use it” She turned to her wife and nodded, before Khira disappeared. Turning back to the class Alex smirked, her eyes zeroing in on Goyle. Her smirk turned downright sinister as her eyes started glowing. “Big mistake.”

The class watched as she slowly walked towards him. Goyle seemed to be locked in a trance and unable to move. His eyes followed hers and she smirked, stopping a couple feet away from him. “Vampires are beasts at their core, apex hunters. If they smell blood or hear a heartbeat, then they will go after that source, no matter what it is. Do you think you could deflect an attack from a creature you cannot see coming Mr. Goyle?”

“N-no” he stated, before he was suddenly pulled from his chair and pinned to the floor, Khira appearing above him.

“You made your first mistake by staring my wife in her eyes Mr. Goyle. She immediately had you locked in a trance and you were unable to break it. That trance made you unable to sense the danger that was coming from other directions. Had a full vampire wanted to, they could have had you offering them your blood as if it was the most natural thing in the world.” She smiled and looked up at Alex, standing and letting Goyle move back to his seat. “In the future I suggest you also not taunt a vampire either. You may find doing so leads you to an early grave.”

“As for your question Mr. Goyle. I'm an expert in the field of combat and defense related to magical creatures, as well as dueling curses.” Alex stated, walking back to her desk and sitting on the front edge, Khira resuming her seat in the chair. “Now, back to a previous topic. Mr. Potter, I have heard you know how to produce a full bodied patronus. Would you care to show the rest of the class?”

Harry nodded and raised his wand, closing his eyes and thinking about the summer holidays and the memories he'd read about his mother. Opening them again he took a deep breath before calling out the spell, the entire class shocked to see the giant stag that appeared before them. The stag turned and leaned down to nuzzle him, making him smile, before he looked up to see Alex grinning at it.

“Very well done Mr. Potter! Twenty points to Gryffindor!” she said, just as the stag disappeared. A hand raised out of the corner of her eye and she turned to the girl nodding, “Yes, Ms. Bulstrode?”

“What's your patronus, Professor?” she asked, before Alex waved her wand and cast the spell.

They all watched in awe as a large wolf appeared and immediately let out a loud howl. Smiling, Alex turned and looked back at her wife, who smiled back. Draco gave the two a knowing glance, looking sideways to see Hermione grinning and watching the wolf. As they watched the creature walk around the room, the blond couldn't help his mind wandering. Draco questioned if his patronus would change form too due to his bond with Hermione. Alex must have noticed, because she caught his eye and he felt a pressure on his mind.

_'We'll talk after class.'_ Her voice slipped into his mind and he subtly nodded.

Nodding she turned back to the class, before canceling the patronus charm. Draco looked around and saw all the students in awe at it. He also noted a few students, mainly those who were children of death eaters and in Slytherin, to be sizing their new professor up, gauging her worth. Alex must have noticed as well because when she turned back around, her calm demeanor was replaced with a serious look that made some of them look away. She was interrupted by another student raising their hand and pointed to them, “Yes, Mr. Finnegan?”

“Isn't it against the law for vampires to hunt witches and wizards?” he asked, eyeing Khira suspiciously.

“By law a vampire is not allowed to turn a witch or wizard, but it doesn't prevent the vampire from hunting them. That being said, most vampires prefer to hunt muggles. This is due to those with magical blood having a slight metallic taste to their blood.” Seamus nodded at this and she nodded back. “I would not be surprised if only two of you know this, but how many of you can tell me the reason why intent is so important with certain spells?”

Draco and Hermione's hands raised slowly, and Alex sighed, waving for them to lower them. The two of them lowered them as she turned and looked at Khira who shook her head, before turning back to the rest of them. Slowly walking through the desks, she stopped in front of Neville's and he looked up at her warily.

“Mr. Longbottom, I understand your parents were victims of the Crutiatus curse?” she whispered, him nodding slowly a few moments later. “I have heard this may be a sensitive subject for you so if you wish to leave the room you may do so. If you stay, I must warn you that I will be referencing them.”

“It's fine Professor, I'd rather stay” he said and she nodded, walking back to her desk.

“To answer the question, since only Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger knew the answer, intent is needed to direct your spells and based on your intent, it can make the spell much more dangerous. One such spell is the Crutiatus curse.” Glancing over at Neville she closed her eyes briefly, before opening them and giving the boy a sad look. He gave her a slight nod of approval and she nodded as well. Draco spared the boy a glance and saw the sorrow in his eyes, knowing it would be a hard topic to listen to.

“While being controlled by someone using an Imperious Curse, or killed by a quick Avada may seem the most horrible of all the Unforgivables, the worst is actually the Crutiatus curse. An Imperio will leave you floating in a fog, unable to know what is happening around you, and unable to stop everything you do. Your mind and your body do not respond to each other. An Avada is a swift end. There is no reaction to this spell. Your heart stops immediately, you fall to the ground, and you are dead afterwards.”

“Why is the Crutiatus curse so dangerous compared to them then, Professor?” Bulstrode asked quietly.

“I'm sure most of you can agree you would rather be floating in a fog or simply dead compared to being tortured by a spell that is meant to destroy every nerve ending in your body?” she asked, seeing them all gulp and nod slowly. “The thing that makes a Crutiatus more dangerous is not the power of the witch or wizard using it, but instead the intent of said witch or wizard. By focusing your intent into this curse, you make the spell more dangerous and potentially deadly. Many witches and wizards who have fallen victim to this curse and lived to survive it, have not come out of it unscathed. One such case was that of a mother and father in 1981. They were captured by four death eaters and tortured with this curse. Due to the intent used by one of the death eaters, it broke both of their minds and they are now residents in the Janus Thickey Ward at St. Mungo's. Their son is in this very room.”

All eyes turned to look at Neville to see him looking down. He slowly looked up at feeling their stares and saw a few of the girls staring at him with tears in their eyes. He also noticed a few of the Slytherins sneering at him and looked away, feeling ashamed.

“Mr. Longbottom” he turned back to look at Alex and saw a determined look in her eyes, “You have no reason to be ashamed. Your mother and father were very brave, incredibly resourceful, and you should be proud to be their son. You are a Gryffindor and I can see that same fire you have inside you that they had when they worked at the Ministry. Do not let that fire die out, Neville.”

The rest of the Gryffindors smiled at Neville and nodded at what she said, while a few of the Slytherins glared at her. Neville mulled over her words a few more moments before he nodded, sitting up straighter in his chair and paying attention more. He knew she was right, and he wasn't going to let them bring him down. Hermione looked over and smiled at him, before turning back to look up at Alex who had continued the lesson.

As the rest of the lesson went on, they continued to trade questions back and forth. Alex had shared information about her past, as well as a few details about her knowledge of other creatures, mainly dragons, werewolves, and basilisks. She had also discovered the students were completely out of their depth. Half of them were incapable of defending themselves in duels and it shocked her. How much had Dumbledore truly let these students down over the last six years.

Once class was finished she called for the Draco and Hermione to stay behind, along with their friends and Neville. Once the last student was out of the door, she waved her wand and closed it, moving behind the desk to stand next to the chair Khira was sitting in.

“Neville, I do apologize for having to bring that subject up in the class, but it had to be done. I am sure you understand?” he nodded and she smiled. “Good! I meant what I said though. Your mother and father were remarkable aurors and you should be proud of them.”

“Thank you Professor” he said, and she nodded before writing something on a slip of parchment and passing it to him.

“Your class after lunch is with Professor Snape correct?” she asked and he nodded. “I know he's a bit of a arse, but please give him that and let him know it was from me.”

Khira snickered next to her, but kept quiet as the boy left the room without a glance back. They all knew how much Neville was scared of Snape. Alex started scribbling some notes on a parchment, and her wife nodded, pointing to a few of them, before leaning back. Draco watched them, but was unable to see the notes before clearing his throat to get her attention.

“Why did you ask us to stay behind, Alex?” Draco asked.

“I don't think your patronus has changed yet Draco” She stated, placing her quill down and looking up at him. “A patronus tends to only change when something major happens to shift it to be that way. You'd have to have bonded to Hermione or something to have it shift so easily.”

“So why did yours change?” Ron asked from behind them.

“When we did the ritual our magic shifted. It changed for us both from a bear to the wolf. The wolf is actually quite telling of our bond” Khira said, the red head looking confused. “A wolf symbolizes someone who is mysterious, but also loyal to those closest to them. They're extremely protective and will defend family and friends with a passion unlike any other. They're also a pack animal, and with the three of us being in a triad, it stands to reason that it shifts to an animal like that.”

“That makes sense” he responded, and the others nodded. “What did you do to Goyle anyway?”

Alex smirked at him and Draco chuckled lightly. “She put him under the thrall Weasley.”

“The thrall?”

“A vampire ability that's basically a powerful Imperio” Khira said with a smirk. “Ours isn't as strong as a normal vampire's, but it still is effective. She used that while I used a disillusion spell and then speed to sneak up behind Goyle. He would have never had a chance in battle.”

“It's an effective strategy” he stated and they nodded.

“Is that all you wanted?” Draco asked, and she nodded.

“All of you go ahead and get some lunch. Later this evening we'll meet in the Room of Requirement.”

As they all went to leave the room they opened the door to find Luna standing there. Eyeing the blond she simply smiled at all of them and quickly moved inside. She looked over at Alex and Khira, before turning back to the others, gazing at all of them briefly.

“Hello everyone! I need to speak with the Professor, but I'll see you all again later this evening.”

“Uh...Okay Luna” Harry uttered, before they all quickly moved outside the door. Once outside, he turned to look at all of them. “What was that about?”

“You know how Luna is, Harry?” He nodded at Hermione's question and she sighed. “She approached Khira on the train and said she could help them with something. We'll know more later today.”

  
They all weren't shocked that night when Hermione was proven right by the blond appearing in the Room of Requirement shortly after all of them. The room that was summoned was full of junk and they simply stared around at the piles of broken furniture and debris. Luna smiled as she entered and greeted all of them, before moving over to talk to Alex and Khira. They had a short discussion before finally moving back over to the others.

“Alex, why is Lovegood here?” Pansy asked, eyeing the blond warily.

Alex sighed and shook her head at the girl. She'd expected the Slytherins to not trust the blond. “After having a long discussion with Luna earlier today, I realized that she's been misinformed of what she's actually seeing. Ms. Lovegood doesn't see creatures, but in fact is seeing auras.”

“What's the purpose of her being here then?” Ron mumbled behind the blond. “How is seeing auras going to help us win the war?”

Alex rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms over her chest. “Did you know that the dark mark gives off a specific aura due to the dark magic required to brand the death eaters, Ronald?” He shook his head and she smirked. “Well it does, and that's where Luna comes into the picture. She is going to help us identify all of the death eaters in the castle.”

“So where do we begin?” he asked, looking around at the room.

Khira and Alex grinned, before turning to the Ravenclaw. “Luna's going to help us find a horcrux.”


	17. Energized Cores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Hermione finally take a step further in their relationship with some explosive results.

A loud groan escaped Draco's lips as he sat down on the sofa in their common room, Hermione sitting next to him. It was late and the two had just gotten back from the Room of Requirement. The last week they'd been searching, but still hadn't been able to locate the horcrux. There was so many cursed items in the room, that Luna hadn't been able to determine which cursed object was which. Alex had insisted on them working their way slowly through the room because of it. So far they'd covered about half of it, but they were still nowhere close. Lovegood claimed the item was close though, because she could sense a much darker aura somewhere nearby. She said they should have it found tomorrow.

“We'll find it Draco, don't worry” the witch next to him sighed and he nodded, resting his head against the back of the couch.

“Is it just me, or does it feel like we're drained a lot more here than at the estate? I feel like my magical core is running on empty” he looked over at her and saw her nod.

Hermione closed her eyes and groaned, leaning her head back on the couch. “I've been waking up with massive headaches and they don't stop until we're in the common room together.”

“Me too” he sighed, pulling her closer and lightly kissing her head. “You think this is what Alex was talking about?”

“We could always ask her.”

They weren't surprised when there was a knock just after that from the door leading to Alex's room. Calling for the person to enter, they were surprised though when it was Khira and not her wife. She simply smiled at them and moved over to the sofa opposite of them, but not before placing two small red vials on the table in front of them.

“Take those in the morning if the headaches happen again” she said with a smile, sitting with her feet curled up underneath herself.

“Why are we even having the headaches?” Draco moaned, leaning forward. “I thought this was what Severus and Alex were training us for!”

“It was Draco, but the magic in this castle is so thick that it strains it regardless of how much training you do.”

“The three of you don't seem to be having a problem!” he mumbled at her.

“The three of us are all bound by the ritual and spent the entire last week before coming here shagging our brains out because we knew this was going to happen!” she growled, rolling her eyes at him. He could tell she was aggravated about something. “Look, after what we had to go through when we first bonded, we know you guys need all the help you can get. ”

“What did you and Alex do to strengthen the bond when you were teens?” Hermione asked, seeing the older witch blush.

Khira looked down, her blush deepening before looking up at her. “I let Alex bite and drink from me.”

“Come again?” Draco asked, looking at her.

“I got on my knees and begged her to bite and drink from me. It strengthens our bond and...it was very stimulating. Alex taunted me for weeks afterwards about how much I loved it!” She turned to look away from them, but turned back when Draco mumbled under his voice. “So far what have you two been doing when your bond feels strained? You both make out, cling to each other, and expect it to be enough, right?”

“It worked so far” he growled.

“Only because the estate is only about three hundred years old, not over a thousand like the castle! The sentient magic is draining no matter how bound you are to someone” she hissed, shaking her head. “That one night when you marked her, your bond settled for nearly a week! You guys need to become more intimate or the bond is going to get strained easily!”

Hermione's eyes bulged at her statement, before looking down. “Just thinking about it scares me-”

Khira quickly held up her hand, cutting her off. “Everyone is scared before their first time. Does that have to do with any of the gossip you've heard from other girls in the tower?”

“Yes, all of the girls talk about it, and it's not always a pretty picture. I've always been told it's better to wait to have sex until you were ready though.”

The older witch laughed lightly and smiled at her. “There's nothing wrong with waiting either, sweetheart! With your soulmate though, it's completely different. I'm not saying to do something you're not ready to do. I just need to be as blunt as I can be with this, though. If you both aren't shagging, you need to find another way to release that magical tension between you both, and if getting each other off does it, then go for it! Either way you both need to connect on a deeper level than a kiss or touching.”

“Is there no other way?” Hermione asked, groaning when she shook her head. She was out of her depth and the thought of doing anything more than what they did during the summer made her freeze up.

“Sex isn't as frowned upon in the wizarding world like it is in the muggle world. It's actually more encouraged because of how strongly it effects your magical core. Either way, you both need to talk it over between yourselves, but remember to let your magic guide you. It never steers you wrong” she said, standing and looking at them both before smirking. “Also, if you two ever do get to the point of sex, you don't need to worry about Hermione getting pregnant. The elves lace your drinks with potions to prevent it.”

Draco's eyes bulged at her bold statement and she chuckled, before leaving through the door to her rooms. Leaning back against the couch, he looked over at the witch next to him and saw how tense she was. Reaching his hand out to her, he felt her flinch and a slight pain in his chest. Closing his eyes to calm his mind, he turned and placed his hand under her chin and made her look at him.

“Talk to me Hermione.”

“I'm scared, Draco. Just the idea of sex scares me. It's always been safer for me to rely on books for knowledge on something, but with sex I'm completely clueless. I don't know anything about it, and it frightens me.”

The blond considered what she was saying, and looked around. Seeing that there were portraits that could listen in and also wanting to avoid his godmother's sudden interruption he stood and held out his hand. “Let's talk about this somewhere more private?”

She looked up at him and saw him smiling before nodding, grabbing his hand. Something in her soul told her she could trust him, and gave her the courage to do this. He slowly pulled her to him, before leading them towards the door to his room. Opening the door he led her inside, before shutting it and putting up privacy wards.

Draco could feel her fear and anxiety, wishing to erase it. Regardless of what was said tonight, he felt the need to ease at least some of her stress. It was like his magic demanded it. Sensing her fear heighten at seeing his room, he quickly pulled her back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. She calmed slightly, and he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder to reassure her.

“We don't have to do anything tonight if you don't want to. However, anything that happens in this room will be with your complete consent alright?” he asked and she nodded.

He smiled and kissed her other shoulder, pulling her along with him towards the bed. Sitting down near the headboard, he waited for her to sit next to him, slowly pulling her closer. She sighed as her body laid next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, instantly feeling a calm envelope her. Shocked by this, she looked up at him and saw he must have felt it too.

“Why does it seem like me laying in your arms helps as well?”

“I remember Alex said at one point they couldn't sleep without each other. Maybe the same sort of thing applies to us. I mean, during the day we're not able to be as close as we were during the summer” he stated, lightly tracing his fingers over her shoulder. “Maybe we just need to be closer during the evenings to make our bond not so strained.”

“Closer how?” she asked as he turned onto his side to look at her.

“I won't ask for anything like that, unless you're ready for it” he reassured her, slowly moving to lay slightly over her. He felt her tense up as her eyes closed slightly. For some reason he didn't like this though and growled lightly, making her eyes shoot open in fear, seeing his eyes glowing slightly.

“Draco-”

“Let me speak” he whispered roughly and she nodded, staying silent. “There is no doubt in my mind now you are my mate Hermione, and there hasn't been for weeks! At first I thought it a curse, and that things wouldn't work out with us. Before all of this, I was destined to follow in my father's footsteps. I would have never gotten to know how truly incredible you are, or how incredibly stupid I was. I was a fool to ever call you a mudblood, to be stupid enough to think that being like my father would have made me happy.”

“Draco what are you trying to say?” she asked quietly, slowly raising her hands to brace on his upper arms.

“I'm saying I love you witch!” he smirked at her gasp, laying his body fully over hers, before seeing her eyes start glowing lightly as well. “I know you're not ready to have sex and that is perfectly fine, I can wait. Just let me shut that blasted mind of yours off for a few minutes so you can relax.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Well for starters, I'm going to kiss you because I haven't been able to have you to myself since we got back here and it's driving me mad!”

With that he quickly lunged forward, their lips meeting in a searing kiss. She gasped at the intensity of it, giving him the chance to slip his tongue between her lips. A battle raged between them as they both battled for dominance in the kiss. After a few moments she relented and he chuckled when she gave in, before wrapping his arms around her legs and bringing them up to circle his waist. This caused her to gasp as she felt his length rubbing against her core, sending a tingle down her spine.

“Is that supposed to feel that good?” she asked pulling back slightly and he smirked.

“You mean this?” he smirked, rotating his hips against hers and she nodded with a low moan. “Trust me Hermione, it feels so much better when there's no clothes between us. Especially once I finally am able to bury myself inside you. I have a feeling I'll fit perfectly.”

“Won't it hurt though?”

“It will hurt at first, but only for a few moments. After that it's amazing.”

“You're not a virgin are you?” she asked and he stilled his hips and shook his head. “Who was your first?”

“I'd rather not-”

“Tell me Draco.” She pleaded, seeing the haunted look in his eyes at the memory.

“My father thought it appropriate for me to be ready for my future wife whenever he arranged my marriage” she scowled and he nodded, moving to lay next to her. “He hired a prostitute and locked us in a room the summer after I turned fifteen. I was told I couldn't leave until she was satisfied.”

“That's bloody disgusting!” she hissed, resting her head back on the bed.

“She knew it was my first time and what the rules were. She took control and ensured I came, and then finished herself off, making it look like it was me that did it. I hated myself so much afterwards that I immediately ran to the loo and hurled.” He shuddered, thinking back to that day. “That night I went to the estate and told them what he did. Alex let me stay at the estate and told my mother the next morning. They both agreed to let me stay there to avoid him the entire summer.”

“So that's what she meant earlier this summer?” He looked at her confused. “When Khira used her powers on you. After you left the room, Alex mentioned something happened when you were fifteen. I never thought it could be something like that.”

“My father told me his father did the same for him. It was supposedly a tradition in our family.” She saw his eyes grow duller at the memory and reached up to caress his cheek. He smiled lightly and leaned over to place a chaste kiss on her lips. “Before she left, the woman did tell me that sex was a wonderful thing, especially between two people who loved each other. She gave me some advice about how to pleasure a woman. She also said it was alright if I wished to not have sex with anyone until later on. That eventually the right witch would come along. Since that night I haven't wanted anyone, except you.”

“I still don't understand what is so amazing about me that would make you want me so much.” Hermione shook her head and sat up, pulling her knees to her chest.

“Shall I list it all off for you?” he asked and chuckled when she nodded, moving to sit behind her and pull her between his legs to rest against his chest. She smiled as he did this, placing her hands on his thighs. “First, and most obvious is how intellectual you are. Second, is how powerful you are, even when you don't realize it. Third, is the way you seem to fit against my body just right in all the right places. Then of course there's that fire in your eyes when you refuse to give up on something. Let's not forget the fact that you're bloody gorgeous. Finally, the most amazing thing of all. The fact that you're my mate, and I want no one else but you.”

Hermione gasped in shock and moaned loudly as she arched against him, damning him for his devious nature. He'd purposely moved them to where he had easy access to her shoulder and neck, knowing it was one of her week spots. With each thing he'd listed off he'd placed light kisses across her skin, while also slowly caressing her arms. It'd started a fire under her skin that slowly grew with each stoke of the flame. At the end, he'd moved his hands down to entwine with her own, before kissing her pulse point and biting down, lightly sucking on it. She tried so hard to move to kiss him, but he refused to let her, moving her arms to wrap around her waist and pull her closer.

She could feel his obvious arousal against her arse and it made her feel heady that she could effect him so much. When he went to pull away from her, she got a wicked idea and ground her hips back against him, making him moan and look up at her with a lust-filled gaze. She repeated the action and gasped when he thrust his hips forward to meet hers, the both of them feeling a jolt in their cores.

“Draco?” she leaned back, gasping upon seeing his eyes glowing. “Please?”

“Please what?” he whispered against her earlobe, snickering when she shuddered. She groaned and turned slightly to face him, her eyes glowing as well.

“You know what Draco Malfoy! Stop teasing and touch me already!”

He smirked and she moaned as his eyes darkened even further. “All you had to do was ask, love.”

She gave him a frustrated growl which was replaced with a low moan as his hand ghosted across her stomach under her shirt. He slowly moved his fingers up to run across her ribs, lightly tracing just under her breasts and over the scarred skin there. She gasped as his fingers ghosted over it, leaning her head back against his shoulder.  
  
“May I?” he asked, tugging on her shirt to ask if he could remove it, and she nodded.

His hand dipped underneath it again, she held her breath as his fingers ghosted over her hip, before his other hand joined to lightly tug the fabric up and over her head. As the cool air hit her skin she groaned lightly. Reaching back she unhooked her bra, sliding it off and tossing it across the room. Wrapping her arm around his neck she watched him grin, before the two of them moaned and arched into each other, gasping as another jolt went through them.

“Take the jeans off” he whispered in her ear with a husky voice, her instantly reaching to unzip the jeans and slide them down. When she went to pull her knickers off, he stopped her, shaking his head. “Lay down on the bed.”

She quickly complied, watching him kneel in front of her and grin, before pulling his shirt up and over his shoulders, throwing it across the room. She had to admit that she loved his muscled chest and arms. There were many benefits to him being a quidditch player. When he leaned his body into hers, she couldn't help gripping his shoulders and pulling him closer.

“Like what you see love?” he whispered, groaning when she growled and ground her hips against his length. “I'll take that as a yes.”

“Draco please! I can't take this anymore!” she begged, rolling her hips against him again.

“Patience love” he smirked, hooking his fingers under her knickers and slowly pulling them down, trailing kisses down her leg as they went. Tossing them to the side, he leaned back to admire the view. “You're so bloody beautiful!”

Laying his body across hers he began to place kisses along her jaw, shoulder, neck and collarbone as his fingers ghosted over her thighs. When he lightly traced them over her folds he couldn't believe how wet she was already. He felt her shudder and captured her lips in a heated kiss, slowly sinking a finger inside her. Moving the digit in and out in a measured rhythm he smirked when she gasped, begging him for more. Inserting another finger he curled them just right, delighting in the deep moan that escaped her lips.

“You have no idea turned on I am right now, watching you lose yourself to pleasure at my hands” he growled in her ear.

Lightly biting her pulse point, he started moving his fingers faster inside her, feeling her. Leaning back he looked into her eyes to find them glowing a bright gold, and by her gasp he could tell his were too. He increased his rhythm, moaning when she wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. He could feel her walls tightening around his fingers, and grinned knowing she was getting close. Leaning back he smirked down at her and started rubbing circles over her clit with his thumb. The reaction was instant and he kissed her deeply, swallowing her cries of pleasure as her walls pulsed around him and he felt her shudder.

Slowly pulling his fingers out of her, he placed feather light kisses across her jaw and cheeks, before resting his forehead against hers, letting her relax. After a few moments he tried to roll off of her, but she stopped him, wrapping her leg around his hip and holding him there.

“Hermione what-”

“I want you Draco” he gasped, pulling back slightly and looking into her eyes.

“What did you say?”

“Make love to me please” she gave him a pleading look and he gulped.

“Are you sure?” He searched her eyes, finding lust and sincerity in them as she nodded.

“When you said you loved me, I knew it was genuine, because I've felt the same way for weeks now” she smiled up at him, lightly caressing his cheek with her hand. “Khira told us earlier that with our soulmate it's different, and I think she's right. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want this, because I have ever since that night during the summer. I was just too scared to admit it.”

“This is a big step Hermione” he groaned when she wrapped her other leg around him and ground her core against his length.

“I know, and I'm ready to take it. Please Draco” she stayed silent, watching his as a mental battle raged on behind his eyes, before he finally closed them and sighed, opening them to nod at her.

“Alright, but if it gets to be too much, simply say so and we stop.”

Placing her hand against his cheek she leaned up and lightly kissed him, before pulling back. “I trust you.”

Those three words lit a fire in his groin and his eyes darkened hungrily. Pulling back from her, he quickly got up off the bed, pulling his trousers and boxers off leaving him standing nude before her. She gasped as she looked him up and down, stopping as she reached his length, instantly trembling at seeing him hard.

“Definitely like what you see, don't you?” he asked smugly, crawling back onto the bed and seating himself between her legs, leaning over to give her a fiery kiss. “Are you absolutely sure you want this, Hermione?”

“Draco Malfoy, I love you, and we are soulmates” she growled, running her fingers through his hair and gently tugging it. “Make love to me please.”

He nodded and leaned back, wrapping his hand around his length, lightly stroking himself. Slowly rubbing the tip through her folds and over her clit he was delighted to feel how wet she still was and hear little moans escape from her as he did so. Placing the tip at her entrance he looked into her eyes and held his gaze as she slowly pushed himself in. She was so hot and tight he nearly lost control, but continued pressing forward. Once he was fully inside her, he stopped for a moment, feeling her muscles were tense around him. His eyes must have given away his worry, because she leaned up and kissed him, running her fingers across his neck.

“I'll be fine Draco. Just give me a moment to get used to the feeling of it.”

After a few moments he noticed her face calm slightly and giving her a questioning gaze he delighted in seeing her quickly nod. Pulling back he slowly sunk back in, both of them moaning at the feeling. He set a slow rhythm of deep thrusts and within moments the two of them were moaning and panting, lost in pleasure. Feeling he couldn't last much longer, he hooked both her legs around his waist, shifting the angle and speeding up his thrusts. Their moans and cries rang out as he thrust faster into her.

“Oh god Draco! I'm so close!” she cried out, feeling her walls gripping him like a vice.

“Me too love! I can't hold out much longer!” he groaned, reaching between them to rub her clit with his thumb in time with his thrusts.

That was when they both felt it, a strange pulse in their cores. They both looked at each other, gasping when they realized they were both glowing slightly. As the glowing grew, he intensified his thrusts as both of them panted furiously. Suddenly he felt her walls tighten painfully around him, pulsing hard as he felt the tightening in his balls and cried out, shooting his seed deep inside her. The two of them shook from their orgasms, as a large wave of magic flowed through the room. After a few more moments, he collapsed beside her breathing heavily, but grinning and feeling more relaxed than he had in months. Looking over at her she smiled up at him, turning to curl into his side.

“That was bloody fantastic!” he said, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer.

“We are definitely doing that again soon.” He looked over at her to see the huge grin on her face, chuckling and leaning down to kiss her forehead.

Unbeknownst to the two teens, three vampires were sitting upright in their bed, staring shocked at the wall. Khira and Alex each shared a look with each other, as Severus sat there, simply too stunned to know what to say. The two women turned to look at him, before smiles spread on their faces, and they all started laughing lightly. Laying back down, the three decided that there was a serious discussion needed in the morning with two certain teens.

The following morning Hermione awoke to find the bed beside her was empty. Looking around she couldn't see Draco anywhere, and started to feel slightly panicked. Suddenly a door on the left opened and he walked out wearing a pair of black silk pajama pants. Looking down she realized she was still naked and went to cover up, only to wince when when she felt pain shoot through her. She was suddenly shocked though when he reached down and picked her up, carrying her bridal style.

“Draco what-”

“I ran a bath for both of us” he stated, cutting her off. “I figured we both needed to get cleaned up, so why not do it together, and I have a pain potion for you to take to help with any residual pains you may still have.”

She smiled at him as he said this, leaning her head on his shoulder. As he entered the bathroom she caught the scent of lavender and something that reminded her distinctly of him. He set her down on the edge of the tub, before shucking off his bottoms and climbing in, pulling her in against his chest. Instantly the water washed over them and she felt her muscles relax. He quickly handed her a vial and she downed it, relishing the feeling as the pain in her body melted away. The two of them made quick work to bathe each other, before climbing out and getting dressed for the day.

As the two of them entered their common room they looked up to find Alex and Khira were in the room, but were not next to each other. Alex was currently reading _The Prophet_ at the side table, while Khira simply laid on the couch with her hands behind her head, smirking at them.

“Good morning you two” she snickered at seeing their faces. “Told you Alex!”

“As if the giant wave of magic they released wasn't enough of a clue!” the dark haired vampire called out, shaking her head before lowering the paper and looking at them. “Sit down you two.”

“Why are you both in here?” Hermione asked as they sat down across from Khira who had sat up to face them.

“Last night you two gave off quite a show around the castle.”

“What?” they both looked at each other in shock.

“We were in Sev's chambers last night, and we felt that wave of magic all the way down there” Alex stated as she sat down next to Khira.

“Oh no-”

Khira held up her hand with a smile.“More than likely only a few people in the castle knows what happened, so you should be fine.”

“Why did it happen?”

Instead of answering them, Alex pulled out her wand and waved it at them, casting diagnostic spells that showed above them. Waving them again, they saw identical spells hover next to the first ones, but there was a considerable difference between the two. Hermione gasped at them both, seeing their cores were much duller in the second spells, while in the firsts they were glowing a bright gold and silver. Looking over at the vampires, she saw the two looking at them with odd looks, and what she thought was a bit of envy from Khira's gaze.

“The first spell is how your cores are right now. They're vibrating with energy and fully recharged. The second one, I discreetly cast last night while you were talking to Khira. Those are the results from then. If you look closely you can see your cores were damn well near drained.”

“So having sex energized them again?” Hermione asked quietly.

“Actually, you could have easily done it by getting each other off. You just chose to go the extra step last night and gave the entire castle a show” she blushed as Alex said this, burying her face in Draco's shoulder. “I'm actually surprised you two held out that long.”

“What?” Draco looked at her in shock.

“An unfortunate side effect of having three vampires in a house full of horny teenagers is that I could sense all of it. It was making the three of us constantly horny, and someone lost control of their ability to control emotions. Given that it's almost constant Sev, me and her are all together, it was a domino effect” Alex looked at Khira who blushed and looked away. “We didn't realize it until we noticed all the silencing spells being placed. It turns out Khira needs to train her ability a bit more, because she was unknowingly making the entire estate want sex.”

“ALEX!” Khira yelled, causing the other vampire to chuckle.

“I'm not complaining! It was some mind blowing sex at times!”

“So that's why you guys were using the ebony room so much the last few weeks?” Draco asked with a smirk and his godmother nodded.

“The fact you two were able to last that long without sex though is insane. I thought if anyone in that house was going to be going at it that it'd be a race between you two and Ron and Pansy. Those two working out still astonishes me” Khira said with a laugh.

“Pansy's not afraid of his anger, and she'll dish it right back at him if he starts being an arse. Also, she has this odd ability to calm him with just her touch.”

“That explains the auras” Alex mumbled.

“Auras?”

“As a final goodbye my grandfather gave me some of his blood to show me some memories he had. One of the memories was of all of your auras. You two are a blinding gold and silver. Ron's is sky blue, Pansy's is lilac, Harry's is crimson red, and Ginny's is emerald green. With each pair, your auras actually have a slight shade of the other color in it around your core. I really wish I could show you how it looks, because it's an amazing thing to see.”

“What other memories did he show you?”

“His final conversation with my grandmother just before she was executed, and a few others I cannot disclose at this time.”

“Personal or strategic?” he asked and she gave him a pointed look. “Strategic it is.”

“Is that the memory you've been hiding from us?” Khira asked quietly, and Alex shook her head. “What are you hiding then, Alex?”

“I can't tell you right now Khira.”

Draco watched the two of them having a silent battle mentally and knew they were about to explode. Alex never hid anything from Khira, so whatever it was either truly bothered her, or was very important. After a couple moments of watching them he heard Alex growl lightly, before glaring at her wife and sighing. She stood up and faced her, crossing her arms over her chest with a huff.

“Khira, I said no, so drop it! I need time to think and then I'll let you and Sev know alright?! Just leave me alone about it!” she hissed, before storming off into their room.

“How long has she been acting like that?” Draco asked, seeing Khira's pained expression.

“It's been three weeks and I don't know what is bothering her. She's keeping us blocked out of a part of her mind, and even when she's sleeping it's locked tight” The brunette sniffed, wiping her eyes with a sigh. “We find her constantly staring at an old photo of her father and mother. She won't talk to either of us about what it is, and it's scaring us.”

“Could there be something else going on that doesn't have to do with the memories?” Hermione asked, and she shrugged.

“I don't know Hermione, but it's driving us bloody mad!” she sighed, standing up. “I'm going to try talking to her before classes start. You two go ahead and get down to breakfast. We'll see you later tonight.”

The two teens nodded before she left the room. Stepping through the door she sighed, before opening the door to her chambers, seeing Alex was sitting on the bed, holding something in her hand. Looking closely, Khira noticed it was a potion bottle and quickly realized which one. Rushing forward she grabbed it from Alex, the vampire hissing at her roughly, before she uncorked it and looked inside. Finding it empty, she sniffed the bottle, her eyes bulging.

“Alex, is this what I think it is?”

“Yeah.”

“Was this last month's dose?” her wife nodded and Khira's eyes bulged. “Was it faulty?”

“Yes, and there's no going back.”

“We need to talk to Sev-”

“No!” she hissed, shaking her head. “He'll never forgive me!”

“What?!”

“I overheard a conversation he had with Harry alright? He'll be furious!” she cried, hanging her head.

“You're telling everyone tonight!” Khira growled, forcing her wife to look up at her. “I mean that!”

“I can't!”

“We'll force him to figure it out” She stated and watched as Alex's shoulders sagged in defeat as she nodded.

Later that evening Draco and Hermione entered the Room of Requirement to find Alex and Khira talking quietly in the corner. Moving over towards them, the two vampires looked up at the two of them, before Alex approached them. Draco saw she had been crying and stepped forward, wrapping her in his arms.

“I have something to tell all of you tonight, but I need Severus to figure it out first” she whispered and he nodded. “He's going to be angry, and if he starts to attack me in any way, I need you two to stun him immediately.”

“Alex what's going on?” Draco asked, but she shook her head.

“Let Khira and I handle how to approach this” she said and he nodded. “You're going to see me do something I've never done openly before. No matter what you see, I need you to stay against the wall and keep a close eye on him to make sure he doesn't attack myself or Khira.”

Draco nodded and Hermione did as well when she looked at her. The two of them quickly moved over to the wall, waiting for everyone else to arrive. Harry entered a few moments later and asked what was going on, seeing the way everyone was. Hermione quickly told them what Alex said, and they nodded. When Luna entered the room she smiled at all of them and quickly moved over to Alex. Draco looked at her oddly when he heard her wish the vampires congratulations before she moved across the room.

Once all of the teens were in the room, they saw Alex and Khira move away from the corner, and watched them closely. Draco could faintly hear his godfather coming, and warned Hermione to brace herself. He was shocked though when he saw Alex kneel with her head bowed, placing her hands behind her back. She was kneeling in submission and he'd never seen her do it before. Gripping his wand tighter as he heard the door open, he waited patiently to see what happened.

Severus entered the room and looked around, before his eyes fell upon the woman kneeling before him. Shocked by this, he moved forward slowly, stopping a couple feet from her. He glanced over at Khira and noticed she had her wand in her hand, and her eyes were fiercely watching him.

“What is going on?” he asked, looking down at Alex.

“Severus, before you say or do anything else, take three steps back” Khira's tone was not to be toyed with, and he complied, raising an eyebrow at her. “Now, I want you to take a very deep breath and smell the air in this room.”

He looked at her with a confused glance, before doing so. He smelled the usual smells he would smell, the most obvious being cherry blossom and sandalwood from his mates. Then there was something else, something he'd never noticed before. Looking confused, he looked around trying to pinpoint it, before sensing the fear rolling off of Alex. That was when it hit him and his eyes bulged.

“No!”

“What Sev?” Khira asked, slightly moving in front of Alex who was now shaking slightly.

“It can't be! She's been taking potions!” he hissed.

Draco's eyes bulged at this, knowing now what he was talking about. Looking over at Alex he saw her shaking in fear and instantly knew why they wanted them to stop Severus if he chose to attack. She was scared he'd do something he regretted. He quickly relayed to Hermione what he'd concluded and she gasped, breaking the concentration of the three vampires. He heard Severus hiss, before the man turned back to Alex, scowling.

“You knew?!” he growled, stepping forward and seeing Alex flinch. “That's why you've been blocking us isn't it?!”

“Severus, she's scared and you're giving her every reason to be right now!” Khira scolded him.

“SHE SHOULD HAVE TOLD US!”

“After what you said to Harry that day, why do you think I hid it?” Alex whispered, only Draco and the other two vampires hearing her.

Severus gasped when she said this, kneeling before her. “What did you say?”

She raised her gaze to meet his and they all saw the tear tracks staining her face. “I heard what you told Harry in the library. That you gave up on the idea of it long ago. I know you don't want this-”

“ENOUGH!” he hissed loudly, making her flinch and look away. He quickly grabbed her face and forced her to look at him, shocking her by the small smile on his face. “I didn't say I didn't want this.”

“What?”

“I said I gave up on the idea of it after many years of thinking it wouldn't happen. I never once said I didn't want it to happen” he whispered.

“You're not mad at me?”

“Oh I am mad at you, but only because you hid this from me” he smirked at her, before leaning forward and kissing her deeply. Draco and Hermione instantly relaxed upon seeing the relieved look on Khira's face. When the two finally pulled apart, Severus stood and pulled her up with him, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her again passionately, not caring about the teens being there.

“You two had me so fucking worried!” Khira whispered when they finally pulled apart.

“What the bloody hell is going on?” Ron asked quietly from his spot next to Hermione, who rolled her eyes.

“Really Ronald!” Pansy hissed at him, shaking her head. “How many clues do you need to figure it out you nitwit?!”

“What?” he asked, looking confused, before looking back at the couple who were snogging the life out of each other and grimacing. “That's disgusting!”

The teens all rolled their eyes at him before turning back to wait for the vampires to finally pull apart. After a few more minutes they finally did and Draco smirked upon seeing both of their eyes glowing. He stepped forward when they turned to all of them, smiling at Alex who looked down.

“Are you alright with this Sev?” he asked warily and saw the man nod, before he sighed.

“Will someone tell me what the bloody hell is going on?!” Ron cried out and they all groaned at him.

“Mr. Weasley, your inability to control your emotions has one again gotten control of your mouth” Severus stated from behind Alex who was trying hard to not laugh at him. “But if you insist upon knowing everything, we shall accommodate you.”

“You sure Sev?” she asked, looking up at him.

“I've never been more sure in my life.”

“Okay, so what's going on?” Ron asked, looking at them smugly before Pansy smacked his arm and scowled at him.

“You're all going to eventually figure it out anyway. Besides, I can tell Draco is waiting to hug the shit out of me” she said with a sigh, before looking up at Severus with a smile. “I'm six weeks pregnant.”

“I knew it!” Draco called out as the girls gasped at the news. Alex instantly stepped forward, the two of them wrapping their arms around each other. “Congratulations!”

“Thank you! I would have told you sooner, but I needed to be sure he was alright with it.”

“When did you find out?” he asked, leaning back and looking at her.

“One of Demitri's memories was showing my aura after the ritual” she stated, wiping at her eyes. “I'm just grateful that the ritual didn't harm the baby.”

“Are you sure you're all three fine with this?” he asked, looking over her shoulder at his godfather and Khira.

“After so many years being told we weren't allowed to have children, I'm ecstatic!” Khira stated, leaning over and kissing Alex's cheek.

“Sev?” he gave the man a look before noticing a softness in the man's onyx eyes.

“I gave up on the hope of being a father long ago because I was a fool” He looked down at Alex and smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. “Now that I have a chance to be, I'm not giving it up without a fight.”


End file.
